Não É Uma Poção de Amor
by WeHeartFics
Summary: Tradução. "Agora, poções de luxúria desenvolvem sentimentos de desejo sem o afecto que uma poção de amor oferece, portanto Malfoy, tu verás que continuarás a ver o Potter como o insuportável idiota que ele é." Slash.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Vai-te foder, Zabini!"

Os estudantes que se agrupavam no Hall de Entrada de Hogwarts foram obrigados a dispersar-se enquanto um rapaz magro e loiro, com uma cara pálida e pontiaguda, atravessava furiosamente as portas vindo do Grande Salão. Ele foi brevemente seguido por outro, um rapaz alto de pele escura e com um enorme e malévolo sorriso rasgado.

"Não sejas cretino! Eu estava a gozar, tu sabes que estava!"

O loiro derrapou até parar e baixou-se atrás de um grupo de raparigas do segundo ou terceiro ano, que guincharam e tentaram sair do caminho.

"A ideia foi tua, Draco, ouvi-te eu próprio!"

As raparigas conseguiram ir embora com muitos guinchos e risadinhas e Blaise Zabini avançou para o loiro com um sorriso predatório. Ele tirou do bolso uma pequena garrafa que continha um espesso líquido vermelho e agitou-a zombeteiramente.

"Tu _sabes_ que eu estava a gozar!"

Draco Malfoy recuou com os olhos agitados, embora a sua voz não tenha tremido quando tentou deter o seu companheiro.

"De facto, Zabini, eu lembro-me especificamente de sugerir que o Weasel seria uma boa cobaia, talvez devesses persegui-lo em vez de mim."

O Hall de Entrada estava a começar a ficar vazio enquanto os estudantes percebiam que seria uma boa ideia sair do meio do confronto. O loiro, agora com as suas costas comprimidas contra a parede de pedra, olhou para o Hall em desespero.

"Zabini, seu filho da…!"

O rapaz de pele escura parou, parecendo magoado.

"Isso foi mesmo rude, Draco."

Ele levou a sua mão livre até ao seu bolso. O rapaz loiro parecia agora verdadeiramente em pânico.

"Blaise, não, eu não queria dizer—"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Draco fechou os olhos com força um segundo antes do feitiço o atingir e ele petrificar, com uma expressão mortífera no rosto.

_Filho da mãe._

"Draco, eu sei o que estás a pensar."

_Maldito sádico filho da puta._

Zabini guardou a sua varinha novamente dentro do seu manto e arrancou a rolha da garrafa.

"Mas é para o teu próprio bem."

_Yeah, certo. Eu odeio-te tanto, sabes isso, certo?_

"Vais agradecer-me por isto um dia, tu sabes."

_Foda-se se ia. Odeio-te odeio-te odeio-te odeio__—_

"Bem aberto!"

E com isso, Zabini forçou a abertura da boca de Draco e verteu o conteúdo da garrafa pela garganta não-resistente de Draco. Atrás das suas pálpebras fechadas os olhos de Draco dardejavam em todas as direcções, tentando combater o feitiço, mas não serviu de nada.

"Já está! Bem, foi bom falar contigo, Draco, velho companheiro. Vejo-te daqui a bocado!"

Ele piscou o olho, apesar de Draco não o ter visto, e começou a andar calmamente em direção às masmorras, apontando a sua varinha por cima do ombro e sussurando com antecipação, "_Finite._"


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Harry Potter caminhou distraído desde o Hall de Entrada em direcção à grande escadaria de mármore que conduzia aos pisos superiores do castelo de Hogwarts. Ele acabara de terminar o seu almoço de sanduíches de bacon (com montes de ketchup) e estava ansioso por passar uma tarde no campo de Quidditch, apreciando o tempo fresco de meados de Novembro no ar com o seu melhor amigo.

Ele só precisava de dar um salto à torre dos Gryffindor para apanhar a sua Flecha de Fogo (a qual ele ainda recusava deixar no armário de vassouras com as outras; sim, era doloroso subir oito escadarias de cada vez que queria dar um voo rápido, mas ele não queria mesmo que a Flecha de Fogo fosse danificada ou roubada), e então ele estaria pronto. Uma tarde livre de trabalhos de casa era um luxo raro quando Hermione Granger era tua amiga e tu estavas no teu sétimo e final ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, e Harry pretendia gozar cada minuto dela.

Ele já estava no sexto degrau da escadaria quando avistou algo que não deveria lá estar. Um estudante – masculino, loiro e no quinto ou sexto ano, segundo aquilo que Harry conseguia ver – estava agachado contra a parede, joelhos contra o peito, braços a envolvê-los, cabeça curvada.

A sua curiosidade (e sim, okay, a sua _mania de salvar as pessoas_) levou a melhor dele e ele chamou timidamente.

"Er, tu estás bem?"

A pessoa retesou-se visivelmente mas não respondeu. Harry desceu as escadas e tentou outra vez.

"Olá? Tu estás bem? Queres – Queres que chame um professor ou algo do género?

Ainda nenhuma resposta, contudo quem quer fosse parecia estar a tentar enrolar-se na menor forma possível.

"Não te vou magoar nem nada… consegues falar?"

"Santa mãe de Merlin, tu nunca desistes, pois não, Potter?" veio a resposta um pouco abafada. Harry olhou fixamente.

"_Malfoy_? O que – o que estás a _fazer_?"

"Estou a dar uma festa, Potter, o que é que parece? E tu não estás convidado. Sai. Agora."

De repente Harry percebeu que a sua boca estava aberta e a pender e rapidamente a fechou. Ele estava totalmente perplexo. Ele ia tentar fazer com que o Malfoy falasse? Ajudá-lo? Enfeitiçá-lo enquanto ele estava em baixo?

No fim, o seu lado Gryffindor venceu o seu lado Slytherin e ele (um tanto reluntante) moveu a sua mão para longe da sua manga esquerda, onde guardava a sua varinha, e andou até onde o Malfoy estava encolhido.

"Ouve, Malfoy. Tu estás – eu quero dizer, o que – o que se está a passar?"

"Vai-te embora, Cabeça de Cicatriz!" Malfoy cuspiu, retraindo-se ao som da voz de Harry. "Ou, espera, não, leva-me a uma rapariga mesmo gira… na realidade, pensando melhor, é de _ti_ que estamos a falar. Provavelmente acabaria em frente a uma Weasley. Ou à Loony Lovegood. Yeurgh. Não, deixa-me só aqui. Vai-te mas é embora e deixa-me em paz. Isso seria melhor.

Harry olhou-o de boca aberta. "Não estás a fazer sentido nenhum, Malfoy."

Malfoy riu-se um pouco histericamente para os seus joelhos. "Não, suponho que não faria," murmurou para ele próprio. "E no entanto, ainda estás aqui. Porquê isto?

Harry cruzou os braços teimosamente e olhou furiosamente para o topo da cabeça loira. "Não vejo porque não deveria estar. Não é o _teu_ Hall de Entrada," disse, antes de perceber, tardiamente, o quão infantil soara.

Malfoy surpreendentemente não implicou com o seu deslize juvenil. "Acredita em mim, Potter, não queres estar aqui quase tanto como eu não quero que tu estejas aqui. Confia em mim, sim?

Harry olhou-o fixamente. "Agora eu sei que alguma coisa está errada contigo." disse finalmente, abanando a cabeça.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente e puxou fortemente o braço de Malfoy para tentar pô-lo de pé. E resultou; o Malfoy levantou-se até metade e tropeçou para a frente, mesmo em cima do Harry. Os olhos do Malfoy abriram-se repentinamente e as suas mãos voaram para impedir que caísse em cima da cara dele, mas mesmo assim acabou a agarrar o manto de Harry.

Harry abriu a boca para ou pedir desculpa ou fazer uma tentativa – ele ainda não decidira – mas acabou por não dizer absolutamente nada. Houve talvez um segundo durante o qual os dois olharam um para o outro, e Harry estava estupefacto com o olhar na cara de Malfoy. Ele não conseguia interpretá-lo de todo. Havia choque, definitivamente. E algo que parecia dor. E depois havia mais alguma coisa…

Mas antes que ele conseguisse perceber o que era, o Malfoy rosnou-lhe, fê-los andar à roda e empurrou-o bruscamente contra a parede. Harry fez um ruído de protesto – _protesto_, não dor ou algo do género – e tentou empurrar Malfoy de volta, mas o Malfoy segurou-o no lugar com um grunhido de feroz determinação.

"Malfoy, mas que-_mmph!_"

Harry foi abruptamente interrompido pelo Malfoy a esmagá-lo bruscamente contra a parede com os seus ombros, a inclinar-se e a beijá-lo. _A beijá-lo_! Um óculos-tortos-narizes-um-contra-o-outro-boca-a-boca _beijo_!

Harry debateu-se, obviamente. Debateu-se mais do que provavelmente faria se Malfoy fosse um Devorador da Morte a tentar cortar-lhe a garganta, mas o Malfoy parecia quase possuído; a mão que ele tinha no cabelo e ombro de Harry, segurando-o no lugar, era _mesmo_ forte.

Harry tentou levantar o seu joelho para atingir Malfoy onde realmente doía – afinal, esta era dificilmente a altura para jogar limpo. No entanto, até isso o Malfoy pareceu prever, pisando com força o pé de Harry antes que ele pudesse ter um bom ângulo, e continou a tentar meter a sua língua dentro da boca de Harry.

Então, Harry ouviu uma coisa que nunca antes tinha estado feliz por ouvir:

"… Finnegan, podes ficar surpreendido por ouvir que eu não marco os meus castigos de acordo com a agenda social dos meus alunos. Tu _vais_ estar no meu escritório hoje à noite às oito horas em ponto, fiz-me entender? Agora _senta-te_, seu magnificentemente ignorante rapaz, ou são vinte pontos a menos para os Gryffindor."

Harry rapidamente libertou a sua cabeça do aperto de Malfoy, retraindo-se quando uns cabelos foram puxados pela mão dele. "Senhor! Pro- _ouch, merda!_ Professor Snape! Por favor, tire-o de cima de mim!" Harry gritou, retraindo-se de novo quando, negado da boca de Harry, Malfoy mordeu com força o seu pescoço.

"Cinco pontos a menos para os Gryffindor pela tua linguagem, Potter," Snape falou arrastadamente, avistando os dois e sorrindo maliciosamente. "E encontros amorosos são para ser tidos longe dos corredores da escola. Menos cinco pontos."

Harry nem sequer tinha a força mental para reflectir o quão fenomenalmente injusto isto era; a mão de Malfoy estava valentemente a forçar-se para dentro das calças de Harry e, supostamente heróico e corajoso ou não, ele daria de bom grado todos os pontos dos Gryffindor para salvá-lo desse daquele destino.

"Professor! _Por favor_!"

Snape tocou a ponta da sua varinha pensativamente como se considerando deixar Harry à mercê do – agora aparentemente legitimamente doido – Malfoy, mas Malfoy utilmente escolheu aquele momento para agarrar o topo da cabeça de Harry e empurrá-la para trás contra a parede de pedra tão violentamente que a visão de Harry foi distorcida momentaneamente com pequenas estrelas brancas.

"_Professor!_"

"Oh, muito bem, Potter." Snape preguiçosamente apontou a sua varinha ao par. Houve um breve flash de luz, e quando Harry piscou até a última estrela desaparecer, ele viu que o Malfoy estava estatelado no chão do lado oposto do Hall. Ele começou a levantar-se e a dirigir-se a Harry outra vez, mas com outro aceno indolente da varinha de Snape, encontrou-se bloqueado como se por uma parede invisível. Ele deixou escapar um gemido de frustação.

"Ob-obrigado, senhor," disse Harry, fitando horrorizado o Malfoy e limpando fervorosamente a boca com as costas da sua mão. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Queres explicar, Potter?"

Harry olhou para cima. "Senhor?" Snape dirigiu o seu olhar penetrante para o Malfoy, que estava comprimido contra a barreira invisível, os seus olhos fixados no Harry. Pela maneira como o Malfoy estava, Harry não pode deixar de notar o demasiadamente óbvio alto nas calças do Malfoy. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para outro lado.

"Não faço ideia," disse honestamente. "Ele estava meio agachado ali em baixo—" gesticulou para a parede, "— e eu perguntei-lhe se ele estava bem, e ele ficou furioso. Quer dizer, no princípio, como eu disse, ele estava todo encolhido, e não quis olhar para cima, e quando olhou, ele começou a… er… bem, o professor viu-o."

"De facto," Snape disse secamente. Ele transpôs a barreira que continha Draco como se ela nem sequer estivesse lá e falou-lhe alto, como se falasse para alguém que fosse surdo ou estúpido. "Mr. Malfoy. Alguém o amaldiçoou?"

Draco falava como se isso lhe causasse grande dor. Sem tirar os olhos de Harry, ele cuspiu, "Não. Poção. _Nngh, Potter!_"

Snape fitou Harry penetrantemente. "Deste-lhe uma poção?"

"Não, não dei!" Harry protestou acaloradamente. "Ele estava assim quando o encontrei, eu disse-lhe! Eu estava no Grande Salão, pode perguntar a quem quiser, eu—"

Snape ignorou as suas alegações e virou-se para o Malfoy de novo.

"Mr Malfoy… Draco, olha para mim."

O olhar de Malfoy ficou resolutamente em Harry.

"Malfoy!" ladrou Snape. Malfoy parecia estar a tentar, ele virou a cabeça na direcção de Snape, mas os seus olhos mantiveram-se fixos. Harry sentiu-se obviamente desconfortável. Snape, aparentemente perdendo a paciência, puxou o queixo de Malfoy para si. O olhar fixo de Malfoy perdeu-se, e ele inspirou como se emergisse após um longo tempo debaixo de água.

"Oh, merda! Professor! Oh merda oh merda oh merda eu… _Merlim!_"

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape disse calmamente. "O Potter – _não olhe para ele – _o Potter forçou-o a beber uma poção?"

Malfoy parecia precisar de uma quantidade fenomenal de energia para impedir-se de focar-se novamente em Harry. Ele baixou a cabeça e fitou os sapatos em vez de olhar para Snape e dirigiu-lhes a sua resposta.

"Não, não foi ele. Foi… oh,_ Merlim, _eu preciso… eu preciso…"

Snape, em vez de repreender Malfoy por ser rude (como faria com Harry, com poção ou não), pareceu considerar isto. Os seus frios olhos negros varreram o chão perto da parede. Ele subitamente andou até lá e apanhou uma pequena garrafa – mais ou menos o tamanho de uma garrafa de corante alimentar Muggle – que Harry não notara, e levantou-a contra a luz.

"Não administraste esta poção ao Mr. Malfoy, Potter?" perguntou ele, olhando para Harry de novo.

"Não, senhor."

"Não viste quem deu esta poção ao Malfoy?"

"Não, senhor."

"Muito bem." Snape fez deslizar a garrafa para um bolso interior do seu manto. "Vou levar o Mr. Malfoy ao meu gabinete e tentar descobrir o _que_ de facto se passou esta tarde. _Tu_, Potter, vais acompanhar-nos. Presumo que não estás ocupado?"

Harry, com o coração a afundar, pensou saudosamente na viçosa relva verde e nos refrescantes ventos do campo de Quidditch. Abanou a sua cabeça sorumbaticamente.

"Não, senhor."

"Óptimo." Snape assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e abanou a varinha a Malfoy, fazendo desaparecer a barreira invisível. Os olhos de Malfoy imediatamente voaram do chão de volta a Harry e voou até ele, um distinto olhar predatório na sua cara, e Harry gritou. Ele viu o Snape afastar-se velozmente por um dos corredores que conduziam às masmorras, e, evitando as mãos de Malfoy, apressou-se pela passagem seguindo o seu professor de Poções.

A sala era fria e húmida e memórias da sua mente a ser repetidamente assaltada vieram-lhe à cabeça logo após ter atravessado a porta. Tremeu e olhou as poucas coisas mortas que flutuavam em jarros que tinham aparecido desde a última vez que lá estivera. Esta não era a maneira como ele esperava passar a sua tarde livre.

Durante o caminho desde o Hall de Entrada, ele escondera-se numa alcova e sustivera a respiração até que Malfoy passara a correr por ele com uma expressão louca. Agora estava no gabinete de Snape, parecia que ele tinha acalmado um pouco; estava sentado com as costas direitas numa das cadeiras de madeira que se encontravam antes da secretária, não olhando resolutamente para Harry. Harry fazia tenções de se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado, mas Snape parou-o.

"Tu realmente pensas que sentares-te a menos de um metro do Malfoy é a acção mais prudente neste momento, Potter?" disse ele desagradavelmente."Sugeria que usasses qualquer forma de matéria residente dentro do teu crânio que passa por cérebro, mas estou a ficar cada vez mais convecido que o teu crânio é totalmente oco."

Harry piscou.

Snape revirou os olhos. "Senta-te na cadeira próxima da porta, seu idiota."

Harry sentou-se na cadeira à beira da porta, pensando que ao menos seria capaz de sair rapidamente se o Malfoy enlouquecesse novamente, apesar de não parecer que ele se movera de todo desde que Harry entrara na sala. Harra olhou para ele curiosamente, perguntando-se se Snape teria aplicado uma _Ligadura Total do Corpo_ nele, mas então reparou que as mãos de Malfoy agarravam fortemente o assento da sua cadeira. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos.

Harry voltou a sua atenção para Snape, e observou em silêncio durante o que pareceu uma eternidade enquanto ele cortava, mexia e introduzia ingredientes num caldeirão razoavelmente pequeno (Harry julgou ser o tamanho standard de um-e-meio). Os acontecimentos dessa tarde continuavam a repetir-se na sua mente, por muito que ele pagasse para esquecê-los. O Malfoy parecera - apesar de Harry odiar dizê-lo – incaracterísticamente vulnerável, encolhido, recusando-se a olhar para cima. E quando olhou…

Espera aí. Ele não queria abrir os olhos, porque quando os abriu…

Um pensamento horrível passou pela mente de Harry.

"Não é uma poção de _amor_, ou é?" perguntou bruscamente.

Snape não respondeu; atirou um pó amarelo para o caldeirão, que imediatamente começou a expelir jactos de vapor roxo. Inclinou-se para o vapor e inspirou, emergindo com um sorriso satisfeito. "Não, não é," disse ele. Harry suspirou de puro alívio.

"Oh, ainda bem," disse. "Porque isso seria horr_—_"

"É uma poção de luxúria."

Harry quase engoliu a própria língua. "É… _o quê_?" engasgou-se.

"Uma poção de luxúria, Potter, és surdo?"

Harry olhou para Malfoy, que não parecia de todo surpreendido. Não pela primeira vez, Harry pensou em quem _tinha_ dado a poção ao Malfoy.

"Pode consertá-la?" perguntou Harry.

Snape suspirou, irritado. "Poções, Mr. Potter, não podem ser _consertadas_. Podem ter remédios, ou antídotos, mas nunca terão _conserto_."

Harry não via a diferença, na verdade, e estava prestes a dizê-lo, mas Snape continuou.

"Há, no entanto, um possível antídoto para esta poção em particular – que era vendido sob o nome _Orexis Votum_, se por uma vez na vida te interessares por algo além de ti próprio – contudo devido à complexidade da receita, não leva pouco tempo a preparar.

Harry tinha várias coisas a dizer acerca disso, a primeira das quais era que ele se interessava _de facto_ em algo para além dele próprio – estava a planear salvar o mundo, ou não? – mas foi mais uma vez interrompido antes de poder falar.

"Quanto tempo?" Era a primeira vez que Malfoy falava desde que Harry entrara na sala, e Harry estava chocado com o quão subjugado ele soava. O olhar que Snape lhe dirigiu era algo que Harry nunca tinha visto antes – era quase… gentil.

"Cerca de um mês." Malfoy não disse nada, apenas vergou a cabeça. Harry quase conseguia sentir a depressão vinda dele em ondas.

"Lamento, Draco. A Orexis Votum foi banida pelo Ministério há quase trinta anos atrás. Não vendem o antídoto em boticárias, nem mesmo na Rua Bativolta. Francamente, estou espantado como conseguiste ter em tua posse a própria poção. Se tudo correr como planeado, deve estar pronta mesmo antes do Natal."

"O melhor presente de sempre," Malfoy disse secamente. "Feliz Natal, Draco! Não vais querer beijar o Harry Potter nunca mais. Aproveita!"

Harry fitou Malfoy. Percebera que estava algo envolvido com toda a coisa da poção de luxúria, obviamente, mas ouvi-lo em termos tão bruscos vindos da boca de Draco Malfoy era _estranho._ E definitivamente não era um estranho bom. Mais como o pior estranho que poderia existir, com uma pilha enorme de _mesmo nada bom_ equilibrada no topo.

"Duvido que sejam só arco-íris e borboletas para mim, Malfoy," disse ele.

"Tu, Potter, _não tens direito_ de te queixares sobre o teu envolvimento nisto. Isto é tudo culpa tua," cuspiu Malfoy, ainda de costas para ele.

"Culpa _minha_?" gritou Harry.

"Sim," disse Malfoy, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Se te metesses na tua própria _vida_ de vez em quando, não estaríamos aqui agora."

Harry bufou. "Sim, e tu ainda estarias encolhido no chão do Hall de Entrada," disse ele. "Porque é que estavas sentado no chão, afinal? Estavas a pensar em ficar lá até ao resto da ta vida?"

Houve uma pequena pausa durante a qual Harry _soube_ que o Malfoy estava a franzir o sobrolho. "Cala-te, Potter. Eu estava… a organizar os meus pensamentos."

"Os teus pensamentos, pois sim. Talvez se _realmente _pensasses de vez em quando, não estarias nesta situação," rosnou Harry, fitando a nuca de Malfoy.

"E talvez se não estivesses tão determinado a fazer com que toda a gente te adore, _tu_ não estarias nesta situação," disse Malfoy zombeteiramente. "É provavelmente porque nunca tiveste uma mãe. Embora eu duvide que até a tua mãe conseguisse alguma vez amar-_te._"

Harry levantou-se abruptamente. A sua cadeira arranhou as lajes de pedra do chão do gabinete. "Malfoy, tu calas-te agora mesmo ou eu juro que—"

"Quando _quiserem_ terminarestas discussões infantis!" interrompeu Snape, olhando ambos.

Harry caiu em silêncio, irado.

"Obrigado. Agora, obviamente durante este mês _ambos_ vão ser afectados por este maldito assunto. Posso garantir que nenhum de vocês sobreviverá a esta provação se não pararem de agir como crianças e começarem a portarem-se _responsavelmente_. São os dois maiores de idade; vocês _não_ deveriam precisar que eu vos dissesse isto!"

Harry lançou um olhar a Malfoy, que vergara a cabeça novamente, e sentou-se lentamente. Ele pensou que _era_ um pouco estúpido discutir com Malfoy numa altura como aquela. Talvez _devesse_ tentar agir responsavelmente. Snape deu-lhe um raro olhar de aprovação.

"Agora, poções de luxúria desenvolvem sentimentos de desejo sem o afecto que uma poção de amor oferece, portanto Malfoy, verás que continuarás a ver o Potter como o insuportável idiota que ele é." Snape sorriu afectadamente e Malfoy resmungou qualquer coisa, enquanto Harry experimentava a sua nova resposabilidade ao não reagir à provocação, embora desejasse muito enfeitiçar tanto Snape como Malfoy com alguma coisa feia e esperançosamente irreversível.

"Contudo," continuou Snape, "Tu _vais_ precisar de contacto quase diário com o Potter. A pesquisa sobre a Orexis Votum é muito imprecisa devido à sua natureza ilegal, por isso não podemos prever como irás reagir sob a sua influência."

"Espere," pediu Malfoy. "Eu vou _precisar de contacto_ com ele? Não é só uma coisa mental?"

"Tecnicamente, sim, os efeitos são unicamente mentais," disse Snape lentamente. "No entanto, a sua influência é tão forte que a tua mente irá convencer-se que não podes sobreviver sem ele. Esta é uma das razões pelas quais o Ministério a baniu; poções de luxúria fortes têm o poder de enlouquecer o bebedor, até matá-lo."

Malfoy murmurou algo incompreensível. Harry apanhou as palavras '_vou matar'_ e '_sacana_'. Então algo ocorreu-lhe.

"O que quer dizer exactamente por 'contacto'?" perguntou cautelosamente. "Eu não vou ter de, tipo… _fazê-lo_ com ele, vou?"

"Por mais encantadora que seja a tua linguagem infantil, Potter, não posso dar-te uma resposta exacta," escarneceu Snape. "Mesmo se a pesquisa adequada fosse realizada, o nível de desejo induzido pela poção seria específico para cada indivíduo. Apenas o próprio Draco poderá dizer qual a força que a poção exerce sobre ele. Assumo, no entanto, que a cópula1 não será necessária."

"Assume?" disse Draco debilmente. "Como pode ter a certeza?"

"Não posso. Mas, se aprenderes a controlares-te adequadamente, estou certo que as vossas interacções não precisam de atingir essa fase."

"Espere aí, ainda não me disse o que é que 'contacto' significa," salientou Harry. "Posso só andar de mão dada com ele ou qualquer coisa?"

Snape deu-lhe um sorriso afectado e Harry sentiu o seu estômago a afundar-se. "Receio que apenas Mr. Malfoy possa responder a essa questão. Sendo assim, Potter, deves esforçar-te por ouvir o que ele diz que sente e cooperar no máximo das tuas capacidades."

Oh óptimo. Então agora a virtude de Harry dependia do Malfoy – a quem nada que ele quisesse lhe tinha sido negado, nunca – de alguma maneira aprender auto-controlo durante a influência de uma poção tão-poderosa-que-era-ilegal que o fazia querer Harry na sua cama mais que qualquer coisa no mundo inteiro.

De vez em quando, Harry realmente odiava a sua vida.

"Professor," disse ele, levantando-se. "A não ser que haja mais alguma coisa, acho que devia ir." _Antes de decidir que matar o Malfoy seria a melhor coisa a fazer neste momento_, pensou ele.

"Claro, Potter," disse Snape, com o seu sorriso escarninho. "Tenho a certeza que os teus cães de colo estarão a perguntar-se onde estás."

Draco sorriu afectadamente e olhou para Harry pela primeira vez desde o Hall de Entrada. O seu sorriso imediatamente desapareceu e ele deixou escapar um gemido. Ele dirigiu-se a Harry, mas o escudo de protecção rapidamente erguido por Snape conteve-o.

"_Controla-te_, Draco," disse urgentemente, todos os sinais de zombaria desaparecidos. "Vais vê-lo um monte horroroso de vezes no próximo mês e não podes ir por aí a atacá-lo repetidamente. Por muito que tenha tentado convençê-los do contrário, o pessoal de Hogwarts continua a franzir o sobrolho a qualquer dano no seu Rapaz Dourado. Precisas de aprender o _controlo_."

As mãos de Malfoy estavam cerradas em punhos e o Harry não achava que estava a imaginá-las a tremer. Malfoy ainda o fitava.

"Inspira fundo," disse Snape, olhando intensamente para Malfoy. "Concentra-te na tua animosidade contra ele. Longe de mim encorajar inimizade entre os meus estudantes, mas se te focares na tua hostilidade, verás que é mais fácil vencer os ímpetos da poção. _Concentra-te, _agora…"

Os olhos de Malfoy permaneceram em Harry durante vários momentos, enquanto tanto Snape como Harry sustinham a sua respiração. Então, com um estremecimento e uma súbita inspiração, o Malfoy desviou o olhar. Arrepiou-se.

"Às vezes, Professor," queixou-se, "Odeio mesmo a minha vida."

Harry emergiu das masmorras com a cabeça ainda a zumbir. Que confusão. Um dia destes, ele ia deixar o mundo inteiro resolver os seus próprios problemas; tentar ajudar nunca parecia acabar bem para ele.

"Harry! Onde é que tens estado? Esperei por ti no campo durante _séculos_!" A voz de Ron Weasley chegou até ele vinda do primeiro andar. Harry olhou para cima. Ron e Hermione estava a metade da escadaria de marmóre e a andarem na sua direcção. Hermione parecia preocupada; Ron, irritado.

"Verifiquei no dormitório mas a tua vassoura ainda estava lá… o que é estiveste a fazer?"

Harry hesitou. Ele não queria contar a Ron e a Hermione sobre a sua nova… situação. Pelo menos não agora, debaixo dos olhares curiosos de grande parte da população estudante de Hogwarts.

"Eu, er. Eu tive umas coisas de Poções. Para o Snape." Ele não estava a mentir, disse para si. Encontrou-se com os dois no fundo das escadas. "Ainda podemos ir voar agora, certo?"

Ron fitou-o incrédulo. "Meu, são seis e meia. E está escuro como breu lá fora. Estávamos a descer para jantar. Se não tivesses aparecido até a sobremesa, a Hermione ia mandar uma equipa de resgate."

Harry olhou em volta. Hora do jantar. Isso explicaria a multidão que se encontrava no Hall. Ele estivera nas masmorras muito mais tempo do que se apercebera.

"Claro," disse fracamente. "Jantar. Er, desculpa por te ter preocupado, Hermione."

Hermione deu-lhe o seu melhor tu-e-eu-vamos-falar-disto-mais-tarde olhar. "Não te preocupes com isso, Harry. Estou apenas contente que o Voldemort não tenha apanhado e finalmente ter-se visto livre de ti."

"Sim," disse Harry um tanto debilmente, ansioso por avançar a conversa para outro assunto que não o seu inexplicado desaparecimento. "Bem, uh, vamos lá então. Estou _esfomeado_."

Harry conseguiu evitar responder às perguntas sibilantes de Hermione toda a noite dizendo que se esquecera de terminar a sua composição para Transfiguração (Hermione nunca se poria entre alguém e o seu trabalho de casa, por mais curiosa que estivesse) e desaparecendo pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino. Uma vez lá, contudo, estava sozinho com os seus pensamentos, e o conhecimento do que é que iria acontecer no resto do ano caiu sobre ele como um nevoeiro pesado enquanto se deitava de bruços na sua cama.

Ele não sabia como é que iria lidar com isso, mas se tudo corresse de acordo com o plano, o Malfoy estava certo; este ano, o Harry ia ter o melhor presente de Natal que alguma vez recebera.

**Nota da tradutora:**

**1** Cópula é outro nome para o acto sexual.

Bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Peço desculpa pela demora, vamos tentar ser mais rápidas a postar os capítulos.

Obrigada a todos os que adicionaram as alertas/favoritos e deixaram reviews.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Draco enterrou-se nos seus lençóis.

_Olhos verdes, escuros de excitação…_

Ele não dormira bem. O seu cabelo estava sem dúvida espetado na nuca devido à quantidade de vezes que dera voltas na cama durante a noite, e estava inconfortavelmente suado.

_Um par de lábios gretados pelo vento abertos num arquejo, uma lamúria escapando-se deles…_

Claro, essa não era a única razão pela qual ele estava desconfortável. Ele gemeu e virou-se de lado, agarrando a fronha da almofada firmemente na sua mão e tentando desesperadamente ignorar as imagens que não _o – deixavam – em – paz._

Tentou fazer aquilo que Snape lhe dissera para fazer, concentrar-se no ódio que sentia pelo Potter, mas quando o fez a única coisa que aconteceu foi que começou a imaginá-lo zangado, que por sua vez o levou a imaginá-lo corado, que por sua vez o levou a imaginá-lo ruborizado e saciado após uma longa sessão daquilo a que Snape delicadamente apelidara de 'cópula'.

Virou-se outra vez e suspirou pesadamente. Na noite passada quando finalmente regressara do gabinete de Snape, tivera uma enorme discussão com Blaise. Não uma gritos-feitiços-socos luta como sempre tivera com Potter – por favor, eles eram _Slytherins – _mas fora intenso. Zabini recusou-se a admitir que forçar Draco a beber uma poção que podia _matá-lo_ poderia ter sido uma má ideia e Draco recusou-se a admitir que Blaise não era o único que levava as piadas longe demais (aquela vez em que removera completamente o braço de Nott fora um _acidente_, por amor de Merlin!).

Tendo dito isso, Draco divertira-se imenso a informar Zabini que Snape irrompera pelo Hall de Entrada para encontrá-lo a empurrar ferozmente outro estudante (por razões óbvias, Draco não disse _quem_) contra a parede e beijá-lo, e agora sabia a história toda (embora Draco tenha omitido também a parte onde recusara contar a Snape quem começara tudo em primeiro lugar), até ao nome da marca da poção.

E agora Zabini ia virar as pessoas contra ele durante pelo menos uma semana e Draco não sabia quantos mais golpes a sua reputação poderia sofrer antes de ser oficialmente um pária social e ele queria _tanto_ o Potter.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes tinha visto a cena na sua cabeça, como o sabor enjoativo de pétalas líquidas de rosa ameaçara dominá-lo e não havia nada que pudesse fazer acerca disso. Como no exacto momento em que avistara Potter uma explosão de algo tão poderoso que tocava os limites da dor se dera na boca do seu estômago. Como na altura se tinha estendido para cima, envolvendo o seu peito e dando-lhe uma sensação de formigueiro nas pontas dos dedos.

Como subitamente se tornara consciente – tão incrivelmente consciente – de tudo o que era Harry James Potter.

Ele ainda conseguia senti-lo agora, a correr pelas suas veias, escondido apenas debaixo da superfície da sua pele. Era algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, como fogo e gelo numa batalha constante dentro de cada fibra do seu ser.

Era pior quando o Potter estava por perto. Logo que Draco o avistava, a poção acendia-se dentro dele, impulsionando-o para _mais perto_, prometendo recompensas se conseguisse apenas _tocar_.

Mesmo quando não estava sequer _a olhar_ para ele era mau; só por estar na mesma sala que ele, o sentimento de desejo incontrolável era suficiente para enlouquecê-lo. Ou pelo menos mandá-lo para o gabinete do director se algum dos professores por acaso decidisse usar Legilimência nele e ver exactamente o que ele queria fazer ao seu herói.

E talvez a pior coisa era que ainda não conseguia _suportar_ o pensamento de gostar do Potter de qualquer maneira. Só pensar no arrogante imbecil de óculos de qualquer maneira positiva dava-lhe vontade de vomitar. Ele não _queria_ achar o Potter atraente. Ele queria ser capaz de odiar o Potter tanto quanto ele sempre tinha odiado, queria desprezá-lo quando o visse, e não ficar excitado.

Ele queria o Potter deitado em cima de uma mesa e a gemer o nome de Draco, maldito fosse.

Mais uma vez lamentou a sua sorte de merda. Mais de um milhar de pessoas naquela escola, e com quem é que ficou? Sr. Sou Bom Demais Para Ti Herói Presunçoso _Filho Da Mãe_ Potter.

Draco estava deitado ali, fitando o dossel da sua cama por uns bons quinze minutos, dirigindo a sua mente para pensamentos mundanos e tentando desesperadamente tirar o Potter da sua cabeça. Não era fácil de todo; logo que Draco pensou que tinha tudo controlado, a sua mente traiçoeira atirou-lhe outra memória – uma coisa simples como perseguir Potter numa vassoura era subitamente uma das coisas mais eróticas que alguma vez experimentara e estava teso novamente.

Após controlar tudo pela quinta vez, para depois fugirem de novo, Draco desistiu. Suspirou em resignação e decidiu que o que realmente precisava era um longo e _frio_ duche.

O pequeno-almoço foi um desastre. Pansy dirigira-se a ele provocando grande tumulto e exigira saber o que se passava entre ele e Blaise numa voz tão estridente que captara a atenção de todos os estudantes num raio de seis metros. Obviamente, Draco recusou-se a contar-lhe, por isso, depois de lhe gritar alguns insultos, ignorou-o. Consequentemente, Draco bebeu o seu café matinal em silêncio mesmo no fim da mesa dos Slytherin com apenas Crabbe e Goyle como companhia. Bastava dizer que eles _não _eram os melhores conversadores.

Mas ele podia lidar com ostracismo social. Considerava frequentemente a conversa de circunstância das refeições entediante, de qualquer das maneiras, especialmente de manhã. Não, houve apenas um acontecimento naquela manhã que _realmente_ arruinou o humor de Draco: a entrada de Potter no hall.

O corpo inteiro de Draco retesou-se e os seus dedos cerraram-se tão fortemente à volta da sua caneca de café que ele suspeitou que se poderia partir em breve tão grande era o esforço que fazia para não saltar e atacar o Potter ali mesmo em frente à escola inteira. Não havia maneira de ele conseguir impedir-se de olhar, no entanto, era definitavamente uma coisa boa que o resto dos Slytherins do sétimo ano não lhe prestassem atenção nenhuma; se estivesse sentado no seu lugar habitual rodeado pelos seus amigos conversadores, alguém teria imediatamente reparado no seu estranho comportamento. Crabbe e Goyle, por outro lado, dificilmente perspicazes na melhor das alturas, perdiam todas as capacidades de observação logo que houvesse comida por perto.

E _nessa altura_ o Potter teve a audácia de olhar directamente para ele e corar. Corar! Talvez tenha percebido exactamente quão perto estava Draco de atravessar o hall a correr e atacá-lo, porque para crédito dele, rapidamente desviou o olhar e tomou o cuidado de se sentar de costas para a mesa dos Slytherins. Ou talvez o Potter se considerasse _bom_ demais para olhar para a cara de Draco.

Não que importasse. As costas de Potter eram tão boas como a frente – ao menos assim Draco não tinha de ver a sua enfurecedora expressão de satisfação pessoal.

E assim Draco passou a totalidade do pequeno-almoço, contemplando indolentemente a nuca de Potter, o seu café a esfriar, esquecido. Na altura em que o hall começou a esvaziar enquanto estudantes e professores saíam para as suas primeiras aulas do dia, Draco podia descrever em grande detalhe a maneira como o cabelo do Potter encaracolava atraentemente no seu cachaço, como espetava quase na vertical no cimo da sua cabeça, e como Draco imaginava que ficaria depois de várias horas de sexo intenso.

Ele passara as suas duas primeiras lições aturdido; a sua mente estava competamente ocupada a alternar entre pensar quanto odiava o Potter e quanto queria o Potter, e não tinha espaço para disparates inconsequentes tais como a maneira correcta de empunhar uma varinha de modo a produzir o efeito máximo num Encantamento de Expulsão.

Foi durante o intervalo da manhã que ele acordou do seu sonho. Potter, Weasley e Granger caminhavam em direcção ao pátio, o Weasley e a Granger a discutir como sempre; o Potter a caminhar lentamente atrás deles.

O controlo de Draco fora testado para além dos seus limites nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e, sinceramente, não se conseguiu conter. Lançando um Encantamento Silenciador no Potter e acreditando que os seus passos seriam inaudíveis devido ao volume crescente do debate Weasel2/Sangue de Lama, seguiu o trio até avistar um dos armários de vassouras inutilizados do Filch mais à frente no corredor. Sorrindo para ele mesmo, Draco aproximou-se até estar mesmo atrás de Potter, agarrou-o pela gola dos mantos e, ignorando as mãos em pânico do Potter, arrastou-o pela – que chiava mesmo muito, esperançosamente a Granger e o Weasley não tenham ouvido – porta.

Potter, o idiota desastrado, tropeçou num balde na escuridão do armário, mas não fazia mal. Os seus braços voaram para se segurar, largando Draco e dando-lhe a perfeita oportunidade de se pressionar contra o corpo quente do Potter. Draco tinha quase a certeza que deixara escapar um gemido nesta altura, mas não se importou; desde que pudesse ficar ali, os seus braços enlaçados à volta da cintura de Potter e a sua cara colada às costas de Potter, estava feliz.

Potter parecia ter ficado rígido com o choque (Potter… duro1… _ohh_), então Draco, aproveitando-se da ausência dos membros fracos de Potter, juntou a sua boca ao pescoço deste. Potter até sabia bem, o maldito. E o seu cheiro, oh Merlin. Draco enterrou o seu nariz no cabelo de Potter (mesmo no caracol no cimo do seu pescoço que ele passara o pequeno-almoço a examinar, doce Merlin, era tão bom quanto ele tinha imaginado) e inspirou profundamente. _Mmmmm_.

Contudo, a presença recentemente aumentada do Potter na sua vida já devia ter tido um efeito prejudicial no seu cérebro, porque em todos os devaneios sobre onde estavam os braços do Potter quando ele batia em Draco; este esquecera-se de se preocupar com algo muito mais importante agora que os braços de Potter estavam quietos: a varinha de Potter.

A varinha que agora estava apontada bastante firmemente a Draco por cima do ombro do Potter.

Mas a coisa era que, Draco não conseguia parar. O Potter era tão malditamente _delicioso._ Era literalmente impossível para Draco parar de chupar e morder o pescoço _deleitável _do Potter. Impossível forçar-se a separar-se do glorioso lugar onde a sua pele tocava a de Potter. Impossível, isso era, até Potter o enfeitiçar.

Draco gritou e voou para trás, a sua bochecha a arder de dor e o seu corpo a arder de desejo. Maldito – _Potter_ – de merda.

"Para que é que foi isso?" gritou ele, agarrando a bochecha.

"Para que é que foi isso?" repetiu Potter incredulamente, virando-se para encará-lo. "Tu atacaste-me e arrastaste-me para um armário de vassouras, foi para isso que isso foi!

Draco pensou que isto era injusto. "A culpa não é _minha_!" disse ele. "Eu acho que tu verás que já tivemos esta discussão antes, Potter. Se não fosses tão _intrometido_—"

Potter pareceu pouco impressionado. "Olha, seja o que for," disse abruptamente. "Fica mas é longe de mim, okay, Malfoy?" E com isso, o Potter abriu bruscamente a porta, fazendo com que Draco semicerrase os olhos devido à súbita entrada de luz. Quando finalmente se dominou e endireitou, Potter já desaparecera.

_Terça-feira._

Draco encostou-se pesadamente contra a parede, o seu coração a bater fortemente. Após cuidadosa observação (Draco recusava-se a dizer 'perseguir') durante o dia, notara que Potter usava sempre o mesmo caminho desde o Grande Salão até à sala comum dos Gryffindor: uma passagem escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria no segundo andar. Numa inspecção mais próxima, Draco descobrira que a tapeçaria escondia uma estreita escadaria que contornava todo o terceiro andar e emergia perto da biblioteca no quarto andar.

Atordoado com o seu novo conhecimento, Draco deixara o almoço mais cedo. Não tinha fome, apesar das grandes fatias de bolo de chocolate que jaziam tentadoramente no meio da mesa, e além disso, ele estava a ficar muito impaciente por uma oportunidade de ver Potter outra vez. E como o Potter estaria provavelmente muito alerta após o espectáculo de ontem, ele não tinha realmente muita esperança de o emboscar nos corredores.

Um plano formara-se na mente de Draco enquanto ele brincava distraidamente com a sua tarte de galinha, os seus olhos na mesa dos Gryffindor (e num Gryffindor em particular). Granger arrastara Weasley para algum lugar – provavelemente para fazer miúdos com cabelo espesso e ruivo e dentes desumanos, ora aí estava algo que o mundo não precisava de ver – deixando o Potter a terminar o seu almoço na companhia do Longbottom.

Mas, Draco desenterrara dos confins da sua memória, o Longbottom ia sempre para as estufas depois do almoço, o que significava que o Potter ia regressar à sua sala comum sozinho…

Depois de ter percebido isto, Draco imediatamente abandonou o hall sob os olhares curiosos de alguns dos seus companheiros de equipa. Que se lixassem. Se lhe quisessem perguntar algo, teriam de voltar a falar com ele, não era?

Após aquilo que lhe pareceu horas de espera – mas na realidade fora provavelmente mais tipo cinco minutos – Draco ouviu um único par de passos a aproximar-se. Susteve a respiração, cuidadoso para não fazer qualquer som, e preparou-se.

O Potter, do que o Draco se conseguia lembrar, puxava sempre o canto direito da tapeçaria antes de entrar na passagem e deixá-la cair para trás. Era com isso que Draco contava, escondido como estava nas sombras do lado esquerdo da passagem. Se conseguisse chegar a Potter logo que largasse o material, poderia lançar um rápido Encantamento Silenciador e então ninguém no corredor conseguiria ver ou ouvir os protestos inevitáveis do Potter e vir a correr para salvar o seu herói.

Era isso que ele esperava, de qualquer maneira.

Os passos cessaram e um raio de luz vindo do corredor iluminou o a estreita escadaria por um momento e Potter – Draco sabia que era ele sem sequer olhar – entrou.

"Silencio!" sussurrou em voz baixa, apontando a sua varinha ao portal, e o abafado murmúrio dos estudantes que andavam no corredor desapareceu completamente. A mão de Potter voou para a sua varinha e ele hesitou, os olhos fixos no sítio onde Draco estava escondido na escuridão.

"O que—?" mas Draco estava em cima dele antes que ele pudesses terminar.

Era uma sensação fantástica, a sua pele estar próxima da de Potter novamente, e ele permitiu-se perder-se no prazer que isso lhe dava, o toque de um corpo quente – o corpo quente do _Potter_ – tão próximo do seu. Ele delirou com isso, aceitando a efervescência sob a pele da poção, permitindo que o consumisse, que assumisse o controlo, que tornasse o Potter o centro do seu universo.

E o Potter, como sempre, foi e arruinou tudo.

Algo pequeno e afiado espetou-se com força nas suas costelas, e levou um envergonhante longo tempo até que Draco percebesse que era a varinha de Potter.

"Não, não faças isso," choramingou, chegando-se mais perto apesar da ponta da varinha, demasiado controlado pela poção para sentir vergonha. "Potter, por favor, eu preciso… eu…"

Houve um flash de luz e Draco foi atirado para trás, a dor a explodir no seu peito. As suas costas bateram na parede e ele escorregou por esta, aturdido pelo golpe e pela súbita falta de contacto com Potter.

Potter parecia chocado. Draco suspeitou que ele estava enojado com a sua evidente necessidade (que agora estava a começar a alcançá-lo; a sua cara corava lentamente. Graças a Merlin estava escuro).

Ele ficou ali de pé durante vários longos momentos, fitando Draco de boca aberta. Agora que a dor estava a começar a desaparecer, Draco ficou mais uma vez extasiado com Potter, a maneira como os seus lábios estavam separados, oh _Merlin_, e os dois olharam-se nos olhos. Draco estava quase a levantar-se e aproximar-se de Potter, quando este quebrou a ligação, murmurando algo que poderia ter sido "Desculpa," e fugiu pelas escadas, deixando Draco sozinho no chão.

_Quarta-feira._

Era logo após o jantar, mais de trinta horas desde que tocara Potter pela última vez, e Draco já estava a começar a ceder. Potter tinha sido muito cuidadoso desde o seu encontro ontem; ficara-se pelos corredores principais onde haviam sempre pessoas a afluir em masa e a fitá-lo com um respeito chocante, e ele tinha sempre a sua varinha pronta a enfeitiçar Draco se ele se aproximasse demasiado – algo que ele aprendera nessa manhã quando tentara agarrar Potter no seu caminho para Encantamentos.

Então, Draco reflectiu, não poderia ser ele a aproximar-se de Potter. Mas conhecendo Potter, ele não conseguiria resistir a falar com outra pessoa. Especialmente se precisasse de _ajuda._

Rapidamente esboçando os detalhes de um plano na sua mente, Draco sondou os corredores em busca de uma cobaia aceitável.

Um pequeno rapaz cujo chapéu era tão grande que tapava os seus olhos e com mantos que varriam o chão atrás dele? Não, demasiado óbvio.

Uma rapariga com longos cabelos pretos chupando um chupa-chupa com sabor a sangue e murmurando para ela mesma? Não, estranha demais.

O rapaz com cabelo acastanhado e óculos que apertava a sua mochila contra o ombro e procurava algo no seu bolso enquanto lançava olhares vigilantes ao que o rodeava? Perfeito.

Draco andou até ele. "Hey," disse calmamente. O rapaz saltou e voltou-se para o encarar. Não o deixando desprotegido. Draco aprovou.

"Eu… Eu conheço-te?"

"Não, e não vais conhecer-me," replicou Draco. "Gostavas de ganhar cinco galeões?"

O rapaz estreitou os olhos. "Depende do que tenho de fazer," disse ele. Não se comprometendo contudo não insultando. Muito bom. Se este rapaz não fosse um Slytherin, Draco ficaria surpreendido.

"Não é muito. Vem aqui." Arrastou o rapaz para um lado do corredor e explicou-lhe em linhas gerais o seu plano, não dando detalhes desnecessários. Quando descobriu que Harry Potter estava envolvido, o rapaz (que Draco agora estimava como sendo do quarto ano, apesar da sua baixa estatura) pediu mais dois galeões. Só porque gostava dele (e talvez porque estava a ficar desesperado), Draco concordou.

"Ele deve chegar daqui a pouco. Quero que o conduzas ao corredor de Encantamentos, está vazio a esta hora da noite. Consegues fazer isso?"

O rapaz acenou. "Fácil. Quando me vais pagar?"

Draco sorriu e resistiu ao impulso de dar uma pancadinha na cabeça do rapaz. Tirou um saco com cordões onde guardava os trocos e contou sete galeões. "Toma. Eles estão enfeitiçados para que não possas usá-los se não cumprires com a tua palavra." Uma mentira, evidentemente, mas o rapaz não sabia isso. Tal encantamento era possível, tecnicamente, mesmo se estivesse além do nível das capacidades (e paciência) de Draco.

"Já estás preparado para fazer isto?" perguntou Draco.

O rapaz pegou no dinheiro e empurrou-o para o fundo do seu saco. "Claro."

"Excelente," disse Draco. "Vou estar a ver da sala de Encantamentos. Não estragues isto."

Draco caminhou rapidamente para longe dali, deixando o rapaz sozinho no corredor. Uma vez na sala de Encantamentos, fechou a porta quase toda, deixando uma fenda pela qual podia ver a actuação do rapaz.

Demasiado cedo, Potter e o seu bando de tagarelas defensores andavam pelo corredor. Draco retesou-se quando avistou Potter, mas após três dias de observação (não perseguição, definitivamente não perseguição), estava a habituar-se a controlar o poderoso impulso de _reivindicar_ que a poção exercia sobre ele.

Susteve a respiração enquanto o seu provavelmente-Slytherin aprendiz aparecia, caminhando em direcção aos Gryffindors, mas com a cabeça curvada como se tentasse passar desapercebido pelos assustadores alunos do sétimo ano. Draco estava impressionado com as abilidades de representação do rapaz; com uma linguagem corporal como aquela, ele parecia jovem e vulnerável. _Perfeito_.

Mas, espera aí, o rapaz continuou a andar. Ele ia ultrapassar o gangue do Potter a qualquer momento. Espera – sim, ele acabara de passar por eles! Aquele pequeno—!

De repente, o saco do rapaz explodiu espectacularmente, pedaços de pergaminho a voar pelo corredor e frascos de tinta a partirem-se no chão. "Oh não!" queixou-se o rapaz. Potter, agora a quatro metros da desordem, olhou para trás.

"Oh, seu pequeno génio," sussurrou Draco. Por esperar que o grupo passasse por ele, o rapaz – _definitivamente _Slytherin – tinha-se assegurado que a maior parte dos Gryffindors continuava a andar, demasiado preocupados com os seus próprios cus para se aperceberem da infeliz explosão do saco (contudo, Draco reparou que os galeões que tinha dado ao rapaz não estavam no chão com o resto do conteúdo do saco).

O Potter, no entanto. O estúpido, idiota e nobre Potter tinha deixado o grupo e, acenando ao Weasley, fora ajudar a criança digna de dó. Draco pressionou a sua orelha contra a porta para ouvir a troca de palavras.

"Precisas de ajuda?" perguntou Potter amavelmente. Houve uma pausa durante a qual Draco presumiu que o seu novo estudante preferido estava a fazer um trabalho magnífico a actuar com profundo respeito pelo Famoso Harry Potter.

"Um, obrigado," guinchou.

Silêncio, excepto pelo restolhar do pergaminho. Então, "Uh, viste o meu Lembrador? Devia estar por aqui…"

Outra pausa.

"Se calhar rolou pelo corredor. Eu vou ver por ti, espera aqui."

Querido doce Merlin, mas Draco devia àquele miúdo muito mais que sete galeões. Ele sabia que o Potter era demasiado descuidado e com cérebro de Muggle para sequer pensar num Encantamento de Convocação. E agora os passos de Potter aproximavam-se mais… e mais…

Draco abriu bruscamente a porta da sala de aula e agarrou Potter, colando-se à boca do Potter mais rápido que um Snidget conseguia escapar a um Kneazle. E, _ohh_, era bom, era tão bom. Não importava que o Potter estivesse a bater-lhe com força no ombro para fazer com que Draco o libertasse, e não importava que o Potter estivesse sempre a virar a cabeça fazendo com que Draco tivesse a boca cheia de cabelo mais vezes do que não a tinha – era o cabelo do _Potter_, e isso tornava tudo _maravilhoso_.

Depois de talvez mais um minuto de _esplendor_, Potter conseguiu libertar-se e Draco encontrou-se com uma varinha apontada à sua testa, mas não conseguiu importar-se com isso. Apesar dos desejos da poção não terem sido de longe satisfeitos, algo profundo dentro de Draco ronronava como um gato contentado, e de alguma maneira isso tornou o facto de estar perto do Potter mais suportável.

Potter não se mexeu, a sua varinha a centímetros da têmpora de Draco. Fitaram-se, ambos recusando-se a ceder (apesar do Potter ter definitivamente levado a melhor; a varinha de Draco ainda estava no bolso do seu manto), até que o Potter guardou a sua varinha e, sem uma palavra, voltou para o corredor principal.

_Quinta-feira._

Draco estava a ficar sem ideias. Potter aparentemente desaparecera da face da terra; só aparecia durante a aula de Poções (que era uma sessão de tortura numa liga inteira por si só) e presumivelmente as suas outras aulas, uma vez que Draco não ouvira falar de qualquer ataque de pânico em massa que certamente se instalaria se Harry Potter se atrevesse a não aparecer a uma aula.

Draco nem sequer se importou em perguntar-se como é que o fazia. O próprio castelo iria provavelmente quebrar as leis da magia se Harry Potter o desejasse, e não havia nada que Draco, ou outra pessoa, pudesse fazer acerca disso.

Considerara brevemente ir atrás de Potter durante Poções – podia criar facilmente uma diversão, e se ele conseguisse arrastar Potter através da porta enquanto o resto da turma estava em rebuliço, ninguém notaria se a sua celebridade de estimação desaparecesse por cinco minutos – e se a disciplina fosse ensinada por qualquer outro professor, ele provavelmente teria tentado. No entanto, Snape era demasiado perspicaz para deixar dois estudantes desaparecerem durante um segundo que fosse, mesmo que nada soubesse sobre a maldita poção de luxúria, então essa opção estava eliminada.

Em vez disso, durante Poções, tivera que se distrair da torturante dor de desejar ardentemente Potter por atormentar os amigos de Potter. Levitara pó de beladona para a poção de Granger quando ela se debruçava no seu manual para que, quando testada, a sua poção reabastecedora de sangue provocaria furúnculos amarelos pulsantes no seu bebedor; conseguira enfeitiçar todos os cabelos do Longbottom bocado por bocado sem ele notar (provavelmente ainda seria careca agora se o Finnegan não tivesse gritado de surpresa quando vira o Longbottom e caído para trás, em cima do caldeirão de Patil, salpicando-os aos dois com a sua tentativa falhada de fazer poções decentes) e ele tivera sucesso ao fazer com que Weasley e Granger (que trabalhavam na mesma mesa) tivessem uma espectacular discussão sobre quem usara todas as caudas de salamandra (que Draco esvaziara para a poção de Lavender Brown cinco minutos antes).

Mas mesmo com uma tão saudável sessão de espicaçar Gryffindors não conseguia tirar o Potter da cabeça.

O resto dos Slytherins ainda não falavam com ele, mas não estava muito preocupado com isso. A exclusão de toda a casa era surpreendentemente frequente; sempre que dois Slytherins tinham uma discussão e um deles tinha algo a oferecer. Em quase todos os casos o infeliz companheiro de equipa era restituído no prazo de uma semana. Draco já podia ter aberto caminho para o topo do ano se não estivesse tão distraído com o Potter.

Draco suspirou e permitiu que a sua cabeça batesse contra a janela do sexto piso à qual estava encostado. Ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Não havia nada que _pudesse_ fazer, não se o Potter estava tão determinado em evitá-lo. E Snape tinha dito que sem contacto frequente Draco podia ficar _literalmente louco_. E para falar a verdade, ele não se sentia assim tão longe desse ponto.

Draco parou as suas lamentações. Talvez estivesse muito mais perto da loucura do que ele pensava; conseguia ouvir passos. Olhou em volta. Estava numa sala de aula inutilizada numa parte da escola em que ninguém entrava. Porque diabos alguém iria ali?

Mas os passos pararam do lado de fora da sala e a porta rangeu ao abrir-se lentamente.

Uma cabeça apareceu na porta, seguida por um corpo. _E que corpo tão bom_. A respiração de Draco deixou-o com um _whoosh_, apenas para regressar bruscamente quando o recém-chegado atravessou a sala e parou directamente à sua frente. A sua expressão era sombria e segurava firmemente a varinha na sua mão, mas ali estava ele, de pé mesmo em frente de Draco.

"Quero fazer um acordo contigo," disse Potter.

* * *

**Notas da tradutora:**

1 Trocadilho intraduzível, uma vez que, na sua forma original em inglês, _stiff_ significa rígido ou teso. Então como em português os dois significados diferem na palavra em si, este agradável trocadilho perde-se na tradução.

2 Weasel significa doninha, patife ou filho da mãe, e é utilizado como um insulto a Ron devido à parecença desta palavra com o seu apelido, Weasley.

Queria antes de mais agradecer a todas as maravilhosas pessoas que deixaram reviews, adicionaram aos alertas ou aos favoritos. Mas estive a ver o número de visitors e queria ver ainda mais reviews. Boas ou más. Se gostaram, ou não, digam-nos! **Anónimas também são permitidas. **

Bem, então o que acharam deste capítulo? Agora é que se percebe o desespero do Draco. E ainda melhor está para vir!

**Nota da nova Beta Da Tradutora:**

Olá a todos! Sou a 2Dobbys, e espero continuar a betar esta fic espectacular! ^o^ Os meus parabéns à tradutora, pelo excelente trabalho. O que eu faço, neste caso, é apenas adaptar pequenos pormenores à língua portuguesa, pois há sempre expressões que diferem de uma língua para outra, e que é necessário adaptar para se adequar ao contexto.

Espero que continuem a ler esta fic, que já me apanhou o coração… :D

Beijão a todos!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Harry esperou que Malfoy reagisse, mas Malfoy apenas o fitava estupidamente. "Huh?"

"Um acordo, Malfoy," disse Harry lentamente. "Tu sabes, eu faço uma coisa por ti e depois tu fazes outra coisa por mim."

"Pois, claro, sim… Então qual é o acordo?" perguntou Malfoy.

"Bem," começou Harry. "Poções esta manhã foi um desastre completo e eu _sei_ que tiveste alguma coisa a ver com isso portanto não tentes sequer negar, e eu comecei a pensar que, uh, se eu não te enfeitiçasse de cada vez que tu, er, bem… tu sabes… e depois tu deixavas toda a gente em paz e… Malfoy?"

Os olhos de Malfoy estavam focados com uma intensidade alarmante na boca de Harry. "Hmm?"

Harry suspirou. "Ouviste alguma coisa do que eu acabei de dizer?"

"Yeah," veio a fraca resposta. "Alguma coisa… Poções… outra coisa…"

Harry começava a sentir-se desconfortável agora. Se calhar ele devia ir embora e acabar com aquilo. Inspirou profundamente.

"Olha, Malfoy, se eu deixar que tu me beijes, prestas atenção?"

Isso conseguiu com que os olhos do Malfoy voassem para cima. "A sério?" perguntou, um tanto ávido demais.

Harry já se estava a arrepender daquilo. "Sim, acho eu. Se conseguir com que tu—oof!"

Muito subitamente, Draco atirou-se mais uma vez a Harry, uma experiência que se estava a tornar familiar demais para ele, no entanto, desta vez ele estava ao menos semi-preparado para isso. Foi definitivamente difícil resistir ao impulso de combater Malfoy, mas Harry aguentou-se, ficando rigidamente de pé enquanto Malfoy enterrava o rosto no seu pescoço.

Após cerca de dois minutos de estar ali em silêncio a receber _festinhas_ de Draco Malfoy, Harry decidiu que aquilo já chegava. Hesitantemente, ele tentou descolar o braço do Malfoy das suas costas.

"Não, ainda não, por favor," choramingou Malfoy, e Harry parou de tentar libertar-se, ligeiramente alarmado com o quão carente o loiro parecia e lembrando-se do conselho de Snape: 'o Malfoy é que sabe'. Sentiu uma súbita onda de culpa por afastar Malfoy durante toda a semana.

"Está bem, ainda não, mas quando, exactamente?" perguntou Harry. "Não quero ficar aqui a noite toda, Malfoy. Ainda temos de falar."

"Então fala," murmurou Malfoy.

"Eu…" começou Harry, apanhado desprevenido. "Queres dizer assim? Agora mesmo?"

Malfoy fez um ruído que Harry presumiu ser 'sim'. Sentindo-se agora bastante incomodado, Harry mentalizou-se de que a sua vida ia ser estranha (mais que o habitual) pelo próximo mês de qualquer maneira; mais valia aceitá-lo.

"Okay, vou mantê-lo curto," disse ele, corajosamente ignorando a sensação do hálito húmido de Malfoy no seu pescoço. "Basicamente estou disposto a deixar-te, hum… fazer a tua coisa… todos os dias até te veres livre desta poção, desde que deixes de ser um sacana para os meus amigos."

Malfoy levantou a cabeça em descrença. "Essa é a tua única condição? Que eu seja simpático para os Gryffindors?

Harry subitamente percebeu que estava a lidar com um Slytherin; ele tinha de usar palavras específicas para assegurar que o Malfoy não encontrava uma maneira de _não_ ser um cretino.

"Não," disse ele firmemente. "Não só Gryffindors. Eu quero dizer que não podes ser horrível com _ninguém_. A não ser que, tu sabes, eles mereçam. E eu quero dizer que mereçam a sério, não que sejam apenas nascidos-Muggle ou pobres ou algo assim.

"Hmm, consigo viver com isso," disse Malfoy, apoiando a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry. "É só isso?"

Harry hesitou. Malfoy soava demasiado feliz com o acordo. Tinha de haver alguma coisa que lhe tivesse escapado.

"Eu… uh, acho que sim."

"Então estás a dar-me o direito de fazer o que quer que eu queira contigo? É muito corajoso da tua parte, Potter," disse Malfoy seriamente, e Harry compreendeu de repente que deixar o Malfoy fazer o que quer que ele quisesse com o seu corpo seria provavelmente pior que tudo com que tivera de lidar até agora. Até e incluindo involuntariamente a ressurreição de Voldemort.

"Bem," disse Harry. "Quer dizer. Não… tu sabes, coisas _perversas_. Nada de dor ou algo do género. Obviamente. E se pudesses ficar por, tu sabes. Beijos. Então ficar-te-ei muito agradecido. Raios partam, Malfoy, ouviste o que o Snape disse. És o único que sabe o que é que se passa com esta coisa Votum. Eu só estou a ser arrastado para o voo."

"Se isto é um voo, Potter, então eu _certamente_ não sou o que controla a vassoura," disse secamente Malfoy. "Tu realmente achas que eu te estaria a _abraçar_ se fosse esse o caso?"

Harry não disse nada. Talvez isto _fosse_ mesmo mau para o Malfoy, também. Era provavelmente muito pior para ele, lembrou-se Harry, sentir verdadeiramente estas coisas do que apenas testemunhá-las. Ele estava quase a pedir desculpa por ser tão imprevidente quando Malfoy finalmente se separou dele.

"Okay," disse ele. "Eu aceito as tuas condições. Mas não sei como é que vamos fazer isto. Eu teria sugerido encontrarmo-nos aqui, mas se conseguiste encontrar-me tão facilmente, eu preferia não deixar ao acaso que mais alguém tropeçasse em nós."

Harry decidiu não contar a Malfoy sobre o Mapa dos Salteadores ainda. "Estás provavelmente certo," disse ele. "Mas tenho uma ideia. Conheces a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Louco no sétimo andar?" Malfoy acenou. "Bem, vai lá ter amanhã às oito e estará uma porta mesmo em frente. Podemos ir aí."

"Espera aí um minuto…" disse Malfoy lentamente, cerrando os olhos. "Não era aí onde tu tinhas as tuas reuniões do teu grupinho de Defesa no quinto ano? Tens a _certeza_ que ninguém nos encontra?"

"Absoluta," disse Harry. "Explico amanhã. Está lá às oito, okay?"

Malfoy franziu o sobrolho mas pareceu decidir que era melhor não discutir, pelo que Harry ficou feliz. Estava quase atrasado para a sua reunião com o Dumbledore.

"Tenho d'ir agora," disse ele. "Ficas bem até amanhã à noite?"

Malfoy sorriu afectadamente, parecendo-se muito mais com o seu 'eu' habitual. Harry nunca pensara que ficaria feliz de ver a cara pontiaguda de Malfoy torcer-se num sorriso escarninho, mas estava. "A tua súbita preocupação acerca do meu bem-estar é tocante, Potter. Eu aguento-me de alguma maneira." disse ele.

"Certo," disse Harry, não sabendo na verdade como acabar o seu pequeno encontro. "Bem. Acho que te vejo amanhã." Acenou com a cabeça para Malfoy e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Potter?" perguntou Malfoy quando Harry estava quase a virar a maçaneta. Harry voltou-se.

"Sim?"

"Tu perguntaste-me se eu prestaria atenção se tu me deixasses beijar-te." disse Malfoy casualmente.

"Sim…" disse Harry cautelosamente.

"Bem, ainda não te beijei. E eu prestei tanta atenção."

"Er…" disse Harry eloquentemente.

Malfoy sorriu de novo. Harry não estava tão feliz de vê-lo assim desta vez.

"Não te preocupes, Potter," disse Malfoy, estando um pouco perto demais para Harry estar de todo confortável. "Eu não mordo."

E com isso, inclinou-se para a frente e capturou a boca de Harry. Harry não correspondeu, é claro, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se claramente desconfortávelcom os lábios de Malfoy pressionados contra os seus e o Malfoy a fazer pequenos arquejos dos quais ele estivesse ou não consciente. Era tudo o que Harry podia fazer para não comprimir a boca numa fina linha e empurrar Malfoy para longe dele.

Ele realmente não tinha o melhor recorde de beijos, reflectiu Harry, tentando não pensar no facto que_o Malfoy o estava a beijar!_ Primeiro Cho, que estava a chorar pelo namorado morto durante a coisa toda, e agora Malfoy, que apenas gostava dele porque estava debaixo do controlo de uma poção de luxúria aterradoramente poderosa. Não que ele quisesse que o Malfoy gostasse dele _assim_, poção de luxúria ou não, claro. Era só que, para uma suposta celebridade, ele realmente não era assim tão popular no departamento do romance.

Harry suspirou e Malfoy aparentemente interpretou como a deixa para afastar-se. Parecia espantado.

"Wow," ele respirou. "Esta poção pode ser provavelmente o pior que já me aconteceu, mas sabe definitivamente o que sabe bem. _Merlin_."

"Gostaste, então?" perguntou Harry mordazmente, sabendo que Dumbledore estava à espera e provavelmente até a espiá-lo agora mesmo, mas não se conseguindo conter.

"Oh sim!" replicou Malfoy, ainda sem fôlego. "É como… algo dentro de mim, sabes? E ganha vida quando te toco." Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo lado da cara de Harry e arrepiou-se. "Soa estúpido. Eu certamente _sinto-me_ estúpido. Espero que Snape me dê uma Poção de Esquecimento quando tudo isto acabar, porque eu acho que quando o Natal acabar nunca mais vou querer pensar nisto."

Harry concordou com todo o coração.

Os olhos de Harry focaram o relógio pela terceira vez em cinco minutos. Sete e meia. Ele devia provavelmente ir em breve. Provavemente agora mesmo, na verdade, se queria ter a Sala pronta e ter a certeza que '_Eu preciso de uma sala onde o Malfoy me possa fazer coisas'_ não fosse drasticamente mal interpretado e resultasse numa câmara horripilante de tortura cheia de chicotes e correntes e… outras coisas.

Ele estremeceu um pouco e juntou as suas coisas de Encantamentos. Hermione olhou para ele da sua própria composição, cujo início atravessava a mesa. A cabeça de Ron estava virada num ângulo engraçado a tentar lê-la.

"Vais a algum lado, Harry?" perguntou ela inocentemente.

"Yep," disse ele, sabendo que não deveria confiar na expressão da cara dela. "Reunião com o Dumbledore." Atirou o seu saco por cima do seu ombro.

"Não tiveste dessas ontem?" perguntou Ron, endireitando-se e retraindo-se.

"Sim," disse Harry, tentando parecer injustiçado. "Mas ele diz que encontrou algo, queria que eu fosse lá outra vez hoje à noite. Não sei o que _eu_ posso fazer, mas não se discute com o Dumbledore, certo?"

"Devias fazer uma queixa formal," disse Ron seriamente. "Quer dizer, é _sexta._"

Harry bufou. "O que é que eu ia estar a fazer em vez disso? Não é como se algum de nós tivesse uma agenda social exigente para nos manter ocupados." Relanceou o olhar pela sala comum onde uns bons nove décimos dos Gryffindors estavam espalhados e Ron pareceu ceder.

"Está bem," disse ele, afundando-se no assento. "Até depois."

"Yep. Adeus, Hermione!" Hermione, que voltara à sua composição, acenou-lhe distraidamente.

Harry levou menos de cinco minutos a chegar à tapeçaria de Barnabás o Louco, mas quando lá chegou, encontrou um Slytherin irritável à espera dele.

"És um mentiroso sujo, Potter!" cuspiu Malfoy. "Suponho que aches que isto é divertido, não? Oh yeah, conseguir com o que o Malfoy fique por aí à procura de uma sala que _não existe_, que divertido que _isso_ vai ser!"

"Malfoy," disse Harry calmamente. "Cala-te." Ignorando os perdigotos de indignação de Malfoy, Harry fechou os olhos e passou pela tapeçaria três vezes. Após a terceira volta, uma pequena e confundível porta apareceu de repente e Malfoy parou abruptamente de falar.

Harry, arrependendo-se ferozmente de não ter tido tempo de olhar para a sala antes de Malfoy a ter visto, empurrou-a timidamente.

A sala… não era assim tão má quanto isso. Não parecia nada como quando ele a usara para o ED, claro – apesar da sala ser espaçosa, era impossível que lá dentro coubessem trinta e tal pessoas todas a praticar feitiços e maldições – mas não era nada como Harry temera.

Não haviam correntes, pelo qual Harry estava grato. De facto, não havia nada que não se pudesse encontrar numa sala de estar Muggle perfeitamente normal. Haviam dois sofás – um deles era um sofá mole de dois lugares de um vermelho escuro que parecia que tinha estado na sala comum dos Gryffindor, o outro uma esguia _chaise-longue_ de couro num verde tão escuro que era quase preto – e uma secretária contra a parede mais longínqua próxima de uma grande janela que Harry pensou que talvez tivesse vista para o campo de Quidditch (era difícil ver bem; uma noite escocesa de Novembro não era a melhor altura para ver as vistas).

Malfoy dirigiu-se à janela e espreitou. "Aquilo é o campo?" perguntou ele, cerrando os olhos. "Como é que isso é possível? É no outro lado da escola."

Harry sorriu-lhe. "Chama-se _magia_, Malfoy," disse ele. "Tu sabes, rodar e apontar e essas coisas."

Malfoy olhou para ele estranhamente, como se inseguro sobre se Harry estava a gozar ou não. Harry decidiu apenas ignorar e explicar.

"Este lugar chama-se a Sala das Necessidades," disse rapidamente. "Torna-se no que quer que precises que ela seja. Não acho que alguém fora do ED e alguns dos professores – e os elfos domésticos – nem sequer sabem o que há aqui, e eles não conseguirão entrar se nós não quisermos que eles o façam.

"Mas a Umbridge conseguiu no quinto ano," disse Malfoy bruscamente, cruzando os braços, claramente não impressionado.

"Sim, mas ela sabia o que era porque aquela rapariga Edgecombe contou-lhe sobre isso," replicou Harry. "Se não contares a ninguém que vens aqui para estares a beijar-me, Malfoy, então ninguém nos vai conseguir encontrar."

Harry desejou que não tivesse dito aquilo quase imediatamente a ter saído da sua boca. Antes de ter sequer terminado a palavra 'beijar', os olhos de Malfoy tinham voado para os lábios de Harry e ele agora fitava-os com uma intensidade febril.

Apesar de estar um bocado arrepiado com o olhar fixo de Malfoy, como habitualmente, Harry supôs que em breve se iria habituar a isso, então abriu os braços em derrota. "Anda lá, então," disse ele cansadamente, e o Malfoy estava ao seu lado em menos de um instante.

Não o abraçou desta vez; em vez disso foi directo à boca de Harry, agarrando firmemente o seu queixo e inclinando-se para a frente até os seus lábios se tocarem. Harry perguntou-se se deveria sentir algo mais excepto algum desconforto. As pessoas falavam em mudanças de vida por causa de um único beijo, certo? Então mesmo que fosse o _Malfoy_, não devia estar a gostar mais disto?

Harry contemplou como o Malfoy devia estar a sentir-se agora mesmo enquanto puxava o Harry mais próximo dele e soltava um pequeno gemido de apreciação. Pela descrição do Malfoy ontem, a poção não soava assim tão mal. O que é que ele tinha dito? Algo dentro dele que ganhava vida quando ele tocava Harry. Se ele pensasse demasiado sobre isso, era um pensamento realmente perturbante.

Apesar de tudo, Harry perguntou-se como é que isso seria. Nunca na sua vida tinha tido uma paixão por algo como aquilo. Sim, ele gostara de Cho por um bocado, mas era mais numa maneira '_Oh, ela é bonita' _do que _'Oh meu deus eu quero-a agora mesmo'_. Na verdade, pensar em Cho _nesse _contexto fazia-o sentir-se um pouco enjoado.

Afastou-se um pouco da boca de Malfoy.

"Malfoy, tu já alguma vez… tu sabes, te sentiste como a poção te faz sentir, mas antes de a tomares?" deixou ele escapar. E arrependeu-se imediatamente.

Malfoy olhou-o incrédulo, parecendo tão desdenhoso tanto quanto uma pessoa podia com as bochechas coradas, lábios rosa e inchados e uma mão ainda emaranhada no cabelo de Harry.

"Potter," disse ele. "Eu não estou aqui para uma conversa amigável. Nós não gostamos um do outro. Eu estou óptimo com isso, como tenho a certeza de que tu também estás, então por favor, _por favor_ pára de fazer palavras saírem da tua boca."

Harry desviou o olhar, com a cara a queimar. Em que é que ele estivera a pensar? Tentar falar sobre coisas como aquela com o _Draco maldito Malfoy._ Mais valia ter ido até Voldemort e perguntar-lhe pelo seu historial sexual. _Urgh. _

Harry ficou em silêncio até que Malfoy estivesse aparentemente satisfeito, finalmente parando de morder o pescoço dele e afastando-se lentamente.

"Acabaste?" perguntou Harry curtamente. Malfoy acenou, uma expressão estúpida de satisfação na sua cara estúpida. "Óptimo. Até amanhã." Ele agarrou o seu saco e dirigiu-se para a porta, planeando passar o resto da noite deitado acordado na cama e agredindo-se mentalmente por se esquecer exactamente com quem tinha feito um acordo. Mas então—

"Não, nunca." A voz de Malfoy era baixa. Harry parou.

"O quê?"

"Nunca quis ninguém tanto quanto te quero a ti."

* * *

**Nota da autora**:

E chegamos assim ao final de mais um capítulo! Espero que estejam a gostar desta maravilhosa fic da Crystal, o mérito é todo dela, sou apenas um mero veículo.

Este capítulo tem que se lhe diga, hã? Não é propriamente revelador, mas ficamos a saber mais uma ou duas coisas sobre a relação entre os dois. Espero que gostem!

Já sabem, deixem review, queremos saber as vossas opiniões :) Anónimas também permitidas.

**Nota de Beta-Reader:**

_OMG… *-*_

_As beijocas do Draquinho fazem com que o nosso morenito comece a pensar na vida… xD Venham mais beijos! E ainda melhores!_

_Beijocas a todos!_

_**2Dobbys**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Passaram menos de dois minutos desde a saída de Draco do Salão Nobre até Potter o apanhar.

"Malfoy! Hey! Malfoy!"

Draco abrandou, preparando-se para a inevitável e arrogante conversa oca de Gryffindor que se seguiria.

"Malfoy, se fizeres o favor—" A mão do Potter agarrou o seu cotovelo. Draco fechou os olhos e ignorou as faíscas de desejo que se incendiaram como fogo-de-artíficio no seu estômago.

"O que é que queres, Potter?" perguntou ele secamente.

Potter perdigotou indignadamente. "O que é que—foste um completo sacana para o Ron esta manhã!"

Draco abriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça em concordância. "Sim. E?"

"_E_ eu quero que lhe peças desculpa!"

Draco resfolegou. "Não me parece." disse, e tentou libertar o seu braço da mão do moreno.

Potter apertou ainda mais.

"Não, ouve! Tu disseste há apenas _dois dias_ que se eu te ajudasse com a tua—a tua _situação_, então paravas de ser um cretino! Bem, eu ajudei-te! Agora pára de ser um cretino!"

A dor de ter os dedos do Potter a enterrarem-se no seu braço estava a começar a sobrepor-se à excitação de ter o moreno a tocar-lhe, e Draco encontrou-se a conseguir olhar para ele nos olhos sem querer saltar-lhe para cima (muito).

"Sim? Dá-me uma boa razão para o fazer." disse ele acidamente.

A boca do Potter abriu-se e fechou-se como um peixinho dourado particularmente estúpido em óculos infelizes.

Draco sorriu pretensiosamente."Eu disse uma _boa_ razão, Potter."

O queixo de Potter sobressaiu numa expressão determinada que subitamente preocupou Draco. "Queres uma boa razão?" perguntou. "Okay, aqui tens." E com isso, ele puxou o loiro para si pelo colarinho do manto, e beijou-o furiosamente na boca.

Era diferente de tudo o que Draco já tinha sentido. Se ele pensava que beijar Potter era bom antes, então sentir o moreno a beijá_-lo_ de livre vontade era fantástico, foda-se! Todo o seu ser estava a arder, a sua consciência reduzida àquele ponto no espaço onde os lábios do Potter encontravam os seus. Mais nada existia para além deste momento, nada.

E então acabou.

"Espero o teu pedido de desculpas." disse o Potter friamente, e caminhou pelo corredor abaixo, deixando Draco afundar-se sem fôlego, encostando-se à parede para apoio.

oOo

Resistir ao Potter não devia ser muito difícil, decidiu Draco, deitado na sua cama mais tarde nesse dia. Tinha passado dezassete anos sem tocar no Potter, conseguia aguentar mais uma mês. E só porque estava sozinho no seu dormitório ao meio-dia de um Sábado enquanto o resto da escola estava a almoçar, isso _não_ significava que ele se escondia. Ele só não tinha fome.

Ignorando os roncos altos do seu estômago, Draco achou que agora sera uma boa altura para actualizar os trabalhos de casa e manter a sua mente ocupada. Ele estendeu a mão para debaixo da sua cama e tirou de lá a sua redação de Encantamentos a meio caminho de estar terminada.

Quatro horas depois, e ele tinha comido todas as suas reservas de chocolate, terminado os seus trabalhos de casa, e encontrava-se agora encalhado na 13 horizontal das palavras cruzadas do _Profeta._

"E é suposto eu saber isto?" resmungou ele para si próprio. "Comunicação… _comunicação_… Transmissão, talvez? Nã, letras a mais. Hmm…"

A porta do dormitório abriu-se repentinamente e uma rapariga de cabelos negros e curtos e uma saia demasiado curta entrou.

"Panse," perguntou Draco antes de ela conseguir dizer alguma coisa. "Sabes o que é que um meio de comunicação Muggle pode ser? Começa com um 't'."

Pansy atirou-se para o fundo da cama de Draco e considerou a pergunta. "Erm… falar?"

"Não é tão curto," disse Draco, consultando o jornal. "Precisa de ter nove letras."

Pansy pensou durante um momento. "Tens a _certeza_ de que começa com um 't'?" perguntou ela.

"Bem, a não ser que 'Bedida moderadamente alcoólica que se pensava ser enfeitçada com um Feitiço de Aquecimento durante a produção' não seja Cerveja de Manteiga, sim."

"Huh," disse. "Então não sei. Tu sabes que eu sou um desastre nessas coisas, Draco."

Draco emitiu um ruído de não-compromisso.

"Tu não foste almoçar," disse Pansy casualmente. "É a cena de ignorar que está a afectar-te? Porque as pessoas já estão a ficar fartas disso, o Blaise não é nem metade tão engraçado como tu quando estás de bom humor."

Draco sorriu. Se fosse apenas _a cena de ignorar_ a única coisa com que ele tinha de se preocupar. "Não me está a afectar," ele disse-lhe. "Só estão a acontecer-me umas cenas."

"Sim, porque tu realmente pareces ocupado," disse ela secamente. Draco distraidamente mostrou-lhe o dedo.

Pansy moveu-se de maneira a ficar deitada de costas, a sua cabeça caindo pesadamente pela borda da cama e as suas pernas encostadas à parede. "De qualquer maneira," continuou ela, "é mesmo chato sem ti para dizer mal das pessoas. Apesar que ainda estou chateada por tu não me dizeres o que é aconteceu que fez o Blaise odiar-te, já agora. Parece que já não coscuvilhamos há _séculos_, soubeste da cena Boot-Goldstein? A irmã da Queenie, Astoria, diz que os viu a curtir e é por isso que houve toda aquela cena dramática entre eles e a não-sei-quantas do ano abaixo…"

Draco esticou as pernas em contentamento e permitiu que a voz de Pansy o preenchesse. Ele não tinha percebido até agora, mas era supreendente como tinha sentido a falta dela durante a última semana. Era estúpido, ele sabia, mas subitamente toda a situação com o Potter não parecia tão mal apesar de tudo.

Os dois ficaram assim toda a tarde, actualizando-se em assuntos banais tais como quem tinha sido a última pessoa a dormir com a Queenie – Zach Smith – e quem tinha cortado o cabelo de uma maneira ridícula – Lisa Turpin. Foram interrompidos apenas uma vez, por Theodore, que olhou para os dois, viu que Draco e Pansy estavam a dar-se bem e pareceu decidir que era okay falar com Draco outra vez. Ele ofereceu um surdo "Hey" (e para Theodore isso era praticamente um abraço energético), agarrou na sua mochila e saiu.

"Vens jantar?" Perguntar Pansy por volta das 19h, a sua cabeça no colo de Draco.

"Não," decidiu Draco, sentindo-se demasiado feliz para deixar que o seu bom humor fosse estragado pelo Potter. "Mas traz me alguma coisa, sim? Acho que é noite de tarte de melaço."

Pansy suspirou e levantou-se. "Às vezes, não te consigo aturar, Draco Malfoy. Como é que tu não comes nada sem ser açúcar e continuas tão magro?"

Draco sorriu. "Está tudo no sangue, querida," disse ele, repousando a cabeça na sua mão e observando-a ajeitar o manto. "Tenho-te dito há anos que os Malfoys são superiores."

"Tu e os teu malditos Malfoys," resmungou Pansy. "Está bem. Vejo-te daqui a um bocado. Vou arrastar-te para a sala comum para ver se socializas hoje, por isso prepara-te, sim? Ciao!"

O quarto parecia muito mais sossegado sem Pansy lá. Draco perguntou-se como é que tinha conseguido lidar com tudo sem ela. Não conseguia imaginar um mês completo com Potter como a sua única companhia.

Merda, Potter.

Os pensamentos de Draco voltaram-se para ele pela primeira vez durante toda a tarde e ele sentiu um completamente indesejado aperto na sua virilha. Porque é que o filho da mae tinha de ser tão _irritante?_ Porque é que o Draco tinha de o achar tão_ sexy,_ foda-se?

Resmungando sombriamente, Draco fechou as cortinas em torno da sua cama e, sem entusiasmo, entoou o encantamento para um feitiço de privacidade.

Trinta minutos e um duche depois, Draco dirigiu-se para o seu cadeirão favorito na sala comum dos Slytherin pela primeira vez nessa semana. Obviamente, negligenciar o seu lugar tinha sido um erro, porque uma rapariga do primeiro – ou segundo – ano estava empoleirada elegantemente nela, dando doces a uma pequena coruja.

"Sai," disse ele secamente, lançando-lhe o seu melhor olhar furioso, e a rapariga guinchou e fugiu para a passagem que dava para o dormitório feminino, a coruja dela a varrer o ar atrás dela.

Pansy e o resto do sétimo ano voltaram na hora carte, e se alguém estava surpreendido por vê-lo, não o mostrou. Pansy sorriu-lhe e prontamente se sentou no seu colo, encorajando o resto do ano a arranjarem-se à volta deles.

A noite passou supreendentemente rápido, e em breve a sala comum começou a esvaziar-se enquanto cada vez mais pessoas iam dormir. Draco estava relutante em sair, sabendo que, quando estivesse sozinho, os seus pensamentos iriam desviar-se para o Potter e ele não conseguiria ter um segundo de sono. Iria apenas tentar fazer com que toda a gente ficasse ali durante mais umas horas, era só isso. Passava pouco da meia-noite, mas era cedo para um sábado. Sem problemas. Ele conseguia fazer a conversa fluir facilmente, era um mestre neste tipo de coisas.

"Draco, querido, o que se passa contigo?" murmurou Pansy na sua orelha. "Estás quase a partir-me ao meio."

Draco desprendeu o braço que tinha à volta da cintura dela e ignorou o calor que tinha a certeza estar a percorrer a sua cara. "Não é nada," disse ele, sem olhar para ela. "Estava só a pensar numas coisas. Tu sabes."

"Era melhor que me dissesses o que se está a passar contigo, seu idiota teimoso. Especialmente quando é o meu útero a ser sacrificado quando estás de mau humor."

"Não estou de mau humor!" protestou ele para o cabelo dela de maneira a que apenas ela o pudesse ouvir. "E não é mesmo nada. Passa num mês, prometo."

"Arranjem um quarto!" alguém zombou, e Draco imediatamente sorriu afectadamente e pousou o queixo no ombro de Pansy.

"Eu tenho um quarto," disse ele docemente. "Tu é que já estás lá dentro." Pansy soltou uns risinhos e beijou-o na bochecha, e o momento já tinha passado.

Fazer a conversa fluir era mais difícil do que ele imaginara que seria, especialmente estando ele incaracteristicamente ignorante quanto aos acontecimentos da semana que tinha passado, e, apenas uma hora depois, ele e Pansy eram os únicos na sala comum.

"Okay, acho que vou dormir," disse ela, dando-lhe um beijinho nos lábios e esticando-se como uma gata. "Vejo-te amanhã, querido."

Draco recusou-se a deixá-la levantar-se, cruzando os braços à volta do seu estômago. "Não podemos ficar aqui em baixo mais um bocado?" queixou-se ele. "Tive _saudades_ tuas."

"Oh, querido, também tive saudades tuas! Mas eu preciso do meu sono de beleza, e tu _sabes_ que a Millicent não me vai deixar dormir até mais tarde amanhã porque ela disse que vai convidar o Billy Pickford do sexto ano para sair com ela, e vai querer que lhe penteie o cabelo e a maquilhe. Não que isso a vá ajudar, abençoada seja."

Draco libertou-a relutantemente, segurando-lhe na mão até não poder mais, mas nem os seus dedos que agarravam a impediram de correr pelo corredor das raparigas, deixando-o sozinho.

O silêncio opressivo e as chamas verdes bruxuleantes da sala comum deserta nada faziam que o fizesse sentir melhor e, após alguns segundos de debate mental entre ficar ou não cá em baixo e não dormir de todo, Draco sorumbaticamente percorreu o caminho de volta ao seu dormitório.

oOo

A noite não tinha sido agradável. Após três horas de voltas e reviravoltas, duas punhetas e amaldiçoar Potter mais vezes do que alguém seria capaz de contar, Draco tinha finalmente adormecido, apenas para ser acordado quatro horas depois por uma demasiadamente-feliz Pansy a abrir bruscamente as cortinas que rodeavam a sua cama.

"Anda lá, Draco, acorda! É hora do pequeno-almoço!" cantou ela. "Não vais faltar a outra refeição enquanto eu estiver aqui, por isso vá lá, levanta-te!"

Draco queixou-se. "Vai-t'embora, Panse," murmurou ele. "É domingo, quero dormir."

Pansy tentou destapá-lo. "Estou acordada desde as 6h. _Seis horas da manhã. _Se eu não posso dormir, não vejo porque é que tu podes."

"Porque tu gostas de mim e não queres ver-me morrer uma horrível morte por privação de sono," disse Draco, agarrando desesperadamente o lençol contra o seu peito.

"É porque gosto de ti que estou a fazer isto, querido. _Anda lá_!"

"Malfoy, levanta-te, caralho," grunhiu Goyle da sua cama. "A voz dela está a dar-me dores de cabeça." Ouviram-se muitos ruídos de aprovação de vários pontos do quarto e Draco desistiu.

"Traído pelos meus próprios amigos," disse dramaticamente, deixando a colcha ir subitamente e rindo-se quando Pansy tropeçou para trás. "Não sei porque é que não peço para mudar. Está bem, estou a levantar-me. Desaparece enquanto me visto, sim, Panse?"

Pansy semicerrou os olhos. "Se não estiveres lá fora em dez minutos, venho aqui e enfeitiço teu cabelo para ficar ruivo, não penses que não."

"Isso," disse Draco sinceramente, "seria a pior coisa que poderias fazer-me. Agora vai, horrível rapariga, e sai da minha frente." Ela bateu-lhe no braço, em jeito de brincadeira, e saiu empertigada para fora do quarto, garantindo que batia a porta com força, fazendo com que os residentes das outras quatro camas resmungassem expletivamente.

"Oh, calem-se," disse Draco alegremente, abotoando a sua camisa. "Ao menos não é a vossa melhor amiga."

Ele permitiu a Pansy que o arrastasse até ao Grande Salão, preenchido com receio do que aconteceria se visse Potter. Tinha apenas passado cerca de um dia desde que se tinham tocado pela última vez, mas ele tinha a certeza de não estar a imaginar que o nível de desejo invocado pela poção tinha aumentado desde quando Potter o beijar; parecia mais três. Mas ele não se ia desculpar ao Weasley, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Fechou os olhos enquanto atravessavam a porta, e quando não sentiu a descarga de sentimento que frequentemente se manisfestava a mínima presença do Potter, libertou um suspiro de alívio. Talvez manter os olhos fechados o dia todo resolveria o seu problema. Ele podia enfeitiçar-se com cegueira temporária, e dizer que tinha sido um acidente de Poções. Não estaria muito longe da verdade.

Pansy puxou-lhe o braço impacientemente. "Qual é o teu problema? O Salão está praticamente vazio, anda lá."

Não disposto a alimentar esperanças, Draco abriu experimentalmente os olhos. Ela estava certa; num domingo tão cedo, apenas poucas pessoas pontuavam a sala, ainda menos que Draco reconhecesse. O que significava, claro, que não havia Potter.

A sua cara rasgou-se num sorriso e ele quase dançou a curta distância entre a porta e mesa dos Slytherin. Pansy reparou e fixou o olhar nele.

"Merlin, tu és tão estranho," disse ela, revirando os olhos e sentando-se num banco. "É melhor que me digas o que se passa contigo em breve para que eu possa decidir se vale a pena aturar-te enquanto estiveres assim ou não."

"Pára de chatear, Pansy, pareces a tua mãe."

Pansy largou o croissant que estava a escolher e perfurou-o com o olhar. "Isso era desnecessário," disse sombriamente.

"Estava só a brincar, Panse," disse ele, mesmo sabendo que não estava. "Merlin, era de pensar que a Millicent já soubesse que estás sempre irritável quando és acordada cedo."

Pansy resmungou alguma coisa, mas Draco apreciava tê-la de novo a falar com ele demasiado para fazer um comentário.

Ficaram ali por um bocado num silêncio amigável, falando apenas ocasionalmente ("Eu ainda acho que devias _comer_ alguma coisa," "Nunca como de manha, tu _sabes_ isso,") e observando o Salão encher-se lentamente. Finalmente, quando cerca de metade da população estudante tinha vindo e ido, Draco fartou-se do acumular de receio que tinha sempre que a porta se abria. Depois da sua segunda chávena de café, levantou-se.

"Vou-me, Panse," disse ele, batendo-lhe no ombro e acordando-a do estado vegetativo em que ela caíra.

"O qu—?" disse ela estupidamente, a sua cabeça a erguer-se. "Oh, okay. Onde é que vais? E por favor tem consciencia de que se as palavras "meu dormitório" saírem da tua boca nos próximos dez segundos, vou bater-te."

Draco pensou um pouco. Provavelmente não seria prudente passar outro dia na cama; os seus companheiros iriam começar a falar. Então onde é que ele poderia ir que parecesse inócuo o suficiente, mas sem que corresse o perigo de encontrar o Potter…?

"À biblioteca," disse firmemente, confiando que o Potter nunca iria para lá por escolha própria. Não era como se ele conseguisse _ler_. "Eu quero fazer uma pesquisa."

Pansy pareceu aceitar a história dele e mandou-o embora, habituada aos seus (admitidamente frequentes) arroubos de curiosidade sobre diversos assuntos. Claro, se ele ia à biblioteca de qualquer das maneiras, mais valia fazer algum pesquisa sobre um assunto que _não_ era escolhido ao acaso…

Dez minutos mais tarde e ele estava a retirar um velho livro mais grosso que o comprimento do seu antebraço das prateleiras de Poções mais altas, num canto poeirento da biblioteca. Era muito mais pesado do que ele pensara, e vacilou sob o seu peso. Largando-o rapidamente em cima de uma mesa e olhando em redor para confirmar que ninguém tinha reparado nele, Draco sentou-se num dos assentos de veludo, abriu nas páginas de index e começou a sua procura.

Duas vezes nessa manhã ele avistou cabelo castanho tipo arbusto pelo rabo do olho e o seu coração saltou para a sua garganta, mas felizmente a Granger estava sozinha, vagueando pelas prateleiras e lancando-lhe olhares suspeitosos. Uma vez confirmada a ausência de Potter, ele ignorou-a completamente, voltando a submergir-se nos seus estudos.

Draco tinha olhado para cinco livros diferentes – um dos quais era da Secção Proibida, ao qual, sendo um aluno de Poções de nível EFBE, tinha agora acesso – e não tinha encontrado nada particularmente interessante. A única coisa que tinha aprendido era que a Orexis Votum tinha sido inventada por um velho feiticeiro chamado Gerald Bennett em 1585 simplesmente porque ele não conseguia levantá-lo e um dos aldeões tinha uma filha que queria fazê-lo com ele.

Draco não apreciou ver a sua vida ser arruinada por causa de um idiota excitado do décimo sexto século que tinha um caldeirão.

Tinham passado várias horas desde o almoço quando ele desistiu, impelido pelos altos roncos do seu estômago. Não se incomodando a arrumar os distintos e não-informativos livros de volta nas suas prateleiras, Draco colocou o seu saco ao ombro e, depois de um último olhar compulsivo dirigido a Granger, saiu em direcção ao Grande Salão.

Uma vez lá, contudo, e confrontado com os poucos pratos que tinham sobrado do almoço, o apetite de Draco fugiu. De facto, ele sentiu-se distintamente nauseado. Até o cheiro do melhor chocolate quente feito pelos elfos domésticos fazia o seu estômago revolver-se. Contorcendo a cara, fez uma nota mental para mencionar a qualidade decadente da comida em Hogwarts na sua próxima carta para o seu pai, e foi à procura de Pansy.

Encontrou-a a consolar uma Millicent Bulstrode perturbada, que estava alapada na cadeira de Draco (_na cadeira de Draco_! Nunca mais ia sair da sala comum outra vez!), presumivelmente depois de ser categoricamente rejeitada pelo Billy Pickford.

Resignando-se a uma tarde de conversa de raparigas, Draco esticou as pernas no divã de couro (que não era tão confortável como a sua cadeira, não interessava o que os outros dissessem), e permitiu-se vaguear pelas fantasias Potter pelo resto do dia.

oOo

A noite de domingo foi uma vez mais uma noite de extremo indescanso. Se conseguisse algum sono, ele não se recordou disso, embora os seus sonhos não fariam mais do que espelhar os pensamentos que ele tinha enquanto estava acordado – isto é, estar preocupado com uma e uma só coisa: Harry Potter.

Mas eram apenas pensamentos, disse para si próprio. E já tinha feito directas antes; tudo o que precisava de fazer era esperar até toda a gente estar na aula, desculpar-se e sair para ir buscar um trabalho de casa 'esquecido', esgueirar-se na enfermaria e roubar alguns frascos de Poção Revigorante. Fácil. Ele conseguia fazê-lo por um mês, sem problemas.

Estava tão encorajado com o seu monólogo interno que nem sequer protestou quando Pansy veio arrastá-lo para o pequeno-almoço. Ele tomou banho devidamente (apenas se masturbou uma vez), vestiu-se e ouviu-a tagarelar sobre o desafortunado fulano para quem os afectos de Millie se tinham transferido, não se queixando uma única vez de quão cedo era ou de quão absurda era a fita amarelo-Hufflepuff que ela usava como bandolete ("É _ironico_", explicara).

Foi apenas quando estavam fora das masmorras e iam directamente para o Grande Salão que Draco hesitou. Ele conseguira evitar o jantar ontem dizendo a Pansy que ele tinha ido almoçar tarde (o que era verdade) e tinha comido demasiada tarte de maçã (o que não era).

Agora, contudo, o receio que o rodeava e que ele tinha conseguido evitar desde ontem retornara em cheio, e subitamente ele soube com clareza que ele _não_ queria ir ao pequeno-almoço.

"Panse," começou ele. "Eu não tenho fome, a sério. A tarte de maçã ainda me está a pesar, acho que até ver comida esta manhã me faria vomitar."

Pansy pareceu claramente não impressionada. "Tu começas o dia com pelo menos dois cafés há tanto tempo quanto eu te conheço," disse ela, obrigando-o a acompanhá-la. "O que quer que te esteja a incomodar, não consigo imaginar que o teu humor melhorasse com a falta de cafeína. Tu vais ao pequeno-almoço."

Draco mudou de táctica. "Na verdade, sabes, acho que deixei a minha melhor pena na biblioteca ontem, eu só vou lá buscá-la e volto já…"

Pansy não parou. "Essa foi fraca, Draco. Consegues fazer melhor que isso."

"Pansy, por favor." Estavam quase a chegar às portas do hall. "Compro-te alguma coisa se me deixares ir. O novo perfume da Georgina Songbird, disseste que o querias, certo?"

"A Su Li encomendou um pelas corujas e aparentemente ela cheira a mijo de gato. Preferia não cheirar assim. Anda e bebe algum café, loiro maluco e idiota."

"Não, por favor, eu não quero mesmo… oh doce mãe de Merlin…"

Draco fitou a entrada, frio horror a percorrê-lo. Potter estava perto, estava lá dentro agora mesmo, ele conseguia senti-lo. Em pânico, ele revolveu-se tão bruscamente quanto podia e o seu braço libertou-se do aperto de Pansy. Alívio o inundava já, enquanto ele se virou para se desculpar a Pansy, prometer que explicaria depois, quando as portas duplas se abriram e alguém saiu.

Alguém com cabelo preto despenteado, flanqueado por um ruivo e uma sangue de lama.

_Merda_.

A primeira visão de Potter foi como um golpe físico no seu estômago e Draco cambaleou para trás, tendo de tentar não vomitar. Como é que um sentimento tão intenso podia ser puramente psicológico? Certamente Snape tinha de estar errado.

Não era so a náusea. Ele conseguiria lidar com um pouco de enjoo. Não, era o facto de que, apesar da esmagadora urgência de regurgitar o pouco que tinha conseguido comer nos últimos três dias, ele estava subitamente e avassaladoramente duro. Cada nervo no seu corpo estava em alerta total, a sua pele estava mais sensível que sempre, e apenas serviu para o fazer sentir pior. Porque aquilo que a sua pele estava à espera, o que cada uma das fibras do seu ser estava a espera, era o toque de Potter. E não ia chegar.

Ignorando completamente o "_Draco Malfoy!_" irritado de Pansy, Draco virou as costas e correu tao rápido quanto podia para longe do Grande Salão, para longe das caras curiosas dos seus colegas, para londe de _Potter._

_Potter Potter Potter Potter Potter. _Era como um mantra que corria por todo o ser de Draco. Os seus pés batiam em tempo com o ritmo: Pot-_ter_, Pot-_ter_, Pot-_ter. _A sua respiração estava ofegante, mas na mente de Draco ele não estava a fazer mais do que dizer '_Harry, Harry, Harry_' uma e outra e outra vez.

Draco correu e correu, não reparando por um segundo onde estava, quer fosse a meio da Torre de Astronomia ou dentro do coração da Floresta Proibida, ele não sabia dizer. Tudo aquilo em que ele conseguia pensar – tudo aquilo que ele _era_ foda-se – era Harry Potter.

Depois de demasiado tempo – não o suficiente – ele parou, caindo de joelhos e arquejando desesperadamente por ar. O seu rosto estava molhado mas ele não estava a chorar – _não podia_ estar a chorar – porque os sons entrecortados que saíam da sua garganta não tinham nada a ver com soluços; eram os sons de ele próprio a despedaçar-se. Certamente ninguem tinha experimentado este sentimento antes. Se tivessem, não seria possível que tivessem sobrevivido.

Consciência lentamente se apoderou dele e deu-se conta que estava fora do castelo, junto ao lago, felizmente sozinho. O ar estava penetrantemente frio e Draco recebeu-o de bom grado, caindo de costas e deixando que a brisa o acalmasse.

Não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou lá, fitando o ceu cinzento-aço e pensando em nada para além de Potter. Mas as costas do seu manto estavam ensopadas quando finalmente se sentou e o seu peso quase o puxou de volta para baixo. Fez um encantamento de secagem e olhou à sua volta. O céu começara a escurecer e os campos ainda estavam desertos – provavelmente uma consequência de Dezembro finalmente ter chegado. Perguntou-se o que é que os seus colegas de casa estariam a dizer sobre a sua explosão.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele caminhou penosa e lentamente até as portas principais do castelo, rezando a qualquer divindade que ouvisse que não queria encontrar o Potter entre ali e a sala comum dos Slytherin. Que nunca teria de ver Potter outra vez.

Foi apenas quando ele tinha respirado profundamente e aberto o portal para uma sala comum vazia que Draco se lembrou que o resto da escola estaria em aulas. Preferível a esperar e enfrentá-los, Draco foi directo ao seu dormitório, aceitando que não fazia sentido sequer tentar a normalidade enquanto estivesse nesse estado.

Alguns minutos – or talvez fossem alguma horas – depois, Draco sentiu movimento em massa no castelo que assinalava o fim das aulas. E de facto, a sua solidariedade pacífica foi em breve interrompida pelos escárnios de Zabini – que ele ignorou – os inquéritos monossilábicos de Crabbe e Goyle – que também ignorou – e as perguntas insistentes de Pansy – as quais ele tentou prestar atenção, ele tentou mesmo. Mas era dificil ouvir a sua voz aguda quando todo o seu corpo gritava tão incrivelmente desesperadamente por uma muito mais grave. Uma que emanasse de _lábios perfeitos_…

Não havia esperança de poder dormir de todo nessa noite, e Draco nem sequer tentou. O seu estômago tinha há muito deixado de lhe dizer que tinha fome e o seu cérebro tinha ainda há mais tempo desistido de pensar noutra coisa que não Potter. Em vez disso, ele ficou ali, flutuando numa bruma de luxúria, revivendo momentos em que tinha tocado Potter, o tinha beijado, e imaginando que tinha ido mais longe, ou que ele o beijava agora mesmo, e tudo iria ficar bem.

E a par com as suas fantasias e memórias distorcidas, um terrível, impensável pensamento continuava a repetir-se uma e outra vez na mente de Draco: ele tinha de pedir desculpa a Ron Weasley.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Harry sentia-se horrível. Não tinha visto o Malfoy durante o fim-de-semana – apesar de Hermione ter dito que o tinha visto na biblioteca no domingo e ele parecera perfeitamente normal – e por isso Harry tinha basicamente esquecido toda a coisa da poção, concentrando-se em coisas normais como trabalhos de casa e Quidditch (e também coisas não-tão-normais como treino secreto com o director em preparação para derrotar o feiticeiro mais negro que já existiu, mas ele não gostava muito de pensar sobre isso).

No entanto, no dia anterior, quando estava a sair do pequeno-almoço, Harry tinha avistado o Malfoy com Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy olhara para ele uma vez e fugira pelas portas principais e aparentemente ninguém o tinha visto desde essa altura – não tinha aparecido às refeições, e Ernie McMillan até tinha comentado durante Transfiguração que o Malfoy se tinha baldado a Aritmancia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry mastigou distraidamente a sua torrada, considerando seriamente procurar Snape e confessar tudo. E se o Malfoy tivesse fugido? E se ele tivesse _morrido_? Harry arrepiou-se. O Malfoy podia ser um imbecil, mas Harry não queria ser responsável pela sua _morte._

Precisamente no momento em que decidiu tentar apanhar o Snape antes que a primeira aula começasse, Ron fez-lhe sinal com o cotovelo para que ele olhasse para a entrada. Malfoy, sem compinchas, tinha aparentemente escolhido ir ao pequeno-almoço hoje.

Ele tinha um aspecto horrível: tinha olheiras que eram quase da mesma cor que o seu manto; as suas feições já pontiagudas estavam extremamente acentuadas, como se ele não comesse há dias; o seu cabelo normalmente penteado asseadamente com gel estava solto e desgrenhado e… e ele estava a caminhar directo a eles.

Ron também reparou. "O que raio está ele a fazer?" disse ele, olhando Malfoy furiosamente. "Acham que ele finalmente se passou?"

"Quem é que se passou?" perguntou Hermione vagamente, de nariz ainda enterrado em _Sabe o teu Nox*__: 2,000 Contra-feitiços Comuns e Incomuns_.

"Vê com os teus olhos," murmurou Ron, e Hermione relanceou o olhar mesmo a tempo de ver Draco Malfoy parar directamente à frente deles. A boca dela caiu.

"Malf-?"

"Desculpa por te ter insultado no sábado, Weasley," interrompeu Malfoy numa voz tenuemente controlada, os seus punhos cerrados dos seus lados. "E desculpa por tudo o que alguma vez disse sobre a tua família ou estado financeiro. Granger," ele voltou-se para Hermione que o fixou em puro choque, "desculpa por todas as vezes que te chamei Sangue de Lama e sabichona. E Longbottom," Neville levantou o olhar das suas papas de aveia e prontamente largou a sua colher, "desculpa por te ter chamado estúpido todas aquelas vezes. E Potter…"

A voz de Malfoy falhou. Não olhou directamente para Harry; em vez disso ele fixou intensamente as papas de Neville. "Posso falar contigo?"

Aquela pequena secção da mesa dos Gryffindor silenciou enquanto todos os olhos num raio de 15 metros se voltaram para Harry. Ele olhou em volta desamparadamente para o olhar calculista de Hermione, a boca aberta em choque de Ron e a cara curiosa de Lavender a espreitar sobre o ombro de Neville. Então ele olhou para o Malfoy. Ele estava branco e parecia como se estivesse quase a desmaiar ou vomitar (ou ambos) a qualquer momento.

"Sim, claro," disse Harry, e levantou-se.

"Harry!" gritou Ron, agarrando a manga do seu manto. "O que é que estás a _fazer_? E se é uma armadilha? É… É o _Malfoy_!"

"Eu sei quem é ele, Ron," disse Harry, libertando-se da mão de Ron. "Olha, se ele começar alguma coisa eu enfeitiço-o e deixo-o lá, está bem? Vejo-te em Transfiguração."

E, ignorando os perdigotos indignados de Ron, Harry percorreu o caminho de saída do Salão Nobre em direcção à fila de salas de aula ao lado da entrada da escola.

A sala onze era a única sala que Harry pensou que não iria ficar cheia com alunos tagarelas nos próximos dez minutos, e ele apressou Malfoy lá para dentro, lançando em seguida vários feitiços de privacidade e isolamento à porta. Não iriam impedir um professor, claro, mas ao menos seriam avisados se alguém tentasse entrar.

Finalmente, Harry virou-se para Malfoy, que ainda recusava olhar para ele.

"Estás… Tu estás bem?" perguntou ele acanhadamente.

Malfoy fez um estranho som de estrangulamento. "Estar tão perto de ti," disse ele firmemente. "É… Sinto-me como se fosse _vomitar_ ou _morrer_ ou qualquer coisa, e _eu odeio isto_."

"Bem," começou Harry desconfortavelmente. "Tu podes… fazer a tua coisa agora, sabes. Pediste desculpa ao Ron, era só isso que eu queria." Refreou-se se juntar _'não foi muito difícil, pois não?'_

Malfoy olhou para ele rispidamente como se tivesse ouvido o pensamento impronunciado e imediatamente arquejou, empalidecendo ainda mais e vacilou. Harry estendeu uma mão para apanhá-lo e Malfoy silvou com o contacto, retraindo-se e tentando chegar mais perto ao mesmo tempo.

"Malfoy, está tudo bem. Continua."

Malfoy ainda parecia inseguro, então Harry, sentindo-se estúpido, agarrou a mão de Malfoy e pressionou-a contra a sua própria bochecha. Os olhos de Malfoy arregalaram-se e ele subiu a sua outra mão até que estava a segurar a cara de Harry nas suas mãos.

"Tu… Eu… foda-se, Potter." Os polegares de Malfoy acariciaram as suas bochechas uma, duas vezes antes que ele parecesse desistir e pressionasse lábios a tremer contra a boca de Harry. Deixou sair um longo, aliviada gemido, e depois beijou-o, duramente.

"Merda," Harry ouviu vagamente ser balbuciado entre arquejos e gemidos. "Oh foda-se, caralho, tu és tão – foda-se."

Harry permaneceu ali, aguentando o feroz ataque. Ele merecia-o. Não deveria ter obrigado o Malfoy a passar por aquilo. Não era culpa do _Malfoy_ que ele estivesse sob os efeitos da poção (ou se calhar era… o Harry ainda não sabia o tinha acontecido), e o Harry não tinha o direito de o chantagear com isso.

O Malfoy subitamente enrijeceu e enterrou a cara no pescoço de Harry com um gemido baixo. Ele compreendeu o que devia ter acontecido e corou profundamente.

Ambos ficaram assim durante um bocado, Harry de pé e o Malfoy ocasionalmente acariciando preguiçosamente várias partes do corpo dele, a sua respiração a voltar ao normal e a acariciar a curva do pescoço do Harry.

"Como é que te sentes?" perguntou Harry finalmente.

O Malfoy fez um ruído de contentamento. "Melhor," disse ele, indolentemente passando o seu dedo pelo braço de Harry.

Silêncio de novo.

"Acho que a aula já começou."

"Hmm."

"Malfoy, isso era eu a dizer 'Acho que devias parar de fazer festinhas à minha orelha e ir para as aulas'." disse Harry impacientemente.

"Não estou a fazer _festinhas_, Potter," retrucou Malfoy, dando uma última mordida à orelha de Harry antes de se endireitar. "Estou…"

Ele atacou-o subitamente e capturou a boca de Harry num beijo profundo, enroscando a sua mão do cabelo do outro e inclinando a sua cabeça para trás.

"…a beijar-te." terminou ele, recuando e sorrindo afectadamente. Harry revirou os olhos.

"Pronto, não são festinhas. Mas posso ir agora, certo?" perguntou ele, relutante em tomar decisões sem consultar o Malfoy depois de ver como é que _isso_ tinha resultado.

"Sim, okay." Disse Malfoy, desembaraçando os seus dedos da nuca de Harry. "Ainda – ainda nos encontramos naquele sítio das Necessidades hoje à noite, certo?"

Harry acenou. "Não vejo porque não. Vejo-te lá, então." Olhou uma última vez para o Malfoy – que parecia mesmo melhor, cor a preencher as suas bochechas e com a cabeça erguida na sua antiga maneira arrogante – e saiu (dez minutos atrasado) para Transfiguração.

A voz de Malfoy seguiu-o até à saída da sala: "Em minha defesa, ele estava a bloquear a meu caminho para o café. Para mim, isso significa que ele mereceu ser insultado…"

Harry, apesar de tudo, sorriu.

"Onde raios estavas?" silvou Ron quando Harry se esgueirou silenciosamente em Transfiguração depois de fazer um pequeno desvio à casa de banho dos rapazes para se arranjar. Ficara horrorizado ao ver que os seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas um pouco de água fria na sua cara e um rápido encantamento tranquilizador resolveram o assunto. Uma voz traiçoeira na sua cabeça dissera-lhe que ia utilizar muitas vezes esse feitiço no mês seguinte. Ele ignorou-a.

"O quê?" perguntou Harry distraidamente, um olho em McGonagall, que tinha as costas voltadas para a turma. Ele tirou os livros, pergaminho, pena e tinta do seu saco tão silenciosamente quanto podia e tentou parecer como se estivesse estado lá há tanto tempo quanto o resto da turma.

"Pensámos que o Malfoy te tinha raptado ou alguma coisa! Era todo a favor de ir buscar todos os Gryffindor e ir salvar-te, mas a Hermione impediu-me."

Harry estava muito, muito agradecido pela mente lógica da Hermione. "Não sejas idiota, como se o Malfoy conseguisse fazer-me alguma coisa," disse ele, espreitando para o pergaminho de Ron para ver o que perdera. "Ele só queria falar."

"Falar? O Malfoy? Sobre o _quê_?E o quê, em nome dos tomates de Merlin, lhe deu esta manhã?"

"Quidditch," disse Harry vagamente, anotando o título e as poucas notas que Ron tinha escrito e ignorando deliberadamente a última questão. "Os Slytherin marcaram o campo para a mesma altura que nós, ele queria que trocássemos."

"Não trocaste, pois não?" perguntou Ron bruscamente. "Estou farto que passem sempre por cima de nós, Harry, só porque têm mais dinheiro–"

Harry riu-se. Confiara em Ron para se importar mais com passar por cima dos Slytherin do que com a plausibilidade da desculpa dele. Como se o Malfoy alguma vez _negociasse_.

"Troquei, por acaso," disse ele, olhando para cima para ver as pontas das orelhas de Ron enrubescerem com raiva suprimida. "Mas apenas porque já estava a pensar em trocar para sexta de qualquer das maneiras."

"Bem," disse Ron. "Bem então assim está bem."

"Certo, sétimos anos!" a voz de McGonagall soou desde o quadro. "Vamos começar um tópico novo hoje; transfiguração humana para animal. Como estou certa de que todos estão conscientes, um feitiço destes pode ser perigoso se efectuado ainda que _ligeiramente _incorrecto, portanto peço a vossa atenção total. E obrigada por finalmente se juntar a nós, Potter." Ela olhou severamente para o Harry e ele sorriu-lhe inocentemente. Um canto da sua boca austera subiu para cima.

"Espero que todos saibam o que um Animagus é – se alguém não sabe, peço que saiam agora; não há esperança para vocês – de qualquer das maneiras, para recapitular, abram o livro na página 217. É 217, sim Longbottom.

"Agora, as leis do Ministério impedem-me de entrar em muitos detalhes sobre o processo de se tornar num Animagus enquanto ainda estão na escola, no entanto existem alguns pontos sobre os quais não faria mal eu falar com vocês. Sei que cobriram brevemente este tópico no terceiro ano, mas esta aula irá detalhar muito mais a teoria, em vez das leis sobre as transformações Animagus. Gostaria de lessem os primeiros três parágrafos da página à vossa frente, e os resumissem em não mais do que cento e cinquenta palavras. Podem começar.

Harry, bem como o resto da turma, preguiçosamente abriu a sua cópia de _Um Guia para a Transfiguração Avançada_ e começou a ler.

Foi apenas quando três minutos já tinham passado e Harry não tinha passado da primeira linha que ele percebeu que estava a pensar no Malfoy outra vez. _Quem_ lhe tinha dado aquela maldita poção? E _porquê_? Não era como se o Malfoy não tivesse inimigos, mas ele tinha recusado contar a Snape quem fora. Certamente, isso quereria dizer que ele – quem quer que fosse – era próximo a Malfoy de alguma maneira? Então isso limitava as opções para o pequeno gangue Slytherin do Malfoy; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle e-

"Potter?"

A cabeça de Harry levantou-se rapidamente. McGonagall fitava-o expectantemente. "Professora?" perguntou ele, tão educamente quanto podia.

McGonagall revirou os olhos numa maneira que dizia claramente _eu_ sabia_ que não estavas a prestar atenção._

"Perguntei-te se poderias ler o teu parágrafo resumido," repetiu ela com um suspiro.

"Oh! Erm." Harry olhou para o seu pergaminho. Não tinha escrito uma palavra. "Er," disse ele, preparando-se mentalmente para perder quinze pontos para os Gryffindor. "Eu, er."

Ron acotovelou-o e deslizou o seu pergaminho pela mesa. Harry fez uma nota mental para comprar Ron um cesto cheio de sapos de chocolate no próximo fim-de-semana a Hogsmeade e pegou nele.

"Certo, um. _Um Animagus é um feiticeiro ou feiticeira que consegue voluntariamente mudar a sua forma física para a de um animal após treino intento. Muito poucos feiticeiros ou feiticeiras escolhem sagir – _desculpem_ – seguir este caminho pois pode levar dez anos até se completar. Uma vez que a transformação Animagus esteja completa, o feiticeiro ou feiticeira deve registar-se e à sua forma Animagus (incluindo marcas específicas) no Gabinete do Uso Impróprio da Magia no Ministério da Magia. O feiticeiro ou feiticeira que tente a transformação Animagus não saberá em que animal se irá transformar até que a transformação realmente ocorra. A forma animal que o feiticeiro ou feiticeira assumirá é determinada pela sua pev – persons – personalidade e aparência._

McGonagall parecia dividida entre o divertimento e a severidade. "Bom trabalho, Sr Weasley," disse ela. "Cinco pontos para os Gryffindor pelo parágrafo, mas cinco pontos _dos_ Gryffindor pela inabilidade do Potter de escrever alguma coisa quando instruído."

"Agora," disse ela, virando-se para o resto da turma. "Assumindo que todos os outros conseguiram escrever _alguma_ coisa nos pergaminhos, vamos continuar. Apesar de a transfiguração básica humano-para-animal é dada ao nível de NPF, é preciso ter um sólido conhecimento de…"

Harry desistiu de tentar prestar atenção e desligou outra vez, confiando em Hermione para que esta o deixasse copiar as suas notas (mesmo se com isso viesse um sermão de meia hora). Talvez a razão porque Malfoy se recusasse a dizer quem lhe tinha dado a poção era que ele _próprio_ a tinha tomado. Mas porque é que ele faria isso? Talvez pensasse que era outra coisa?

Pensamentos como estes revolviam-se à volta da cabeça de Harry tão rápido que mal conseguia acompanhá-los, e antes que se desse conta a aula tinha acabado e Hermione estava a picá-lo no ombro.

"Chegaste atrasado," disse ela simplesmente.

"Sim…" concordou Harry, subitamente cauteloso. "O Malfoy queria falar sobre os treinos de Quidditch. Os Gryffindor mudaram para sexta."

"A sério," disse ela no tom de alguém que não acreditava numa palavra do que ele dizia. "E porque é que ele decidiu subitamente pedir-nos desculpa, sabes?"

Harry fez o seu melhor para parecer tão desconcertado quanto ela. "Eu não sei," disse ele. "Se calhar virou a página. Provalmente era isso que ele estava a fazer quando faltou a Poções; nalgum mosteiro de monges a aprender a ser simpático para as pessoas."

Hermione fez um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. "Malfoy o budista… Agora isso, eu pagava para ver. Anda lá, Harry, não queres chegar atrasado a duas lições seguidas." Ela liderou o caminho para fora da sala e Harry seguiu-a, muito aliviado por a interrogação ter terminado. Por agora.

O resto do dia passou-se numa maneira semelhante: o Harry a passar a maior parte do seu tempo a pensar no Malfoy, a Hermione a passar a maior parte do seu tempo a olhar desconfiadamente para Harry, e Ron a passar a maior parte do seu felizmente inconsciente da silenciosa batalha de vontades que ocorria entre os seus dois melhores amigos.

Finalmente, Harry não conseguia aguentar mais a pressão. Então, durante o jantar e enquanto o Ron estava demasiado ocupado a enfiar empada pela goela abaixo e a Hermione estava distraída a procurar no seu saco por uma redacção de Encantamentos que poderia ou não ter-se esquecido de entregar, Harry esgueirou-se, rapidamente silenciando Seamus quando este olhou para cima. Seamus pareceu compreender e levou um dedo à sua boca, piscando o olho.

Harry, fazendo uma saída rápida enquanto Hermione ainda não estava a prestar atenção, pensou sobre a reacção do Seamus. Porque é que ele haveria de piscar o olho? A não ser que… não. Certamente que não. Era isso que as pessoas iriam pensar, que ele se esgueirava para se encontrar com uma rapariga? Ele não sabia se isto era uma coisa boa ou não. Por um lado, tirava as atenções do estranho comportamento do Malfoy, mas por outro lado, se alguém contasse ao Profeta Diário que Harry Potter tinha uma namorada, ele iria afogar-se em cartas e provavelmente nunca teria um momento de paz longe dos interrogatórios dos curiosos.

Mas, por outro lado, apenas os seus amigos, o Dumbledore e o Snape sabiam da Capa da Invisibilidade…

Os seus devaneios levaram-no ao sétimo piso e ele rapidamente passou em frente ao Barnabé três vezes. _Eu quero ver a sala em que eu me encontro com o Malfoy… Eu quero ver a sala em que eu me encontro com o Malfoy…_

"Já não era sem tempo," resmungou uma voz logo que ele tinha aberto a porta e subitamente viu-se atirado para trás por um Slytherin loiro de mantos pretos.

"Deixa-me entrar na sala primeiro," grunhiu Harry, e empurrou o Malfoy para longe dele. "Acho que as pessoas são capazes de achar um pouco estranho se te apanharem a beijar-me no meio do corredor."

O Malfoy recuou relutantemente para a sala, agarrando a manga do manto de Harry no seu punho.

"Está pior," disse o Malfoy, olhos loucos. "Juro, na semana passada não me sentia assim mesmo depois de um dia longe de ti. Mas foi ainda esta manhã e agora eu vejo-te e é só… _Merlin_ é tão mau eu nem sequer consigo… é…" ele deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. "Por favor."

Harry acenou sem palavras e o Malfoy correu para ele, sem sequer tentar disfarçar o alívio que sentiu quando os seus lábios se tocaram.

Passou um tempo considerável antes de o Malfoy se sentir aparentemente bem o suficiente para parar. Ele parou o beijo com um suspiro irritado. "Não vou apreciar o resto do mês," resmungou ele.

Harry sentiu que deveria dar umas palmadinhas nas costas do Malfoy ou assim. Não o fez, claro. Mas mesmo assim, ele _sentiu_ que deveria. O que era preocupante, só por si.

"Anda lá, Malfoy," disse ele em vez disso. "Já passou uma semana. São só mais vinte dias e isto acaba."

O Malfoy pareceu tirar ânimo das palavras dele; endireitou-se com um sorriso. "Tens razão," disse ele "Que venha 1998."

Harry permaneceu ali desconfortavelmente por alguns minutos, inseguro do que fazer agora que o Malfoy já tinha a sua dose. Era um pouco estranho ir à Sala, ficar ali enquanto o Malfoy o beijava e sair logo depois, mas por outro lado, era o _Malfoy_. Poção de luxúria ou não, o Harry não gostava dele, e não conseguia imaginá-los a fazer as pazes para jogar xadrez ou algo do género.

Nesse momento, lembrou-se de algo. "A propósito, se alguém perguntar, querias falar comigo sobre incompatibilidade de treinos de Quidditch esta manhã." disse ele.

"Oh?"

"Sim. Quer dizer, tu a ires à mesa dos Gryffindor e exigir falar comigo não é exactamente uma coisa do dia-a-dia, por isso disse a toda a gente dos Gryffindor que vamos mudar para sexta"

O Malfoy, que era o capitão da equipa, não pareceu muito interessado. "Certo."

"Então suponho que vais ter de fazer pelo menos um treino na quarta porque acho que a Hermione suspeita de alguma coisa e vamos ter de ser muito cuidadosos, caso contrário ela vai perceber toda esta confusão, tu sabes como é que ela é."

"Hmm."

"E não sei como é que tu vais explicar todo o… Malfoy, podes parar de olhar para a minha boca?" Os olhos do Malfoy deslizaram para cima. E depois novamente para baixo.

"Não é culpa minha," disse ele. "A tua boca… distrai-me."

Auto-consciente, Harry inadvertidamente passou a língua pelos seus subitamente-secos lábios. Malfoy arregalou os olhos e lentamente, como se hipnotizado, inclinou-se para a frente, o seu olhar ainda fixado na boca de Harry e a sua própria língua saindo e entrando na sua boca.

Antes que Harry se apercebesse de alguma coisa, a boca de Malfoy cobria a sua, e ele estava a ser beijado outra vez. Mas não como ele sempre tinha sido beijado pelo Malfoy antes; em vez de esmagar as suas bocas à força, ele estava a passar gentilmente a sua língua pelas bordas dos lábios do Harry, imitando o seu gesto desconfortável. A mão do Malfoy estava novamente no seu cabelo e quando o Malfoy começou a beijá-lo fervorosamente, o Harry estava súbita e momentaneamente tentado a beijá-lo de volta, só para saber como era. Certamente se o Malfoy gostava assim tanto… não podia doer…

Mas então o Malfoy parou e recuou com um sorriso embaraçado. "Não vou pedir desculpa," disse ele, a tentar recuperar o fôlego. "Porque a culpa não é minha. E também porque eu gosto e tu tens de fazer o que eu digo."

Harry, incerto sobre se o Malfoy estava a brincar ou não, não sabia o que responder àquilo. Felizmente, o Malfoy salvou-o de responder ao curvar a cabeça e colar-se ao ponto onde o pescoço de Harry se unia ao seu ombro.

Harry deixou a cabeça cair para trás e permitiu que o Malfoy fizesse o que tinha a fazer. Estava tudo bem, disse a si próprio. Estava só a deixar o Malfoy ter carta branca, ele não se estava a juntar. E não era como se estivesse a ficar _excitado_ ou qualquer coisa. Nem sequer um bocadinho. Nada. Nem um pequenino, minúsculo, infinitesimal…

"Merda, Malfoy, vais ter de parar com isso," desembuchou Harry, um pouco alterado. Malfoy parou de mapear o pescoço do Harry com a língua (já não era sem tempo!) e olhou para cima, a sua face corada.

"Porquê?" perguntou ele. Harry reparou o quão vermelhos os seus lábios estavam depois de todos aqueles beijos (e lambidelas e chupões e mordidelas). "Potter?"

Percebendo que não podia dizer '_Porque estou a começar a ficar duro e não quero que sintas a minha erecção,_', Harry pensou rápido.

"Vais deixar uma marca," disse ele depois de uma pausa muito longa. "E com a Hermione a vigiar, voltar com um chupão no meu pescoço não é a melhor das ideias, não achas?" Ohh, bom trabalho, Potter. Fazer com que os teus amigos pareçam abutres intrometidos só para esconder o facto de que tu quase beijaste o Malfoy. _Cala-te, no caso da Hermione não está muito longe, de qualquer das maneiras._

O Malfoy, felizmente, não pareceu notar a discussão interna do Harry. "Uma marca…" disse ele fracamente. "Certo. Não devia… marcar-te. Isso – isso era mau. Certo."

O incómodo envolveu-os novamente.

"Então, uh," começou Harry. "Achas que consegues aguentar? Porque já é tarde e ainda tenho de fazer aquela pesquisa para Poções."

A testa de Malfoy enrugou-se. "Que pesquisa?"

"A coisa sobre o que acontece quando combinas acónito e asfódelo," replicou Harry.

"Oh, fiz isso há séculos," disse o Malfoy descontraidamente, acenando com a mão e sorrindo.

"Sim, que bom para ti," resmungou Harry. "Vejo-te amanhã, está bem?"

E ele saiu da Sala das Necessidades sem olhar para trás, já explicando o infeliz sentido de oportunidade do seu tesão como sendo simplesmente a consequência de ser um adolescente e preparando-se para uma noite de pesquisa entediante para o seu professor menos favorito.

Harry teve o seu primeiro sonho do Malfoy nessa noite, quando finalmente terminara o seu trabalho de casa e se enfiara na cama. Só que, no sonho, Harry não o chamava de Malfoy; mas sim Draco. Parecia que o cérebro de Harry passava de apelidos para nomes próprios quando via uma pessoa (mesmo que fosse uma versão-sonhada dessa pessoa) nua.

Quarta-feira passou-se com pouco drama; o Harry acordou, tomou banho, vestiu-se e desceu para o pequeno-almoço como habitual. Foi às aulas. Foi gozado por Snape (o que era normal) e olhado por Malfoy (o que não era _tão_ normal mas durante este mês Harry assumiu que contava). Almoçou, durante o qual foi olhado pelo Malfoy mais um bocado.

Foi a mais duas aulas, desta vez sem o Malfoy, e correram normalmente. Jantou e comeu salsichas e puré de batata enquanto o Ron e a Hermione discutiam. Isto era um pouco normal _demais_. Regressou à sala comum e tentou começar a composição para História da Magia que era para entregar amanhã, mas distraiu-se com o Seamus a perguntar-lhe quem era a 'rapariga sortuda', o que realmente não tinha acontecido antes e por isso não era normal.

Escapou a Seamus e foi encontrar-se com Malfoy, e passou a noite a dizer a si próprio que _não_ estava a pensar no Malfoy nu, o que não era normal de todo. Passou o que considerava demasiado tempo na Sala das Necessidades e às 11 horas esgueirou-se para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, para copiar hesitante e literalmente notas do seu manual de História da Magia e esperou que o Professor Binns não reparasse.

Finalmente estendeu-se na cama à muito não-normal hora de três da manhã e adormeceu logo que a sua cabeça atingiu a almofada.

Tinham passado apenas quatro horas quando Ron lhe batia no ombro para acordá-lo, porque não ouvira o alarme tocar. Seriamente considerando voltar a dormir, o Harry levantou-se relutantemente e dirigiu-se à casa de banho.

A única coisa que o fazia continuar durante aquela manhã era o pensamento de que tinha a tarde de quinta-feira livre desde que tinha deixado Adivinhação e Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas depois do quinto ano, optando por se focar em matérias que o ajudariam quando se inscrevesse para uma posição de Auror. Então, ele mal conseguiu aguentar o Professor Binns a falar à turma sobre algumas pessoas que fizeram algumas coisas (apesar de o Ministério não exigir um EFBE de História da Magia, Hermione assegurou-o de que iria ajudar no caso dele) e tentou muito não adormecer.

O resto da manhã foi passada numa confusão meia-acordada e à hora do almoço, o Harry estava quase a dormir em cima das suas sandes. Comeu tanto quanto podia e disse a Ron que ia à biblioteca, antes de se dirigir directamente à Sala das Necessidades.

Harry fechou a portas atrás de si silenciosamente. Eram apenas duas da tarde; ele tinha pelo menos quatro horas antes que alguém viesse procurá-lo, e à volta de seis horas antes do Malfoy vir à sala. Deixou escapar um suspiro de felicidade.

A sala parecia igual à de sempre, excepto pela bela cama de dossel que tinha aparecido perto da parede à esquerda, parecendo confortável e convidativa. Harry agradeceu e esticou-se sobre ela como se não tivesse ossos.

Ele estava tão _exausto_. Aparentemente não funcionava muito bem com apenas quatro horas de sono por noite. Tudo parecia estar contra ele agora mesmo; estava cansado de inventar desculpas para fugir da companhia dos seus amigos, os seus professores pareciam achas que o trabalho de casa era a coisa mais importante no universo, o Dumbledore ainda estava à espera que ele procurasse feitiços de Defesa avançada no seu tempo livre de maneira a ter o poder para derrotar o Voldemort quando essa altura chegasse e _ainda_ tinha de organizar treinos de Quidditch para prepará-los para o seu jogo contra os Ravenclaw.

Sem mencionar que o Snape tinha implicado com ele mais do que o habitual, como se o culpasse pessoalmente pela confusão do Malfoy. Harry tinha a certeza que apenas conseguia evitar detenções até agora porque o Snape sabia de alguma forma que ele se encontrava com o Malfoy de noite.

Harry suspirou de novo e deixou que os seus olhos se fechassem. Era inútil pensar que o Snape podia parar de ser um completo imbecil apenas porque o Harry tinha a decência de ajudar o seu aluno favorito. Provavelmente seria muito pior se o Harry _não_ o ajudasse. Harry supôs que devia estar agradecido. Devia, mas não estava. Não conseguia ter a força suficiente para isso.

Harry abriu os olhos e sentou-se com alguma dificuldade. Não iria chegar a lado nenhum a lamentar-se sobre as motivações dos Slytherin. Ficaria muito melhor se apenas dormisse. Bocejando, tirou os óculos, pousando-os no chão. E tirou os jeans. Fez um feitiço jeitoso que Hermione lhe ensinara e que o acordaria quarto horas depois, e agradecidamente enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. A cama era suave e as almofadas eram da altura certa e os olhos de Harry fecharam-se outra vez. Até esse momento, Harry nunca tinha estado tão agradecido pela Sala das Necessidades.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:**

Nox*: Nox é o contra-feitiço para o _Lumus_, que é o feitiço utilizado para iluminar, sendo o par (feitiço e contra-feitiço) um dos mais básicos, o que origina o nome do livro.

Falando agora de outros assuntos, queria apenas avisar que a tradução vai ter um ritmo mais regular (peço imensa desculpa por ter demorado tanto). Vamos postar de duas em duas semanas, ao domingo, um novo capítulo. Apenas gostaria que deixassem um comentário à fic, pois é muito gratificante ver que o trabalho que nós e a autora fazemos não vos é indiferente; por isso, se até agora leram e preferiram não dizer nada, digam agora. Mesmo que sejam críticas (à tradução ou à história em si) porque é apenas com críticas que podemos melhorar! Reviews anónimas também são permitidas portanto agora já não têm desculpa :)

Obrigada por lerem!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nota da autora: **vai haver (como muitos de vocês já adivinharam) cenas sexy neste capítulo. Então, se não és fã de amor entre rapazes, vais querer saltar algumas partes.

**Capítulo 6**

"Draco, não percebo isto. Não dá certo!" queixou-se Pansy irritadamente.

Draco levantou a cabeça das suas mãos e olhou para ela. "Não percebes o quê, Pansy querida?"

"Estas malditas equações. Devo ter feito _alguma coisa_ mal, mas não vejo o quê! Foda-se!" Ela deu um pontapé à perna da mesa, fazendo com que o seu tinteiro balançasse precariamente, e Draco observou-a, divertido.

"Pansy, tu chocas-me." disse ele solenemente. "Linguagem como essa é inadequada para uma senhora como tu." Os seus olhos encontraram-se por cima da mesa de carvalho escuro e Pansy bufou. Draco sorriu-lhe, e esticou uma mão para as notas rabiscadas dela da última aula de Aritmancia deles. Foram-lhe entregues com um sorriso agradecido.

"Só estou em Aritmancia por tua causa, Draco," disse Pansy num tom neutro, escovando o cabelo para trás com uma mão descuidada e ajeitando o manto. "Devias ter-me avisado que envolvia _números_."

Draco desviou o olhar do pergaminho e mostrou-lhe um sorriso afectado. "Eu acho, se me lembro correctamente, Pansy querida, que te avisei bastante explicitamente que a Aritmancia envolvia números. Se a minha memória é fiável, disseste que – o que é que foi? – tu querias ter as mesmas cadeiras que eu, porque cada hora passada longe de mim era uma hora de escuridão, e tu enfrentarias corajosamente várias quimeras e um Quintaped* se isso significasse que podias estar perto de mim. Eu _acho_ que foi isso que disseste, não foi, querida?"

Pansy olhou-o furiosamente. "Cala-te. Eu estava numa fase."

"Hmm" concordou Draco, rabiscando distraidamente por cima de um cálculo totalmente errado. "Uma fase que incluía seguir-me todas as horas de todos os dias e chantagear o Goyle com bolo para tentares enfiares-te na minha cama. Não foi a época mais respeitável da tua vida, pois não, Panse?" Ele desviou-se do feitiço de hastes-de-veado dela sem sequer olhar para cima.

"Não sei do que estás a falar," disse ela descontraidamente, arrumando a varinha de novo na blusa.

Draco olhou-a.

"Está bem, sim, eu sei," cedeu ela. "E quase resultou também. Se eu não tivesse ido para cama errada e praticamente saltado para cima do Zabini a descobrir a masturbação. Tu terias sido incapaz de resistir aos meus encantos.

Draco engoliu um sorriso. "Tu tinhas doze anos, Panse," disse ele. "Nessa altura, o Crabbe tinha mamas maiores que as tuas."

Pansy fez beicinho e empurrou o peito para a frente. "E agora?" ela sorriu afectadamente, mexendo-se convidativamente.

Draco nunca se tinha sentido atraído por Pansy. Talvez fosse pelo facto de a ter conhecido quando ela tinha a cara de um cão pouco atraente e a personalidade de um floberverme, mas, apesar do flirt casual, nunca tinha pensado nela como algo mais do que uma amiga.

"Por esta altura, já tive de reprimir os meus impulsos sexuais por ti por demasiado tempo," respondeu ele, deixando o seu olhar repousar apreciativamente no peito dela para evitar que ela ficasse ofendida (e provavelmente ficaria) antes de olhar de novo para a cara dela. "Fiz um voto de celibato agora, receio."

Pansy riu-se à socapa mas ao menos parou de se abanar. "Isso é o maior monte de tretas que já ouvi. A Queenie contou-me que um Ravenclaw do sexto ano te viu a fazer o indecente com o Terry Boot a semana passada."

O Terry Boot? Bem, ao menos ele tinha a cor de cabelo certa, pensou Draco. Levantou uma sobrancelha em desdém e olhou de volta para as notas da Pansy. "Como se eu deixasse aquele sangue de lama nojento chegar a dez metros de mim," zombou ele. Pansy pareceu satisfeita com a resposta dele e distraidamente começou a praticar a sua assinatura num pedaço de pergaminho.

"Oh, óptimo. Porque, sabes, a Millie disse-me que aquele Goldstein e ele juntaram-se há pelo menos um ano, mesmo que só tivessem contado a toda gente no outro dia. Quer dizer, se ele te traiu com ele, teria de o amaldiçoar. Não sei o que terias visto nele, por isso não posso dizer que esteja surpreendida por saber que a Queenie estava a mentir…"

Draco desligou-se da conversa, tendo aperfeiçoado a arte de fazer os apropriados "hmm" e "ah" quando as mulheres estavam a falar aos onze anos. Teria o Ravenclaw visto-o e o Potter e apenas não reconhecera o herói, ou era apenas mais alguém a inventar histórias sobre ele? Era preocupante, de qualquer das maneiras. A última coisa que ele precisava agora era que as pessoas prestassem muita atenção à vida dele.

"Okay," disse ele, devolvendo a Pansy o trabalho de casa dela e levantando-se. "Vou à biblioteca, começar aquela coisa de Defesa."

Ela contorceu a cara. "Isso é para entregar daqui a duas semanas."

"Tens razão," disse Draco friamente. "Estou a mentir para que possa fugir e ficar na marmelada com o Terry Boot enquanto o Goldstein vê e se masturba vigorosamente."

"Isso faz mais sentido," disse Pansy, acenando gravemente. "Assegura-te que usas um feitiço de contracepção, não queres engravidar o Boot."

"Não me esqueço." Ele mandou-lhe um beijo. "Até logo."

"Quero fotos!" gritou ela enquanto ele saía. Sorriu.

Obviamente não ia para a marmelada com o Terry Boot. Nem ia para a biblioteca. Mas – e ele nunca admitiria isto a ninguém – ele tinha estado a ir à Sala das Necessidades e sentava-se num dos sofás (_definitivamente_ nunca admitiria qual deles), absorvendo a presença de Potter desde terça-feira. Até uma coisa pequena como essa era o suficiente para o fazer aguentar durante um dia, para o impedir de agarrar Potter, arrastá-lo para o armário de vassouras mais próximo e beijá-lo até desmaiar por falta de ar.

Mas quando chegou ao sétimo andar, descobriu que alguém já estava na sala deles.

Claro que era o Potter. Era sempre o Potter. Mas ao menos desta vez, o Potter estava a dormir, portanto o Draco não tinha de aturar os seus choradinhos irritantes. Estava a dormir, e, aparentemente, a sonhar…

Da sua posição na porta, Draco conseguia que o Potter estava a fazer pequenos sons de choramingo. Estava a ter um pesadelo, o pobre, torturado menino? Draco preguiçosamente fez o seu caminho em direcção à cama, perguntando-se qual seria a melhor maneira de acordar o Gryffindor do seu oh-tão-perturbado sono. Até agora era um empate entre um empurrão brusco e um beijo ainda mais brusco.

Um empate, isto é, até que Potter deixou escapar um gemido que definitivamente não era produto de uma aterrorizante visão do Voldemort; ou se era, o Potter tinha uns problemas com o Senhor das Trevas.

Draco congelou, os seus olhos fixos na cama. A opção 'beijo' era infinitamente mais provável agora, mas ele realmente não queria incomodar o Potter no meio de um sonho molhado. Isso seria rude. Sem falar no material de masturbação que ele iria conseguir ao ficar quieto. Como se a provar o argumento dele, o Potter gemeu novamente – desta vez mais alto – e abanou a cabeça para os lados. Um delicioso rubor estava a fazer o seu caminho pelas bochechas do Potter e _maldito Merlin,_ Draco estava tão duro.

E então, no meio dos gemidos abafados e dos arquejos, Draco ouviu distintamente um balbuciar "Mm… Draco…"

Ele estava do outro lado do quarto com o membro do Potter na boca antes que alguém conseguisse dizer "Orexis Votum".

Potter fez uma espécie de choro desesperado enquanto os lábios de Draco se fechavam à volta da cabeça do pénis dele, e uma pequenina parte do cérebro de Draco agradeceu a quaisquer deuses que o ouvissem pela sua fantástica sorte. Olhou para cima, tentando ver a cara do Potter, e sobressaltou-se quando percebeu que uns olhos verdes meio fechados olhavam para ele. O seu próprio membro estremeceu violentamente nas suas calças.

Ele subiu a boca lentamente, rezando para não estragar aquilo – não tinha ideia do que estava a fazer, só que o fazia sentir-se _fantástico_. O Potter soltou um aspirado "Mal-_foy_!" e Draco sentiu uma mão repousar na sua nuca; quase se veio ali mesmo.

Draco estava a achar cada vez mais difícil lembrar-se de respirar. Apenas o pensamento de fazer isto, de se ajoelhar desconfortavelmente no meio das pernas do Potter, da mão dele a empurrar gentilmente a sua cabeça para baixo, os olhos dele vidrados e a olhar _directamente para ele_, o cheiro do Potter, _o sabor_ do Potter. Era quase demasiado, e Draco não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Harry gemeu em resposta, e contorceu as ancas para cima. Draco interpretou isso como encorajamento, e deslizou a boca até que tocasse a parte de trás da sua garganta. No entanto, ele ainda queria _mais_ e continuou mais para baixo, combatendo determinadamente o seu reflexo de vómito engolindo convulsivamente, porque respirar era uma prioridade muito inferior a enfiar o máximo que pudesse do membro de Potter na sua boca, malditamente para baixo, até que o membro do Potter estava na sua garganta e os pêlos púbicos dele faziam cócegas no seu nariz. _Os malditos pêlos púbicos do Potter._

O formigueiro sempre presente que vinha da maldita poção estava na superfície da sua pele, aumentando as suas sensações e fazendo com Draco estivesse _tão perto, foda-se._ Potter estava perto, também, se as convulsões das suas ancas quase não contidas e os não-contidos-de-todo gemidos serviam de indicação. Draco impeliu a sua boca para baixo novamente e engoliu, e o Potter endureceu, espalhando a sua semente pela garganta de Draco com um delicioso grito rouco. O orgasmo de Draco veio segundos depois do de Potter, e ele veio-se espectacularmente nas suas calças sem sequer se tocar.

Contudo, não tirou a boca da erecção amolecida do Potter. Não queria _nunca_ mexer-se. Queria ficar ali, a sugar gentilmente a cabeça do pénis de Harry Potter para sempre.

Aparentemente o Potter tinha ideias diferentes, porque a mão na nuca de Draco puxou os seus cabelos, e Draco estava real e honestamente impotente para se impedir de fazer aquilo que o Potter quisesse que ele fizesse. Seguiu a direcção do puxão, preparando-se para outra semana sem o Potter e dizendo a si próprio que valera a pena.

Mas quando estava à beira do Potter, as suas caras separadas por meros centímetros, Draco não pensou que o Potter iria desertá-lo. Na realidade, tinha a certeza que o Potter não estava sequer acordado propriamente. Os seus olhos estavam abertos, sim, mas ele estava com uma expressão de perfeito contentamento que Draco nunca tinha visto antes.

Potter piscou lentamente. "Oi," sussurrou ele.

"Oi para ti também," sussurrou Draco de volta, não querendo abalar o Potter da gloriosa desorientação em que ele se encontrava.

Potter sorriu, a sua mão ainda a brincar com o cabelo junto à nuca de Draco. "Não devias penteá-lo para trás com gel, sabes" disse Potter com sono. "Ficavas mesmo bem com ele ao natural."

Draco fitou-o. O sorriso de Potter aumentou e ele puxou Draco até que este conseguisse _sentir_ o sorriso contra a sua boca e o Potter estava a beijá-lo – a beijá-lo a sério – e era espantoso, era maravilhoso, _ainda estava a acontecer_ e o Potter não ia parar, não ia deixá-lo, ia ficar aqui para sempre a beijar Draco oh por favor_,_ nunca o deixem parar isto era _tão bom_.

Mas o Potter parou. O coração de Draco bateu com força no seu peito, aterrorizado que Potter o expulsasse, que tudo isto tinha sido uma partida. Relutantemente, Draco abriu os olhos para ver a expressão do Potter…

Ele tinha voltado a dormir.

Draco deixou escapar um silencioso, aliviado riso. O Potter tinha _voltado a dormir_! As suas mãos ainda agarravam teimosamente o cabelo de Draco, mas não havia forma de se enganar. Os seus olhos tinham-se fechado, a sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta e ele respirava uniformemente, e Draco estava desconfortavelmente consciente que se tinha vindo nas suas calças pela segunda vez numa semana e tudo estava _malditamente perfeito_.

Draco gentilmente removeu os dedos do Potter, maravilhado com o quão _pacífico_ Potter parecia quando estava a dormir. Nunca tinha reparado que o Potter normalmente franzia o sobrolho, mas era notoriamente óbvio agora que a cara dele estava relaxada.

Quase fazia com que o Draco quisesse jurar fazê-lo parecer assim enquanto estivesse acordado.

Draco entrou na sala comum e avistou Pansy, no mesmo sítio onde a deixara há cerca de uma hora.

"Olá, linda!" chamou ele do outro lado da sala. Pansy olhou para ele chocada.

"Pensei que tivesses ido à biblioteca," disse fracamente, fitando-o.

"Eu fui," mentiu Draco. "E depois voltei. Aquele lugar é _chato._" Ele instalou-se na cadeira em frente à dela e esticou as pernas no colo dela. "Como é que te estás a dar com Aritmancia?"

"É um monte de tretas, claro. Mas Merlin, Draco, o que raios te deu?"

"Não sei o que queres dizer," disse ele alegremente, abanando uma mão. "Estou perfeitamente bem. Maravilhoso, de facto."

"É disso que estou a falar!" disse Pansy atabalhoadamente. "Passaste o fim-de-semana todo deprimido e agora voltas da biblioteca praticamente _eufórico_! Vou ser honesta contigo, estou a ficar desconfiada. Posso até começar a perseguir-te."

Draco olhou para ela seriamente. "Isso seria uma má ideia. Não faças isso." Pansy fitou-o um pouco mais.

"Ficaste louco," disse debilmente. "Eu sabia que iria acontecer um dia, com toda a merda que pões no cabelo. Parece que esse dia chegou."

Draco levantou uma mão para o seu cabelo penteado para trás. "Sim…" disse distraidamente, a sua mente preenchida com imagens do Potter, a sorrir para ele. Potter a _beijá-lo_. Ainda conseguia sentir a mão dele na sua nuca. "Sabes, acho que vou tomar um banho." E, sem mais palavras, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao dormitório masculino, deixando Pansy a arquejar para as suas costas.

O seu banho foi muito bom. Com a memória recente de ter o pénis do Potter _dentro dele_, a casa de banho deserta e a temperatura perfeita da água de Hogwarts, ele conseguiu ter outro orgasmo _fabuloso_ sem interrupção.

Quando ele finalmente emergiu, limpo e satisfeito, vestiu-se rapidamente e automaticamente esticou uma mão para a sua poção do cabelo. Estava a meio caminho de a aplicar quando parou. Potter dissera que ele ficaria _bem_ com o cabelo ao natural. E, avesso como ele era a fazer qualquer coisa que o Potter lhe dissesse, ele tinha de admitir que estava um _pouco_ curioso…

Pousou resolutamente a garrafa de novo na prateleira e direccionou um encantamento de secagem à sua cabeça, esticando a sua outra mão para um pente.

"Oooh, invulgar!" disse alegremente o seu espelho quando Draco olhou para ele. Parecia… diferente. Não mau, por si só, mas definitivamente diferente.

Ouvindo uma voz distintamente feminina a chamar por ele do dormitório, ele gritou. "Aqui, Panse!"

Ela abriu a porta e espreitou, o nariz enrugado. "Não aprecio casas de banho, Draco, tu devias saber isso— Merlin, o que é que aconteceu _contigo_?"

"É mau não é? Eu sabia que era uma ideia estúpida. Passa-me a poção, sim?"

"Mãe de Merlin, não!" disse Pansy, a sua voz chocada. "Faz-te parecer _bom_! O que é que causou isto?"

Draco voltou-se para o espelho e inclinou a cabeça. "Bom? Hm." Podia viver com bom. Preferia beleza de cortar a respiração, claro, mas não se podia ter tudo. A não ser que se fosse o Potter.

Não que o Potter fosse bonito a ponto de cortar a respiração, Draco lembrou-se, determinado a não deixar que a poção o fizesse elogiar Potter. Nem perto disso. Mas ele tinha um certo… charme perigoso. Um _je ne sais quoi_. Algo que te fazia querer passar a mão pelo cabelo despenteado dele e beijá-lo até a luz do dia desaparecer.

Ou então era só o Draco.

"Serve," decidiu ele, e apressou Pansy para o dormitório.

"_Serve_?" guinchou Pansy. "Draco, querido, se tivesse acabado de te conhecer, já tinha começado a tentar tirar-te as calças. Doce Merlin."

Draco tossiu. "Oh, anda lá. Não pode fazer tanta diferença."

"Faz-te menos um parvo pontiagudo," disse Pansy sem rodeios. "Suaviza as arestas. Ou qualquer coisa do género. Devíamos chamar a Queenie, ela consegue dizer-te."

"Não vou ter a Daphne Greengrass no meu quarto" replicou Draco, estremecendo. "Uma vez cá dentro, nunca sairá."

Pansy abanou uma mão descuidada. "Seja," disse impacientemente. "Tens uma namorada? É por isso que tudo isto aconteceu? Isto é para ela? Porque se ela já te prendeu assim tão bem, Draco, quero conhecê-la. E possivelmente apanhar umas dicas."

Draco riu-se abafadamente e agarrou a mão dela. "Juro, não tenho uma namorada," garantiu-lhe. "Tu sabes que és a única mulher para mim, Pansy Parkinson."

Ela não se riu. "Então porque…?"

"Apeteceu-me uma mudança," mentiu Draco. "Só lhe ponho gel para o manter fora do caminho. Já me está a chatear, tê-lo para baixo. Provavelmente volta ao normal amanhã."

"Não te atrevas," disse Pansy, libertando a mão do aperto de Draco e esticando-a para cima. Correu os dedos pelas madeixas livres e os seus olhos encontraram-se. Draco olhou para a sua cara bonita (ela recusava admitir que a tinha alterado com feitiços mas Draco tinha as suas suspeitas) e não sentiu nenhuma atracção de todo.

"Panse…" começou ele gentilmente.

Ela piscou e retirou a mão. "Tu és um _filho da mãe_!" exclamou ela, batendo-lhe no braço. "Como é que tens cabelo como _esse_ sem sequer tentar? Merlin, junta isso à tua obsessão por açúcar e, honestamente, eu desprezo-te."

Ele sorriu. "Eu também te odeio, sua cabra doida." respondeu amigavelmente. Ela sorriu, e tudo estava de volta ao normal.

"Eu só vim aqui porque já tinhas desaparecido por cerca de duas horas. Perguntava-me se finalmente tinhas cedido aos encantos da Murta Queixosa e tinhas fugido para estar com ela durante toda a eternidade." Ela aspirou e apontou-lhe um dedo acusatório. "Aposto que é ela a namorada!"

"Viste através do meu esquema" disse Draco desolado. "Não consigo mais resistir à sua beleza translúcida. Vamos viver juntos. Partilhar um cano em U e tudo."

"Prometo nunca fazer chichi nas vossas cabeças" respondeu Pansy solenemente.

Incapaz de esperar mais, Draco cedo apresentou as suas desculpas a Pansy (e a Crabbe e a Goyle que o pararam à saída da sala comum) e foi directo ao sétimo andar.

O Potter ainda ali estava, sentado à mesa perto da janela e curvado em cima de um rolo de pergaminho.

"Bela cama," disse Draco para se anunciar, referindo-se à cama de carvalho escuro que ainda permanecia majestosamente junto à parede. Potter olhou em redor e corou atraentemente.

"Sim," disse ele desconfortavelmente. "Pedi uma para, uh, dormir uma sesta antes, mas agora não desaparece. Não sei o que se passa com ela."

Draco suspeitou que sabia exactamente o que se passava com ela – uma larga porção dos seus pensamentos sobre o Potter e aquela sala agora envolviam definitivamente aquela cama – mas ele não disse nada. Deixaria o Potter afogar-se na sua própria inocência. Que morresse o pensamento que o Rapaz Dourado alguma vez descobrisse o _sexo_.

O cérebro lembrou-o que, se esta tarde era fiável, o Potter definitivamente sabia sobre sexo. A memória repetiu-se nas pálpebras do Draco pela que deveria ser a quadragésima-sétima vez e, apesar de ter tido o seu terceiro orgasmo do dia há apenas duas horas, Draco sentiu-se a ficar duro.

"… diferente."

Draco abanou a cabeça para se livrar de… certas imagens mentais. "O quê?"

"Pareces diferente," repetiu Potter. "Fizeste alguma coisa ao teu cabelo?"

A mão de Draco voou para cima conscientemente para afastar o cabelo dos olhos. "Sim," disse ele, observando a cara do Potter atentamente. "Gostas?"

Potter, que Merlin o abençoasse, corou outra vez. Draco fingiu não notar. "É… okay." Potter disse. "Definitivamente diferente."

"Sim, foi isso que eu pensei," replicou ele, suspirando. Deixou-se cair no sofá de couro preto. "Irritante como sei lá o quê. Não sei como é que consegues lidar com essa franja, ter o cabelo sempre à frente dos olhos."

O Potter sentou-se ao lado dele e Draco fechou os olhos um pouco, deixando que a proximidade do Potter o inundasse num halo prazeroso. "A franja é útil." ele vagamente ouviu o Potter dizer. "Tu sabes, com a cicatriz e tal."

Ah, finalmente chegamos à triste história do Potter, pensou Draco, sentindo uma familiar ponta de irritação atravessar o formigueiro abaixo da pele da poção. Estava surpreendido que tivesse passado uma semana sem que o Potter lhe contasse sobre a vida dele e como era _triste_ ser uma celebridade adolescente. Pobre Potter, escapava com praticamente tudo na escola e até com o próprio Ministro da Magia, mas _claro_ que apenas queria ser como uma pessoa normal.

Que monte de tretas.

No fim, Draco não disse nada, receoso que o Potter decidisse que o Draco devia sofrer as opiniões dele. E o Potter era aparentemente contra Senhores das Trevas. Ele próprio daria um bom Senhor das Trevas.

"Sabes, o Seamus acha que eu tenho uma namorada," disse o Potter casualmente passado um bocado.

O coração de Draco emitiu um único, doloroso baque. "Não tens, pois não?" perguntou bruscamente.

"Claro que não," replicou o Potter, e Draco respirou facilmente outra vez. Poção estúpida, a fazê-lo sentir ciúmes da namorada imaginária do Potter. "Mas estive a pensar," continuou Potter, "que podia _fingir_ ter uma."

"Okay…" disse Draco lentamente. "Sem ofensa, Potter, mas não achas que é um bocado triste?"

Potter pareceu confuso por um momento, mas depois ele riu-se. "Não, não dessa maneira. Quer dizer, por que vai manter as atenções longe de ti. Toda a gente vai ficar doida a pensar quem é, então não se vão preocupar com aquilo que tu andas a fazer. E eu estou habituado a evitar pessoas, por isso não vão descobrir sobre nós. Provavelmente até vai sair no jornal."

Draco bufou. Isto realmente era demais. "És um cretino com uma cabeça grande, Potter," disse ele neutramente, abanando a cabeça para afastar de um cabelo que estava nos seus olhos.

"O quê?" disse o Potter indignadamente. "Tu viste as histórias que fizeram sobre mim e a Hermione. De facto, tu participaste activamente na escrita dessas histórias, eu acho. Não estou a exagerar, é o que vai acontecer."

Draco sorriu com a memória. Era um dos momentos dos quais tinha mais orgulho. "Nah, agora que a Rita Skeeter se reformou, ninguém se vai importar com a tua suposta vida amorosa, Potter, aponta as minhas palavras. Dá-lhes um par de anos, nem sequer se vão lembrar de quem tu és."

"Acredita em mim quando te digo, Malfoy, que sinceramente não posso _esperar_ que esse dia chegue," disse o Potter seriamente, e Draco revirou os olhos.

"Vai em frente, então, arranja uma namorada. Se calhar devias arranjar uma Slytherin, dar a todos um escândalo real. A não ser que as pessoas assumam que é a Queenie, nesse caso ninguém se vai importar."

"Queenie?"

"A Daphne Greengrass," explicou Draco. "Ela é uma prostituta. Nós pensamos que ela está a tentar ir para a cama com todos os rapazes da escola que tenham atingido a puberdade e que ainda conseguem levantá-lo. E algumas das raparigas também, na verdade, se a Millicent Bulstrode é para ser acreditada."

"Espera, que ainda conseguem levantá-lo?" perguntou Potter. "Queres dizer que ela está a ir para os _professores_?"

"Oh sim. Lembras-te daquele centauro que arranjaram para preencher o lugar da Trelawney no quinto ano?"

Os olhos do Potter arregalaram-se. "Não! O Firenze não o faria! Ele é um tipo decente."

Draco sorriu. "E a Queenie é uma Slytherin. Se ela diz que o fez, provavelmente fez."

Draco observou a cara do Potter em divertimento e perguntou-se o quão protegida era a vida dos Gryffindor. Certo, o Draco não era a pessoa mais vivida, mas ao menos ele _sabia_ coisas. O Potter parecia inteiramente ignorante.

"Estou surpreendido contigo," disse o Potter, interrompendo os pensamentos do Draco.

"Estás?"

"Sim, já estás aqui há dez minutos e ainda nem sequer me tocaste."

Draco sobressaltou-se. Era verdade. Supôs que, tendo sido íntimo com o Potter nas últimas horas, a poção contentava-se em deixá-lo estar perto do Potter sem o fazer enlouquecer. Mas uma vez que o Potter não mostrava sinais de se lembrar do que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Draco decidiu que não queria ser ele a contar-lhe.

Ele pensou rapidamente. "Estou a testar-me," disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Pensei que, se fizesses um desaparecimento súbito outra vez, queria ser capaz de aguentar mais do que uma semana. Talvez se desenvolver uma resistência ou assim."

O habitual sobrolho franzido do Potter (que Draco podia ver facilmente agora) aprofundou-se. "Não vou fazer isso outra vez," disse seriamente. "Foi muito estúpido. Especialmente depois do que o Snape nos disse. Eu – Desculpa por te ter feito passar por aquilo"

A boca de Draco abriu-se. O… O Potter acabara de lhe pedir _desculpa_, a _ele_, um miserável Slytherin?

Potter reparou a expressão chocada de Draco. "Sim, sim, cala-te." Ele pegou na borda da sua camisa. "Mas depois de ver como ficaste… Quer dizer, como é que eu ia saber que ia ficar tão mau? E tu _disseste_ que ias parar… Quer dizer…"

Draco decidiu fazer com que o Potter parasse de falar. Inclinou-se a acabou com a distância que os separava num movimento gracioso. E era bom, _claro_ que era bom, em circunstâncias normais seria excelente, mas isto não era normal e havia um problema; ele sabia agora como é que o Potter beijava, e isto… e isto não era isso. Alguma coisa estava a _faltar_. Ele precisava de sentir a boca do Potter a _mover-se_ contra a sua, do que apenas permitir que o beijo acontecesse.

Frustrado, Draco moveu-se, ajustando-se de maneira a ficar _mais perto_ e acabando meio no colo do Potter. Mas mesmo o contacto aumentado não ajudava; apenas servia para lembrá-lo daquilo que tivera durante uns _maravilhosos_ minutos apenas horas antes.

Draco deslizou a sua boca da de Potter e focou a sua atenção no pescoço do Potter. Apesar de ainda ser capaz de definitivamente sentir a influência da Orexis Votum, isto não parecia _certo_ (conseguia vividamente imaginar o Potter a arquejar por baixo dele, a arquear o pescoço e a _vir_, Draco _precisava_ disso); isso era até que o Potter limpara a garganta e dissera hesitantemente, "Se calhar devias deixar uma marca desta vez, fazer com que toda a gente pense que a, uh, namorada a pôs aí."

A bruma costumeira da poção envolveu-o rapidamente e Draco arquejou, a cabeça às voltas. O Potter _pedira_… marcar o Potter, _Merlin_, que pensamento. Uma flagrante reivindicação de posse no favorito de Dumbledore… todos iriam ver, iriam _saber_. E Snape, Snape iria ver e saberia _exactamente_ como teria aparecido lá! Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco e ele lambeu um caminho até à clavícula do Potter.

"Tu queres que eu te marque?" não conseguiu evitar o murmúrio convencido que escapou contra o pescoço do Potter.

"Bem, quer dizer, se tu não queres—" Draco mordeu, com força, e o Potter interrompeu-se com um arquejo. Foda-se, assim era melhor. O Potter tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás para deixar espaço para Draco, mas ele podia facilmente fingir que tinha sido atirada para trás com paixão. E a respiração irregular do Potter (que era provavelmente porque ele estava desconfortável) _podia _ser, na imaginação de Draco, porque o Potter estava desesperadamente a tentar reprimir o impulso de empurrar o seu membro pela garganta de Draco outra vez.

Não importava que o Potter nem sequer se lembrasse dessa tarde, e não importava que se encontrava com ele muito contra a sua vontade. Na cabeça de Draco, o Potter estava a fazer tudo o que podia para não arrastar Draco para cima e beijá-lo até morrer.

Agora totalmente excitado, Draco moveu-se para mais perto do Potter e depois congelou. Contra a sua coxa, era aquilo-? Não. Não, não podia ser. Potter não estava, ele não… certo?

E, Draco tentou argumentar consigo próprio, mesmo que fosse, não significava _nada_. Todos os rapazes as tinham em alturas inapropriadas. Não que fosse inapropriado, mas…

Inocente ou não, o Potter ainda era um adolescente. O Draco não devia alimentar esperanças. Absolutamente não.

Apesar disso, esta tarde, o Potter _estava_ a sonhar com _ele._

"Já acabaste?"

Draco sobressaltou-se e olhou para cima. O Potter estava a olhar para ele curiosamente e Draco percebeu que tinha estado sentado sem se mover durante a maior parte de um minuto.

"Eu," começou ele, e aconteceu ele avistar pelo canto do olho a marca vermelha vívida no pescoço do Potter. "Oh, _Merlin_."

"Urgh, é muito mau?" Potter passou os dedos pela marca e retraiu-se.

Draco fitou-a por um bocado. "É uma das coisas mais excitantes que já vi," respondeu ele verdadeiramente, perguntando-se como conseguira ficar mais duro do que já estava. O Potter limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar desconfortavelmente.

"Então acho que… se tu estás bem, quer dizer. Se já acabaste…"

Draco apanhou a indirecta e levantou-se do seu lugar a abraçar a perna do Potter. Tinham estado ali por menos de uma hora, mas Draco não sentiu nenhuma compulsão desesperada para fazer o Potter ficar.

"Devias puxar o lado esquerdo do teu manto para baixo um bocado, para garantir que está visível," aconselhou Draco debilmente, os olhos fixos no pescoço do Potter.

"Certo," o Potter ajustou as suas roupas e olhou para o Draco em busca de confirmação. "Melhor?"

Draco acenou. "Até logo." Potter, embora olhando Draco estranhamente, levantou uma mão em despedida e saiu sem mais palavras.

Draco deixou-se cair para trás com um suspiro de confusão e permaneceu ali sozinho pelo resto da noite, contemplando a possibilidade do Potter ter uma erecção enquanto Draco o beijava e perguntando-se o que raio poderia significar.

**Nota da tradutora:**

*Quintaped – é um monstro carnívoro muitíssimo perigoso com apetite especial por humanos. Tem um corpo baixo e achatado que está coberto de pêlos castanho-avermelhados espessos, e anda sobre cinco pernas que terminam em pés aleijados. [Monstros Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los]

Desculpem o atraso, estive à espera da beta. Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Harry estava de pé em frente ao espelho no dormitório masculino enquanto tinha um ligeiro esgotamento nervoso. Nunca antes ele tinha suspeitado de que era algo mais que um normal (bem...) e heterossexual adolescente, e ainda assim ali estava ele, a _fantasiar_ sobre o maldito Draco Malfoy! De todas as pessoas!

Sim, havia definitivamente muitas provas que sugeriam que toda esta guerra com o Senhor das Trevas estava a afectar seriamente a mente dele. Como ontem, por exemplo: ali estava ele, apenas a recuperar o sono na Sala das Necessidades, e ele tivera um sonho _tão_ realístico sobre o Malfoy a fazer – bem, a fazer algo que ele realmente não deveria fazer no sonho de Harry. E o pior era que, se o estado de total relaxamento em que ele estava quando acordou era de se acreditar, ele tinha gostado _muito_.

Não tinha existido nenhuma, uh, prova física do prazer de Harry, contudo, o que o intrigou um pouco. Mas depois lembrara-se de onde estava e deduziu que a Sala das Necessidades faria a sua coisa para garantir que Harry não acordava peganhento e desconfortável, pelo qual ele estava admitidamente agradecido.

Mas depois ele encontrara-se com Malfoy como habitualmente essa noita e a memória do sonho tinha sido tudo aquilo em que ele conseguia pensar. Tinha a certeza que o Malfoy tinha de ter reparado em algo; a sua cara devia ter estado vermelho brilhante a noite inteira. E depois o Malfoy tinha começado a beijá-lo...

Harry levou uma mão à marca arroxeada no seu pescoço e inclinou-se em direção ao espelho, examinando-a de perto. Tinha sido _tão bom_, sentir o Malfoy a enchê-lo de atenção. Até o peso do Malfoy na perna dele o tinha excitado, até quando o Malfoy o _mordeu._ Definitivamente havia alguma coisa errada com ele.

Ele estava precisamente a contemplar se não deveria pedir a Madame Pomfrey que verificasse se ele não tinha batido com a cabeça no seu último jogo de Quidditch ou algo do género quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e a cara sardenta de Ron Weasley apareceu por trás dela.

"Oi, Harry, já te mexias, não? Já é quase—_ahh_, estás a pensar _nela._"

Oh, sim. _Ela._ A 'namorada'. O conselho do Malfoy da noite passada tinha resultado às mil maravilhas e Harry foi abordado por cinco pessoas diferentes logo que chegara à sala comum. Conseguira escapar com um vago 'queremos que seja segredo, sabes', acreditando que de manhã toda a escola saberia que Harry Potter tinha uma amante misteriosa.

Como Harry se estava a esconder no seu dormitório, não sabia se o plano tinha funcionado ou não.

Ron entrou e permaneceu atrás do ombro dele, olhando para o espelho. Ele despenteou o seu cabelo um bocado, virando a cabeça para os lados para admirar o efeito. "Meu." disse ele, uma vez satisfeito. "Eu não me importo se _tu_ estás demasiado apaixonado para comer, eu estou _a morrer_ de fome. Vens ou não?"

Ah, bem. Provavelmente era melhor acabar logo com aquela espera. Ao menos tiraria as atenções do Malfoy por umas semanas até que ele tomasse o antídoto, disse Harry para si mesmo. Era o mínimo que o Harry podia fazer depois de o abandonar como tinha feito no último fim-de-semana.

"Sim, eu vou," disse, resignado, e preparou-se.

Foi tão mau como estava à espera. Logo que ele e o Ron atravessaram a soleira, o nível de tagarelice no Salão Nobre aumentou consideravelmente. Harry estremeceu e foi directo para a mesa dos Gryffindor, tendo o cuidado de não estabelecer contacto ocular com ninguém, muito menos Malfoy. Hermione esperava por eles.

"Tu realmente sabes fazer a escola falar, Harry." disse ela compreensivamente.

Harry ignorou-a e olhou a cópia d'_O Profeta Diário_ dobrado ordenadamente ao lado da taça de cereais dela. "Não estou aí, pois não?" perguntou ele cuidadosamente.

"Não," respondeu ela, atirando o jornal pela mesa. "Provavelmente vai demorar alguns dias até que peguem nisso."

"A sério, Hermione, isso faz-me sentir muito melhor" replicou Harry, e ela encolheu os ombros.

As aulas de Harry nesse dia foram uma confusão total. Ninguém (excepto Hermione) conseguiu fazer alguma coisa porque estavam todos muito ocupados a chatear Harry. Quando o dia estava a chegar ao fim, a frase 'Não te vou dizer quem é, queremos que seja segredo' era praticamente uma resposta automática do Harry para qualquer questão que lhe colocassem e as suas orelhas zumbiam com todas as interrogações insistentes do que parecia ser toda a população feminina de Hogwarts.

Poções, previsivelmente, foi o pior. Snape tinha estado num humor particularmente malvado (muito provavelmente devido ao facto do Harry supostamente estar _feliz_), e ouviam-se as gargalhadas silenciosas do Malfoy sempre que a palavra 'namorada' era mencionada, o que ocorria de maneira incrivelmente frequente, sendo que Snape furiosamente exigia silêncio sempre que alguém sequer respirava.

Até na sua própria sala comum Harry não conseguia encontrar paz. Lavender e Parvati seguiam-no, arrulhando sobre amor à primeira vista e o aumentado elemento de mistério que o rodeava ou alguma porcaria do género, e, vistas bem as coisas, até era um alívio escapar-se para o encontro com o Malfoy.

Isso era, claro, até que ele _realmente_ encontrasse o Malfoy. Harry não sabia como é que o seu cérebro conseguia pensar que alguém era tão irritantemente arrogante e ao mesmo tempo não se importar de todo quando esse alguém o segurava e o beijava apaixonadamente. Certamente as ideias deveriam ser opostas?

Apesar disso, Harry tinha de aguentar ser segurado contra a parede e beijado por um Malfoy surpreendentemente forte, lutando durante esse tempo todo contra o impulso de os girar e empurrar o Malfoy para trás, segurando-o enquanto as suas bocas batalhavam e... e tentar garantir que o Malfoy não percebesse que ele estava duro. Deus, o Harry realmente gostava de usar mantos às vezes.

Combinara encontrar-se com Malfoy às onze horas do dia seguinte, prevendo que a Sala das Necessidades seria provavelmente o único lugar seguro da escola para ele num sábado.

Mesmo sem trabalhos de casa para fazer, ainda era cedo de manhã antes que Harry se deitasse agradecidamente na sua cama de dossel, ignorando os assobios sugestivos dos seus amigos enquanto tentava e falhava em esgueirar-se para dentro do dormitório sem que eles ouvissem e preparando-se para os inevitáveis sonhos com o Malfoy com uma certa antecipação resignada.

Quando acordou de manhã, foi num dormitório vazio. Harry verificou o relógio. Dez horas. Não era invulgar que todos estivessem acordados por essa hora (levantar-se às sete todas as manhãs era um hábito difícil de quebrar), mas o Harry ainda sentia que tinha recebido uma maravilhosa suspensão temporária das perguntas infantis de um quarto cheio de adolescentes ('Já o fizeste, Harry?', 'Ela deixou-te tocar nas mamas dela?', 'É melhor que ela seja boa. Ela é boa, certo, Harry?'. 'Já lhe tocaste _lá em baixo_?'), e então tomou um duche e vestiu-se rapidamente antes que o seu momento de tranquilidade fosse arruinado.

Tomando a decisão súbita de fazer o caminho dos covardes para a Sala das Necessidades, Harry pegou no seu Manto da Invisibilidade e colocou-o em volta de si mesmo, apreciando como sempre a sensação de liberdade que vinha com o conhecimento de que ninguém o podia ver.

Escrevinhou uma pequena nota para Ron caso ele viesse procurá-lo, e esgueirou-se para fora do dormitório, tendo de se encostar à parede a meio da escadaria em espiral de modo a evitar um Colin Creevey distraído.

A sua viagem até à tapeçaria de Barnabás o Louco foi felizmente ininterrupta e, uma vez atingido o corredor deserto, tirou o manto e colocou-o no seu saco.

Quando estava em frente da porta do quarto dele e do Malfoy, contudo, deu por si sem vontade de entrar. Exactamente por que razão tinha prometido o seu dia à exasperação geral e frustação sexual?

Talvez se tratasse o Malfoy da mesma maneira que tratava Ron, pensou Harry, fixando a maçaneta da porta, talvez os seus _pensamentos_ parassem. Sim, era isso. A sua mente estava provavelmente a ficar confusa; cada vez que se encontrava com o Malfoy ele acabava por ser beijado. Talvez se eles agissem mais como… _amigos_… então Harry conseguiria ultrapassar o pequeno problema, qualquer que fosse, que tinha.

Contudo, como exactamente é que alguém se tornava amigo do seu némesis-tornado-sujeito-de-fantasia-sexual? Especialmente quando esse sujeito o beijava à primeira oportunidade e o Harry _não ia _beijá-lo de volta.

Não que o Malfoy se queixasse se ele o beijasse. Era mais uma questão de moral. O Malfoy estava a ser forçado a isto, enquanto que o Harry ainda tinha total controlo sobre o cérebro (aparentemente) e por isso beijar o Malfoy _agora_ seria quase como aproveitar-se dele. No bom sentido. Talvez.

De qualquer das maneiras, não iria acontecer. Harry iria assegurar-se disso.

O Malfoy já estava na Sala, recostado preguiçosamente na cama. Harry, recusando-se a sequer _pensar_ em coisas relacionadas com Malfoy-cama-Harry, deixou-se cair no mole canapé vermelho.

Contudo, as suas tentativas de se manter à distância do Malfoy falharam prontamente, enquanto o outro rapidamente caminhou até ele e se sentou no colo dele, inclinando-se para o beijar.

Nesta posição, era terrivelmente difícil para Harry não empurrar as suas ancas para cima e descobrir se o Malfoy estava tão afectado pelo beijo como ele estava. No entanto, mesmo que Malfoy tivesse uma erecção, não seria _real_. Era impossível que o loiro gostasse dele _dessa maneira_ sob circunstâncias normais. Então porque raio estava o Harry…?

O Malfoy afastou-se e sentou-se direito, tirando o cabelo dos seus olhos, irritado. Os dois fixaram-se.

_Ele é teu amigo_, disse Harry para si mesmo firmemente. _Age como se ele fosse teu amigo_… fala _com ele_!

"O que usas por baixo do teu manto?" desembuchou ele.

_Oh, muito platónico, Potter, muito bem._

O Malfoy parecia (compreensivelmente) confuso. "Desculpa?"

Harry praguejou mentalmente. "Bem," disse ele, procurando por algo para dizer que o fizesse parecer menos idiota. "O Ron e o Neville usam calças de ganga por baixo do uniforme, mas eu não te consigo imaginar em ganga… ou qualquer coisa…"

O cérebro forneceu-lhe felizmente imagens do Malfoy em ganga. E depois do Malfoy em nada de todo.

"Estás a pedir-me que me dispa para ti, Potter?" Um sorriso afectado curvou os lábios de Malfoy. _O Malfoy a desabotoar timidamente os botões da sua camisa para expor um peito pálido…_ Harry abanou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Er, não," disse ele, a boca seca. "Eu-Eu só estou curioso. Eu nunca… Quero dizer…"

Malfoy teve pena dele. "Bem," disse ele lentamente. "Depende. Os puro-sangue realmente tradicionais normalmente não usam nada por baixo do manto…" _oh deus, oh deus, por favor diz-me que o Malfoy não está nu por baixo do manto agora mesmo, oh deus _"… mas estar assim tão exposto arrepia-me um bocado." …_ merda. Quero dizer, uh, obrigado!_

"Normalmente vou de calças e camisa. Não é muito diferente daquilo que tu usas, a sério, embora as minhas calças não sejam _azuis_."

"De que é que são feitas? Algodão?" perguntou Harry, perguntando-se por que razão, exactamente, estava ele a inquirir o _material_ das _calças_ do Malfoy. Ele era um mestre da arte da conversação. Não, a sério.

Malfoy olhou-o de maneira estranha. "Não posso dizer que as tenha estudado assim tão de perto, Potter," disse ele. "Se estás assim tão curioso, posso tentar esgueirar-te para o meu dormitório de maneira a que possas brincar no meu roupeiro até que estejas feliz, a não ser pelo facto de que isso é basicamente impossível. Estamos a falar dos _Slytherin_.

"Sim, mas…" Harry vacilou. Ele realmente ia contar isto ao Malfoy? Estaria a esquecer-se com quem estava a falar? Estaria a deixar que o seu pénis hiper-imaginativo pensasse por ele? Era ele estúpido o suficiente para ignorar todas estas questões internas? "Eu tenho _isto_." E ele tirou o manto da Invisibilidade do seu saco.

O queixo do Malfoy caiu.

"Sempre quis um destes!" disse numa voz reverente, esticando os dedos para tocar no tecido leve e sedoso. "O papá sempre disse que se eu conseguisse ultrapassar a Granger num exame, ele me dava um."

Harry sacudiu a estranheza de ouvir Draco Malfoy a chamar ao seu pai algo tão normal como 'papá'.

"Posso experimentá-lo?"

Certamente o Harry não ia confiar o _manto do seu falecido pai_ ao Malfoy. "Claro," disse ele, e o Malfoy desceu excitadamente do colo do Harry. O Harry ajustou-se furtivamente enquanto o Malfoy estava distraído.

Eventualmente, após muita persuasão por parte do Harry ('Oh, uau, olha Potter, sou um membro dos Sem-Cabeça!'), o Malfoy concordou em esgueirar Harry para os dormitórios dos Slytherin.

Harry não sabia porque é que estava tão intrigado pelo pensamento de ver o quarto do Malfoy (para além do óbvio: fantasias mais realistas), mas de certeza não tinha nada a ver com o material da roupa do Malfoy. Ele ficou-se por curiosidade de saber se tinha mudado desde o segundo ano. Sim, isso servia.

Os dois conseguiram chegar até à sala comum dos Slytherin (palavra-passe: _Serpentês_) com o Harry debaixo do manto, olhando tudo à sua volta com interesse, e com o Malfoy a liderar o caminho, percorrendo com confiança um estreito corredor que saía da sala, verdadeiramente no seu elemento.

O estreito corredor levava aos dormitórios e o Malfoy parou na sétima porta do lado esquerdo. Olhando por cima do ombro pela primeira vez desde que tinham chegado à sala comum, ele abriu-a e entrou.

Harry não sabia o que é que estava à espera, mas o estilo era quase o mesmo do que nos Gryffindor, excepto os lençóis e as cortinas que eram verdes. Estava prestes a dizer isso quando o Malfoy levantou uma mão e gesticulou em direcção à porta do que seria a casa de banho. Harry compreendeu e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Olá?" chamou Malfoy, espreitando pela porta. Voltou-se com um sorriso satisfeito. "Não está ninguém."

Harry finalmente tirou o manto. "É basicamente a mesma coisa que— o quê?" O sorriso tinha deslizado da cara do Malfoy e os seus olhos estavam quase comicamente arregalados.

"É só… ver-te no meu _quarto_. _Merlin_." Andou lentamente até Harry. Agora que o Malfoy o dissera, a própria mente do Harry parecia estar a pensar na mesma coisa. Controla-te_ Potter!_

Oh, mas… Mas o Malfoy estava a _beijá-lo_ outra vez, e era muito mais difícil resistir-lhe quando estava a meros metros da cama dele (apesar do Harry não saber qual delas era). O Malfoy pareceu pensar o mesmo, porque deixou escapar um pequeno gemido e deslizou a sua mão pela T-shirt de Harry. A pele dele formigou. Era mesmo, _mesmo_ difícil não beijar de volta.

De facto, o Harry estava a considerar mandar a moral pela janela… quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo.

"Parkinson! Isto não é o que—"

"Merda, Panse, quando é que vais aprender a bater?"

"Tarde de sábado, não pensei que fosse preciso," disse ela fracamente, olhando-os fixamente, uma mão ainda na maçaneta.

A mão do Malfoy ainda estava por baixo da bainha da T-shirt do Harry. Harry contorceu-se para tentar fazer com que o Malfoy a movesse. Ele recusou-se teimosamente. "Vais fechar a porta?" perguntou ele irritadamente, mandando um '_cala-te e confia em mim!'_ olhar a Harry logo que a Parkinson se voltou. Harry não tinha a certeza de que confiar em Malfoy fosse uma decisão sábia, mas que outra escolha tinha ele?

"Okay," disse Parkinson pouco depois de ter batido com a porta do dormitório (o que Harry também não achava a melhor das ideias; como é que ele tinha conseguido ficar trancado num quarto com dois Slytherins?). "Expliquem."

O Malfoy apertou o pulso de Harry dolorosamente (o que Harry interpretou como 'não fales') e começou. "Bem, uh. Nós somos uma espécie de… coisa." Harry começou a perdigotar um protesto mas as unhas do Malfoy enterraram-se na pele do braço do moreno e aquilo _doía_. Harry calou-se.

Ele não precisava, aparentemente.

"Não acredito em ti," disse Parkinson curtamente. "Provem-no."

"Provem—?"

"O que queres que façamos?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça, contemplando. Era de longe a coisa mais assustadora que Harry já tinha visto. "Eu quero que se beijem." decidiu ela.

Malfoy sorriu. "Não há problema, certo, Harry?"

Harry, sentindo-se como um peixe fora de água, discordou. "Não acho que—"

"Oh, vá lá." disse o Malfoy numa voz descontraída que de alguma forma era negada pelo aperto firme que ele mantinha no pulso de Harry e olhos arregalados. "Não é como se nunca o tivéssemos feito."

Embora fosse tecnincamente verdade, o Harry ainda não se sentia perfeitamente feliz com a situação.

"Nunca em frente de outra pessoa," murmurou, tentando não estragar o álibi do Malfoy por dizer '_Bem, sim, mas isso foi só uma vez e apenas porque tu me tinhas irritado'._

"Fofo," disse Parkinson curtamente. "Mas deviam saber que se eu não vejo alguma acção nos próximos dez segundos, vou directa à sala comum dizer à casa inteira que o Harry Potter está no teu quarto, Draco."

"Pansy!"

"Não devias esconder coisas de mim, então. Sete segundos."

"Potter, _por favor_."

"…cinco… quatro… três…"

No fim, foi a expressão desesperada na cara do Malfoy que o convenceu. Amaldiçoando a sua vida em sete maneiras diferentes, Harry inclinou-se e desastradamente esmagou a sua boca contra a do Malfoy. Felizmente, acabou rapidamente, e ele afastou-se apressadamente para olhar para Parkinson.

Ela não parecia impressionada.

"Bem, se isso é o melhor que conseguem fazer…" ela voltou-se para a porta.

"Não, Panse, espera!" os olhos do Malfoy estavam praticamente loucos. "Potter, ouve-me," disse ele para o Harry em voz baixa. "Vais ter de fazer isto da maneira certa. Confia em mim, está bem? Vai ser muito mais fácil a longo prazo se fizermos isto agora, juro, _por favor_."

Os olhos de Harry alternaram desesperadamente entre os dois Slytherins, Parkinson de pé com as coltas voltadas para a porta, de braços cruzados, olhos semi-cerrados; e o Malfoy a olhar para ele suplicantemente, agarrando o pulso de Harry com tanta força que ele estava seriamente preocupado com possíveis danos no osso.

"Okay, tudo bem," murmurou Harry. "Mas vais ter de liderar esta coisa, eu não consigo. Não com ela aqui."

Os olhos do Draco adquiriram um brilho preocupante e a sua boca curvou-se num dos cantos. "Oh, acredita em mim, Potter, isso não vai ser um problema. Pronta, Panse?" chamou ele.

"Estou tão pronta que já tenho quase cinquenta anos," retrucou ela.

Malfoy piscou-lhe o olho. "Vamos fazer com que valha a pena," disse ele, e sem hesitação, capturou a boca do Harry com a sua.

Harry, apesar de vagamente consciente de estar a ser observado, achou surpreendentemente fácil fingir que era apenas outro sonho agora que o Malfoy tinha tomado o controlo, e de alguma maneira conseguiu corresponder ao beijo. Fechou os olhos e imaginou que estava sozinho com o loiro de volta à Sala das Necessidades; o Malfoy não tinha tomado uma poção estúpida e nada disto era real e de repente parecia _estúpido_ não o beijar. Porque não o beijaria? O Malfoy beijava bem. Aliás – o Harry, pela primeira vez, abriu a sua boca à língua inquisidora do Malfoy – o Malfoy beijava _excelentemente_ bem.

O Harry ouviu vagamente uma voz a dizer, "Assim está melhor,", mas isso não interessava, porque não era o Malfoy que estava a falar e o Malfoy era tudo o que importava agora mesmo. Desde que ele continuasse a fazer aquilo com a língua, Harry estava perfeitamente feliz em deixar o resto mundo continuar sem eles.

De facto, o Malfoy era _demasiado_ bom nisto. O Harry não podia deixá-lo _ganhar._ Determinado a ser um participante activo, o Harry levantou a mão que estava livre e empurrou-a contra o – _mesmo suave_, porque é que não tinha reparado nisso antes? – cabelo dele. O Malfoy deixou escapar um pequeno gemido e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para enfiar a sua língua dentro da boca do Malfoy e explorá-la tão exaustivamente como o Malfoy tinha explorado a sua.

Era um sentimento glorioso, a sua língua a entrelaçar-se com a do Malfoy e a mão dele nas costas da sua T-shirt, a mandar pequenos arrepios pelo seu corpo. A sua própria mão alisava o cabelo do Malfoy e, se os gemidos que vinham vagamente da direcção do Malfoy eram alguma indicação, ele gostava disso.

Mas então os ruídos desapareceram e o Harry piscou os olhos, não vendo nada na luz súbita de ter os seus olhos abertos outra vez.

"Pansy, sai _agora mesmo,_" rosnou a voz de Malfoy e depois a boca estava de volta e o Harry fechou os olhos de novo e a boca estava no seu _pescoço_ e _deus_ como é que o seu pescoço podia ser tão _sensível_ e depois ele estava a cair para uma cama e o Malfoy agarrou nos óculos dele e atirou-os por cima do ombro e eles estavam a beijar-se outra vez e era bom, era mesmo bom, e o Malfoy moveu as suas mãos para baixo da sua T-shirt e _merda uma mão estava no seu membro._

Ele não devia – _era tão bom_ – mas era o Malfoy – _deus, _dedos no fecho das suas calças – a Parkinson ainda estava ali? – deus, merda, _deus aquilo era tão bom_ – se a Pansy Parkinson estivesse prestes a ver o seu pénis ele nunca se perdoaria – o Malfoy gemeu e o Harry gemeu e todo o seu corpo formigou e a marca no seu pescoço ardia e _ohdeusaquiloeraabocadoMalfoy_.

"_Nnnrgh_!" gemeu Harry, incapaz de articular o que ele realmente queria dizer, o que era 'Uau, Malfoy, a tua boca é surpreendentemente talentosa e eu espero que a Parkinson não esteja no quarto.'

O Malfoy gemeu mais alto (o que o Harry esperava que significasse 'Obrigado pelo elogio e sim, a Parkinson saiu') e fora abafado porque a sua _boca_ estava no _pénis_ do Harry e isso enviava _deliciosas vibrações_ pelo corpo do Harry e ele não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser _estocar_ porque ele precisava de _mais, deus, por favor mais agora mesmo Malfoy,_ e era _calor _era _sucção_ era a melhor coisa que já lhe tinha acontecido e ele estava – _merdafoda-seohmeudeusfoda-sesim_ – ele estava – ele estava a vir-se na garganta do Malfoy.

Os rugidos nos ouvidos do Harry desvaneceram-se e subitamente o quarto estava silencioso, excepto por duas respirações pesadas.

"Malfoy," resmungou Harry, não se atrevendo a abrir os olhos. "Por favor diz-me que a Parkinson não está aqui."

Uma última lambidela – Harry estremeceu – e algum movimento e a voz do Malfoy estava de repente próxima da sua orelha. "Ela não está," murmurou. "Mas aposto que está mesmo ao lado da porta."

Harry grunhiu e abriu os olhos. Um Malfoy com contornos indistintos e cabelo algo despenteado foi a primeira coisa que viu. "Oi," disse ele suavemente.

Os olhos do Malfoy, por alguma razão, arregalaram-se. "Oi para ti também," respondeu ele.

"Tu…?"

O Malfoy pareceu compreender o que ele perguntava e sorriu. "Mais ou menos até metade."

"Oh. Bom." Harry não conseguia perceber, nem que a sua vida dependesse disso, porque é que estava desapontado. Certamente ele não _queria_ ter de retribuir? "O que é que vamos fazer sobre…?"

O Malfoy, outra vez, pareceu compreender. Talvez as suas capacidades de compreensão fossem mais elevadas quanto menor fosse o tempo decorrido após ele ter tido um orgasmo. "Ela vai ouvir tudo aquilo que dissermos, por isso tem cuidado, okay?" Harry acenou. "Só vamos ter de ser um casal mesmo fofo durante o dia. Quanto mais adoráveis ela pensar que somos, mais presunçosa vai ficar por ser a única que sabe sobre nós e menos provável será que conte a alguém."

Harry abanou a cabeça e sentou-se. "Isto é tão louco," resmungou ele. O Malfoy agarrou o seu ombro.

"Nós conseguimos, Potter. Merlin, depois _dessa_ performance não deve ser preciso muito para a satisfazer."

Harry limpou a garganta. "Sim, sobre isso. Eu—"

"Se te atreveres a pedir desculpa agora mesmo, eu vou magoar-te." interrompeu o Malfoy.

"Certo," disse o Harry em vez disso. "Bem. Suponho que devemos deixá-la entrar?"

"Deves queres arranjar-te primeiro," comentou Malfoy levemente e Harry corou furiosamente e acomodou o seu membro nas suas cuecas.

"Podes entrar, Panse!" gritou Malfoy, a sorrir, e a Parkinson empurrou a porta. A sua cara estava bastante corada.

"Não estavas a masturbar-te lá fora, pois não?" perguntou o Malfoy, enrugando o seu nariz.

Parkinson sorriu afectadamente para ele. "Lá fora no corredor? Tenho mais classe do que isso. Mas podes apostar que vou estar mais tarde. Mãe de Merlin! Não sabia que o tinhas dentro de ti, Potter."

Harry sentiu a sua face a arder e o Malfoy colocou um braço em volta da cintura dele, empurrando os óculos dele no seu nariz.

"Ele é bom, não é?" disse ele afectuosamente e Harry surpreendeu-se com o quão genuíno ele parecia subitamente. Slytherins. "Ele parece tão inocente, e no entanto os _barulhos_ que ele faz…" Tanto o Malfoy como a Parkinson suspiraram.

"Podemos mudar de assunto agora, por favor?" interrompeu Harry, certo de que a sua cara era agora de um vermelho flamejante. Malfoy sorriu e beijou-o.

"Eu pensei que tu tinhas uma _namorada_!" disse Parkinson acusadoramente para Harry quando eles se separaram.

"Ele tem," disse Malfoy presumidamente antes que o Harry pudesse responder. "Eu."

Pansy olhou-o em pura repugnância. "Há quanto tempo é que isto dura?" exigiu ela.

"Cerca de duas semanas," disse Harry verdadeiramente.

"Duas semanas…" repetiu Malfoy – não, Draco, Harry relembrou-se -, e Harry soube exactamente o que ele estava a pensar; estavam a metade do mês. Eles podiam mesmo ultrapassar isto. As suas vidas não precisavam de ser arruinadas para sempre. Só mais duas semanas e tudo acabaria.

"Duas…" começou Pansy. "Isso—oh! Potter, que _merda_ fizeste ao Draco o fim-de-semana passado, seu filho da mãe?"

"Pansy, não, está tudo bem, ele—"

"Cala-te, Draco, quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer em sua defesa."

Harry vacilou sob o olhar furioso de Pansy. Olhou para Malfoy, que encolheu os ombros.

"Nós, uh… tivemos uma discussão," disse cuidadosamente. "Mas o Draco sabe que eu estou arrependido, certo?"

O Malfoy sorriu e puxou Harry para mais perto. "Certo," disse ele, e inclinou-se para um beijo muito mais profundo em que Harry tinha de tentar mesmo muito não se perder. "E eu perdoo-te," acrescentou ele quando pararam, os narizes ainda a tocarem-se. Pansy limpou a garganta. Harry piscou os olhos e olhou para ela.

"Mais alguma pergunta?" perguntou ele, lembrando-se da ordem do Malfoy para ser fofo e repousando a cabeça no ombro dele. O braço que serpenteava ao seu redor apertou-o.

"Sim," disse ela simplesmente. "_Como_?"

Harry, completamente perdido desta vez, deixou que o Malfoy lhe respondesse.

"Bem," começou o Malfoy com ar de alguém prestes a libertar grande sabedoria. "Lembras-te daquele Domingo em que me chateei com o Zabini?" A Parkinson acenou. "Bem, tem a ver com isso."

As orelhas do Harry levantaram-se. Estaria prestes a descobrir o mistério de quem dera a poção ao Malfoy? Aparentemente a Parkinson desconhecia que eles fossem mais do que um casal normal(_bem…_), portanto isso tirava-_a_ da lista…

"O _Blaise_ sabe sobre vocês os dois?" perguntou ela. "Tu contaste-_lhe_ e não a _mim_?"

"Claro que não lhe _contei_, o que é que achas que sou? Ele viu-me e ao Potter numa luta e _declarou_ que nos viu a beijar quando não estávamos. E depois o Potter chamou-lhe alguns nomes e o Zabini enfeitiçou-o e…"

O Malfoy tinha um pescoço bonito, pensou Harry. Era todo pálido e suave e o Harry podia ver a garganta do Malfoy a mexer-se quando ele engolia.

"… e _então_ ele disse que nos dava dez galeões se o fizéssemos e, sejamos honestos, nenhum de nós precisa do dinheiro, por isso recusámos, e ele disse…"

Harry apostava que sabia bem. A boca do Malfoy sabia bem. Era meio açucarada, como se o Malfoy tivesse acabado de comer um sapo de chocolate.

"…e depois nós lançámos-lhe um Obliviate, portanto ele não faz ideia do que aconteceu excepto que nós já não somos am… ami… _merda_, Potter…"

O pescoço do Malfoy não era tão doce como a boca dela, concluiu Harry, mas ainda assim era muito bom. Mas então a sua cabeça foi puxada para trás pelo seu cabelo e ele piscou. Antes que pudesse falar, contudo, a sua boca foi coberta por outra, e _ali_ estava, aquela doçura sedutora na sua língua.

"Merlin," sussurrou Malfoy quando o Harry relutantemente se afastara.

"Acertaste nisso," afirmou uma voz por detrás deles e Harry sobressaltou-se, tendo esquecido momentaneamente a presença de Parkinson no quarto. "Raios, Draco."

"Eu sei," concordou Draco, os olhos a fitar os de Harry. "Sou capaz de ficar com ele. Quem teria adivinhado, eh?"

"Quem…" ecoou Parkinson fracamente. Limpou a garganta. "Então, existe alguma razão em particular para estarem aqui, ou não tinham nenhum lugar alternativo para estarem na marmelada?"

"Estamos a brincar ao Veste o Potter!" disse Draco alegremente. "A pobre criatura não sabe o que é que as crianças feiticeiras vestem, por isso decidi mostrar-lhe!"

Parkinson olhou Harry criticamente. "Ele certamente precisa de um makeover. Merlin, Potter, até para os padrões Muggle estás horrível." Harry apertou, auto-consciente, a borda do seu top castanho-avermelhado coçado e não disse nada.

"De certa forma, Panse," disse Malfoy, andando até um roupeiro largo, abrindo a porta e olhando lá para dentro. "Estou feliz que estejas aqui. Não sou muito bom com as coisas da moda."

"Estou consciente disso, na verdade." Disse Pansy secamente e juntou-se-lhe a olhar dentro do roupeiro. "Merlin, quantas roupas é que _tens_?"

Draco encolheu os ombros. "A mamã compra-as para mim. Parece pensar que preciso de um manto diferente para cada dia do ano."

Harry juntou-se a eles e espreitou por cima do ombro do Malfoy. Mantos de feiticeiro de cada cor imaginável estavam alinhados sem ordem reconhecível. Alguns estavam amarfanhados no fundo do roupeiro. Também haviam algumas camisas normais, camisas de gola de tufos engomados, calças de cordões que pareciam saídas da era Vitoriana dos Muggles, vários mantos pretos compridos e múltiplos pares de botas de couro.

"Acho que fico por calças de ganga e pulôveres," disse fracamente.

"Disparates!" chilreou Parkinson, já percorrendo a massa de vestuário. "Quero ver isto. Hmm. Acho que isto –" ela puxou uma camisa branca relativamente normal da confusão, " – Draco, devias arrumar isto, a sério… e porque eu sou uma boa pessoa, _estas_ – " umas calças de botão – _de botão!_ " – e, hmm… Draco, tenta encontrar um manto verde, sim? Um escuro, lindo menino."

Draco resmungou enquanto Pansy o empurrava para a frente e ele começou a procurar no fundo do roupeiro. Harry observava-o divertido, mas então a Parkinson agarrou o seu braço e arrastou-o pelo quarto, para fora do alcance dos ouvidos de Draco-

"Ouve, Potter," sibilou ela. "Não sei que jogo é que achas que estás a jogar, mas acaba agora, entendes?"

Harry piscou os olhos, confuso. "Jogo?" perguntou ele.

Ela riu-se. "Oh, vá lá. Podes ter enganado o Draco, mas ele é um total idiota com as poucas pessoas de quem ele realmente gosta."

"Parkinson, não faço ideia do que estás a falar," disse Harry verdadeiramente, a sua mente a repetir a frase '_pessoas de quem ele realmente gosta_'.

Ela semicerrou os olhos. "Estás a prendê-lo, e ele não faz nem a mínima ideia," rosnou ela. "Acaba com ele _agora_ antes que o consigas magoar a sério, e eu não amaldiçoo a tua pila."

"Um," disse Harry inteligentemente. "Não estou a prendê-lo. E eu acho que o Draco pode ter algo a dizer sobre tu amaldiçoares a minha pila. Ele gosta dela, por aquilo que eu percebi."

"Engraçadinho," cuspiu ela. "Perguntou-me se ainda terás esse _excelente_ sentido de humor quando adquirires subitamente a habilidade de usar os teus testículos como brincos."

A virilha de Harry não estava a gostar da conversa. Nem o resto do Harry, para dizer a verdade. "Olha, Parkinson," disse-lhe ele em voz baixa. "Para ser honesto, não me importa muito que não gostes de mim. Aliás, por mim, até podes ter um altar anti-Harry Potter na tua mesinha de cabeceira. Mas eu…" ele interrompeu-se, e depois decidiu que mais valia contar a verdade à Parkinson. Ou algo que se assemelhasse a ela. Desde que ela acreditasse que eram namorados…

"Eu gosto do Draco. Genuinamente. Provavelmente muito mais do que ele gosta de mim." O que era verdade, se considerado o facto de que o Harry era aquele que _não_ estava sob a influência de uma poção alteradora da mente. "E aliás, duvido que haja alguma coisa que eu possa fazer que o _magoe_. Vocês Slytherins são feitos de coisa dura."

Ela olhou-o como se ele tivesse a inteligência de uma lesma. "Não estavas a ouvir. Ele _gosta_ de ti. Ele baixou a guarda."

Harry resfolegou. Não era provável. "Só estamos a sair desde há duas semanas," ele disse-lhe. "Duvido que já esteja tão exposto a mim."

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, olhando para a metade de Draco que era visível, saída do roupeiro. "Normalmente, eu concordaria contigo," disse suavemente. "Levou cerca de dois anos até que ele me deixasse entrar. Mas contigo… tu sempre conseguiste chegar a ele, sabes? Sempre desde o primeiro ano. Ele queixou-se sem parar durante _semanas_ quando recusaste ser amigo dele naquele dia no comboio. E desde aí, sempre que tinham uma luta. Com qualquer outra pessoa ele apenas ignorava, mas _contigo_…"

Permaneceram em silêncio, ambos a observar as pernas de Draco enquanto ele procurava por o que quer que fosse que ele procurava.

"Não vou magoá-lo," disse Harry tranquilamente passado um bocado. "Eu não sei como é que posso fazer com que acredites em mim."

"Não podes," disse ela firmemente. "Porque eu não confio em ti nem um bocadinho, e acho que o Draco é um tolo por pensar que estás a ser honesto com ele." Ela finalmente voltou-se para olhar Harry nos olhos. "Se eu te deixar viver agora, Potter, e tu o lixas, tu vais-te arrepender _tanto_, prometo. Vais pensar sobre o Senhor das Trevas com carinho e afecto quando acabar contigo."

Harry olhou de volta seriamente. Ela estava a defender o amigo dela; ele não podia culpá-la por isso, mesmo que _estivesse_ a fazê-lo de uma maneira alarmantemente violenta. "Vou lembrar-me disso," disse ele.

"Acho bem."

"Estão a falar sobre mim? A dizer o quão magnificamente maravilhoso sou, espero." O tronco de Draco emergiu do roupeiro e ele puxou para fora um conjunto de mantos verde-escuro-floresta com um floreado. "Ta-da!"

Harry trocou um último olhar com Parkinson e dirigiu-se ao roupeiro onde Draco estava. O seu cabelo estava ridiculamente desarranjado da batalha com as roupas, e Harry, consciente do facto de que os olhos de Parkinson vigiavam todos os seus movimentos, enterrou uma mão neles e despenteou-os ainda mais.

"Eu gosto," ele sorriu.

"Muito pós-sessão quente de marmelada?" sugeriu Draco, olhando de esguelha o cabelo habitualmente despenteado do Harry.

"Hmm," disse Harry como se em pensamento profundo. "Acho que é mais pré-sessão quente de marmelada." E passou um braço em volta do pescoço de Draco, puxando-o para um beijo lento, só línguas e mãos hábeis. Durou mais do que fora a sua intenção e quando se separaram, os dois respiravam pesadamente.

"Achas que foi quente o suficiente?" perguntou Harry, os lábios ainda a tocar os de Draco a cada palavra.

Draco limpou a garganta. "Possivelmente um pouco quente _demais_," replicou afavelmente. "Suponho que não possas desaparecer por um bocado, certo Panse?" perguntou ele, levantando a voz.

Harry aproveitou para olhar para Parkinson. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados. "Raios, não!" disse ela. "Se vocês quiserem fazer coisas indecentes agora mesmo, vão em frente, mas desta vez eu vou ver."

Draco lançou um olhar implorante a Harry que lhe respondeu com um firme olhar '_nunca na vida_' e Draco deixou sair um suspiro de desapontamento. "Tens razão, suponho que seria estranho."

"_Estranho_?" gritou Harry em terror simulado, finalmente libertando o pescoço de Draco. "Ela ameaçou amaldiçoar as minhas partes há menos de dez minutos! Não vou tornar as coisas _fáceis_ para ela!"

Draco lançou um olhar inquisidor a Parkinson, que encolheu os ombros. "Tinha de ter a certeza que ele estava à altura."

"Como se eu me contentasse com menos." disse Draco levemente, acenando com uma mão e olhando preocupadamente para Harry. Este sorriu, e isso pareceu tranquilizá-lo, se o sorriso subitamente entusiasmado que adquiriu era fiável. "Óptimo! Agora despe-te."

E foi assim que Harry passou o dia a ser olhado por dois Slytherins enquanto ele continuamente se despia (ele insistia em ir à casa de banho para longe da Parkinson quando se trocava; Draco insistia em ir com ele à casa de banho para 'ajudar') e se vestia de novo em variadas peças antiquadas de vestuário de feiticeiro, cada uma mais ridícula que a anterior.

Também passou uma quantidade desproporcionada de tempo a beijar Draco, sendo que apenas horas antes tinha jurado nunca mais o fazer. Mas estava tudo bem, na realidade, porque ele só o fazia para que a Parkinson não espalhasse pela escola que a sua nova namorada era o Draco Malfoy. E se quando ele e o Draco estavam sozinhos na casa de banho, também acabavam por se beijar, bem isso era só para continuar a fraude. Não _significava_ nada, e era okay porque logo que hoje acabasse, Harry voltaria ao normal, isto é a _não_ beijar o Malfoy.

"Bem," disse Parkinson quando se tinham deixado cair na cama de Draco, exaustos, por volta das seis horas. "Eu acho que, ah, vou deixar os pombinhos. Vou manter os rapazes na sala comum por mais uma hora ou assim, Draco, por isso aproveita." E com um pequeno aceno, ela saiu pela porta, deixando Harry e Draco sozinhos.

Harry apoiou a cabeça no estômago de Draco e suspirou em contentamento. Ele odiava dizê-lo, mas tinha gostado da tarde com os Slytherins. Um Slytherin em particular…

O significado da ausência de Parkinson atingiu-o subitamente como um golpe físico.

Eles não tinham público. Eles não tinham de ser um casal.

Já não estava bem que ele beijasse Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**NA: **Mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. Daqui a duas semanas há mais ^^

Já sabem, deixem reviews e façam uma tradutora feliz!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ontem tinha sido um dos melhores dias da vida de Draco.

Ele não sabia que conseguia sentir-se tão _vivo_ como estivera com Potter a tocá-lo e a beijá-lo e a usar as suas roupas. Provavelmente, era uma coisa boa que Pansy estivesse ali porque de outra maneira ele não pararia de puxar Potter para si uma e outra vez. _Merlin_, aquele rapaz sabia _beijar_.

Claro, sem Pansy lá nada teria sequer acontecido. Draco não conseguia exprimir o quão feliz estava por ela nunca, em sete anos de amizade, ter valorizado a sua privacidade.

Mas era esse o problema; logo que Pansy saíra, os beijos e os toques tinham parado completamente, como se fosse tudo apenas um espectáculo. Obviamente, era exactamente isso que aquilo _era_, mas por um bocado parecia que a mente de Draco se conseguira convencer de que era real, que ele e o Potter eram felizes, juntos.

Em retrospectiva, Draco estava enojado consigo próprio.

Não só tinha ele estado repugnantemente relaxado com alguém – o suficiente para deixar que esse alguém gozasse com ele e o acariciasse como um amante – mas esse alguém era o _Potter_. O _Harry Potter_, foda-se! Era _repulsiva_ a maneira como Draco tinha seguido cegamente qualquer sugestão que o Potter fizera, a maneira como ele se derretera no abraço de Potter.

Era ainda pior que ele estivesse sempre a pensar nisso.

Nessa noite ele deitara-se na sua cama, olhando para o dossel e desejando Potter como nunca tinha feito antes e odiando-se por isso. Talvez a poção amadurecesse com o tempo, ou com contacto prolongado, porque era mais profundo do que nunca. Até aquele fim-de-semana em que o Potter o abandonara completamente; sim, isso tinha sido terrível, tinha sido como se a sua vida estivesse a ser roubada dele, mas isto era diferente. Desta vez a poção tinha-se estendido até à sua _alma_.

Que se fodesse o Zabini. Que se fodesse o Snape por não conseguir ajudá-lo. Que se fodesse o _Potter_ por ser tão enfurecedoramente desejável.

Ao menos era domingo, por isso o Draco podia esconder-se na sala comum e não ter de ver o Potter nas aulas ou às refeições. Claro, o Draco ainda tinha de _comer_, mas a sua vigilância do Potter tinha-se tornado tão frequente que ele sabia quando (e até mesmo o quê) o Potter preferia comer, conseguia prever junto de quem ele se iria sentar e até determinar com precisão em que estado o Potter estava simplesmente pelo modo como se dirigia para a mesa Gryffindor.

Ainda assim, horrivelmente, Draco queria descobrir mais.

O que se _passava_ com ele? Certamente, se tentasse o suficiente, conseguiria suplantar a influência da poção. Era ele tão fraco que se ia render a qualquer coisa que lhe fosse concedida? Se o Senhor das Trevas aparecesse nos portões de Hogwarts, iria Draco apenas dirigir-se a ele e entregar a sua vida como um idiota?

Claro que não. Draco era melhor do que isso. Ele conseguia resistir aos impulsos do pai de seguir um louco, e ele conseguia resistir aos impulsos do seu próprio cérebro de pensar em Potter. Era só por mais duas semanas. Isso não era _nada._

E então Draco deu por si na sala comum, fingindo importar-se com as outras pessoas e determinadamente a _não_ pensar num certo Gryffindor. E se, quando a noite estava quase a chegar, ele olhasse para o relógio a cada cinco minutos, o que é que tinha de mal? Ele era simplesmente uma pessoa pontual, só isso. Era mal-educado deixar alguém à espera quando se tinha coisas marcadas com essa pessoa.

E pronto, talvez ele tivesse ido para o sétimo andar logo depois do jantar. Mas ele comia tarde ao domingo e pareceria suspeito se ele tivesse ido à sala comum e saído novamente logo depois e, na realidade, quarenta e cinco minutos não era assim _tão_ cedo.

O Potter não estava lá quando Draco empurrou a porta e espreitou. Isso era bom. Significava que o Draco se podia preparar. Tentar reprimir a antecipação que aumentava rapidamente. Ele _não_ iria ser vencido por uma estúpida maldita poção.

Sentou-se na secretária e olhou para os campos escurecidos no exterior. Não passara muito tempo quando o som da porta a abrir-se e de passos a entrar atingiu os seus ouvidos. Não se voltou. O formigueiro na sua pele que significava que o Potter estava perto não era nada. Draco nem sequer teria vindo aqui hoje se não tivesse já experienciado a trapalhada que iria ser. Ele não precisava do Potter. Não precisava.

"Malfoy?"

Draco tremeu. Então e se o Potter tivesse uma voz bonita? Isso não queria dizer nada. Era apenas uma observação. Como dizer que o Potter tinha olhos verdes espantosos. Qualquer um podia reparar nisso.

"Malfoy, tu estás bem?"

Ele provavelmente devia responder. Ele não queria ser _rude_ ou algo assim. Voltou-se.

Bem, foda-se.

O que é que ele tinha estado a pensar? Claro que precisava do Potter. O Potter era um _deus_. Um deus sexy com cabelo sexy e olhos sexy e uma boca sexy que a boca indigna e não-sexy do Draco precisava de estar a tocar _agora mesmo, caralho._

A cadeira arranhou o chão enquanto Draco se atirou em direcção ao Potter, juntando os seus corpos tão próximo quanto podia. Faíscas familiares de desejo libertaram-se em volta do corpo de Draco e ele suspirou. Isto era onde ele precisava de estar. Corado contra o Potter, os seus lábios no pescoço do moreno. Apesar disso, ele sabia que podia ser melhor. Podia ser _muito_ melhor.

Draco deslizou a sua boca pelo maxilar do Potter, murmurando uma saudação e só Merlin sabe o que mais, até que os seus lábios tocassem os do Potter e era… era…

Insuficiente.

Algo estava a faltar: _Potter._ O cabrão escaldante e teimoso que Draco odiava e que sempre recusava desistir e que beijava _tão bem_.

Draco tentou ao máximo obrigar a boca do Potter a abrir-se, querendo – _precisando_ – de sentir uma resposta, de sentir o Potter a ressuscitar sob o seu toque como no dia anterior. Potter permaneceu imóvel.

Frustrado, Draco afastou a sua boca bruscamente. "Há alguma possibilidade de te convencer a beijar-me?" perguntou ele, lutando para manter a sua voz calma.

Potter olhou-o de frente, com as mãos nos bolsos. "Ontem foi só para a Parkinson." disse ele. "Não vai voltar a acontecer."

Apesar de estar à espera, as palavras do moreno ainda esmagaram Draco um bocadinho. Ele agarrou os ombros de Harry, desejando que conseguisse ser tão casualmente indiferente como o Potter estava a ser. Merlin, ele odiava isto. "Potter," resmungou ele. "Por favor. Estou a pedir-te. Eu _preciso_—"

"A única coisa de que precisas é contacto prolongado," cortou-o Potter secamente. "Eu garanto isso. Eu deixo-te beijares-me. Mas eu não vou participar. Isto não me envolve."

Draco queria chorar. _Não_ envolver o Potter, era esse o problema. _Deveria_ envolvê-lo. Draco precisava que assim fosse. Precisava mais disso do que alguma vez precisara de alguma coisa antes.

Nessa noite, garantiu que deixava várias marcas vermelhas e zangadas no pescoço do Potter. Não o fez sentir-se melhor.

Os dias seguintes foram terríveis. Ele continuava a encontrar-se com o Potter todas as noites, e pareceu afastar o estado depressivo induzido por ficar completamente sem-Potter, mas honestamente, Draco preferiria isso.

Isto era muito pior. Porque ele _tivera_ o Potter. Pelo que a poção sabia, o Potter era _dele_. E no entanto ele não tinha o Potter.

Draco estava no total controlo do seu cérebro. E isso significava que ele conseguia _sentir_ a sua sanidade a escorregar dele, pedaço a pedaço.

Ele precisava de remediar esta confusão. Rápido.

Era quarta-feira antes que ele inventasse um plano, mas quando o fez, Draco ficou severamente desapontado consigo próprio por ter demorado tanto. Era tão _óbvio_. E ele tinha a certeza de que, se a primeira fase do plano corresse bem, o resto iria definitivamente resultar. Ele sabia isso por experiência própria. O problema era que a primeira fase era de longe a mais difícil.

Mas antes que ele conseguisse sequer chegar à primeira fase, havia algo que ele tinha de adquirir…

Esperou até que a maior parte da escola tivesse ido jantar, e de seguida dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório. Estava vazio, mas obviamente isso não era uma certeza. Lançou um feitiço na porta que o avisaria se alguém se aproximasse, e aproximou-se da cama de Nott.

Nos Slytherin, Nott era conhecido por ser o homem de recurso para qualquer poção ou substância que mais ninguém conseguia obter. Ele tinha um fornecimento aparentemente interminável de misturas moralmente duvidosas (não que Draco soubesse, ou alguma coisa). De facto, agora que ele pensava nisso, ele ficaria muito surpreendido se a Orexis Votum não tivesse vindo originalmente dele.

Mas agora, Draco não podia dar-se ao luxo de perguntar ao Nott por algo, não fosse ele descobrir a… situação do Draco. Mas o Nott tinha de ter o seu stock _em algum sítio._

Catálogos, talvez, era isso que ele procurava. Possivelmente folhetins ou algo do género. A não ser, claro, que o Nott arranjasse as suas poções pessoalmente, e nesse caso o Draco estava totalmente lixado.

Hmm… um momento para desactivar quaisquer feitiços de segurança (e de certeza que existiam alguns), e Draco olhou para a mesinha-de-cabeceira. Penas soltas e tinta, lubrificante, _Poções Trimestrais, _um conjunto de xadrez antigo, algumas cartas da mãe dele… nada interessante aqui.

Ele tentou debaixo da cama. Alguns lenços (Draco não queria pensar sobre eles, muito obrigado) e uma cópia de _Feiticeiras Semanais_, mas nada de listas de poções ilegais. _Merda_.

Após dez minutos de pesquisa infrutífera, Draco desistiu. Alguém podia entrar a qualquer minuto e não parecia que ele fosse chegar a algum lado. Desapontadamente montando a teia de feitiços de protecção à volta da cama de Nott, Draco planeou a sua próxima jogada.

Ele podia tentar o boticário em Hogsmeade, mas o próximo fim de semana era só uma semana e meia mais tarde, e com sorte tudo isto teria acabado por essa altura. Talvez ele conseguisse pesquisar poções _legais_? Draco bufou com o pensamento. Isso iria requerer demasiado esforço. Para além disso, qualquer coisa que o Ministério da Magia permitisse era certo ser inútil.

Raios, com a sorte que ele estava a ter, talvez pudesse convocar alguns Devoradores da Morte e dizer-lhes que os achava uns idiotas. Era provavelmente a opção mais fácil neste momento.

Espera aí.

_Convocar_. Doce Merlin, mas ele devia ser mesmo estúpido. Esperava que a Orexis Votum afectasse a capacidade mental, porque se não, a auto-estima de Draco tinha levado um grande golpe.

Puxando a sua varinha e resistindo ao impulso de se enfeitiçar, Draco murmurou um encantamento de convocação e susteve a respiração.

Nada.

Então—

"Oh, merda." praguejou Draco assim que os feitiços de Nott eram activados e um barulho estridente surgiu algures perto da parede. Lançando um rápido _Silencio_ na porta, Draco aproximou-se para investigar. Um minúsculo pedaço de parede perto da cabeceira da cama de Nott, não maior do que um galeão, estava a... brilhar. Esperando que não fosse uma armadilha, Draco tocou-lhe com a sua varinha.

O feitiço de alarme parou abruptamente e uma porta de armário apareceu onde o brilho tinha estado. Respirando fundo, Draco esticou a mão e abriu a porta.

_Sucesso_.

O armário estava cheio de rolos e pedaços de pergaminho, todos dirigidos a Nott. Draco viu-os rapidamente. Ainda precisava de saber quem era o fornecedor de Nott. Sem isso, o seu plano não iria acontecer. _Pedido, pedido, pedido, Que Vassoura, pedido_ — espera aí. Que Vassoura? Nott não leria uma revista de Quidditch nem que lhe pagassem.

Draco estendeu uma mão nervosa e puxou a revista de debaixo da pilha de pergaminho. Ele estava certo, não era a _Que Vassoura_. Era exactamente o que ele procurava. Era a chave para a cooperação de Potter.

Uma lista de _stock_ da _Surdly & Filhos_, conhecedores na criação e distribuição de poções e substâncias ilegais. _Excelente_.

Draco pôs a revista debaixo da sua almofada e tentou apressadamente deixar a cama de Nott como a tinha encontrado. Não tinha sido lá muito bem sucedido, mas estava demasiado excitado para se importar. Estava perto. Harry Potter ia ser _dele_.

Levou dois dias para a sua encomenda chegar. Dois dias _horríveis_ durante os quais cada momento passado com Potter estava carregado de luxúria não realizável.

A combinação de alívio penetrante e extraordinária antecipação que Draco sentiu na manhã de sexta-feira, quando uma coruja castanha deixou um pacote no seu colo, era quase avassaladora. Foram precisos todos os pedaços de auto-controlo que Draco possuía para não saltar do seu lugar e gritar em triunfo, mas de alguma maneira ele conseguiu. Encontrou o olhar desconfiado de Nott com uma sobrancelha levantada inocentemente e colocou o pacote dentro do seu saco descontraidamente.

O dia arrastou-se. Todas as aulas falharam em conseguir a sua atenção, até Poções. Como é que era suposto ele concentrar-se quando o Potter estava apenas a cinco caldeirões de distância? Snape compreenderia. Em vez de trabalhar, Draco perdera-se na sua imaginação, fantasiando sobre o que poderia acontecer a meras _horas_ de agora, como Potter se entregaria a ele e seria magnífico, seria _maravilhoso_.

Ele deixou o jantar cedo e foi direito à Sala das Necessidades. Potter não estaria aqui por pelo menos mais duas horas, mas estar sequer naquela sala – a sala _deles_ – acalmou Draco um pouco.

Ele dirigiu-se à janela e olhou para o exterior. O campo de Quidditch estava iluminado com várias bolas de luz flutuantes (uma necessidade na escuridão dos meses de inverno) e uma equipa estava prestes a montar nas vassouras para o início do treino.

Uma equipa que usava mantos vermelhos.

Conseguiu imediatamente distinguir qual deles era o Potter, claro. Ele era instantaneamente reconhecível, mesmo à distância. A confiança com que ele voava afastava qualquer constrangimento que tivesse quando no chão; no ar, parecia o herói que todos achavam que ele era.

Merlin, ele era bom. Ele contornava o campo como se fosse dele, voando sem tocar a vassoura com as mãos enquanto dirigia os outros jogadores.

E conseguia-se perceber que todos eles o adoravam. Até quando estavam a jogar, toda a sua atenção se focava no Potter, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, querendo os seus elogios. E ele, sendo o maravilhoso e nobre idiota filho da mãe herói que era, dar-lhes-ia.

Draco sentou-se ali, apenas a ver, até que a luz mágica começou a desvanecer-se e os Gryffindor finalmente desistiram e foram para os balneários. Até mesmo fora de vista, Potter dominava os pensamentos de Draco. Ele estaria no chuveiro agora mesmo. Ele estaria nu e molhado e coberto de espuma e a passar as mãos pelo seu corpo e _foda-se_ Draco estava duro outra vez.

Mas ele recusava-se a tratar disso. Preferia que Potter o fizesse, e hoje à noite talvez ele até o conseguisse convencer a fazer.

Não passou muito tempo até que sete pontos pretos emergissem dos balneários e se dirigissem ao castelo. Draco verificou as horas. Se tivesse sorte, Potter iria directamente ali em vez de voltar à sua sala comum primeiro. Se fosse esse o caso, estaria aqui em breve. A qualquer minuto...

A porta abriu-se e Draco deixou de respirar.

"Hey." disse Potter distraidamente, atirando o seu saco para o sofá Gryffindor.

"Olá." replicou Draco, afastando da sua cabeça pensamentos do Potter nu. _Em breve_. "Toma." Ele atirou um frasco prateado leve a Potter, que esticou a mão e o apanhou sem pensar. Draco não estava invejoso das capacidades naturais do Potter como seeker. Não. Nem um bocadinho.

Potter estudou o frasco desconfiadamente. "O que é isto?"

"Só água." disse Draco descontraidamente. "Vieste directo do treino, certo? Pensei que pudesses ter sede."

"E trouxeste-me _água_?" disse Harry, a sua expressão altamente céptica.

Draco sorriu e passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo casualmente. "Sim, Potter, trouxe-te _água_. Estou a ser simpático para que me deixes dormir contigo. É um plano astuto, como vês." Isso era ao menos uma meia verdade. Mais ou menos.

Potter franziu o sobrolho para o frasco na sua mão e Draco tentou muito resistir à tentação de ir até ele e beijá-lo até que desaparecesse. Ele sabia que conseguia. Ele _vira_-o. Duas vezes. Duas vezes em _dois dias_, mesmo que essas duas vezes nunca fossem acontecer outra vez sem a 'ajuda' de Draco. Ainda era mais do que suficiente para a imaginação hiperactiva de Draco. Não era preciso muito esforço para imaginar Potter deitado de costas, uma expressão de contentamento na sua cara, a sua mão ainda agarrada aos cabelos de Draco...

Draco limpou a garganta. "Merlin, Potter, não tens que o _beber_," disse exasperado, uma vez que o Potter ainda estudava o frasco como se estivesse prestes a explodir. "Só estava a tentar ser _atencioso_. Se ainda não confias em mim, faz o favor..."

Ele observou, fascinado, enquanto as engrenagens no cérebro do Potter claramente rodavam (no sentido errado). Como tinha o Potter sobrevivido durante tanto tempo quando ele era tão ridiculamente fácil de manipular? Isto nem sequer era um desafio.

Como se a provar o argumento de Draco, Harry subitamente franziu o sobrolho, arrancou a rolha com os dentes e, com a menor das hesitações, bebeu um grande golo do conteúdo do frasco. Os olhos de Draco fixaram-se imediatmanete no pescoço de Potter (do qual as marcas de Draco tinham-se desvanecido, infelizmente) e observou alegremente os músculos da garganta do moreno enquanto ele engolia.

Harry baixou o frasco e franziu o sobrolho outra vez. "É – esquisito," disse inseguro.

"Hmm." concordou Draco, acenando sabiamente. "Isso é provalmente devido ao facto de isso não ser água."

Potter deixou escapar um estranho som de engasgamento. "Seu _filho da mãe_!" Ele largou o frasco e caiu ao chão, fazendo com que o resto do seu conteúdo se espalhasse pela carpete com um monótono _glug-glug-glug_. "O que é que me deste?"

"Uma poção." disse Draco calmamente. "Uma poção de luxúria, para que me desejes como eu te desejo." Potter praguejou. "Não sei o quão eficaz vai ser," continuou o loiro, ignorando-o. "Porque encomendei a que chegaria mais depressa. Mas os efeitos vão desaparecer de manhã, isso eu sei."

Potter lançou-lhe um olhar louco. "Oh, os efeitos vão desaparecer de manhã? Oh, bem, isso faz com que tudo fique _bem_! Não me interessa que me tenhas _drogado_ com uma poção de que não sabes _nada_, porque, hey! Os efeitos vão desaparecer de manhã!"

Draco recusou-se a olhar para baixo. Ele não se devia sentir culpado. Potter é que era o não cooperante, aquele que tinha passado um dia inteiro na semana passada _em cima_ do Draco, a beijá-lo e a acariciar-lhe o cabelo e a _vir-se_ na sua _boca_, e desde aí ele nem sequer lhe tinha _tocado_. Então, o Draco estava no seu direito, na verdade.

"Desculpa." soltou ele, querendo imediatamente enfeitiçar-se. "Está a deixar-me louco, tu não sabes como é. Especialmente depois da semana passada, eu só... _Merlin_, Potter, eu quero-te _tanto_."

Que Slytherin que ele era. Não só ele estava a cair de joelhos pelo pénis do Potter, mas também a pedir desculpa por isso. Ele devia ser re-seleccionado para os Hufflepuff. Mas até ali...

"Deve começar em breve."

Logo que as palavras saíram da boca de Draco, Potter deixou um arquejo supreso e tropeçou para trás. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele inspirou procurando ar, caindo de joelhos e agarrando a sua garganta, os seus óculos a caírem da sua cara, derrubados pelas suas mãos. Draco sentiu um fugaz momento de pânico. E se tivesse corrido mal? E se ele fosse responsável por _matar o Harry Potter_?

Estava prestes a lançar-se para a frente, mas Potter balançou e caiu, amparando-se com as suas mãos no último segundo e inspirando profundamente. Draco impediu-se de se aproximar, formigando com uma mistura de antecipação e ansiedade. Esta era uma fase delicada. A última coisa que deveria fazer era interromper.

Potter parecia ter acalmado. Ou, pelo menos, já não estava a sugar oxigénio como um animal meio-afogado. Merlin, mas isso tinha sido agressivo. A Orexis Votum não tinha sido nem de longe tão violenta (pelo que ele estava agradecido, não o interpretem mal).

"Potter?" perguntou ele experimentalmente. A cabeça de Potter saltou para cima e Draco deixou de respirar. As pupilas dele estavam tão dilatadas que os seus olhos pareciam ser totalmente negros. E ele estava a olhar intensamente para Draco, que nunca – _Merlin_ – se tinha sentido tão nu na sua vida.

Sem tirar uma vez que fosse os seus olhos de Draco, Potter levantou-se, os seus movimentos incaracterísticamente suaves, quase como os de uma serpente. Um sorriso sinistro curvou os seus lábios.

Draco gemeu involuntariamente. A cara do Potter não tinha mudado, _per se_, mas havia algo novo – como uma _promessa_ – desenhado em cada traço, e o corpo de Draco estava em chamas; sentimentos súbitos de vulnerabilidade e excitação rodopiavam mesmo por baixo da sua pele, incendiando cada parte de si. De repente, era muito difícil respirar.

"Ohh, _Draco_," sibilou Potter numa voz baixa que atingiu o membro de Draco directamente. "Tu vais desejar _tanto_ não ter feito isto."

E então ele atacou.

Demorou um pouco para que Draco pudesse processar que aquela voz pecaminosa estava realmente a tentar _dizer-lhe_ algo, e quando acabou de o fazer, o peso de um rapaz de dezassete anos tinha-o atingido em cheio no peito, atirando-o ao chão.

Sem fôlego, ele tentou endireitar-se, mas descobriu que não conseguia; o Potter, de lábios separados, olhos intensos e com as pálpebras quase fechadas, todo o seu ser a transbordar sexualidade, estava sentado sobre as suas coxas. Draco falhou em suprimir outro gemido. "Potter, eu—" Ele esticou a mão para tentar tocar o Potter – para fazer _qualquer coisa_ – mas antes que Draco o sentisse, os seus braços estavam esticados por cima da sua cabeça, segurados por um aperto firme.

"Quero que me chames Harry." murmurou Potter no seu ouvido. "Consegues fazer isso?"

"Sim!" Draco respirou. "Harry, oh Merlin, _Harry, merda, eu preciso_…" Draco debateu-se e puxou os braços, mas ou o Potter era muito mais forte do que parecia, ou isto não era uma poção normal.

"Draco?" ronronou Harry.

"Sim, Harry, _oh eu preciso_—"

Os lábios de Potter roçaram a orelha de Draco, enviando faíscas por todo o seu corpo. "Diz que me queres." sussurrou ele. "Quero que me digas o quanto me queres."

A pequena parte do cérebro de Draco que não se tinha tornado irracional com a luxúria pensou que esse era um pedido um bocado estúpido quando Draco _claramente_ queria o Potter, e muito. Mas felizmente a maior parte estava aparentemente a comandar a boca de Draco. "Quero, eu quero-te!" ofegou ele. "Tanto… Tu sabes que eu… Potter—Harry, eu não… _por favor_!"

Harry pôs a língua de fora e lambeu o contorno da orelha de Draco. Era absurdo que uma acção tão pequena conseguisse mandar Draco para novos estados de excitação, mas ele estava seguro de que ninguém alguma vez tinha estado – _poderia estar_ –tão excitado e deixou sair um gemido louco. Mas ele precisava – _Merlin_, ele precisava –

Potter beijou-o.

Beijou-o a sério. Nos lábios, a sua língua a invadir Draco, a _possuir_ Draco, sem qualquer esforço de todo.

E Draco adorava-o, foda-se. Ele arqueou-se em direcção ao toque glorioso de Potter e permitiu-se perder-se completamente na completa felicidade de ser segurado e beijado por Harry Potter.

Tentou passar uma perna em votlta de Potter para o trazer mais perto, para ter _mais_, mas o Potter evitou-a suavemente. Draco vagamente ouviu-o a libertar um riso baixo, mas o beijo não parou, e isso era tudo que importava agora mesmo. Merlin, sim, o beijo ainda continuava; um lento e indecente entrelaçar de línguas e ondular de ancas que não dizia nada a não ser que prazeres viriam.

Uma investida mais forte que o habitual fez com que os olhos de Draco se revirassem de prazer ele mordeu com força o lábio de Potter. Ele riu-se outra vez e afastou-se, ignorando o grunhido de protesto de Draco.

"Draco," admoestou ele, parecendo completamente inalterado com o beijo. "Isso não foi muito simpático."

Draco, que não estava de longe tão inalterado e respirava superficialmente, só choramingou.

Harry sorriu malvadamente, os olhos escuros a brilhar. "Vou ter que te castigar." ronronou ele, e Draco deu por si na cama, com os seus pulsos atados à cabeceira firmemente com uma fita de seda verde.

O choque de se ver subitamente a meio do quarto despertou Draco do seu torpor momentâneo. "Como—?"

"Diz-me tu, é a tua poção." respondeu Harry, desabotoando lentamente o manto de Draco. "E deus, que poção, Draco. Sabias que quase consigo ouvir os teus pensamentos? Eu consigo saber o que queres e poderia manter-te na borda do orgasmo por horas. Consigo ouvir o teu coração e sei que o teu pénis fica mais duro a cada palavra que digo. Consigo sentir onde mais desejas ser tocado, mesmo que tu não saibas. Consigo cheirar o quanto me desejas e apenas consigo imaginar a que o resto do teu corpo sabe.

"Sou tão poderoso agora, Draco," continuou Harry, a sua voz de veludo grave. "Eu poderia destruir esta escola num piscar de olhos, e eu poderia parar o tempo. Poderia acabar com o Voldemort e todos os seus seguidores com o meu braço da varinha atado às costas e poderia encontrar a cura para a Dragíola Albanesa, mas em vez disso tudo o que quero fazer é ficar aqui e dar-te o mais poderoso orgasmo da tua vida. Achas que é uma boa ideia?"

Merda, mais uma palavra que saísse da boca do Potter e Draco iria vir-se _espectacularmente_, mesmo que as suas calças ainda estivessem vestidas. A demonstração casual de poder do Potter apenas tinha servido para deixar Draco ainda mais duro e ele empurrou as ancas para cima, infrutiferamente.

Os olhos de Potter brilharam.

"Queres vir-te, Draco?" perguntou ele, desapertando as calças de Draco.

Draco fez um ruído de aprovação, incapaz de falar naquele momento, a _instantes_ do orgasmo. Os dedos do Potter estavam apenas a uma camada de tecido da sua pele. Uma camada e Harry Potter estaria a tocar no seu membro. _Uma camada..._

Uma camada subitamente tornou-se nenhuma e Draco atirou a cabeça para trás no momento em que o seu pénis foi libertado do seu confinamento.

Potter fez um som estrangulado. "Tu não usas roupa interior," disse ele. Draco não foi capaz de responder de qualquer outra forma a não ser empurrando as suas ancas para cima, precisando do Potter, desesperadamente ansiando pelo seu toque.

_Dedos._ Oh santa mãe de Merlin, _dedos_ traçavam um caminho pelo seu abdómen – ele estava _tão perto_ – Potter estava mais perto – _tão perto agora..._

"Não me respondeste," murmurou Potter. "Queres vir-te?"

Um gemido grave soltou-se da garganta de Draco. "_Sim, _oh Merlin_ foda-se sim Harry por favor, foda-se_!"

Harry curvou a cabeça e a sua respiração flutuou pela cabeça da _Merlin tão perto, caralho,_ erecção de Draco. "Duro."

Havia uma pressão, leve ao início, em volta da base do membro de Draco. Deslizou para abarcar os testículos de Draco e depois – foda-se – apertou.

Draco gritou em frustração. "Potter _seu filho da mãe_! Oh foda-se, por favor! Eu preciso de ti _Merlin eu odeio-te_ oh por favor deixa-me – eu preciso de—"

"Shh", murmurou Potter, as suas mãos _finalmente_ a tocarem Draco mas ele não se conseguia vir, e ele queria tanto, oh Merlin. "Está tudo bem, Draco, eu vou tomar conta de ti. Eu só quero divertir-me um bocadinho antes."

E então a boca do Potter – _merda, caralho, a boca do Potter_ – estava nele e Draco esqueceu-se de ficar zangado porque nada importava, nada mais no _mundo_ importava excepto o facto que o Harry devia _oh, foda-se, Merlin_ continuar a fazer aquilo.

Ele estava a afogar-se em sensações. Ele não sabia onde o Potter tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo – porque era impossível que aquilo fosse a sua primeira vez, _caralho_ – e honestamente ele não se importava desde que ele pudesse continuar a _investir_ naquela boca quente e sentir aquela língua – aquela língua, _caralho_ – para cima e para baixo no seu membro.

Isto era tortura. Não havia outra palavra. Era uma tortura sofisticada, mas tortura na mesma. Harry podia escolher mantê-lo ali mesmo, a flutuar no limite da libertação para sempre, e ele iria de boa vontade – Merlin, de tão boa vontade – ficar.

A boca foi removida demasiado cedo e Draco lamentou-se e abriu os olhos. Caralho, mas o Potter estava lindo. Agachado sobre o Draco em toda a sua glória de cortar a respiração; lábios rosa molhados, olhos verdes escurecidos, maravilhoso cabelo preto. Draco precisava de o tocar, precisava de o sentir, precisava de o _ter._

"Por favor," choramingou ele, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa a não ser implorar. "Oh Merlin, _por favor._"

Potter passou uma mão pelo peito de Draco; a pele dele resplandescia. "Podes confiar em mim, Draco," disse Harry suavemente. "Não vou deixar que ninguém te magoe. Nunca mais."

Palavras. O cérebro adulterado pela luxúria de Draco não conseguia encontrar qualquer sentido nelas. Porque o Potter não _fazia_ algo? Palavras não significavam nada. Palavras _nunca_ significavam nada. Draco viveria sem palavras de bom-grado. Eram coisas estúpidas e enganadoras que deixavam esperanças crescer nas pessoas e deixavam-nas acreditar.

Acções, por outro lado, eram boas. Elas mentiam também, mas elas podiam fazer-nos sentir _tão bem_. Talvez o Potter devesse deixar de falar e começar a fazer. Draco iria realmente apreciar isso. Mesmo que as acções de Potter mentissem, estava tudo bem, porque o Draco _precisava_ delas, precisava delas mais que tudo.

"Por favor," repetiu fracamente. Potter acenou.

O magnífico calor húmido rodeou o pénis de Draco de novo e Draco estava a voar, arqueado, _querendo_, precisando _tanto_ oh, Merlin, Potter, _por favor eu preciso – oh, caralho, preciso de ti, tanto_—

A mão de Potter acariciou a base do seu membro e era liberdade e _foda-se_ Draco estava a vir-se, a vir-se tão fortemente, a boca de Potter ainda estava ali, a engoli-lo, ele estava a tremer, a convulsionar, nunca se sentira assim antes foda-se Harry Harry Harry—

Acabou. Draco deixou-se cair para trás na cama, respirando pesadamente, a fita nos seus pulsos a segurá-lo. Potter trilhou um caminho de beijos pelo estômago exposto de Draco até chegar ao pescoço dele, onde ele mordeu com força a carne suave. Draco gemeu fracamente.

"És meu agora, Draco Malfoy." grunhiu Potter.

Draco arrepiou-se. "Teu," concordou distraidamente, virando a cabeça para que Harry tivesse melhor acesso. "Oh Merlin, todo teu."

"_Sim."_ Sibilou Harry e pressinou a sua erecção ainda coberta contra a anca de Draco. O loiro já estava duro outra vez e subitamente ele sabia exactamente o que queria.

"Fode-me." disse ele.

Potter levantou a cabeça, os seus olhos escurecendo ainda mais. "Eu quero." disse ele, fixando Draco. "_Ohh_, eu quero."

"_Por favor_. Eu preciso de te sentir, deixa-me tocar-te, _por favor_."

Potter, pela primeira vez desde que tomara a poção, pareceu inseguro. "Vou magoar-te."

"Não interessa." garantiu Draco, sentindo cada palavra.

Potter beijou-o, ardentemente, desesperadamente. "Vou fazer-te sentir tão bem, eu prometo." murmurou ele entre beijos. "_Draco_, és incrível, deus, tão lindo, eu vou fazer-te sentir fantástico, juro, prometo, tão bom..."

Potter manteve a sua palavra. Ele tinha Draco a estremecer mesmo antes de tirar as suas calças sequer. E quando o fez – _Merlin_, Draco ficou com água na boca de desejo de o tocar, mas Harry estava no comando, Harry tomaria conta dele, Draco podia apenas deixar-se ir, deixar que a poção o _consumisse_, permitir-se navegar num oceano interminável de _Harry_.

E então Harry penetrou-o e era tudo o que ele queria e mais. Era perfeição, _plenitude_. Harry era _maravilhoso_ e nem sequer a dor de ser tomado que ardia lentamente podia incomodar Draco porque ele estava a ser tomado por _Harry_ e isso fazia com que valesse cinco vezes a pena.

Passou muito tempo antes que os dois parassem. Após o terceiro orgasmo de Draco da noite, Harry desatou-o com um único girar do seu dedo e Draco caiu em cima dele como um animal esfomeado.

Depois do que tinha de ser muito depois da meia-noite, Draco perguntou, ensonado, sobre o Weasley e a Granger. Certamente deveriam perguntar-se onde Harry estaria? Mas Harry ganrantiu-lhe que ele era a única coisa que importava naquele exacto momento, e Draco sorriu e beijou-o.

Quando finalmente tinham terminado, os dois aconchegaram-se debaixo das cobertas, Harry contra as costas de Draco, um braço protector a rodear o seu estômago.

Era ridículo, se pensassem sobre isso. O filho de um Devorador da Morte e o Menino que Sobreviveu. Mas não importava. Nada importava. E Draco nunca se tinha sentido tão feliz.

**N.B.: **_OMG… tou sem palavras! O_O_

_Isto tá lindo! Tá brutalíssimo, tá espectacular, tá… UAU! xD_

_Aiai, eu quero ver onde toda esta loucura entre estes dois vai parar ;-D_

_Beijão a todos!_

**N.A.:** Então? O que acharam? Reviews please!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Harry não queria acordar. Ele estava tão quente e confortável. Deus, ele estava _duro_. Embora isso não fosse assim tão incomum ultimamente.

Ele devia ter tido um sonho mesmo muito bom a noite passada. Sentia-se ridiculamente descansado esta manhã, uma vez que ele frequentemente acordava completamente exausto de ter estado acordado durante metade da noite.

Harry ronronou e enterrou a sua cabeça na almofada. A sua cama estava mesmo confortável esta manhã. O que quer que os elfos domésticos tinham feito de diferente, era muito apreciado.

Mm, até os lençóis quase emitiam calor. Empurrou as ancas para a frente um bocadinho, tentando aliviar o seu membro dolorido. Oh, _isso_ era bom. Fê-lo outra vez. Muito bom _mesmo_.

Alguém resmungou.

Harry petrificou.

"Já estava a perguntar-me quando é que ias acordar." disse uma voz seca.

Memórias da noite passada assaltaram-no num ataque súbito. Draco amarrado e a choramingar, Harry a beijá-lo, a tocá-lo, a chupar o pénis dele, _oh deus_. As sensações de total poder e pura luxúria e o impulso de _proteger_ a correr pelo sangue dele. A sensação de entrar num buraco quente e apertado...

"Oh, _merda_."

"Foi bom para ti?" murmurou Draco. Harry abriu os olhos.

Estavam na mesma posição em que tinham adormecido; o braço de Harry à volta de Draco e o seu – _oh, merda_ – o seu pénis encaixado perfeitamente entre as nádegas de Draco.

"Nós... nós fizemos sexo ontem à noite, não foi?"

Harry sentiu Draco estremecer. "Sim," disse Draco roucamente. "Sim, tivemos."

O cérebro de Harry estava a ter dificuldade em processar esta informação. Limpou a garganta. "Eu… Quer dizer, hum. Estás bem?"

Draco virou a cabeça para o fixar em descrença. "É só isso que tens a dizer?"

Harry estava perdido. O que é que Draco queria que ele dissesse? Que tinha sido bom? Que ele iria provavelmente masturbar-se cinco vezes por dia até ao fim da sua vida só com as suas memórias? Que até agora ele estava a pensar nisso porque eles estavam _nus_ e Draco estava _tão perto _e Harry podia apenas _empurrar_ e estaria _dentro_ dele outra vez?

"Er," disse ele em vez disso.

Draco bufou e voltou a deitar-se. "És inacreditável, Harry Potter. Eu drogo-te e praticamente obrigo-te a ter sexo comigo e tu queres saber se eu me _magoei_ com a experiência."

Oh. Bem visto. Claro que o Harry estava zangado por causa disso. Era uma coisa horrível, não ética e _filha da mãe_ de se fazer. Sem dizer _perigosa_. Draco nem sequer sabia nada sobre a maldita poção a não ser que os efeitos iriam _desaparecer de manhã._

"Não te magoaste, certo?" perguntou Harry, só para ter a certeza.

"Merlin, não!" respondeu Draco imediatamente. "Senti-me melhor que nunca. És fantástico." A cara de Harry ardia. Ele queria que a sua erecção desaparecesse.

"Tu também não estiveste nada mal" ele sentiu-se obrigado a murmurar em resposta, lembrando-se da maneira deliciosa como Draco tinha estremecido debaixo dele e gemido o seu nome. _Deus_ ele estava tão duro. Resistiu ao impulso de empurrar as ancas para a frente. Se calhar devia mover-se. Ron e Hermione deviam estar malucos por esta altura. Esperava que se tivesse lembrado de pôr o Mapa dos Salteadores no seu saco para que eles não soubessem onde estava. Ou com quem ele estava.

Estava a preparar-se para sair da cama quente quando Draco entrelaçou os seus dedos com os dele. "Não vás" disse suavemente, sem olhar para Harry.

Harry hesitou. Ficar seria uma má ideia. Seria uma ideia péssima e Draco era um filho da mãe e ele tinha sido drogado a noite passada e não o devia fazer. "Mas," disse ele. "Os Gryffindor… Eles vão-se preocupar comigo."

A mão de Draco apertou. "Eles vão pensar que ficaste com a tua namorada, tens pelo menos até ao almoço."

"Que horas são agora?" perguntou Harry. _Uma ideia mesmo, mesmo péssima._

"Não sei."

Harry hesitou por mais alguns segundos antes de desistir e relaxar contra a almofada. O cabelo de Draco fazia cócegas na sua cara e ele encostou o nariz na nuca de Draco antes que percebesse exactamente o que estava a fazer.

Deus, ele estava tão confuso. Ele podia beijar o Draco agora? Certamente beijá-lo enquanto estavam _nus_ e na mesma cama era okay. Mas e quando eles se levantassem? Eles tinham feito _sexo_. Agora já não podiam voltar atrás; Harry tinha perdido a sua virgindade com Draco a noite passada.

E, por alguma razão, ele não estava assim tão perturbado com isso. _Porque_ é que ele não se sentia perturbado?

Talvez um pouco da poção da noite passada ainda estava no seu sistema. Isso explicaria muito, na verdade. O facto de que ele queria muito mover a mão para baixo para ver se Draco estava tão duro como ele. E como ele estava a lutar contra o impulso de morder o adorável ombro pálido de Draco até que se tornasse vermelho e servisse para lembrar Draco durante dias do que eles tinham feito a noite passada.

Um gemido grave interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry. "Merlin, Harry, estás a matar-me." resmungou Draco, e harry percebeu que tinha estado a mover as ancas distraidamente contra as costas de Draco. Mas ele não parou. Obviamente, os efeitos da poção obrigavam-no a fazer aquilo, portanto nem sequer valia a pena tentar parar.

Em vez disso, Harry satisfez-se movendo os seus dedos para baixo e descobrindo que, sim, Draco estava tão excitado como ele. Então – perdido por cem, perdido por mil – ele enrolou os dedos à volta do pénis de Draco e apertou.

"_Sim, foda-se_." sibilou Draco, empurrando-se contra a palma de Harry. Ele apertou ainda mais.

O afluxo de poder que sentia com isto era surpreendente. Harry estava agora convencido de que estava ainda sob a influência da poção, porque certamente não era normal sentir-se assim.

Draco choramingava, investindo descuidadamente e Harry exalava respirações quentes contra o ombro de Draco, tendo dificuldade em controlar-se, mas sem parar uma única vez o movimento da sua mão. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito há um mês atrás que em breve estaria a masturbar Draco Malfoy e quase a vir-se da experiência, ele tê-lo-ia levado directamente a São Mungo. Mas ali estava ele, fazendo isso, sentindo o apertar dos testículos que significava a chegada do orgasmo…

Draco libertou um grito sem palavras e enrijeceu nos braços de Harry, espalhando a sua semente pela mão de Harry. Harry praguejou e impulsionou as ancas para a frente, vindo-se com força e enterrando os dentes na pele do ombro de Draco.

Que se fodesse a moral; isto valia a condenação eterna qualquer dia.

Draco virou-se de costas e puxou Harry com ele, arrastando-o para um beijo lento. Deus, mas Harry não conseguia importar-se com o facto de que era o _Malfoy _e que os dois estavam drogados e fora de si. Desde que as suas línguas continuassem a entrelaçar-se prazerosamente, nada mais importava.

Eventualmente Draco afastou-se, um sorriso a curvar os seus lábios e os olhos meios-fechados. "O melhor acordar de sempre," disse ele, ensonado. "Apesar de agora querer dormir outra vez."

Harry não sabia como reagir. A sua cabeça estava a girar e mal conseguia acompanhar os seus pensamentos.

"Nós devíamos, uh, levantar-nos em breve."

Draco fez um vago ruído de concordância e brincou distraidamente com uma madeixa de cabelo de Harry. "Aquilo que disseste ontem era verdade?" perguntou ele subitamente. "Sobre a poção?"

Harry obrigou-se a prestar atenção. "Huh?"

"Disseste que eras poderoso o suficiente para enfrentar o Senhor das Trevas e o seu exército."

"Oh, certo." Harry relembrou a sensação de absoluto controlo, de perfeita confiança no facto de que podia fazer _qualquer coisa_. "Sim, definitivamente parecia que era," disse ele. "Mas, quer dizer, eu duvido. Era provavelmente só uma coisa mental, certo?"

"Não sei. Tu ou Materializaste-te, ou paraste o tempo, ou moveste-te impossivelmente rápido quando nos levaste para a cama. É uma possibilidade."

"Mas mesmo que seja esse o caso, não te parece que o facto de eu ignorar o Voldemort e ficar na marmelada contigo seja um problema?"

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se e os seus olhos deslizaram para os lábios de Harry. Ele limpou a garganta. "Tenho mais dois frascos." disse ele, sem olhar para cima. "Podíamos pedir ao Snape para olhar para eles."

Harry bufou. "Consigo imaginar a conversa. 'Hey, professor, aqui o Draco drogou-me a noite passada para que eu o beijasse, e resultou, e ele é fantástico já agora, mas a poção fez-me super poderoso, portanto talvez pudesse tentar tirar o pedaço que me faz querer fodê-lo até à inconsciência? Obrigado, senhor."

A mão de Draco apertou o cabelo de Harry e ele exalou vivamente. "Precisas de deixar de dizer coisas como essa ou eu nunca te vou deixar sair desta cama."

Harry sorriu e virou-se de lado. Nunca deixar a cama não seria um castigo; era mesmo confortável. O Slytherin nu não tinha nenhuma influência na sua opinião.

Passou pelo menos mais uma hora antes que os dois finalmente deixassem a Sala das Necessidades. _Não_ porque estivessem a fazer sexo. Eles não estavam. Nem sequer se beijaram. E quaisquer toques que tivessem acontecido tinham sido – tinham sido puramente acidentais. E platónicos. Pelo menos da parte do Harry.

Eventualmente eles saíram da cama e dirigiram-se às masmorras. As coisas iam bastante bem, pensou Harry. Para além do facto de que ele obviamente ainda se encontrava sob a influência da poção da noite passada. Mas ao menos depois de terem falado com o Snape ele poderia voltar à torre dos Gryffindor. Se ele fosse sortudo, o Ron e a Hermione nem sequer sabiam que ele tinha—

"Harry? Onde é que tens estado, amigo?" E – o que é que estás a fazer com o _Malfoy_?"

—desaparecido.

Harry voltou-se para ver o Ron e a Hermione apressarem-se na sua direcção. "Eu, er…"disse ele inteligentemente.

"Assumimos que estavas com a tua namorada." disse Hermione, olhando-o de cima a baixo e contraindo os lábios.

"Eu estava, sim!" confirmou Harry. "E agora, uh, o Malfoy e eu íamos… hum…"

"Foda-se, Potter, despacha-te, não tenho o dia todo. Vais levar isto ao Snape ou não?"

Harry começou a ouvir o desprezo de Draco e voltou-se. Era estranho quão rapidamente se tinha habituado à voz dele sem aquilo, a sua cara sem o sorriso desdenhoso que distorcia agora as suas feições.

"Oh, olá Weasley," Draco – deus, não, isto era o _Malfoy_ – disse na maneira de cumprimentar uma lesma. "Granger."

"Malfoy," replicou Hermione, os seus olhos a semicerrarem-se. Ron apenas franziu o sobrolho.

"Bem, vamos lá então, Potter," disse Malfoy preguiçosamente, caminhando para longe deles. "Quero ver a tua cara quando o Snape te disser que lá porque tu és capitão, não és _dono_ do campo de Quidditch. Imagino que seja um choque para ti…"

Harry encolheu os ombros para os seus amigos e apressou-se para acompanhar Malfoy. "Pergunto-me se alguém te vai dizer, Malfoy, que lá porque tens dinheiro, não és melhor que os outros." desembuchou ele, fazendo o seu melhor para parecer zangado. Malfoy sorriu afectadamente e retrucou com um insulto mordaz. Como nos velhos tempos.

Enfiaram-se numa sala vazia assim que estavam fora do alcance de Ron e Hermione.

Harry recostou-se contra a porta e deixou sair um suspiro de alívio. "Merda, foi por pouco." disse ele.

Draco riu-se. "És inútil numa crise, Potter. Que salvador."

"Hey, eu concordo contigo. O mundo mágico ia à merda se tudo dependesse de mim, sou inútil."

Draco colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry. "Não és assim tão mau." disse suavemente, e inclinou-se para a frente.

Harry fechou os olhos, disse para si mesmo mais uma vez que a poção ainda estava na sua corrente sanguínea, e beijou-o de volta.

Draco andava pelas masmorras como se vivesse lá (o que, lembrou-se Harry, era verdade) e chegaram à porta do gabinete do professor de Poções em pouco tempo. Houve uma breve e silenciosa discussão sobre quem devia bater à porta, que Harry ganhou por exclamar surdamente, 'Tu _drogaste-me_!' – algo que, inesperadamente, fez com que Draco estremecesse.

"Entre." disse uma voz arrastada, após Draco ter batido à porta. Abriram-na juntos.

Snape pareceu surpreendido por vê-los. "Há algum problema?"

"Não exactamente." disse Draco, fechando a porta por trás deles. Harry mais uma vez contemplou como conseguira ficar trancado numa sala com dois Slytherins.

"É assim, Professor," começou Draco; Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, terrivelmente feliz por não ser ele a explicar a situação. "Eu meio que encomendei uma, uh, poção de luxúria e dei-a ao Potter. Mas parece que não era como a minha, fez com que ele ficasse mesmo poderoso. Tipo, mesmo muito poderoso. Não precisava de varinha ou feitiços ou nada. E eu pensei que, com o Senhor das Trevas e tudo, se conseguissemos tirar o – o que provoca a luxúria, podia... ser útil."

Snape estendeu uma mão, mudo, e Draco tirou um frasco pequeno e rosa do bolso do manto, entregando-lho de seguida.

Snape segurou o frasco contra a luz e olhou para ele. "Isto era mesmo necessário?" perguntou ele arrastadamente.

Draco corou. "Ele não me beijava de volta."

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e fixou Draco, que levantou o queixo e fixou-o de volta desafiadoramente, uma sombra rosa a tingir as suas bochechas. Harry olhava para os dois, completamente confundido pela comunicação silenciosa. Devia ser uma coisa de Slytherins.

Snape foi o primeiro a quebrar o contacto. Olhando friamente para Harry, ele disse, "Potter, faz o favor de descrever, em detalhe, que sensações experimentaste durante o tempo que estiveste sob a influência desta poção."

"Uh, quantos detalhes?" Harry não gostaria mesmo nada de contar a Snape o quanto ele quisera segurar Draco e beijá-lo e lambê-lo e fodê-lo e _possuí-lo_, muito obrigado.

Snape olhou para ele. "Tantos quantos puderes dar. Qualquer detalhe pode ajudar com o isolamento de uma propriedade em particular."

"Certo," afirmou Harry fracamente, claramente desconfortável. "Hum. Bem, demorou alguns minutos a actuar depois de eu a tomar—"

"Quanto é que ingeriste?"

"Só uma golada. Ele disse-me que era água."

Snape e Draco trocaram um olhar, provavelmente a rirem-se para si mesmos de quão estúpido era ele por confiar num Slytherin. Harry por acaso concordava. "Continua," disse Snape secamente.

"Certo. Uh, parecia por um bocado que não conseguia respirar, e depois fiquei muito tonto e meio que – caí." Ele continuou, ignorando o sorriso de Snape. "E depois tudo ficou muito claro de repente. Tipo, eu não precisava de óculos para ver, mas era mais do que isso. Conseguia sentir tudo. Cada uma das pessoas no castelo e, parece estúpido, eu sei, mas até o castelo em si.

"E era como... não conseguia ler mentes, não era Legilimência ou algo do género, mas eu _sabia_ exactamente o que o Draco estava a pensar e o que ele queria. E..." Ele empurrou as mãos mais fundo nos bolsos e mexeu os pés desconfortavelmente. "Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que queria fazer com que o Draco se sentisse bem. Tipo, sabe. _Mesmo_ bem. Era como se… embora estivesse consciente de todas as outras pessoas, elas não importavam. A coisa mais importante no mundo era – era o Draco."

Snape não pareceu ter ficado afectado pela informação de que o seu aluno favorito tinha-se sentido "_mesmo bem"_ por causa de Harry. "O Draco disse que mostraste grande poder…" incitou ele.

"Sim," disse Harry. "Nós, uh. Nós estávamos meio que, um, nomeiodochão e depois eu só me lembro de pensar que seria uma boa ideia ir para – para a cama, e depois dei por mim lá."

"Não foi só Materialização, senhor." interrompeu Draco. "Ele conseguiu conjurar uma fita e atar-me à cabeceira da cama em menos de um segundo."

As narinas de Snape dilataram-se. "Deveras."

Deus, a cara de Harry parecia que estava a arder. Era mesmo sorte; assim que conseguia ter uma vida sexual, ele tinha de a relatar a Snape em grande detalhe. Um dia, pensou Harry, algo na sua vida ia correr bem. O choque iria provavelmente matá-lo.

"Mais algum acontecimento?"

Sim, Harry tinha conseguido fazer alguma espécie de anel peniano do nada a não ser magia que tinha impedido Draco de se vir enquanto Harry tinha chupado o pénis dele até à base por mais de vinte minutos. "Não." disse ele.

O olhar frio e negro de Snape passou por ele e Harry moveu os pés, desconfortável, tentando manter a sua mente em _branco_.

"Muito bem," disse Snape passado um pouco. "Vou investigar as possibilidades. Não esperem muito; este tipo de trabalho é extremamente complicado e vai exigir semanas de estudo intenso."

"Nós compreendemos, senhor." disse Draco. "Era só uma ideia."

"Uma ideia inteligente, por sinal." comentou Snape. "Presumo que foste tu e não o Potter a pensar nesta ideia brilhante, Mr. Malfoy?"

A sombra do velho sorriso afectado do Malfoy surgiu na sua cara. "Por acaso, fui, senhor."

Snape sorriu de volta. "Dez pontos para os Slytherin por mostrar iniciativa, Malfoy." Harry revirou os olhos.

Draco decidiu que ambos precisavam de passar mais tempo com os colegas das respectivas casas para evitar suspeitas, e então foi assim que Harry passou a primeira tarde em semanas com os outros Gryffindor. Não tinha compreendido até ali o quão tinha sentido a falta deles; até ouviu as discussões de Ron e Hermione com um pequeno sorriso na cara, sentindo-se maravilhosamente em casa.

Também aproveitou para pôr o seu trabalho de casa em dia e ao fim do dia estava a apenas duas composições de ter tudo em ordem. Não tinha sido tão organizado em _semanas_. Era tão _libertador_.

Foi para a cama tarde, ficando acordado para rir e brincar com os outros Gryffindor, e dormiu até ao almoço. À tarde, ele e Draco estiveram na Sala das Necessidades, juntos num abraço quente. A poção provavelmente ainda persistia, pensou Harry, a sua mão a subir pela camisa de Draco. Substâncias mágicas raramente faziam o que era suposto fazerem.

Nessa tarde Harry terminou uma das redacções e adiantou um pouco a outra, indo para a cama à hora semi-respeitável de onze e meia. Poções de luxúria à parte, pensou Harry alegremente enquanto deslizava para o sono, não tinha sido um mau fim-de-semana.

Harry e Draco acabaram por dormir na Sala das Necessidades de novo várias vezes naquela semana, e subquentemente acabaram por não dormir muito de todo. Não fizeram sexo, mas fizeram – coisas. A poção de Harry era mesmo... resistente. Era só isso. Iria passar em alguns dias.

A meio da semana, contudo, os níveis de cansaço de Harry tinham subido outra vez, e ele prestava muito pouca atenção durante as suas aulas.

De facto, em Poções, ele estava tão distraído que mal notou o Neville a mandar abaixo um caldeirão no canto da sala a meio da aula, e os subquentes cinquenta pontos dos Gryffindor retirados por Snape. Nem sequer confortou Neville quando Snape lhe deu três meses de castigo.

Era um bocado de exagero da parte do Snape, afinal, especialmente sendo um lugar tão estúpido para pôr um caldeirão. Obviamente que Snape estava só a ser o habitual ser desprezível que era; que poção podia valer... três... _oh deus_.

O estômago de Harry desapareceu. A sua cabeça levantou-se bruscamente de onde repousava nos seus braços, e ele olhou loucamente para o caldeirão entornado. Harry tinha um horrível presentimento de que sabia que poção era aquela.

Voltou a cabeça para trás. Snape inclinava-se para Draco e murmurava algo. A cara de Draco perdera a cor. _Merda, merda, merda_.

"Eu vou matá-lo," grunhiu Draco e levantou-se, o seu banco a arranhar o chão. Harry estava no outro lado da sala num segundo.

"Malfoy, acalma-te." disse ele entredentes, posicionando-se em frente de Draco.

"_Sai do maldito caminho, Potter,_" resmungou Draco, pegando na sua varinha. "Vamos ver o _maldito idiota chapado_ que ele é quando a _cabeça_ já não estiver agarrado ao seu corpo de _filho da mãe traidor de sangue._"

O burburinho na sala diminuiu à medida que o resto da turma prestava atenção ao confronto. Harry não se importava.

"Malfoy, pensa no sítio onde estás." avisou Harry. "Tu não queres fazer espectáculo." Mais do que já fizeste, de qualquer das maneiras. Vamos _lá_, Draco, põe a cabeça a funcionar!

"Eu quero arrancar _membro a membro_ dele e não me _interessa_ quem vê." insistiu Malfoy, tentando empurrá-lo para fora do caminho.

Harry manteve-se firme. "O que é que te interessa um estúpido caldeirão?" perguntou maldosamente. "Deixa o Neville em paz, sim?"

"Esse _caldeirão estúpido__—_" começou Draco em tom zangado. "Era… era… não era nada para mim. O Longbottom é só um pedaço de merda irritante."

Alívio inundou o corpo de Harry. "Sai do teu próprio cu, sim, Malfoy?" disse ele levemente. Draco olhou furiosamente para um Neville aterrorizado por longos momentos, depois cuspiu no chão e saiu da sala. Harry exalou lentamente e voltou para a sua secretária.

"O que é que foi aquilo?" murmurou Ron, os olhos grandes como pires.

"Só o Malfoy a ser um idiota." disse Harry descontraidamente, deitando um ingrediente ao acaso na sua poção viscosa e observando-a tornar-se de um amarelo cor-de-vómito. "No entanto, Neville, eu teria cuidado se fosse a ti. Ele parece estar chateado contigo por alguma razão."

Neville, que estava a ser confortado por Hermione, guinchou.

**N.B.:** _Hallo! Epá, eu cá achei normal o Draco ficar assim com o Neville… eu reagiria da mesmíssima maneira xD O despiste do pobre rapaz é capaz de fazer atrasar e muito o processo de que o loiro se lembrou… enfim! Bjo a toda a gente!_

**N.A.:** Então o que é que acharam? Deixem reviews!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Era mesmo típico. Tudo parecia correr bem a Draco durante três dias maravilhosos e felizes, e depois tudo ficou arruinado. Arruinado por um _idiota_ que não merecia ser um puro-sangue. Por amor de Merlin, o Longbottom era praticamente um maldito cepa-torta!

Mais um mês. Um _mês_! Ainda não tinha sido realmente interiorizado. Após ter destruído com êxito o seu dormitório, dirigido-se à Sala das Necessidades e tê-la destruído também, a sua raiva demente finalmente desaparecera. Só por acaso não tinha encontrado Zabini ou o Longbottom, caso contrário era muito provável que tivesse sangue nas mãos.

Agora, a lógica fria estava a começar a instalar-se. Draco sempre apreciava esta parte da sua fúria. Significava que alguém ia _sofrer_.

Ele teria de passar o Natal em Hogwarts, obviamente. Estar longe do Potter durante duas semanas era impensável. Merlin sabia o que ele iria dizer aos seus pais. Apenas ficara na escola durante as férias de Natal uma vez; no segundo ano. E fora apenas porque estava determinado a descobrir a identidade do herdeiro de Slytherin.

Tinha acabado por passar a maior parte do Natal sozinho nesse ano. Tinha sido antes da Pansy ter parado de ser uma perseguidora sinistra, e o Crabbe e o Goyle tinham-se comido a si próprios ainda mais estupidamente do que o habitual, indo parar à ala hospitalar. Desde aí, Draco tinha voltado à Mansão Malfoy para passar o Natal, para que pudesse ser bajulado apropriadamente.

O Natal sozinho com o Potter era um conceito miserável, mesmo que o Draco não o achasse _tão_ insuportável. Ainda era o _Potter_. E agora o Draco tinha de passar outro mês na companhia quase-contínua dele. Que monte de tretas.

Ele recostou-se na cama. Apenas teria que tomar conta da situação, era só isso. Encontrar uma maneira de a ver com vantagens para si. Era difícil agora ver o lado bom da situação, mas ele era um _Slytherin_, não era? Conseguia manipular _qualquer coisa_ para adaptar às suas necessidades, ele era brilhante nisso. Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era _pensar_.

Duas horas mais tarde e o melhor que tinha conseguido era '_Posso ter uma vida sexual durante mais três semanas'._ O que, na verdade, não era uma vantagem assim tão má. Mesmo que ele abdicasse de bom grado dos orgasmos frequentes só para se ver livre da maldita poção de uma vez por todas.

Determinado a fazer o seu melhor para ser o dono da sua vida outra vez, Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se à secretária, perto da janela, que tinha reclamado como sua não-oficialmente. Antes de mais, iria escrever aos seus pais e dizer-lhes que não os visitaria para celebrar o Natal. Era mais que certo que iriam mandar a coruja de volta a exigir uma explicação, mas ele conseguia lidar com isso. Já não era a primeira vez que mentia aos seus pais, afinal.

Depois, ele… bem, ele provavelmente iria continuar como antes. Quando se pensava _a sério_ sobre isso, era apenas um inconveniente pouco grave. Não era como se alguém _soubesse_ sobre eles, excepto Pansy, e ela tinha ficado tão contente pelo Draco _estar_ numa relação (com um rapaz, ainda por cima) que iria guardar segredo. Provavelmente.

Não que o Draco estivesse numa relação com o Potter. A Pansy apenas _pensava_ que estava. Só para deixar as coisas bem claras.

Com isso decidido, Draco procurou um pergaminho de qualidade decente e tinta e dispôs-se a escrever.

Sentiu o formigueiro da presença do Potter antes que a porta da Sala sequer abrisse e praguejou.

"Só um minuto," disse logo que Harry entrou. "Deixa-me acabar isto."

Sentiu o Harry aproximar-se da sua cadeira e forçou a sua mente a concentrar-se. _… concentrar-me nos meus estudos para me preparar para os EFBES que se aproximam; tenho a certeza que compreenderão…_

Harry, para seu crédito, nada disse, mas fez um estardalhaço de si próprio por esquadrinhar a secretária, lendo partes do trabalho de casa de Draco e várias notas que ele tinha escrito.

… _o vosso filho, Draco._

"Terminei!" exclamou Draco triunfantemente e colocou a carta de parte para deixar que a tinta secasse.

"Pensei que fosses canhoto." comentou o Potter, de ânimo leve.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "E sou." garantiu ele, levantando a sua mão esquerda, manchada de tinta, para o provar. "Mas a minha mãe ensinou-me a escrever, e ela insistiu que não era apropriado usar a mão esquerda para algo mais do que trabalho com a varinha. Então esta mão é a minha mão de 'escrever aos pais', porque a minha escrita é melhor com a direita."

Harry olhou de novo para os rabiscos que cobriam os pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa. "…Tens a certeza que não és dextro?"

Draco olhou também para suas notas. Okay, a sua escrita não era perfeita com a esquerda, mas era _legível_. Mais ou menos. "Claro que tenho a certeza," replicou altivamente. "É mais confortável escrever com a mão esquerda. Não sei como é que vocês dextros conseguem aguentar segurar a pena durante tanto tempo, é uma dor horrível."

Harry abanou a cabeça, mas pareceu desistir. "És tão estranho, Malfoy," disse ele.

Draco sorriu. "Diz o sobrevivente da Avada Kedavra," retrucou ele. A boca de Harry curvou-se num sorriso não-completo.

"Como é que estás?" perguntou ele quietamente.

Draco considerou a questão, contemplando as sete maneiras de matar o Longbottom lenta e dolorosamente que planeara. "Estou bem," declarou, finalmente. "Não confio em mim mesmo perto do Longbottom. E tu?"

Potter piscou. "Eu?"

"Bem, sim, tu és tão afectado por isto quanto eu. Se não mais, certo?"

"Certo, sim," concordou Harry, limpando a garganta. "Bem, não, vamos conseguir ultrapassar isto. Não tem sido assim tão mau até agora, pois não?" É o mesmo tempo que já fizemos. Passa num instante."

Draco estava espantado com o ponto até que o Potter ia só para ser nobre. Ao menos quando o Draco beijava o Potter, ele tinha a poção para o fazer sentir bem (mesmo bem, mas isso não interessava para o assunto). No caso de Harry, ele só o fazia para ser uma boa pessoa. Sim, ele ocasionalmente safava-se, mas conhecendo o Potter ele fazia-_o_ de propósito para fazer com que o Draco se sentisse melhor. Malditos Gryffindors.

"Ficas durante as férias de Natal, certo?" perguntou Draco.

"Não ia, mas sim, claro que vou," disse Harry, brincando com um pedaço de pergaminho. "E os outros Slytherins? A Parkinson, ela vai ficar também?"

Draco abanou a cabeça, olhos fixos na maneira em que os dedos de Harry manuseavam a ponta do pedaço de pergaminho. Para cima… para baixo. Para cima…"Não se os seis anos anteriores são exemplo. Ela vai sempre com a mãe para França ou Itália ou algum sítio do género, não me lembro qual. Mas, sim, ela nunca fica cá. O Crabbe e o Goyle provavelmente ficariam, se lhes pedisse, mas será melhor se se forem embora. E tu?"

"O Ron e a Hermione vão ficar com os Weasleys, provavelmente," declarou Harry, a sua boca a curvar-se sombriamente. "Eles provavelmente vão querer ficar aqui quando lhes disser que é isso que vou fazer, mas estou a ficar farto de ter de lhes mentir o tempo todo. Eu vou garantir que ficam fora do caminho, não te preocupes."

Sexta-feira passou e viu o resto da escola a voltar a casa para os pais ou amigos, Pansy a partir com um beijo molhado na bochecha e um sorriso conhecedor. O castelo quase-vazio enervava Draco um pouco; ele estava habituado a esgueirar-se e evitar pessoas, mas agora ele podia fazer praticamente o que lhe apetecesse. Ele percebeu porque é que algumas pessoas preferiam ficar em Hogwarts durante o Natal.

Ele e o Harry tinham começado a dormir na Sala das Necessidades, uma vez que nenhum deles preferia dormir em dormitórios vazios. Claro, tinham de fazer viagens frequentes às salas comuns para roupas (e também para que os poucos estudantes que tinham ficado no castelo pelas férias não reparassem que algo tinha mudado), mas apesar de tudo eles praticamente viviam na Sala.

Era a manhã de Terça depois de se terem separado – o dia antes da véspera de Natal (e exactamente uma semana desde que o estúpido Longbottom tinha arruinado o Natal do Draco, significando que sem ele, Draco estaria completamente livre da poção) – e, depois de uma noite esgotante, Draco tinha sucumbido na cama e adormecido imediatamente. Acordou cerca de dez horas depois com um aroma verdadeiramente divinal.

Ele forçou os seus olhos a abrirem-se e hesitantemente reconheceu Harry, vestido, segurando uma caneca de café fumegante.

"Santo Merlin, Potter, eu sabia que devia haver uma razão para ter acabado contigo," disse agradecidamente, debatendo-se com o edredão e esfregando o sono dos olhos. "Oh, esta coisa da poção não é assim tão má."

Harry sorriu. "Dois açúcares, certo?"

Draco envolveu a caneca com as mãos e inspirou profundamente. "Oh, Merlin, sim," ele soltou um ruído de apreciação e bebeu um gole. Quase podia sentir a cafeína e o calor a espalharem-se pelo seu corpo. "_Ohh_ é tão bom."

"Cuidado," disse Harry. "Posso começar a pensar que fiz alguma coisa certa, para variar." Draco mostrou-lhe o dedo, distraidamente, demasiado absorvido no seu café para se importar com o sentido de humor anormal do Potter. Sim, isto realmente não era assim tão mau. Se o Potter continuasse assim, até poderia considerar perdoar o Longbottom, o idiota chapado.

A véspera de Natal passou raozavelmente sem acontecimentos importantes, e a manhã de Natal chegou a Hogwarts para ver Draco – que nunca tinha sido crescido demais para acabar com este hábito em particular – acordar às seis da manhã (uma hora indigna em qualquer outro dia), vendo os presentes ao fundo da cama, e tentando não perturbar Harry, que dormia pacificamente a seu lado.

Resistindo ao impulso de os desembrulhar a todos ali, Draco separou os presentes organizadamente em duas pilhas – os de Harry (que eram horrivelmente poucos, em comparação) e os seus. Depois, ele dividiu os seus presentes em dois; família, e amigos.

Havia um presente que não se enquadrava em nenhuma delas, contudo; Draco, que nem sequer considerara dar alguma coisa a Potter, ficou surpreendido por encontrar um (chocantemente bem-embrulhado) presente com uma etiqueta que dizia 'Feliz Natal! – HP'. E a não ser que o Draco conhecesse mais alguém com as iniciais HP…

Ele rasgou o papel de embrulho, ignorando todos os outros presentes. Era um frasco pequeno com outra nota que dizia: "_Só uma coisa que vi o fim-de-semana passado e lembrou-me de ti. Dura para sempre, por isso se não o partires ou perderes ou algo do género, estás fornecido para a vida. Mas afinal, eu vi o estado do teu armário. Boa sorte com isso. –H"_

Imensamente curioso, Draco pegou no frasco e examinou-o de perto, rindo em seguida. Potter dera-lhe tinta que não manchava. O imbecil adorável e sentimental.

Harry fungou a seu lado, provavelmente perturbado pelo riso de Draco, e o loiro sorriu afectadamente. Ele tinha de agradecer apropriadamente, não tinha?

Colocou o frasco cuidadosamente na mesinha de cabeceira, e, ignorando o resto dos seus presentes, voltou para debaixo das cobertas para expressar a sua profunda gratidão.

"Estou tão _farto_ de estar no castelo!" explodiu Draco numa manhã poucos dias depois do Natal, após de terem sobrevivido à maior parte das festas que o Dumbledore insistia em organizar. "Acho que vou a Hogsmeade hoje."

Harry pareceu um pouco incomodado. "Um, okay. Eu posso tentar fazer alguns trabalhos de casa enquanto fores lá, acho."

"Não sejas idiota, eu quero-te comigo." disse Draco, abanando uma mão. Talvez pudessem comprar mantos tradicionais de feiticeiro para o Potter. Qualquer coisa era melhor que as camisas puídas que ele usava (embora Draco não se opusesse totalmente às calças Muggle justas).

"Eu não acho que Hogsmeade esteja pronta para nos ver a darmo-nos bem," disse Harry lentamente. "E por 'darmo-nos bem' claro que quero dizer marmelada, que vai inevitavelmente acontecer."

"Mm" concordou Draco. Estar na marmelada em Hogsmeade. Isso seria divertido. Podiam ter o seu próprio compartimento no Três Vassouras e… ele abanou a cabeça. "Não. _Obviamente_ isso não seria uma boa ideia," disse ele com desdém.

Harry pareceu confuso. "Então o que…?" perguntou ele. "Quer dizer, eu tenho o meu manto de invisibilidade, acho eu."

"Harry," disse Draco incredulamente. "Às vezes acho que és estúpido só para me provocar." Harry olhou para ele sem expressão. Draco suspirou e resignou-se a detalhar o seu plano como se o contasse a um miúdo de quatro anos. Ou a um Gryffindor.

"O Boot e o Goldstein estão ambos no castelo a passar o Natal," explicou ele.

Harry fixou-o. "E?"

Draco revirou os olhos. "_E_, nós podemos roubar poção Polisuco e ir a Hogsmeade disfarçados! E depois somos livres de fazer o que quisermos, marmelada e tudo!" Ele olhou para o Harry triunfantemente. Harry, contudo, parecia ainda confuso.

"Não achas que é um bocado mau ter pessoas a espalhar rumores sobre eles? Quer dizer, alguém vai começar a falar sobre isso se eles – quero dizer, nós – começar a beijarmo-nos à frente de toda a gente."

Oh, ninguém podia ser tão obtuso. A sério. "Potter, eles namoram. Há mais de um ano."

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se comicamente. "O Goldstein e—o _Anthony Goldstein_ e o _Terry Boot_?"

"Os próprios." disse Draco arrastadamente. "Então tiramos-lhes um pedaço de cabelo, pegamos alguma Polisuco do Snape e estamos prontos para ir!"

Harry pensou por um momento. "Okay," disse ele hesitantemente. "Mas só se eu puder fazer uma ou duas mudanças ao plano."

Harry – maldita _honestidade_, o Draco estava farto dela – insistiu que explicassem a situação aos Ravenclaws em vez de os pôr a dormir e roubar-lhes cabelo. Draco concordou, relutante, que fazia sentido; se o Boot e o Goldstein prometessem ficar fora do caminho durante o dia, havia menos hipóteses do plano deles ir por água abaixo.

Claro, dizer a mais pessoas que a namorada do Harry não era uma rapariga era um risco, mesmo que não revelasse a identidade do Draco. Significava que ao menos duas pessoas estavam a concentrar as suas atenções nas interações do Harry com outros rapazes, e vendo que o Draco era a pessoa com quem o Harry passava a maioria do seu tempo livre…

Bem. Não era preciso ser um Ravenclaw para descobrir.

Mesmo assim, o plano foi em frente e ao meio-dia Harry tinha duas madeixas de cabelo e uma promessa dos Ravenclaws que ficariam no dormitório por algumas horas (apesar do Draco imaginar que eles vissem isso como uma privação). Draco já tinha dois frascos de poção Polisuco da altura que tinham levado a poção de luxúria de Harry a Snape (eles estavam _mesmo ali_, como é que ele podia resistir?) e portanto, após o almoço, eles estavam prontos para ir.

Primeiro, contudo, eles tinham de tomar a poção.

Era uma experiência horrível. Draco só tinha tomado a poção Polisuco, no ano passado, e mesmo que o Goldstein soubesse melhor que o Snape soubera (longa história), a sensação de carne a derreter e a transformar-se não era agradável.

Quando a transformação finalmente acabara, Draco fez uma descoberta: aparentemente a Orexis Votum não se deixava enganar pela poção Polisuco; era bizarro olhar para a cara do Terry Boot e sentir o familiar arrepio de desejo disparar pelo seu corpo.

Draco estendeu uma mão e correu os dedos pelo novo braço do Potter. Ohh, sim, a poção ainda estava muito activa.

Harry olhou-o em admiração. "Isto é estranho," disse ele, fazendo eco dos pensamentos de Draco. "Apesar de gostar de ser mais alto que tu."

Draco fez beicinho. "Só um bocadinho," disse ele. "E ao fim do dia, estarás de volta ao teu corpo anão e eu estarei no meu lugar de novo, a olhar-te do cimo de uma torre."

"Tu não estás numa _torre_ a olhar-me!" disparatou Harry. "Não és nem um _centímetro_—"

Draco sorriu e arrastou-o para um beijo. Era definitivamente estranho beijar alguém mais alto do que ele. Supôs que poderia viver sem isso, contudo, pela adrenalina de estar na vila e na marmelada com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu à frente de toda a gente. E, Merlin, ainda era _tão bom_.

"Mrm, vamos ter de parar," disse Harry contra a boca dele. "Eu preferia não andar em Hogsmeade com uma erecção, obrigado."

"Podemos tratar disso antes de ir," murmurou Draco, o seu sangue a aquecer com a mera ideia.

Harry afastou-se, determinado. "Eu não toco no pénis do Anthony Goldstein," disse ele, fazendo uma careta.

"Eu podia chupar—"

"Não," disse Harry firmemente, e Draco desistiu.

"Está bem." disse ele, e passou uma mão pelo seus novos cabelos, mais escuros e suaves. "Aposto que sabes melhor como ti próprio de qualquer das maneiras. Já vi o que o Boot acha que é comida e não parece nada de bom. Juro que ele tem alguma espécie de marisco em todas as refeições."

Draco estava espantado com o quanto apreciava poder tocar Harry quando quisesse enquanto estavam em Hogsmeade. Antes disso, a sua vida tinha uma divisão clara: dentro da Sala das Necessidades (onde era permitido relaxar e beijar o Potter até o seu coração estar satisfeito) e _fora_ da Sala das Necessidades (onde definitivamente isso era proibido).

Mas agora, essa linha era inexistente. Ele podia estar na palhaçada com o Harry, atirar-lhe bolas de neve na brincadeira, ficar distraído pelo brilho nos olhos dele e envolvê-lo com os seus braços e _beijá-lo_, tudo à vista dos residentes de Hogsmeade.

E ninguém se parecia importar! Pelo menos três velhas bruxas tinham passado por eles e tagarelavam aprovadoramente, e Draco tinha a _certeza_ que não o fariam se soubessem o que passava pela mente dele de cada vez que tocava Harry.

Foi depois da quarta vez que ouviam alguém a falar sobre a encantadora natureza do amor juvenil que o Harry se afastou dele e o arrastou para um beco próximo, os olhos a brilhar. Draco olhou-o interrogativamente.

"Sinto-me sujo com elas a olhar," explicou Harry, a sua cara corada do frio e um sorriso feliz na sua (do Boot) cara. "Foi mau o suficiente com a Parkinson; _elas_ são velhas o suficiente para serem minhas bisavós."

E ele capturou a boca de Draco outra vez.

Draco tinha de admitir: era muito mais fácil perder-se no beijo sem ter de ouvir os mexericos de Hogsmeade sobre quão fofos eles eram. Puxou Harry para si e deixou os tendões de desejo envolverem-no. Merlin, mesmo que a sua cara e cabelo e corpo estivessem errados, ainda era o _Harry_ a beijá-lo.

Era só línguas brincalhonas e uma recusa teimosa em ceder e uma vontade _de ferro_ de fazer com que o Draco se sentisse bem e, santo Merlin estava a resultar. Draco não podia fazer nada a não ser agarrar os ombros do Potter com mãos enluvadas e tentar não derreter contra a parede enquanto Harry parecia estar a dar o seu melhor para que isso acontecesse.

O Harry deixou escapar um grunhido baixo e Draco não conseguiu evitar gemer em resposta. Amaldiçoou a sua roupa invernal por fazer com que esfregar-se na perna de Harry fosse muito difícil, mas foda-se se ele não ia tentar na mesma.

Uma sensação de formigueiro instalou-se no fundo da sua coluna. Ignorou-a a princípio, demasiado perdido em Harry para se preocupar com um maldito _formigueiro_, mas piorou, espalhando-se pelo seu corpo até que tinha de acabar o beijo e fechar os olhos com a dor. Ouviu uma inspiração súbita algures acima dele mas não se importou muito com alguma coisa para além das facas que o cortavam; _Merlin_ isto doía.

Tão subitamente como começara, parou, e Draco olhou para cima.

_Oh, foda-se_, mas era o Harry. O seu Harry, com a cicatriz e o cabelo horrível e os olhos verdes, actualmente semicerrados sem os óculos.

Sem sequer dar tempo a Harry de falar, Draco beijou-o, com força, tão ridiculamente feliz por provar a boca do _Harry_ em vez da do Terry Boot (e não só por causa do sabor a peixe). Oh, e ele era da altura perfeita para o Draco agarrar o cabelo dele e aprofundar o beijo até estar consciente de nada a não ser o _Harry, Merlin_, o Harry que gemia quietamente contra a boca do Draco e Draco apertou o rabo do Harry para si e _investiu_ e merda aquilo era bom e ele fê-lo outra vez e outra e outra e outra e foda-se a boca do Harry sabia maravilhosamente e as suas ancas ainda _investiam_ e Merlin isto era tão _certo_ e Draco deixou sair um grito abafado e enterrou a sua cara no ombro do Harry e veio-se com força.

Ele finalmente voltou a si para perceber que o Harry acariciava o seu cabelo distraidamente, as suas ancas ainda a moverem-se.

"Tu não...?"

"Não," respondeu Harry um pouco sem fôlego. "Mas está tudo bem, espero até voltarmos—"

"O caralho é que vais." resmungou Draco, invertendo as suas posições. "Não me deixas chupar o pénis do Terry Boot, mas não me impedes de o fazer ao teu."

Ele tinha as calças do Potter abertas em menos de cinco segundos (estava a ficar bastante bom com fechos, mesmo assim, quem no seu perfeito juízo iria colocar o seu pénis junto a uma fila de _dentes metálicos_?) e engoliu Harry até à base. Harry deixou escapar um gemido longo e deslizou a mão para o cabelo de Draco, os dedos a apertarem enquanto a sua cabeça caía para trás e a sua boca respirava em arquejos que eram visíveis no ar gelado. Foi apressado – molhado e desajeitado – mas não passou muito antes que Harry puxasse o seu cabelo, um aviso, "Draco, deus, eu—" e Draco engolia avidamente, a sua boca cheia e os olhos fixos em Harry, o lindo Harry, que se arqueava maravilhosamente, os seus olhos fechados e a sua boca aberta num grito silencioso.

O beco estava silencioso, as suas respirações pesadas os únicos sons.

"Isso foi – isso foi arriscado." arfou Harry, a sua cabeça ainda inclinada para trás a repousar contra a parede.

"Ninguém terá visto." disse Draco calmamente, arrumando Harry (mas deixando as suas calças abertas; não era assim _tão_ bom com fechos). "Temos mais Polisuco connosco, certo?"

Harry acenou e, compondo-se visivelmente, retirou as duas garrafas de Polisuco do seu saco. "Chegam para mais quatro horas, acho, se tivermos cuidado."

"Vamos ter cuidado." assegurou Draco, e os dois beberam as poções rapidamente, retraindo-se enquanto os seus corpos mudavam pela terceira vez nesse dia.

As férias acabaram demasiado rápido, na opinião de Draco. Parecia que tinha acabado de beijar Harry logo que o Ano Novo chegara, depois de ter ficado acordado até à meia-noite, quando o castelo reverberava com vida de novo, as aulas recomeçaram e Draco e o Harry tinha de voltar a mentir aos seus amigos e esgueirarem-se depois do recolher e não acordar perto do outro.

Tinham tido apenas alguns dias disto quando Draco já estava farto. Mas, graças à interrupção de duas semanas, não sobrava muito tempo até que o novo antídoto estivesse pronto. Isso era, claro, se o Longbottom ficasse bem longe do caldeirão.

Animado por este pensamento, apanhou o olhar de Harry do outro lado do Salão Nobre e sorriu. Harry sorriu de volta e acenou interrogativamente em direcção à porta. Quem era o Draco para recusar tal convite?

Inventando as suas desculpas para os Slytherins (que por esta altura não se importavam para onde é que ele continuava a desaparecer), juntou-se a Harry no Hall de Entrada e os dois dirigiram-se ao sétimo andar pelo castelo vazio, conversando sobre os mais recentes rumores (era o novo objectivo de Draco actualizar Harry quanto às notícias da escola; um dia ele até ensinaria a Harry os nomes de toda a gente do ano deles), até que encontraram um obstáculo inesperado.

"Harry." disse Dumbledore gravemente, Snape a seu lado com um aspecto carregado. "Gostaria de te dar uma palavrinha no meu gabinete. Imediatamente."


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Milhares de pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Harry. Alguém os tinha visto, alguém sabia. Snape contara tudo a Dumbledore. O jantar de Natal tinha sido contaminado com uma poção sensível ao tempo e podiam virar todos azuis a qualquer momento.

"O que é que se passa?" perguntou ele, os seus olhos a relancearem entre os dois professores. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça. "Preferia dizer-te os detalhes no meu gabinete, Harry, se fizeres o favor. Mr. Malfoy, aconselho-o a ir para o seu dormitório e permanecer lá durante o resto da noite."

Harry piscou os olhos. Isto significaria que as notícias nada tinham a ver com Draco? Ou Dumbledore pretendia castigá-los um de cada vez? Notou vagamente que os dedos de Draco agarravam firmemente a manga do manto de Harry.

"Senhor—"

"Director, eu penso que seria aconselhável que o Mr. Malfoy nos acompanhasse. Ele e o Potter têm alguns... assuntos interminados. O bem-estar do Potter é actualmente da preocupação de Draco." murmurou Snape ao ouvido de Dumbledore.

O olhar questionador de Dumbledore percorreu-os, passando pela cabeça curvada respeitosamente de Snape e a expressão preocupada mas desafiadora de Draco. Ele acenou. "Muito bem. Draco, podes juntar-te a nós, contudo devo expressar a minha desaprovação. Preferiria que notícias tão graves não caíssem em dois pares de ouvidos inocentes; um é mau o suficiente."

"Eu vou." disse Draco firmemente. Harry supôs que Draco não se tinha apercebido que ainda tinha de libertar a manga de Harry.

Os quatro caminharam silenciosamente até ao gabinete de Dumbledore, a mente de Harry borbulhava com possibilidades. Dumbledore tinha dito "notícias graves". E se não estivesse relacionado com ele e Draco... estaria alguém em problemas? Algum dos seus amigos? Mas eles estavam todos no Salão Nobre, vira-os nem faziam cinco minutos, então...?

"Como podem ou não saber." disse Dumbledore solenemente assim que se tinham sentado, "Eu tenho várias fontes de informação a vigiar conhecidos Devoradores da Morte e as suas actividades. Esta manhã, vários contactaram-me com a mesma mensagem. Eu tenho tentado confirmar que uma fraude bem-executada não foi planeada, mas enfim, parece não ser o caso, não interessa o quanto eu desejava que assim fosse."

"Oh, vá ao ponto." desembuchou Snape, de pé ao lado da cadeira de Dumbledore, tendo recusado sentar-se.

Dumbledore levantou as suas sobrancelhas. "Muito bem," disse ele. "Harry, o Voldemort está a caminho."

O ar nos pulmões de Harry saiu dele de uma vez só. Nunca sequer se dera ao trabalho de considerar – com a escola e Draco, Voldemort tinha sido empurrado para o fundo da sua mente, e agora Dumbledore dizia... eles nem sequer tinham tido qualquer indicação, nenhum aviso misterioso, nenhuma morte, certamente eles deveriam ter _sabido_—

Dumbledore continuou. "Ele tem vindo a ficar mais poderoso nos últimos meses e acreditamos agora que ele planeia tomar o castelo. Quanto aos seus residentes – bem. Deve ser suficiente dizer, Harry, que um grande número de vidas depende de ti. Tens treinado para este momento. Chegou o momento."

Treinado? Ele tivera duas reuniões com Dumbledore no mês passado; em ambas ele não conseguira nada a não ser um par de duelos perdidos e horas de pesquisa infrutífera.

Deus, isto era o fim. Ele ia mesmo enfrentar o Voldemort.

"Tretas!" explodiu Draco. Os olhos de Harry dispararam para ele em choque. "Olhe, lamento, Professor, mas certamente terá um meio de defender o castelo para que ele não possa atacar?"

Dumbledore franziu o sobrolho. "Certamente. Mas as defesas não poderão aguentar para sempre, e eu temo que Voldemort não desista facilmente."

"E enviar o _Potter_ para lutar com ele é o melhor plano que tem?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" chamou Snape, mas Dumbledore abanou a cabeça.

"Compreendo a tua preocupação, mas existem poderes mais grandiosos do que os meus a ditar estes eventos. Há uma profecia—"

"Uma profecia." disse Draco secamente. "Está a basear-se numa profecia." Ele abanou a sua cabeça. "Professor Snape, e quanto à poção que lhe demos?" Harry observava sem expressão os dedos de Draco agarrar os braços da sua cadeira. "Conseguiu – conseguiu isolar os elementos indesejados?"

Snape curvou a cabeça e Harry pensou que se deveria sentir mais perturbado. Mas qual era o objectivo? Ele ia morrer. Tudo estava acabado.

"Okay," disse ele, rouco. "Eu – eu acho que vou, uh. Preparar-me." Ele levantou-se.

"Professor, _faça alguma coisa_!" gritou Draco, levantando-se igualmente. "Não pode deixá-lo – isto é um monte de – ele tem _dezassete anos_."

"Eu estou bem consciente de quão novo o Harry é." disse Dumbledore severamente. "Aquilo com que lidamos são os desígnios do destino. Isto é algo com o qual eu não posso interferir."

"_Tretas_!"

"Por favor tenha tento na língua, Mr. Malfoy. Mesmo na mais terrível das situações, devemos lembrar-nos da nossa boa educação, senão onde estaríamos?"

"Oh, eu não sei, talvez a enviar um _adolescente_ para lutar contra _o feiticeiro negro mais poderoso do mundo_." retrucou Draco. Harry reparou na ausência de brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore e colocou a sua mão no braço de Draco.

"Draco, está tudo bem." disse ele, tentando confortá-lo. "Tu – tu vais ficar bem sem mim durante uma semana. Quero dizer, tu próprio disseste que é mais fácil quando não estou por perto. Tenho a certeza que o Snape tem alguma coisa que suavize os efeitos."

"Eu não quero saber _da merda da poção_, Potter! Como é que podes ficar aí e _aceitar isto_?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. Ele tinha compreendido há muito tempo que a sua morte à mão de Voldemort era inevitável. Era apenas uma pena que Draco tivesse de sofrer por causa disso.

"Gryffindors do caralho!" exclamou Draco. Dumbledore nem se deu ao trabalho de o corrigir, apenas o observou tristemente. Draco ignorou-o e começou a andar ao redor do gabinete.

"Lidar com o que temos." resmungou para si próprio. "O que é que temos? Pensa como um Slytherin, põe a cabeça a funcionar, vá lá, caralho. Professores, fantasmas, elfos domésticos, retratos, poltergeist, encantamentos, transfigurações, poções. Poções. Esta confusão é toda por causa de poções. Aquelas malditas _poções de luxúria_ merdosas de treta_—_Professor!" Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou intensamente para Snape. "Quais são as probabilidades do Potter conseguir controlar-se sob a influência da poção que lhe demos?"

Snape endireitou-se. "Apenas o Potter pode responder a isso." disse ele lentamente. "Mas a amostra que me deste foi alterada, não é seguro ingeri-la."

Draco abanou uma mão impacientemente. "Eu tenho outra garrafa." disse ele. "Harry? O que é que achas?"

Harry fixou Draco. O pensamento de uma semana sem ele devia ser horrível para Draco estar a pensar tanto sobre isto. "Eu posso tentar." disse ele. "Dado o que está em jogo aqui, reconheço que devo ser capaz de me impedir de... bem." Ele lançou um olhar envergonhado a Dumbledore, cujo brilho tinha voltado aos poucos.

"Penso que essa é uma ideia admirável." afirmou Dumbledore. "Qualquer coisa que te possa ajudar na tua demanda, Harry."

Harry bufou. A sua demanda, de facto. Maldita profecia. Contudo, a misteriosa poção de luxúria que induzia poder definitivamente contava como "poder que o Senhor das Trevas desconhece", ele supunha...

"Nesse caso," disse Snape rapidamente. "Draco, vai buscar a garrafa de poção e trá-la ao meu gabinete. Eu verificarei se é de qualidade razoável antes do Potter a beber; não me parece que um herói morto consiga fazer muito contra as forças do Senhor das Trevas. Potter, vem comigo."

A espera por Draco no gabinete do Snape foi constrangedora. Não importava que Voldemort pudesse chegar a Hogwarts a qualquer minuto, e se o Harry não se conseguisse controlar sob os efeitos da poção? E se ele começasse a _tocar_ Draco, ali mesmo em frente a todos os professores?

Harry lançou um olhar nervoso em direcção a Snape no caso de ele conseguir ler os seus pensamentos pela sua expressão (ou por Legilimência – Harry não deixaria essa hipótese de lado), mas Snape estava debruçado sobre um caldeirão, ignorando a presença de Harry. Óptimo. Isso deixava Harry a preocupar-se sem ser interrompido pelos habituais comentários sarcásticos de Snape. Exactamente como ele gostava.

Cinco minutos de preocupação depois e a porta abriu-se, escancarada.

"Já a tenho." arfou Draco, tendo claramente corrido todo o caminho até ali. "O Nott estava no quarto e viu-me a pegar nela, foi por isso que fui tão lento."

"Não importa." disse Snape, estendendo uma mão. "Isto não deve demorar muito."

Draco passou-lhe a garrafa e ficou de pé atrás, perto de Harry. Eles trocaram sorrisos nervosos e Harry teve o impulso louco de agarrar a mão de Draco, ao qual ele resistiu, obviamente. Era apenas a loucura do fim-do-mundo a governar o seu cérebro por um momento.

Harry abanou a sua cabeça e concentrou a sua atenção de novo no mestre de Poções.

Snape extraiu uma pequena gota da poção da garrafa com a sua varinha e olhou para ela. "Parece ser..." murmurou para si próprio, parecendo esquecido dos dois rapazes que o olhavam com as respirações contidas. "Contudo." Ele abanou a varinha e a gota da poção caiu no caldeirão, que borbulhou e tornou-se azul claro.

"É satisfatória," disse Snape em voz alta, endireitando-se. "Embora extremamente poderosa. Desejo-te sorte para a controlar, Potter." Harry engoliu em seco. As coisas deviam ser pretas se o Snape lhe desejava _sorte_.

"Vou sair quando a tomares." continuou Snape e Harry concordou de corpo e alma. A última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era de um desejo avassalador pelo pénis de Snape. "Devo recordar-te, Potter, que o tempo é escasso. Tenta controlar-te o mais rapidamente possível, e junta-te ao resto da escola no Hall de Entrada."

"Certo." disse Harry, brincando nervosamente com a sua manga. "Farei o meu melhor."

"Pelo bem do mundo mágico, espero que seja o suficiente." disse Snape secamente, e saiu pela porta.

Harry olhou para o rosto pálido de Draco e tentou sorrir tranquilizadoramente.

"Pára com isso." censurou Draco fracamente. "Eu é que sou o confortador, aqui."

Harry bufou. "Tu? Confortador?" escarneceu ele. "Ainda vem o dia." Respirou fundo, para se acalmar, e olhou para a poção. Era límpida, parecia água. Ele ia conseguir controlá-la.

"Saúde." disse ele quietamente, e levantou a garrafa num brinde, bebendo a poção toda de uma vez.

Os dois minutos que passaram antes que a poção fizesse efeito foram horríveis. Ele e Draco olharam um para o outro em silêncio, ambos esperando, sabendo exactamente o que iria acontecer e esperando que fosse suficiente...

_Pronto._ Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se quando a sua fonte de oxigénio foi subitamente cortada. Ele estava pronto para as tonturas desta vez, e em vez de cair, inclinou-se pesadamente sobre a secretária de Snape, agarrando-se às bordas até ele pensar que se podiam partir. Deus, a energia a correr pelo seu corpo, ele conseguia senti-la a preencher cada átomo do seu ser, ele estava a _explodir_ com o poder, era _avassalador_. Ele podia fazer fazer _qualquer coisa_.

A potência da poção desvaneceu-se e ele foi preenchido com uma súbita consciência de tudo à sua volta; os professores, reunidos no Hall de Entrada, conversando nervosamente, a tensão alta. Os estudantes, amontoados nas suas respectivas salas comuns, todos eles aterrorizados. O castelo, consciente do perigo que se aproximava, preparando-se para a sua própria destruição, fortalecendo as suas defesas tanto quanto podia.

O rapaz, de pé a três metros dele, uma substância a correr pelo seu sangue que não pertencia ali, os seus pensamentos a rodopiarem na sua cabeça e o seu coração a bater erraticamente.

"Harry?" ele ouviu Draco dizer ansiosamente, e Harry tirou os óculos sem cuidado e abriu os olhos.

Outra explosão, desta vez centrada ao redor do seu pénis, ocorreu no corpo de Harry. O Draco era tão lindo, tão perfeito. O Harry tinha de o proteger, de o salvaguardar do mal, de o fazer sentir _bem_. Ele faria com que o Draco esquecesse todos os pensamentos maus que se encontravam a pairar acima da sua cabeça como uma nuvem negra, ele ia fodê-lo até ele não conseguir falar, nem pensar, apenas _sentir_. Ele tocaria cada centímetro da pele de Draco até que ele implorasse na sua maneira linda, querendo, desejando, _precisando_ do Harry.

E Draco adoraria cada segundo.

Mais rápido que um pensamento, Harry estava a agarrar o queixo de Draco na sua mão e a juntar as suas bocas. O coração de Draco bateu loucamente, bombeando com força no seu peito. Harry sentiu-o a ceder, derretendo, submetendo-se a Harry e Harry alegrou-se com o pensamento. Draco estava tão excitado agora; Harry não queria nada a não ser satisfazê-lo, levá-lo ao pico do prazer e mantê-lo lá até Harry decidir trazê-lo para baixo, numa explosão de luxúria realizada.

Mas – que diabos? – a mão de Draco empurrou o peito de Harry. Nem de longe o suficiente para fazê-lo mover-se, claro, mas Harry não queria fazer o Draco infeliz. Ele acabou o beijo.

Isto não fazia sentido. Harry conseguia _ver_ que Draco queria que ele o beijasse. Ele conseguia senti-lo, sabê-lo tão certamente como sabia o seu próprio nome. Então porque é que o Draco estava a protestar?

"Qual é o problema?" perguntou Harry, frustrado que não conseguisse percebê-lo.

Draco fitou-o em adoração, as suas mãos ainda agarravam o manto de Harry. "Tu... Há, um. O Senhor das Trevas. Tens de lutar com ele."

Era só isso? Harry libertou um suspiro de alívio. Ele estava com medo que fosse alguma coisa importante. "Não quero saber." murmurou ele, deixando o seu olhar vaguear até aos lábios de Draco. "Eu prefiro muito mais passar algum... _tempo de qualidade_ contigo."

Draco deixou escapar um gemido e Harry beijou-o de novo. Deus, mas ele sabia maravilhosamente. Só açúcar e doçura e _Draco_ e Harry puxou o seu corpo mais perto e enterrou a sua mão no cabelo lindo de Draco e—_caralho, o que é agora?_

"Harry, tu tens – tu tens que o matar." arfou Draco contra a boca de Harry.

"Eu preciso de te foder até que esqueças o teu próprio nome." rosnou Harry, electricidade a correr pela sua coluna enquanto sentia Draco estremecer violentamente nos seus braços.

"Tu podes." sussurrou Draco. "Eu quero – eu prometo, podes. Mas primeiro tens de te livrar do Senhor das Trevas e depois estamos livres para fazer o que quisermos, juro."

Harry sentiu que eles eram livres de fazer o que quisessem ali mesmo, na verdade, e inclinou-se para provar isso mesmo ao lamber o pescoço de Draco. Ele atirou a cabeça para trás e gemeu profundamente na sua garganta e Harry _sabia_ que tinha vencido.

"Vou-te deixar controlar as coisas desta vez, Draco." murmurou ele, a sua mão encontrando o alto nas calças de Draco e _apertando_. "Queres atar-me, ver-me a implorar pela tua pila? Ou queres que te segure e que te foda até que te venhas com tanta força que vejas _estrelas_?"

"_Caralho, sim, _eu quero... Não, Harry, por favor. Tens de parar. Isto – _ah!_ – isto é importante."

Harry permanecia céptico. Como podia o Voldemort ser mais importante que o Draco? A ideia era ridícula. A não ser, claro…

"É algo que tu desejes?" perguntou ele.

Draco fitou-o por alguns momentos longos. Então ele acenou. "Sim. Sim, é. Fá-lo? Por mim?"

"Faço tudo por ti." Harry respirou, e conformou-se com gastar uma boa hora do seu dia a derrotar um lunático imortal com um problema de ego.

O Hall de Entrada era uma inesperada sobrecarga de sensações. Tanto _barulho_, tantas pessoas. Harry retraiu-se da informação que bombardeava os seus sentidos, querendo desesperadamente desaparecer com Draco para a Sala das Necessidades e fazer Draco o centro do seu mundo de novo. Estas pessoas não pertenciam aqui. Elas não eram merecedoras de estar na mesma _divisão_ que Draco.

Um grande poder mágico formigou nos limites da consciência de Harry e ele virou-se na sua direcção, automaticamente levantando um escudo mágico ao redor de Draco para o proteger de perigo.

Era Dumbledore. Harry olhou para ele em espanto. Ele era tão _velho_. O seu corpo tinha sido gasto há muito tempo atrás e ele funcionava com magia quase pura, magia que era mais poderosa que a maior parte dos professores juntos.

"Professor." disse ele respeitosamente. Harry era mais poderoso que ele, claro, mas a magia de Dumbledore era de longe a mais impressionante que rodeava na sala.

"Harry," replicou Dumbledore. "Confio que tudo correu bem nas masmorras?"

"Correu, senhor. Não haverão problemas, tenho a certeza."

Dumbledore piscou-lhe o olho. "Excelente, excelente. Agora, Mr. Malfoy, penso que seria melhor se fosse—"

"O Draco vem comigo." / "Eu vou com ele."

Dumbledore olhou-os, questionador. Ele usava Legilimência, Harry sabia-o agora, conseguia vê-lo no ar, e ele permitiu que o director visse o impulso de fazer nada a não ser proteger Draco. Como se ele deixasse por um segundo que Draco fosse sequer ameaçado. O próprio pensamento feria Harry até à sua alma.

"Deves protegê-lo, Harry." disse Dumbledore, um traço de respeito na sua voz que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes.

"É impensável fazer outra coisa." respondeu Harry, curvando a sua cabeça. Ele sentiu Draco arrepiar-se ao seu lado e passou um braço pela sua cintura. Draco moveu-se para mais perto e repousou a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry e, nesse momento, Harry sentiu-se perfeitamente feliz. Draco estava com ele, confiava nele, e todos ali podiam vê-lo. Todos saberiam que Draco _lhe_ pertencia.

Dumbledore observou-os quietamente e acenou, e Harry interpretou como permissão para sair. Ele dirigiu-se às portas de carvalho, impaciente para acabar com toda esta confusão para que pudesse passar tempo com Draco. Sozinho.

"Harry!"

Porque é que estas pessoas continuavam a incomodá-lo? Duas figuras, ambas de poder relativamente fraco, corriam para ele. A mais alta parou, mas a mais baixa continuou a correr e atirou-se para os braços de Harry.

Harry, lembrando-se que era _Hermione_ e amiga dele, tentou não estremecer. Ninguém deveria tocá-lo a não ser Draco. _Draco_ era o único que ele queria, não estas pessoas.

"Oh, Harry!" chorou Hermione para o seu peito. "Oh, Harry, eu não posso acreditar! Tem cuidado! Por favor, por favor, tem cuidado!"

Harry empurrou-a firmemente. "Eu não preciso de ter cuidado." disse-lhe. "Sou pelo menos dez vezes mais poderoso que ele. Toda esta algazarra é completamente desnecessária. Logo que ele chegue aqui, matá-lo-ei em cinco minutos."

Por alguma razão, isto pareceu perturbar Hermione ainda mais e os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela abanou a sua cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo mais. Isso era bom, para Harry. Ele podia concentrar-se em Draco outra vez.

Mas Ron aparentemente tinha algo mais a dizer. "Cuida-te, okay?" disse ele bruscamente. Em vez de apontar que _ele não precisava de o fazer_, Harry acenou. Algo para os tirar do caminho mais rapidamente.

"E tu também." respondeu ele educadamente. Ron fitou-o por mais um momento, depois ele, também, o agarrou num abraço. O que é que estas pessoas tinham com contacto físico? Harry deu palmadinhas nas costas de Ron, constrangido, até que Ron se endireitasse e olhasse em volta, procurando por algo para dizer. O seus olhar caiu em Draco. Harry enrijeceu.

"O que é que o Malfoy está aqui a fazer?" perguntou Ron desconfiadamente. "Não devia estar a tremer nas masmorras com os outros filhos da mãe Slytherin covar—_argh_!"

A mão de Harry estava levantada e um laço apertado de magia rodeava a garganta de Ron antes que ele conseguisse acabar a frase. Como é que tinha a _lata_ de ficar ali e insultar Draco? Ele nem sequer era digno de dizer o _nome_ de Draco.

"_Harry_!" A voz de Hermione. Ela era dificilmente melhor que Ron; Harry conseguia _sentir_ que ela não gostava de Draco e isso era mau o suficiente. Ele ignorou-a e apertou a sua mão. Ron fez um barulho de estrangulamento, a sua cara vermelho-vivo e os olhos arregalados.

"Harry, pára, por favor, pára!" E pensar que o Ron era _parente_ do Draco. Ele era nojento, a poluir o mundo com a sua indignidade e comentários sujos. Era _nojento_.

"Potter, seu idiota, _pára com isso_!" Harry obedeceu ao comando sem sequer questionar e baixou o braço.

Ron respirou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e inclinou-se pesadamente contra Hermione. Os dois fitaram-no acusadoramente. "Quem raio _és _tu?" arquejou Ron. Harry observou-o, impassível, e nada disse. Ele não ia desperdiçar mais tempo com os dois Gryffindors.

Draco agarrou o seu braço. "Explicaremos depois." disse ele a Ron e Hermione, e arrastou Harry pela porta antes que mais alguém os conseguisse interceptar.

"Eu devia tê-lo _morto_," disse Harry asim que estavam a salvo da intensa tagarelice do Hall de Entrada.

"Não sejas idiota, ele é o teu melhor amigo," respondeu Draco.

"Ele insultou-te." sibilou Harry. "Ele merece morrer."

Draco sorriu lugubremente. "Irias arrepender-te de manhã."

Harry parou de andar. Ele segurou a face de Draco nas suas mãos e inclinou-se, desperado para que Draco compreendesse. "Nunca." Draco baixou a cabeça e permaneceu silencioso. "Draco." implorou Harry, "Eu nunca vou deixar que alguém te magoe, nunca mais, eu prometo."

"Diz-me isso amanhã e eu acreditarei em ti." disse Draco suavemente. "Agora, não era suposto estares a preparar-te para derrotar um Senhor das Trevas ou qualquer coisa?"

Harry abanou uma mão. "Não preciso de me preparar para isso, vai ser fácil. Mas tu... Eu quero que fiques quieto." disse Harry, tocando o rosto de Draco, assegurando-se que ele estava bem, que ele sobreviveria. "Vou envolver-te em feitiços que irão disfarçar a tua presença, mas seria melhor que não chamasses atenção para ti. O Voldemort é um idiota, mas ele é um imbecil perspicaz. Por favor, por favor, fica quieto e em silêncio. Eu preciso de saber que estás seguro. Eu não te vou perder, Draco."

Draco sorriu-lhe, mas Harry sabia que era fingido. Ele podia Materializá-los para a Sala das Necessidades agora mesmo. Draco não tinha de estar tão triste. "Não me vais perder, Harry." disse Draco, lançandos os seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. "E tens de me prometer que ficas em segurança, também, okay?"

"Tudo por ti." sussurrou Harry, querendo dizer cada palavra, e inclinou-se para um beijo. Draco deu-lhe um, e os dois ficaram ali, envolvidos um no outro no ar gelado de Janeiro, mas Harry não tinha frio. Ele nunca teria frio outra vez, não com Draco a seu lado.

"Quem me dera que não tivéssemos de fazer isto." murmurou Draco quando se separaram, as suas testas a tocarem-se.

"Não temos!" disse Harry imediatamente. "Eu levo-te embora e vamos estar juntos, só tu e eu."

Draco riu-se. "Parece tentador, mas talvez devêssemos resolver o problema Senhor das Trevas primeiro."

"És mais importante para mim que um milhão de Senhores das Trevas." disse Harry suavemente, e Draco finalmente cedeu e sorriu normalmente, a sua cara brilhantemente aberta e _deus, tão lindo_. Harry estava literalmente quase a esquecer o Voldemort e a Materializá-los para fora dali, quando sentiu uma presença incómoda na margem da sua consciência. Várias presenças incómodas.

"Eles chegaram." disse ele, e imediatamente lançou feitiços de protecção para proteger Draco de perigo.

Draco desvaneceu-se. Harry não conseguiu evitar ficar triste por já não ter a cara de Draco a olhar para ele, mas ele _teria-a_ de novo. Uma vez que esta coisa estúpida acabasse. Não faltava muito...

Uma massa de mantos negros e máscaras brancas fazia o seu caminho pelo estrada que conduzia ao castelo, e Harry voltou-se para observá-los a aproximarem-se com divertimento. Os feitiços anti-aparição do castelo eram fáceis de contornar. Só mostrava a fraqueza de Voldemort que ele _andasse_ até aqui.

Harry procurou Draco com a sua mente, tomando cuidado para manter os seus pensamentos protegidos do grupo que se aproximava. Ele ainda estava em segurança, ainda escondido, e Harry sorriu sombriamente. Em breve, tudo iria acabar. Em breve.

A horda de Devoradores da Morte parou em frente a ele e o seu líder deu alguns passos em frente, baixando o seu capuz.

"Harry." disse ele agradavelmente. "Que bom ver-te de novo."

Oh que raios, Voldemort e a sua conversa da treta. Isto poderia demorar mais do que ele antecipara. "Quem me dera poder dizer o mesmo, Tom." disse Harry levemente, sentindo nada a não ser confiança no facto de finalmente poder derrotar o Voldemort.

Os Devoradores da Morte sibilaram. "Não é sábio provocar-me, Harry." avisou Voldemort. "Pode ser a última coisa que faças."

"Duvido, de alguma maneira." respondeu Harry preguiçosamente, resistindo ao impulso de verificar Draco outra vez. "O meu recorde é melhor que o teu, devo dizer."

"Oh, o pequeno Harry Potter." sibilou Voldemort. "Apenas vivo por causa do poder do _amor_. Não vês onde é que isso te levou, Harry? Enviado sozinho para me enfrentar. Tão _corajoso_. Tão _nobre_. Os teus pais estariam tão orgulhosos."

"Já disseste isso antes, sim." Deus, Harry estaria a fazer um favor a Voldemort ao matá-lo. Ele estava a tornar-se tão aborrecido.

Voldemort sorriu afectadamente. "Acho que chegou a altura de terminar a tua pequena _lenda_, não achas, Harry?" Ele tirou a varinha e apontou-a ao coração de Harry. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry permaneceu de pé com os braços cruzados, não impressionado, enquanto um jacto de luz verde vinha na direcção dele e depois... desvaneceu-se.

A cara de Voldemort contorceu-se com raiva. "O que é que fizeste?" gritou ele para Harry.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Deves estar cansado ou algo do género." disse ele. "Tu estás a ficar velho, Tom. Quantos anos tens, setenta?"

Houve um murmúrio entre os Devoradores da Morte. "Silêncio!" cuspiu Voldemort. "Eu não vou tolerar insolência de um _rapaz_! _Avada Kedavra_!"

O feitiço falhou outra vez. Voldemort parecia pronto a explodir. Harry desejou que ele o fizesse; tudo acabaria mais depressa.

"Potter!"gritou Voldemort. "_Atreves-te_ a fazer-me parecer um idiota? Suponho que estejas _orgulhoso_ do teu truque barato, seu meio-sangue nojento."

"Oh, pára com isso." troçou Harry. "És tão meio-sangue quanto eu. Olha, eu deixei-te ter o teu momento, mas já acabaste com o teatro? Eu tenho coisas para fazer."

Outro murmúrio passou pelos Devoradores da Morte.

"Oh, seu impertinente—Eu vou acabar com isto agora!"

"Não, _eu_ vou acabar com isso." interrompeu-o Harry. "Estás uma desgraça, Tom Riddle. Estou a fazer-te um favor."

Harry cerrou as suas mãos em punhos e uma chama apareceu no ar em frente a Voldemort. Os olhos vermelhos do outro semicerraram-se. "Tu achas que posso ser derrotado pelos teus feitiços de principiante?" cuspiu ele.

"Eu sei que sim." confirmou Harry, e girou um dedo. A chama explodiu numa enorme bola de fogo, envolvendo totalmente Voldemort numa batida.

Harry observou impassível enquanto a coisa que uma vez fora Tom Marvolo Riddle ardia numa esfera de fogo. Ele viu enquanto os gritos agudos de fazer gelar o sangue escapavam a bola de chamas.

E ele nada fez. Nada sentiu.

E depois acabou.

Ele voltou-se para os Devoradores da Morte. Eles juntaram-se, inseguros do que fazer sem o seu mestre para os comandar, assustados com o poder que Harry detinha. Ele olhou-os com nojo. Devia matá-los também. Lenta e dolorosamente, até que nada sobrasse deles excepto cinzas. O mundo seria melhor sem eles.

Mas...

O pai de Draco estava ali. Mesmo que cada figura preta fosse indistinguível da próxima, Harry soube imediatamente qual súbdito era Lucius Malfoy. E apesar de Draco pensar que o seu pai estava errado por seguir Voldemort, Harry sabia que Draco não queria Lucius _morto_.

Harry praguejou. Ele não podia _não_ castigá-los; metade deles mentiria e chantagearia o seu caminho para fora de Azkaban demasiado facilmente graças à inutilidade que era o Ministério da Magia. E era impensável que Devoradores da Morte fossem permitidos viver vidas felizes e normais – especialmente quando o próprio Harry tinha sido privado de uma durante tante tempo.

Um desejo ardente de vingança envolveu a mente de Harry. Estes filhos da mãe não _mereciam_ viver. Eles não mereciam voltar às suas mansões e ver as suas famílias e abraçar os seus filhos. Eles mereciam _morrer_.

Harry levantou uma mão e extendeu os seus sentidos para a multidão de Devoradores da Morte. Oh, e ele conseguia senti-los. Tão fracos. Ele podia parar todos os corações deles num segundo e eles não podiam fazer nada para o impedir. Ele estava _dentro_ deles, podia ver cada pequena coisa que mantinha os corpos deles vivos, as ligações que sustentavam a sua existência. E eles podia quebrá-las.

Ele _ia _quebrá-las.

O mundo mágico iria agradecer-lhe por destruir os últimos seguidores de Voldemort. Com eles ainda vivos, qualquer coisa podia acontecer. O Voldemort tinha sido morto antes. Ele podia voltar. E Harry podia evitar isso.

A cara aterrorizada do Draco explodiu à frente dos olhos de Harry. Ele não queria que o pai morresse. Ele estava tão assustado. Estava assustado por causa de _Harry_.

"Merda." sibilou Harry. Ele piscou os olhos para a imagem desaparecer, cerrou resolutamente as suas mãos em punhos e _puxou_.

Uma massa rodopiante de cor ascendou dos feiticeiros reunidos. Os Devoradores da Morte não pareciam ser capazes de a ver; olharam para as mãos levantadas de Harry em confusão. Alguns dos mais ousados começaram a rir, Lucius Malfoy entre eles. Harry sorriu sombriamente. Era melhor desta maneira. Desta maneira eles iam _sofrer_.

As cores rodopiaram cada vez mais depressa até que se tornaram um gigante vortex de puro negro a girar por cima das cabeças dos Devoradores da Morte ignorantes, revolteando os seus mantos contra os seus corpos, arrancando-lhes as suas máscaras até que cada uma das suas caras estivesse visível. Harry sorriu de novo. Seria mais fácil para o Ministério catalogar os corpos.

O vórtex condensou-se numa orbe de puro poder. Poder que não podia ser eliminado, e Harry certamente não queria que assim fosse. Ele garantiu que o escudo que protegia Draco era forte o suficiente, e depois ele _explodiu_ a orbe contra o chão.

Explodiu imediatamente, enviando uma onda de choque pelos campos, atingindo os Devoradores da Morte com uma força enorme e deixando-os todos inconscientes. E Harry sorriu.

Os arredores acalmaram gradualmente e Harry lançou um encantamento de contenção no sítio onde os Devoradores da Morte jaziam. Eles não chamavam a sua atenção. Ele tinha coisa muito mais importantes com que se preocupar.

Harry virou-se lentamente e levantou os encantamentos de disfarce de Draco, apesar de deixar os feitiços de protecção intactos.

A face de Draco estava completamente branca. Harry resistiu ao impulso de o segurar num abraço, sabendo que Draco estava provavelmente aterrorizado por causa dele naquele instante. O pensamento veio com uma não muito pequena quantidade de angústia.

"Tu... Tu mataste-o? O Se... Voldemort. Ele está morto?" A voz de Draco era baixa.

"Ele morreu." confirmou Harry. "E esperançosamente para sempre desta vez, embora não possa estar cem por cento seguro."

Draco acenou. "E..." Ele engoliu em seco. O coração de Harry doía ao vê-lo a sofrer tanto. "E os outros? Eles estão... Quero dizer, tu…"

"Eles estão vivos." interrompeu Harry. "Mas eu tirei-lhes a magia. Eles são todos cepa-tortas agora, Draco."

"Cepa-tortas," repetiu Draco burramente, e abanou a sua cabeça. "Tu tiraste... não, não, deixa-me perceber isto. Tu só lhes _tiraste_ as capacidades de fazer magia? Por completo? Para sempre?"

Harry acenou, preparando-se para Draco sair em desprezo e sem olhar para trás. Parecia que o seu corpo estava no limite, prestes a partir-se em minúsculos pedacinhos.

"Mas isso é _fantástico_!" exclamou Draco, e Harry piscou. Draco sorria abertamente, os seus olhos brilhavam. Não _parecia_ o sorriso de alguém que ia abandoná-lo.

"Tu não me odeias?" perguntou Harry esperançosamente.

"Merlin, não! És um génio, foda-se! Eles vão ficar tão _chateados_ e o melhor de tudo é que não podem fazer nada! É perfeito!"

Não, _Draco_ era perfeito. Como é que o Harry podia ter pensado que o Draco seria alguma coisa que não compreensivo? Ele fechou os olhos enquanto uma onda avassaladora de desejo o percorria. Ele queria Draco. Precisava dele. Precisava dele _agora mesmo__,__ caralho._

Ele agarrou o braço de Draco e Materializou-os para o Hall de Entrada, onde todos os professores se encontravam ainda reunidos.

"Voldemort está morto." disse Harry curtamente, não tendo mais paciência para se controlar. A crise tinha _acabado_ e agora ele queria Draco. "Os Devoradores da Morte estão todos vivos e sem magia. Eu não vou devolvê-la. Sintam-se livres para prendê-los ou chamar o Ministério ou começar uma festa, mas por agora, director, o Draco e eu queremos algum tempo sozinhos."

Harry, apesar do seu recém-adquirido respeito por Dumbledore, não esperou por reconhecimento. Ele Materializou-os directamente na Sala das Necessidades onde ele finalmente – _finalmente_ – podia beijar Draco apropriadamente.

E, _ohh_, era bom. Draco parecia tão desesperado quanto Harry estava e os dois devoraram-se com um tipo de paixão terrível.

Harry cumpriu a sua promessa de foder Draco com tanta força que ele se esqueceria do seu próprio nome; de facto, Draco parecera ter esquecido todas as palavras a não ser 'oh foda-se!' e '_Harry!'_, e Harry tinha há muito esquecido a existência de tudo menos do lindo rapaz que arfava debaixo dele.

Passou um longo tempo antes que parassem. Harry precisava de compensar um dia inteiro de frustração sexual e Draco estava ansioso por colaborar. Eventualmente, contudo, Draco cansou-se e Harry foi deixado sozinho enquanto Draco dormia.

Harry olhou para ele e gentilmente afastou o cabelo do seu rosto bonito. Por capricho, Harry expandiu a sua mente e a sua consciência para dentro do corpo de Draco tão facilmente quanto entrar por uma porta aberta.

Ele foi imediatamente preenchido com uma avassaladora sensação de _errado_. Algo estava lá e não deveria. Algo que _não era Draco_.

Não demorou muito até que identificasse a entidade ofensiva. Uma substância melosa que corria pela corrente sanguínea de Draco, afectando o seu estado de espírito, as suas decisões. E Harry sabia o que era.

Ele podia eliminá-la do corpo de Draco. Seria fácil. Ele isolaria cada partícula de Orexis Votum e tirá-las-ia do sangue de Draco e seria como se ele nunca tivesse tomado a poção. Eles voltariam ao normal. Draco não seria forçado a gostar de Harry.

Perguntando-se quando se tinha tornado tão egoísta, Harry gentilmente extraiu-se de Draco, virou-se, e fechou os olhos.

**N.B.:** OMG! Que capítulo tão brutal…! O_O

A-d-o-r-e-i! :D Que espectáculo! 5 estrelas. Adoro ver o Harry assim tão poderoso… e a punição dos Devoradores da Morte foi brilhante xD eles vão realmente ficar irritados… mas já não vão poder fazer nada xDDD

Beijoooooooooo

**NA: **Obrigada por todos os comentários e por continuarem a seguir a Não É Uma Poção de Amor! Espero que gostem deste capítulo, e já sabem: deixem uma review (anónimos permitidos) e digam o que acharam!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Draco acordou lentamente, sentindo-se perfeitamente contente, o que não era algo que ele sentisse normalmente ao acordar. Na verdade, o habitual quando acordava era sentir um desejo de voltar imediatamente a domir ou beber um lago cheio de café, portanto contentamento era definitivamente uma melhoria.

Ele virou-se e a razão por detrás dos seus sentimentos tornou-se aparente assim que as memórias do dia anterior voltavam a ele. Merlin, mas o Harry tinha sido espantoso. Draco pensava que nunca o tinha desejado mais do que naquela altura. Tinha sido um pesadelo para se controlar quando sabia que uma palavra dele e Harry deixaria o mundo mágico ir à merda.

E Merlin, não era excitante? Saber que a pessoa mais poderosa no mundo faria qualquer coisa por ti? Ter de ser aquele a impedi-lo de ignorar o resto do mundo para o fazer sentir bem? Ser capaz de enterrar as unhas nos seus ombros enquanto ele o fodia lenta, profunda e apaixonadamente?

Draco sentiu a sua cara aquecer e ignorou a dor no seu membro, observando em vez disso Harry a dormir. Não que ele não tivesse observado Harry o suficiente durante os últimos dois meses, mas isto era diferente. O Harry estava com a guarda em baixo. E ele era _lindo_.

Voltando prontamente para agora familiares sonhos de dia, Draco resistiu ao impulso de tocar Harry e apenas se permitiu _olhar_.

Ele não era perfeito, nem mesmo esticando um pouco a imaginação; mesmo até sob a influência da poção, o Draco conseguia ver isso. Mas ele não conseguia evitar sentir rasgos de – de desejo, de qualquer que fosse o efeito secundário da poção que fazia os cantos da sua boca curvarem-se e um calor crescer no seu estômago – quando os seus olhos seguiam a linha direita do nariz de Harry, as sombras das suas pestanas, a escuridão das suas sobrancelhas.

Sobrancelhas que aparentemente sabiam que estavam a ser observadas, se o franzir que gradualmente se instalava entre elas era alguma pista. Draco chorou a perda da sua obversação do Harry não inibida, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de ansiar pelo acordar de Harry. O seu pénis estava mesmo muito duro.

Draco susteu a respiração enquanto as pálpebras de Harry tremiam e a tensão dominava o seu corpo. A qualquer momento agora, Harry iria acordar e sorrir e eles beijar-se-iam e vir-se-iam e seria maravilhoso e...

"Argh!" Os olhos de Harry abriram-se num repente e a sua mão disparou para a frente, e houve um flash de luz e uma dor aguda no seu pescoço. Ele sibilou e recolheu-se.

Harry arregalou os olhos. "Merda, desculpa!" arfou ele, tentando sentar-se. "Eu não quis—"

"Está tudo bem." Draco afastou-se e esfregou o pescoço.

"Eu só – pesadelo – anda cá, deixa-me ver." Harry estendeu a mão.

"Eu disse que estava bem." disse Draco, afastando a mão de Harry irritadamente. "Foi só um feitiço de ferrão."

Harry não desistiu. "Anda lá, deixa-me ver—"

"_Esquece_, Potter." disparou Draco, o seu bom humor desaparecido de vez.

Harry parou, o braço ainda esticado. Parecia que ia dizer algo mais mas após vários momentos longos, recostou-se de novo na cama com um suspiro.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável. Draco sabia que estava a exagerar, mas ele não gostava que o primeiro instinto do Potter ao acordar fosse enfeitiçá-lo. E o Draco tinha-se sentido _seguro _e _feliz_ a acordar ao lado do Potter. Que piada.

Ele apostava que se o Potter acordasse ao lado da _Granger_, ele não _a_ enfeitiçaria.

Enojado com os seus próprios pensamentos, Draco imitou Harry ao cair para trás com um bufar de irritação.

"Desculpa." disse Harry quietamente. Draco revirou os olhos e nada disse. Porque é que ele se sentia tão incomodado com isto? Não era como se ele pensasse que o Harry realmente _gostasse_ dele. Ele soubera o tempo todo que o Harry só se encontrava com ele porque ele gostava de _ajudar_ pessoas. Talvez com... os acontecimentos recentes... Draco esquecera isso.

Ele suspirou e voltou a cabeça. Harry fitava o tecto, sem piscar.

"Tu estás bem?" perguntou Draco finalmente.

"Não." disse Harry bruscamente, sem o olhar. "Eu matei uma pessoa ontem."

Malditos Gryffindors. "Não, tu salvaste o mundo de um louco filho da mãe assassino." Disse-lhe Draco firmemente. "É diferente."

Harry não respondeu; apenas olhou o tecto sem expressão.

"Harry, vá lá. Pensa em todas as pessoas que vão viver agora que ele morreu. Salvaste _muitas _mais vidas que aquelas que tiraste. E, para dizer a verdade, eu não acho que o Senhor... o Voldemort... estivesse propriamente vivo."

"Não, ele estava." disse Harry quietamente. "Ele já foi Tom Riddle. Ele era muito inteligente, tornou-se prefeito. Depois Delegado de Turma. E eu matei-o."

A voz estável e sem expressão de Harry estava a começar a arrepiar Draco. "Harry, olha para mim." Harry continuou a olhar para cima. "_Olha para mim._"

Harry virou a cabeça e olhos verdes sem vida fitaram Draco. Draco retraiu-se. Ele sentou-se de joelhos e aproximou-se do corpo deitado de Harry.

"É totalmente injusto que tivesses que fazer isso." disse Draco seriamente. "Mas foi uma coisa boa. Harry, tu salvaste o mundo inteiro de uma eternidade de medo só com uma mão, não entendes isso? Voldemort nunca teria desistido, não até que tivesse o mundo inteiro sob o seu controlo. Tu salvaste _todos_."

Harry não se moveu. "Eu matei, Draco. Sou um assassino."

Admitidamente, aquilo era difícil de discutir. "Tu fizeste o que tu tinhas de fazer. Tu _podias_ ter matado todos os Devoradores da Morte, mas não o fizeste."

"Eu ia fazê-lo." disse Harry apaticamente. "Eu queria. Eu queria entrar em cada um deles e arrancar os seus corações."

Draco estremeceu. "Mas não o _fizeste_." disse ele, tendo a sensação de que ia perder esta discussão. Ele não gostava dessa sensação. Nem um bocadinho. "Tu só lhes tiraste a magia para que eles não pudessem causar mais problemas, e deixaste-os para serem lidados pelo Ministério."

"Sim, e sabes _porquê_?" perguntou Harry, sentando, uma luz a voltar ao seu olhar. "Por _tua_ causa. A única razão pela qual eu não matei cada um daqueles filhos da mãe é porque eu sabia que o teu pai estava ali e eu não te queria triste."

Draco inspirou vivamente e teve de desviar o olhar. "Seja como for," forçou ele. "Tu ainda não o fizeste. E – e isso é passado agora, podes esquecer tudo."

Harry resfolegou e deixou cair a cabeça nas mãos. "Como se eu alguma vez conseguisse esquecer tudo." murmurou ele. "A única coisa que eu podia fazer para me tornar ainda mais malditamente famoso do que eu já era, eu faço-a. Típico."

Draco nada disse. Ele sempre assumira que Harry _gostava_ da sua fama, mesmo que se queixasse dela. Porque outra razão tiraria proveito dela? Mas, olhando para Harry agora, era impossível pensar que ele estivesse excitado pela perspectiva de ter a sua fama aumentada.

Um pouco perdido, Draco esticou o braço e agarrou o ombro de Harry duma maneira que ele esperava ser confortadora.

"Vai passar, eventualmente." disse ele, sentindo-se impotente. "Ao menos assim, tu já não tens que te preocupar o tempo todo. Ele está fora do caminho. De vez."

"Obrigado." disse Harry quietamente, levantando a cabeça. "Sabes, foste espantoso ontem."

Draco bufou depreciativamente. "_Eu_ fui espantoso? Foste tu a derrotar o feiticeiro mais negro de sempre, algo que _ninguém_ tem conseguido fazer, nem sequer o Dumbledore."

Harry abanou a cabeça e fitou Draco. Ao menos os seus olhos já não estavam vazios. "Não havia maneira de o ter conseguido sem ti." disse ele suavemente. "Obrigado, Draco."

Incapaz de resistar durante mais tempo, Draco sorriu e puxou Harry para um beijo. Foi surpreendentemente _não_-sexual, uma vez que Draco ainda tinha uma erecção dolorosa, mas ele estava bem com apenas beijos. Não, não bem. Ele estava – ele estava _feliz_. Ele estava feliz com o facto do beijo não levar a sexo. Ele estava feliz com o facto de estar a inclinar-se num ângulo incómodo e tanto os seus joelhos como as suas costas começavam a queixar-se. Ele estava feliz com Harry. E foda-se, não era isso uma revelação?

Eles separaram-se lentamente. Foram precisas várias tentativas para que as suas bocas _não_ se juntassem de novo, e Draco... não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Ali estavam eles, só os dois, completamente separados do caos que inevitavelmente acontecia no resto do castelo.

E ainda assim...

Um pensamento infiltrou-se no cérebro de Draco, tinha estado no fundo da sua mente desde que Harry o dissera ontem. Era um pensamento estúpido. Ele _sabia_ que era estúpido. Harry tinha estado fora de si, Draco não deveria confiar no que ele dissera. Mas...

"Há... há mais alguma coisa que queiras dizer?" perguntou Draco, sentindo-se incrivelmente idiota mas não sendo capaz de esmagar a esperança que flutuava como uma bolha no seu peito. A poção não deveria ter tido um efeito tão grande nos pensamentos de Harry, certo? Era possível que ele quisesse ter dito aquilo. Ele poderia ainda... talvez...

Uma ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Harry. "Er, não?"

Draco piscou. A bolha rebentou.

"Só a confirmar." disse levemente e, sentando-se, atirou as cobertas para trás, sem olhar para Harry. "Anda lá, herói, alguma vez tens de enfrentar a música."

oOo

Não era tão mau quanto esperavam.

Era pior.

Eles esgueiraram-se para fora da Sala debaixo do Manto da Invisibilidade de Harry, incertos do que estaria a ocorrer fora das grossas paredes de pedra do seu santuário.

Loucura. Era isso que ocorria.

O habitualmente deserto corredor do sétimo andar tinha estudantes a correr, perseguindo-se uns aos outros e rindo, e ainda antes de chegarem à entrada da sala comum dos Gryffindor, Draco e Harry tinham passado por três casais diferentes envolvidos em abraços amorosos em alcovas e atrás de armaduras. Draco tinha noventa porcento de certeza que um dos casais era Ginny Weasley e outra rapariga, mas nada disse.

Eles separaram-se no fim do corridor, Harry mantendo o manto sobre ele para que pudesse chegar à Granger e ao Weasley sem ser atacado por uma multidão e Draco deslizando de debaixo dele quando pensaram que todos estavam a olhar para outro lado. Draco fez uma nota mental para se enfeitiçar quando percebeu que já sentia a falta do corpo quente de Harry a seu lado.

As masmorras dificilmente eram melhores que o território Gryffindor. Uma extremamente incaracterística onda de som atingiu Draco assim que entrou na sala comum, e ele olhou em volta, chocado. Os anos inferiores estavam claramente a desfrutar da nova liberdade do mundo mágico nas maneiras menos dignificadas que conseguiam – a jogar às _caçadinhas_ à volta da sala comum, por amor de Merlin – e Draco jurou que reconhecia estudantes de outras casas a misturarem-se com os Slytherins. _Outras casas_ na _sua_ sala comum! Era ridículo.

Havia algumas pessoas que não pareciam estar a celebrar, contudo. No canto mais distante da sala comum, um grupo selecto de estudantes, Zabini entre eles, tinham as suas cabeças juntas e pareciam estar a planear algo. Draco franziu o sobrolho e adicionou mandá-los abaixo um nível ou dois à sua lista de Planos a Pensar.

Pela parede oeste, no entanto, estavam os amigos de Draco. Pansy e os outros. Eles também não estavam a correr de felicidade, mas Draco não conseguia imaginar que eles o fizessem sob _quaisquer_ circunstâncias. Eles não tinham sido criados assim. Admitidamente, Draco supunha que o Crabbe e o Goyle não estavam a celebrar porque não sabiam o que acontecera, mas ainda assim.

Draco fez o seu caminho pelo meio da multidão e juntou-se-lhes.

"Hey," cumprimentou ele por cima do barulho. Ele recebeu alguns grunhidos e acenos em resposta. Pansy moveu-se na sua cadeira e gesticulou para que ele se lhe juntasse.

"Como é que ele está?" perguntou ela suavemente, assim que ele se instalara no assento, Pansy meio sentada no seu colo.

Draco olhou em redor rapidamente. Todos ou fitavam em náusea o caos em que a sala comum se dissolvera ou contribuíam para o dito caos. Ninguém parecera notar qualquer dos dois.

"Okay." replicou Draco quietamente, falando para o cabelo dela. "Um pouco perturbado por causa da coisa do assassínio, mas ele é um Gryffindor, não se podia esperar outra coisa."

Pansy acenou em solidariedade. "Aqueles com moral podem ser terrivelmente irritantes de lidar." disse ela seriamente.

O almoço foi tão informal como o habitual, apesar de um pouco mais ruidoso, mas o jantar foi nauseantemente cerimonial. Dumbledore fez um discurso enorme sobre o poder do amor e mais algum lixo, e depois estendeu os seus agradecimentos formais a Harry, como todos os outros professores. Depois seguiu-se _outro_ discurso sobre a grandiosidade de Harry. Draco tentou não vomitar para a sua tarte de maçã.

Pelo fim da noite, Draco estava tão farto de ouvir sobre a maravilha de Harry que quase decidiu apenas 'esquecer' a ida à Sala das Necessidades depois do jantar com medo de uma pura sobrecarga de Harry Potter.

Quase.

oOo

Encontrar tempo para estar sozinho com Harry era mais difícil do que anteriormente. A qualquer sítio que fosse, o Menino que Sobreviveu De Novo estava rodeado de admiradores e pirralhos abelhudos e insolentes que queriam saber todos os pequeninos detalhes sobre a vida dele. Os Gryffindors andavam à sua volta, mantendo os seus fãs à distância e ajudando-o com a multidão de corujas que recebia cada manhã.

E por alguma razão, isto aborrecia Draco.

Ele ainda pensou por um momento que podia estar com ciúmes, mas dispensou esse pensamento antes que se pudesse instalar. Porque é que ele estaria com ciúmes de ter de ler carta após carta a tagarelar sobre o físico másculo de Harry e os seus grandes bíceps (nenhum dos quais eram verdadeiros – Harry poderia ser a criatura mais bonita da escola, mas não era um Adónis musculado).

E Draco _certamente_ não tinha ciúmes de quando coisas menos... agradáveis... chegavam no correio. Há uns dias Draco tinha visto, do seu sítio na mesa dos Slytherin, o Weasley a abrir alegremente um pacote bem embrulhado enderaçado a Harry apenas para ser confrontado com um par de enormes cuecas cor-de-rosa. Quando Draco perguntou a Harry mais tarde, este recusou responder se estavam limpas ou não. O que falava por si, na verdade.

E ainda esta manhã, a Granger desembrulhara corajosamente um pequeno quadrado e foi imediatamente enfeitiçada na cara. O seu nariz inchara até ao tamanho de uma melancia em menos de cinco segundos, e Draco tivera de esconder as suas gargalhadas atrás da sua caneca de café.

Então, não, ele não tinha ciúmes. Definitivamente não tinha ciúmes. O que é que _lhe_ interessava que Harry nunca lhe pedisse ajuda para manter as fãs longe? Ele estava _bem_ com isso. Ele não precissava do incómodo. Nem um bocadinho.

O facto de que durante as suas noites na Sala das Necessidades Draco fosse mais possessivo que nunca não significava nada. Ele estava apenas a apreciar a companhia de Harry, era só isso. E se os dois actuassem cada vez mais como um casal à medida que a semana passava, bem, isso era obviamente porque estavam habituados um ao outro agora.

Não tinha nada a ver com o facto de Draco suspeitar que a influência da poção era agora apenas uma pequena parte da sua atração pelo Potter. Nada a ver. A própria ideia era absurda.

De qualquer das maneiras, o antídoto estaria pronto em alguns dias. As coisas voltariam ao normal.

Draco estava absolutamente, definitivamente, completamente cem porcento ansioso por esse dia. Ele certamente não o receava. Não. Nem um bocadinho.

Foi durante uma das poucas horas em que Draco tinha Harry só para si que foram interrompidos por uma coruja a bater insistentemente na janela da Sala das Necessidades. Draco resistiu ao impulso de _necessitar_ que a janela se transformasse em parede e relutantemente separou-se da boca de Harry. A coruja poderia ser importante – se não fosse, teria vindo com as outras corujas do correio ao pequeno-almoço.

"É da minha mãe." disse ele, surpreso, assim que deixara a coruja entrar e retirara a carta da sua pata.

Harry, ainda deitado na cama, rescostou a cabeça num braço e sorriu. "Amaldiçoando-me ao inferno por ser tão horrível para o pobre marido dela?"

"Não em tantas palavras," replicou Draco, os olhos a correr a página. "Mais a tentar encobri-lo, ouve: '_Tu deves entender, Draco, que o teu pai nunca tentaria atacar Hogwarts; o feitiço que o Potter lançou deve ter afectado alguém mesmo com a mais distante ligação ao Senhor das Trevas'_. Bem isso é um monte de tretas, vi-o eu próprio."

Harry fechou os olhos e emitiu um vago ruído de concordância.

"_Temos investigadores de topo do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicos do Ministério a procurar incansavelmente por uma cura; não te preocupes com o destino infeliz do teu pai._' Não te preocupes, Mãe, preocupar-me é a última coisa na minha mente agora mesmo." disse Draco secamente, e apontou a varinha à ponta do pergaminho, observando as chamas curvarem-se e devorarem a carta da sua mãe.

"Bem, não foi uma má reacção, considerando tudo." disse Harry levemente.

"Definitivamente poderia ser pior." concordou Draco. "Imagina se ela soubesse que eu ajudei? Bem, mais ou menos."

"Tu definitivamente ajudaste. Então, devias ir a todas estas estúpidas cerimónias comigo. Provavelmente até te divertias."

Draco bufou, indignado. "Claro que não. Tu ficas com a fama e os fãs, tens de fazer essas merdas. E falando de reacções, tu nunca disseste – o que é que os Gryffindors fizeram? O que é que lhes disseste?"

Harry esfregou a nuca desconfortavelmente. "A verdade? Bem, mais ou menos. Eu disse que tinha tomado uma poção para me fazer mais poderoso, e um efeito secundário era ficar muito protectivo em relação a ti."

"E eles acreditaram?"

"Bem, sim." Ele encolheu os ombros. "A Hermione perguntou porque é que eras tu em particular, e eu só disse que acontecera de estares no gabinete do Snape quando fez efeito. O que ainda é verdade." Draco desejou que Harry não fosse tão obcecado com contar a _verdade_. Eles podiam ter inventado uma história muito melhor que essa. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou para a cama, depois de enxotar a coruja pela janela.

"Mas, hey, ao menos agora já acabou." continuou Harry. "Finalmente posso ter uma vida normal de novo, certo?"

"Mm, muito normal." disse Draco irreverentemente, instalando-se na cama ao sentar-se de pernas abertas em cima das coxas de Harry. "Só a passar tempo na Sala das Necessidades com o teu amante drogado filho-de-um-Devorador-da-Morte."

As sobrancelhas de Harry desapareceram na sua franja. "A-Amante?" gaguejou ele, piscando para Draco. "Eu... Eu nunca pensei de ti... dessa maneira..."

Draco inclinou-se até que a sua boca estivesse próxima da orelha de Harry. "Como é que pensas em mim?" soprou ele.

Harry estremeceu outra vez. "Bem, quero dizer… és apenas o Draco, não és?"

"Não 'Malfoy'?" perguntou Draco provocantemente.

"Não por um bocado." admitiu Harry, virando o pescoço em direcção à voz de Draco. "Provavelmente não desde que comecei… uh…"

Isso despertou a curiosidade de Draco. "Começaste o quê?"

"Oh, isso – isso não interessa."

"Diz-me." exigiu Draco com uma investida descendente das suas ancas. Os dedos de Harry apertaram a perna de Draco.

"Comecei… Quero dizer, eu às vezes – penso em…"

"_Diz-me_." disse Draco, impaciente. "Não há muito que possamos dizer que nos embarace nesta fase."

"Tu." terminou Harry numa voz mortificada, definitivamente sem olhar para o Draco agora. "A fazer… coisas. _Masturbares-te._"

_Foda-se._ Talvez não fosse a melhor das ideias fazer com que o Potter explicasse as suas frases incompletas. Draco pressionou o seu corpo para baixo até estar completamente sobre Harry e maravilhou-se com o quão _quente_ Harry estava. E também com a rapidez com que o seu coração batia. O de Draco não estava muito atrás.

"Eu penso em ti também." disse Draco para o pescoço de Harry. "O tempo todo. Sempre que olho para ti, sempre que alguém diz o teu _nome_, sempre que vejo alguém com _cabelo preto _ou _olhos verdes_ ou_ óculos_ ou apenas com uma maldita _cara_, não consigo evitar. Tens controlado a minha mente por _semanas_ e eu não acho que tenha havido uma única hora em que não tenha estado duro para caralho."

"Não tinha percebido que era assim tão mau." disse Harry suavemente.

"É pior." corrigiu Draco, apoiando o seu peito no ombro de Harry. "Mas acho que estou habituado agora." A sua cabeça foi deslocada à medida que Harry mudava de posição nos seus braços. Não foram trocadas mais palavras; Harry apenas tomou a bochecha de Draco na sua mão e beijou-o. As pestanas de Draco tremeram enquanto se fechavam e ele não conseguiu evitar derreter-se no abraço de Harry. Os óculos de Harry começavam a enterrar-se no lado da cara de Draco, mas claro que ele não se importava. Eles eram parte do que faziam Harry ser o _Harry_, e por isso ele emocionava-se com o seu toque.

"Mm…" murmurou Harry para o beijo. "Eu podia habituar-me a este tipo de normalidade." Draco, raios partam tudo, concordou.

oOo

Eles estavam a beijar-se outra vez. Obviamente. Parecia que ao menos oitenta porcento da vida de Draco era com Harry, e noventa e cinco porcento desse tempo, eles beijavam-se.

Mesmo assim, não era suficiente.

Draco pressionou o seu corpo contra o de Harry, revelando a falta de resistência do aspirante a herói. De facto, Harry era muito a favor da acção, se o gemido grave (que soava muito como o nome de Draco) que ele soltou era alguma pista.

Um arrepio passou pela coluna de Draco enquanto ele deslizava as suas mãos por cima do rabo coberto por ganga de Harry e apertava. Outro gemido respirado foi exalado entre as suas bocas e Draco engoliu-o avidamente, deliciando-se com qualquer ruído ou movimento involuntário que Harry fizesse.

Draco apertou ainda mais os seus braços para que a virilha de Harry fosse puxada de encontro à sua e arfou quando uma corrente faiscante de desejo fazia o seu corpo inteiro estremecer.

"_Draco_." murmurou Harry. "Eu... oh deus, isso é… tu és tão perfeito... eu..."

Draco demonstrou a sua concordância por capturar o lábio inferior de Harry entre os seus dentes e morder.

Harry empurrou as suas ancas de novo. Mais faíscas se libertavam. _Merlin_.

"Eu... Eu quero..." Harry conseguiu recuperar o seu lábio e agarrou o cabelo de Draco. "Merda, Draco, eu—"

Harry puxou a sua cabeça para trás e eles finalmente se separaram, ambos sem fôlego.

Harry olhou para Draco intensamente. "Eu quero..." repetiu ele.

"Sim?" Draco baixou os olhos para a boca de harry. Os seus lábios ainda estavam molhados do beijo, mas mesmo assim a língua de Harry dardejou para fora para os humedecer de novo. O coração de Draco falhou uma batida.

Harry respirou fundo. "Eu quero ver como te tocas. Quando te masturbas."

Os olhos de draco dardejaram imediatamente para encontrar os de harry. Harry não parecia estar a brincar. Draco engoliu em seco. "Eu faço se tu o fizeres." disse ele roucamente.

Harry inspirou vivamente e mordeu o lábio. Depois ele acenou. "Okay."

Desejo inundou Draco numa corrente frenética. Ele vacilou ligeiramente enquanto as últimas gotas de sangue restantes na sua cabeça faziam o seu caminho para sul. "Certo." ele ouviu-se dizer. "Eu acho... na cama, então."

Parecia que tinha sido no segundo seguinte que se encontravam nus e de frente um para o outro, de joelhos em lados opostos da cama. Draco mal conseguia tirar os olhos do membro lindo de Harry. Merlin, ele queria-o tanto. Ele queria-o dentro dele, preenchendo-o, _fodendo_-o. Ele deixou escapar um choramingo e Harry envolveu o seu pénis com uma mão e puxou.

"Nós não tínhamos um acordo?" disse Harry numa voz rouca. A cabeça de Draco girou.

"Não vou durar." gemeu ele em resposta, e apertou uma mão ao redor do seu próprio membro, que estava dolorosamente duro e a pingar. Ele sibilou.

A mão de Harry moveu-se para cima e os seus dedos dançaram provocantemente sobre a cabeça. Draco insconscientemente imitou a acção, as suas ancas a investirem no meio do ar, precisando de mais contacto. Harry deixou escapar um gemido grave e Draco separou o seu olhar do membro de Harry para olhar para cima.

_Oh. Santo. Merlin_.

Um rubor rosa-claro fazia o seu caminho do rosto de Harry para o seu peito, no qual se encontravam dois mamilos da cor do vinho que _imploravam_ para ser mordidos. A boca de Harry estava aberta ligeiramente e Draco teve de resistir ao impulso de se lançar pela cama e reclamar aqueles lindos lábios húmidos. E os olhos de Harry – caralho – os olhos de Harry estavam semicerrados e fixos directamente na cara de Draco.

"Merda – Harry—"

"Não te venhas ainda." ordenou Harry, e Draco teve de agarrar a base do seu pénis num punho apertado.

"Eu preciso – tão perto..." Draco fechou os olhos com força, incapaz de olhar para Harry sem ficar perigosamente perto de despejar a sua carga pelos lençóis, com o aperto de morte ou não.

A voz de Harry estava subitamente muito mais perto. "Tu não estás autorizado a vir-te até que eu diga." Draco conseguia sentir a sua respiração contra a sua bochecha e apertou a mão no seu membro.

"Harry, eu..." Draco virou a cara para que estivesse na direcção da voz de Harry e o seu nariz esfregou o rosto de Harry. Subitamente eles beijaram-se. Draco ouviu vagamente um choramingo que não veio dele porque Malfoys não faziam esse tipo de sons. Ele agarrou-se ao pescoço de Harry, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto, precisando – _oh_ e a erecção nua a pingar de Harry pressionada contra a anca de Draco e esta coisa de não-se-vir era a mais difícil que ele alguma vez tivera de fazer.

A boca de harry deslizou para o seu pescoço e a cabeça de draco caiu para trás, as suas ancas a investir, impotentes. Harry mordeu o seu pescoço e Draco deixou escapar um ofego, esperando distraidamente que Harry deixasse uma marca. Ele queria lembrar isto.

A boca de Harry deslizou para baixo... mais baixo… oh Merlin, ele ia – mais baixo… quase lá...

"Acorda, Malfoy, caralho!"

"Estás_ a gozar comigo, foda-se._"

Os olhos de Draco abriram-se de rompante. Pansy estava de pé, varinha numa mão, a outra firmemente plantada na sua anca. "Tu _prometeste_ que me ajudavas com este maldito trabalho de Poções antes do pequeno-almoço," disparou ela. "São quase oito horas e tenho de encontrar-me com o Robbins em Hogsmeade em menos de noventa minutos e tu és _um filho da mãe mentiroso_."

Draco deixou escapar um gemido frustrado extremamente sentido. "Pansy," disse ele fracamente. "Não podias ter esperado _mais cinco minutos—"_

"Eu estou-me a cagar para os teus sonhos molhados sobre o teu _amor_, Draco." Pansy torceu o nariz em desdém e Draco teve de reprimir um gemido, recordando a sua conversa com Harry sobre essa mesma palavra. Ele tentou mover-se por baixo das cobertas para que a sua erecção conseguisse algum alívio enquanto tentava permanecer invisível a Pansy. Apesar da rude interrupção, ele ainda estava embaraçosamente perto de se vir.

"Oh, o Draco contou-te sobre o _amor_ dele, foi, Pansy?" Maldito Zabini. Draco fechou os olhos em mortificação. "Engraçado, de cada vez que lhe pergunto sobre a vida amorosa dele ele recusa elaborar."

_Vá lá, Pansy. Sê presunçosa e superior. Tu não queres mexericar. Não é assim tão interess—caralho, quem é que eu estou a enganar? Estou a comer o Harry Potter. Estou fodido._

"A sério?" perguntou Pansy. _Por favor não digas nada por favor não digas nada por favor não—_"Bem, isso é provavelmente porque tu és um idiota odioso, não é, Zabini?" _Oh graças a Merlin._

"Eu sou um idiota, é?" Draco ouviu Zabini resfolegar. "Tu não sabes nem _metade_, Parkinson. Sabes, por exemplo, que—"

"Ela sabe tudo, o que é mais do que tu sabes," alfinetou Draco rapidamente, sentando-se e envolvendo o edredão ao redor do seu colo. Zabini notou e sorriu afectadamente, a meio de vestir a sua camisa. Draco notou distraidamente que Harry tinha um peito muito mais bonito que o de Blaise Zabini.

"Sim? Vamos comparar histórias então?"

O coração de Draco bateu aceleradamente até enquanto sorria desdenhosamente para Zabini. Ele tinha duas opções: uma, falar sobre o assunto e esperar que Zabini não contasse a Pansy sobre a poção por não querer parecer estúpido, ou dois, tentar distrair o Zabini da corrente linha de conversação, o que era certo que ele reparasse. Grandes opções.

"À vontade." disse Draco ironicamente. "Mas podes fazê-lo mais tarde? Aparentemente tenho de ensinar à Pansy o que é o caralho do óleo de linhaça, e, para ser franco, quero um banho em que ninguém me interrompa e eu me possa masturbar em paz."

Pansy riu-se, bateu-lhe no ombro, mandou um olhar_ haha-vai-te-foder_ a Zabini e um _tu-deves-me-uma-explicação_ a Draco (e um _oh-hey-Nott-donde-é-que-vieram-esses-biceps_ a um Nott desinteressado), e saiu pela porta.

"Nós temos que impedi-la de entrar assim no dormitório o tempo todo." comentou Crabbe donde ele se escondera modestamente atrás das cortinas que rodeavam a sua cama. Draco concordava.

oOo

Um pouco desapontado que _não_ existisse, de facto, uma marca no seu pescoço deixada por Harry e ridiculamente frustrado que não conseguisse terminar aquele sonho, Draco fez o seu caminho para o pequeno-almoço num humor menos-que-maravilhoso. Isso era o mesmo que dizer, ele ignorou todos à sua volta e quase enfeitiçou Millie quando ela tentou chegar ao jarro de café ao mesmo tempo que ele. Foi apenas a sua educação de cavalheiro que a salvou.

E também o facto de que a Millie poderia esmagá-lo a migalhas sem sequer tentar.

Após a sua terceira chávena de café, contudo, Draco sentiu que as coisas começavam a melhorar. Era Sábado, portanto ele não tinha de aguentar as aulas e podia passar o dia com Harry e ele só tinha dois trabalhos de casa para fazer e não havia mais Voldemort e as coisas em geral iam bem.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco olhou para a aluna do quarto ano cujo cabelo cobria completamente os seus olhos e que aparentemente tentava ganhar a sua atenção. "Sim?" perguntou ele curtamente.

"O Professor Snape deseja ver-te no seu escritório," disse ela. O feliz humor de Draco parou subitamente quando o seu coração bateu com força no seu peito e os seus olhos procuraram imediatamente os de Harry , que o fitava do outro lado do salão. "Ele disse alguma coisa sobre o teu projecto de poções estar pronto."

**N.B.:** Oh, fuck… -.-' a poção está pronta… *beta tenta controlar-se para não lançar um Bombarda ao caldeirão com o antídoto*

Espero que se não for eu a destruir o caldeirão que seja o Harry a fazê-lo… ^^

Beijooooooooooo

2Dobbys

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, voltamos com mais daqui a duas semanas.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nota da tradutora: **Olá a todos que acompanharam esta tradução. Esta tradução acabou por ficar de lado durante um ano devido a problemas pessoais. No entanto, faço questão de a terminar, por isso vou postar o último capítulo e o epílogo no domingo (26/8/12). Como já não tenho beta fixa, vou passar a fic deste perfil para o meu perfil pessoal (o link está no perfil), depois de completa. Obrigada pelas reviews :)

**Capítulo 13**

Oh deus. O momento chegara. Tinha de ter chegado. Que mais poderia fazer Draco ficar assim? Essa mistura de desespero e – merda – felicidade que Harry nunca pensara que fosse possível ver na cara de outra pessoa. Na cara de Draco.

Deus, o Harry era tão egoísta. Ele era tão _estúpido. _Como é que ele se permitira fazer isto? Realmente _gostar—_

Não, ele não ia pensar nisso. Acabara agora. Ele sempre soubera que seria temporário, que Draco nunca _realmente_ quisera...

Harry apenas adiara ter de pensar nisso, cada vez mais e mais, e agora...

Agora...

Ele levantou-se abruptamente.

"Até logo," disse vagamente a Ron e Hermione, e dirigiu-se à porta.

Draco apanhou-o antes de ter deixado o Hall de Entrada. "Ouviste—?" perguntou ele. "Já sabes?"

Harry tentou fingir entusiasmo. "Eu consigo adivinhar," disse ele, forçando-se a sorrir. "Já está pronta?"

"_Sim_," sibilou Draco, olhos iluminados. "Eu tenho de ir ao gabinete do Snape agora. Vens comigo, certo?"

Harry observou a cara ansiosa de Draco, a pura esperança da sua expressão, e não conseguiu recusar. "Sim, claro," replicou ele, e seguiu Draco pelo corredor de pedra fria que levava às masmorras.

A viagem até ao gabinete de Snape parecia levar mais tempo que o habitual, mas Harry deu por si a desejar que andassem mais devagar. Ele abanou a cabeça bruscamente para se livrar da ideia. Tinha _acabado_, ele não devia continuar a pensar em coisas dessas.

Draco liderou o caminho, como de costume, nem sequer se preocupando em esperar por uma resposta após bater antes de abrir a porta e entrar energicamente dentro da divisão.

"Malfoy... e o Potter, que tocante," cumprimentou Snape com uma vénia irónica da cabeça.

"Recebi a sua mensagem, Professor," disse Draco.

Snape dirigiu-lhe um olhar de fúria. "Obviamente. Talvez tenha chegado demasiado tarde; os níveis de inteligência do Potter parecem ter-se imiscuido em ti, Malfoy." Harry resistiu ao impulso de dizer que os seus níveis de inteligência não eram a única coisa que se tinha imiscuido em Draco.

Draco corou. "Perdão, senhor, mas isso quer dizer... quero dizer, está pronto? O antídoto?"

Snape abriu uma gaveta na sua secretária e produziu um frasco de líquido vermelho-escuro com um pequeno floreado. Parecia vinho tinto. Ou sangue. Harry ouviu distintamente a respiração de Draco acelerar.

"Ao contrário da poção original, apenas precisas de ingerir um gole para surtir efeito. Se preferires, podes levar isto e bebê-la noutro local, contudo eu aconselharia—"

"Não, eu tomo-a agora," interrompeu Draco, movendo-se para a frente.

A boca de Snape contorceu-se. "Muito bem," disse ele, lançando um olhar de escárnio a Harry. Harry olhou de volta desafiadoramente. O que quer que Snape pensasse que soubesse, ele estava errado. Total e completamente errado. "Eu acho, neste caso, que a tua impaciência é completamente compreensível. Sem dúvida estás ansioso por te livrares das indesejadas... consequências da Orexis Votum." Olhos negros e frios fitaram-no.

"Algo parecido," Harry ouviu Draco murmurar. Ele recusou quebrar o contacto com Snape.

Espera, pensando duas vezes, troca de olhares com o Snape era a última coisa que ele precisava, maldito fosse o seu orgulho. Ele desviou o olhar e fitou determinadamente o chão do gabinete de Snape. Ele sabia que o Snape sorria maliciosamente. Filho da mãe.

"Não a deixes ficar na tua boca durante muito tempo; reagirá com a saliva, possivelmente anulando os seus efeitos."

"Certo." Houve um ruído de vidro a bater em vidro e Harry olhou para cima a tempo de ver Draco esticar a mão para tirar um frasco da mão de Snape e levá-lo à boca. Os seus olhares encontraram-se assim que a borda tocou os lábios de Draco e Harry perguntou-se se estava a imaginar uma ligeira hesitação na cara de Draco.

Um segundo mais tarde e Harry reconheceu que provavelmente estava, porque Draco fechou os olhos e bebeu a dosa inteira de uma só vez, fazendo uma careta.

Draco abriu os olhos.

Ele olhou para Harry. Depois para Snape. Depois para Harry de novo, uma expressão de desorientação e pânico na sua cara. "O que—?" Senhor, eu não acho que—"

A mente de Harry disparou. Não tinha resultado, eles teriam que esperar outro mês, a receita do antídoto estava errada, eles teriam que ficar assim para sempre e sempre e sempre e

"Vai desvanecer-se gradualmente ao longo de um período de quinze horas," disse Snape suavemente. "Quando acordares amanhã, todos os vestígios da poção terão desaparecido."

Alívio passou pelas feições de Draco. Harry franziu o sobrolo. "Óptimo," disse Draco, expirando pesadamente. "Obrigado, professor."

"Se qualquer problema surgir, estou certo que não hesitarás em incomodar-me. Contudo eu garanto-te que o antídoto é da mais elevada qualidade. Especialmente sendo que tive prática em produzi-lo, graças à capacidade espantosa do Longbottom de arruinar qualquer poção a um raio de cinco metros dele."

Harry sentiu vagamente como se devesse defender o seu amigo, mas ele soube que seria inútel. Ele estava em minoria. Especialmente agora que...

"Se isso é tudo, então, professor, eu gostaria de voltar ao pequeno-almoço," disse Harry, sentindo-se subitamente claustrofóbico no gabinete escuro e sem janelas de Snape.

"Oh, claro, Potter. Eu simplesmente _odiaria_ ser a razão pela qual a população de Hogwarts é negada do seu salvador."

_Tu simplesmente odiarias calar-te uma vez que fosse, seu idiota seboso._ "Obrigado, senhor."

Sem esperar por Draco – ele não tinha de o fazer, agora – Harry deixou o gabinete, aguentando até o meio do corredor antes de parar e inclinar-se contra a parede, sentindo-se mais esgotado do que depois de ter lutado contra Voldemort. Ele sentia-se como se pudesse dormir por uma semana, o que era estúpido; ele devia celebrar. Não havia mais Voldemort, e agora não havia mais encontros constrangedores com Snape, porque não havia mais Malfoy.

Não havia mais Draco.

"Estás bem?"

Harry saltou e voltou-se. "O quê? Sim, claro. Tu?"

"Claro," repetiu Draco calmamente, parando perto dele.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para estudar Draco uma última vez. Ele tinha mudado nos últimos anos, não havia como negar. Sim, o nariz e o queixo ainda eram demasiado afilados, mas – especialmente com o cabelo solto como estava agora – eles tinham suavizado consideravelmente desde que era mais novo.

As suas pestanas e sobrancelhas eram uma gradação ou duas mais escura que o seu cabelo platinado, mas ainda loiras o suficiente para serem completamente discretas, tendo a presença suficiente para saber que estavam _lá_.

E os seus lábios eram de um lindo rosa pálido, perfeitamente delineados, e tão _macios_. Ao contrário dos lábios estúpidos de Harry, gretados do frio e irregulares de os ter mordido tantas vezes. E tão secos.

Os lábios de Draco sabiam bem, também. Adoçicados. Harry nunca lhe dissera, mas ele podia beijar Draco de bom grado por horas porque o sabor nunca parecia desvanecer-se. Até mesmo quando, momentos antes, a boca de Draco tinha estado sobre o pé—

"Harry?"

Harry levantou o olhar da boca de Draco. Piscou. "Certo," disse ele. "Bem, eu acho que… te vejo por aí, então."

"Sim." Nenhum deles se moveu.

"Ouve, Harry," disse Draco após um bocado. "Obrigado. Por tudo."

Aquelas três palavras quebraram a resolução de Harry. Isto não era justo, ele não estava pronto para abrir mão daquilo ainda. Não se permitindo pensar nisso, ele esticou o braço e puxou Draco contra si pela frente do manto.

O primeiro toque de lábios-em-lábios foi devastadoramente, de partir-o-coração maravilhoso. Harry deu por si a agarrar a roupa de Draco como se fosse uma linha de vida, com medo do que poderia acontecer quando parassem. Porque Harry estava subitamente completamente certo que este era o último beijo. Não podiam haver mais. Se parassem – _quando_ parassem – tudo mudaria.

Houve vários pontos em que o beijo poderia ter chegado a um fim natural, mas Harry teimosamente recusou que isso acontecesse. Cada vez que sentia que Draco estava prestes a afastar-se, Harry puxava-o para mais perto, deitando a alma fora pela boca, directamente para Draco.

Eventualmente, contudo, ele não tinha mais nada para dar.

Ele enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, inspirando profundamente. Ele cheirava a baunilha. Estranho que Harry nunca tivesse notado antes.

Os braços de Draco estavam colocados firmemente à volta da cintura de Harry e ele odiou-se por se sentir tão _contente_ naquele momento.

Ele era tão patético. Que salvador do mundo.

Fechando os olhos com força, ele juntou todas as suas forças e endireitou-se. Os braços de Draco caíram a seu lado.

"Vejo-te depois," disse Harry, odiando o tom rouco da sua voz e o facto de ser incapaz de olhar a cara da Draco, sabendo que o que quer que visse não o ajudaria. Ele nem sequer esperou pela resposta de Draco antes de o rodear e deixar as masmorras, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. O _adeus, Harry_ murmurado foi provavelmente apenas a sua imaginação, de qualquer das maneiras.

oOo

Sentado na sala comum dos Gryffindor nessa tarde, Harry não conseguia evitar sentir-se infeliz. Ele sentia-se aprisionado. Sufocado. Havia demasiadas pessoas à volta dele. Demasiadas pessoas, e nenhuma delas era—

Frustrado, Harry levantou-se. "Eu vou voar," disse curtamente.

Ron levantou a cabeça. "Queres que vá—?"

"Não." Ele não queria companhia. De ninguém. Excepto talvez...

_Merda_, quando é que ele ia ultrapassar isto? Era o _Malfoy_. O Malfoy frio, cruel e maldoso. E se ele tinha sido okay como companhia durante os últimos dois meses, bem, ele era um Slytherin. Ele obviamente apenas o tinha feito para conseguir o que queria. Porque ele era o _Malfoy_.

Ele foi buscar a sua Flecha de Fogo ao seu dormitório e andou pelo castelo, ignorando os olhares estranhos que lhe lançavam pelo caminho. O que é que lhe interessava que praticamente toda a gente estava (a) com medo dele ou (b) em dívida para com ele? A última coisa que ele precisava era adoração. Ele gostaria que as pessoas entendessem isso.

_Alguém entende_, o seu cérebro traidor recordou-o. _Há uma pessoa que sempre te tratou como um ser humano em vez de um salvador._

_Sim, mas o Snape não está apaixonado por mim, e eu não estou a suspirar por ele_, ripostou Harry ao seu subconsciente. _Pára de ser um idiota._

Isso soava demasiado como algo que Draco diria, e Harry praguejou em voz baixa enquanto caminhava no meio no ar gélido dos campos de Hogwarts.

Ele mal esperou até estar no campo antes de montar a sua vassoura e levantar vôo violentamente. Ele fechou os olhos, virou a sua cara para o vento e inspirou profundamente. Vejam, ele estava óptimo. Ele podia voltar a como tinha sido em Novembro sem nenhum problema de todo.

Harry impulsionou a sua vassoura mais depressa. Apesar de voar ao redor do campo a uma velocidade mais rápida que o habitual, ele ainda se sentia insatisfeito. O campo de Quidditch não era grande o suficiente.

Harry fez outra volta ao redor das bancadas, as cores das casas a misturarem-se. O vento batia na sua cara, as suas orelhas e nariz a arder por causa do frio, as suas mãos quase congeladas no cabo da vassoura.

E ainda assim não era _suficiente._

Agarrando a vassoura firmemente e ignorando a dor nos seus dedos, Harry pressionou o seu corpo contra o cabo e disparou para fora dos limites do campo, planando por cima dos extensos campos de Hogwarts, dirigindo-se à floresta.

Oh, mas isto era melhor. Ele voou direito como uma seta, inclinando-se para baixo, semicerrando os olhos, piscando para se livrar das lágrimas induzidas pelo vento que ameaçavam cair.

Ele ganhou velocidade sobre a abóbada de árvores de folha persistente, não se atrevendo a tocar as pontas com os dedos. À velocidade que ele ia, era mais provável que perdesse um pé. Assim que chegou ao sítio onde os abetos davam lugar a carvalhos, ele virou violentamente para a esquerda. Por alguma razão, a visão de árvores que pareciam mortas sem as suas folhas fazia-o sentir-se pior.

Deus, ele ia tão depressa agora. Já não conseguia sentir nada nas suas extremidades – ele tinha de olhar para baixo para verificar que as suas mãos ainda agarravam a vassoura. Os nós dos dedos estavam brancos e rígidos contra o castanho rico do cabo da Flecha de Fogo. Eram as mãos de um homem morto.

_Cala-te, Potter_, disse ele a si mesmo abruptamente, e acelerou ainda mais. Se ele tinha espaço na sua cabeça para pensamentos mórbidos como aquele, ele obviamente não ia depressa o suficiente.

Estava a ficar difícil de ver para onde ia. A luz desvanecia-se rapidamente e tudo estava indistinto. Não havia hipótese de ver para onde ia; ele apenas tinha de esperar que não voaria contra os limites do castelo. Ou o Salgueiro Lutador.

Isto não era nada como jogar Quidditch. Isto era como nada mais no mundo. Era impensável, irresponsável, completamente idiota. Deus, o que diria Draco se o pudesse ver agora?

_Ele rir-se-ia, _pensou Harry firmemente. _Ele veria o quão patético eu sou e ele contaria a toda a gente e rir-se-ia._

Ele planou sobre o lago, recusando-se a desacelerar. Talvez houvesse qualquer coisa de errado com ele. A sua mente tinha praticamente sido um recreio para Voldemort desde que viera para Hogwarts. Snape também tinha lá estado e mexido, como Dumbledore. E com a poção que ele tomara (duas vezes) recentemente, bem, seria um milagre se o seu cérebro ainda funcionasse apropriadamente. Então, na realidade, estes pensamentos não eram culpa sua. Apenas um produto de influência mágica.

Harry deixou escapar uma gargalhada e levantou a vassoura para cima num ângulo agudo. Ele parou abruptamente, pairando imóvel no meio do ar no centro do lago. Ele olhou para baixo, perguntando-se se conseguiria ver a lula gigante. Mas as profundezas turvas da água eram impenetráveis, apenas reflectiam a sua própria cara. Não era uma visão muito confortante. Não era de admirar que ninguém gostasse dele. _Teria_ que se estar sobre a influência de uma poção para se sentir atraído por aquele idiota pálido e magro.

Harry praguejou e deu um pontapé na água, distorcendo a sua imagem. Apenas Malfoy para o levar a isto. Filho da mãe.

Percebendo que voar não ajudava, Harry voou preguiçosamente até à torre dos Gryffindor, não querendo vaguear pelo castelo e ser a o receptor de mais olhares admiradores. O calor do seu dormitório era um contraste bem-vindo ao frio gelado da sua pele, e Harry debateu-se entre ir simplesmente para a cama logo ou não, entre se era ou não apenas o entardecer.

O pensamento das explicações que teria de dar a Ron e Hermione forçou-o a descer as escadas, e ele afundou-se num dos sofás moles à frente do fogo, deixando a dor formigante dos seus membros gradualmente aquecidos o preencher.

"Harry, estás bem?"

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para cima. "O quê?"

Hermione, com um olhar maternal na sua cara que Harry não confiava nem um pouco, veio sentar-te ao seu lado no sofá. "É a tua namorada? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Harry fitou o fogo. "Sim," disse ele finalmente. "Sim, nós acabámos."

"Oh, Harry, lamento imenso."

"Sim," repetiu ele. Lamentar era a palavra, lá isso ela tinha razão.

"Eu vou ser honesta contigo; eu nunca esperei que funcionasse entre vocês."

Óptimo, agora até a Hermione lhe dizia que ele não era bom o suficiente. "O que é que queres dizer?" perguntou Harry, sabendo que se arrependeria mas não conseguindo evitar. "Porque não?"

Hermione suspirou. "Vá lá, Harry," disse ela exasperadamente. "O Draco Malfoy? A sério?"

Harry quase se engasgou com a sua própria língua. "Eu não sei o que—não sejas—o que é que tu—_o quê_?"

"Bem, desculpa Harry, mas é um pouco óbvio," disse Hermione rapidamente. "Aquele dia em que o vi na biblioteca ela deixou uma pilha de livros sobre poções de luxúria em cima da mesa, depois ele aparece à mesa dos Gryffindor com cara de carneiro mal-morto e _pede desculpa_, quero dizer, honestamenre.

"E _depois_ tu apareces com essas tretas de teres uma namoradas quando sabemos que _nunca_ falas com raparigas a não ser que sejam tuas amigas e subitamente o Malfoy passa a ser simpático contigo e vocês reúnem-se para discutir Quidditch muitas vezes e aquilo com a poção e Voldemort e, sinceramente, Harry. Eu não sou idiota, sabes."

Harry fitou-a, boquiaberto. "Não, definitivamente não és idiota," disse ele em voz baixa. "Eu... deus, Hermione. O Ron sabe?"

Hermione tossiu. "Claro que o Ron não sabe. Desde quando é que o _Ron_ repara em alguma coisa?"

Harry detectou uma nota de amargura na sua voz e a sua lealdade para com Ron batalhou com não gostar de saber que Hermione estava infeliz. "Ele gosta de ti, sabes," afirmou ele finalmente. Bem, não havia razão em ficarem os dois a suspirar pela sala comum.

Hermione riu-se ironicamente e abanou a cabeça. "Às vezes também acho que sim, mas depois ele diz algo tão malditamente idiota que..." Ela parou e lançou um olhar de desculpas a Harry. "Desculpa. Eu pareço uma _rapariga_, eu sei."

"Devias falar com ele," disse Harry, feliz que tivessem mudado o assunto de ele e Draco.

"_Tu _devias falar com o _Malfoy_." ...Ou talvez não. "Descobrir se ele ainda sente alguma coisa por ti."

"Ele nunca sentiu nada por mim para começar," garantiu Harry, voltando o seu olhar para o fogo. "Foi tudo por causa da poção. E não estavas no meio de uma crise?" Ele lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido na brincadeira.

Hermione sorriu. "Eu sou demasiado sensata para ter crises," disse ela. "_Tu,_ por outro lado..."

"Sim, sim, eu sou estúpido, eu sei. Não precisas de me dizer, Hermione, eu já sei."

Hermione suspirou e estendeu os braços. Harry agradecidamente instalou-se no seu abraço, repousando a cabeça no seu omrbo e voltando a olhar as chamas.

oOo

O dia seguinte dificilmente se provou uma melhoria. Harry tinha-se arrastado hesitantemente para o pequeno-almoço uma hora mais tarde que todos os outros (ele fingira ainda estar a dormir quando Ron saíra), e só tinha saído da sala comum há dez minutos quando foi confrontado num corredor do segundo andar.

"Que _merda, _Potter?"

Harry, o seu coração a afundar-se, voltou-se para ver uma Pansy Parkinson muito zangada marchar até ele, a sua varinha apontada à sua cara.

"Eu acho que me lembro de te ter dito _claramente_ que se tu _alguma vez_ o magoasses outra vez eu ia—"

Harry nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de retirar a sua varinha. Não havia razão para isso, na verdade. "_Ele_ acabou _comigo_," disse em vez disso, relanceando o olhar pelo corredor para garantir que estavam sozinhos. Estavam.

"—e pendurá-los da mesa dos professores... espera, o quê?"

"Ele acabou comigo. Bem, mais ou menos."

"'Mais ou menos'?" perguntou Pansy. "Anda lá, Potter, eu não estou com disposição para as tuas ambiguidades e não tenho medo de te enfeitiçar, vencedor do Senhor das Trevas ou não."

"Bem," disse Harry constrangido. "É complicado. Mas definitivamente não foi por minha causa. Não que seja culpa do Draco," apressou-se a adicionar, ao ver que a Parkinson começava a parecer mortífera. "Mas é só... algo que eu não teria escolhido que acontecesse. Só isso."

Pansy semicerrou os olhos. "Isto tem a ver com aquilo que fizeste ao pai dele?" perguntou ela.

Harry olhou-a de boca aberta, surpreendido com a conclusão dela (e com o quão plausível era; eles deviam ter combinado uma desculpa juntos antes, era demasiado arriscado decidir alguma coisa agora). "Não," afirmou ele. "Não, foi só... as circunstâncias. E uma diferença de opinião. Uma que não nos vejo a resolver."

"Mas vocês já se chatearam antes, certo? Aquele fim-de-semana em que ele não ia às refeições, ele evitava-_te_. Certo?"

Harry baixou os olhos, evitando o seu olhar. "Eu acho que é para sempre esta vez," disse ele calmamente. "Mas eu... quero dizer, eu ainda, sabes. _Preocupo-me_ com ele. Não o deixes fazer nada estúpido, okay? Não que normalmente o deixasses , é claro, só estou a dizer, eu não quero que ele... Não estou a dizer que ele _vai_ fazer, eu não acho que ele esteja tão incomodado, mas na possibilidade que esteja... eu não sei, mas eu não quero que ele, tipo..."

"Potter, estás a tagarelar," disse Parkinson secamente.

"Certo, sim," disse Harry, corando. "Desculpa."

Ela abanou uma mão com indiferença. "És um Gryffindor, não é culpa tua. Ouve, eu vou passar a tua mensagem, mas—"

"Não, não lhe digas que eu disse isso!" interrompeu Harry, em pânico. A última coisa que ele precisava agora mesmo era que o Draco – o _Malfoy_, recordou-se firmemente – contasse à escola sobre a pequena paixoneta do Potter. Com a quantidade de atenção dos media que ele recebia no momento, considerar-se-ia sortudo se esse pequeno pedacinho de informação evitasse a primeira página do Profeta Diário. "Eu não quero que ele saiba... quero dizer..."

"Santos tomates de Merlin, _rapazes_! _Está bem_, Potter, eu não vou contar ao Draco que ainda gostas dele e sentes a falta de ser o namorado dele. E depois eu tenho a certeza que ele me vai dizer para não te contar que ele te quer loucamente, e este assunto nunca se vai resolver. Eu não vou ter _nada_ a ver com isto. Sinceramente!" Ela revirou os olhos e afastou-se de Harry.

Harry agarrou o braço dela.

"Achas que sim?" desembuchou ele. "Ele disse alguma coisa sobre mim? Como é que ele tem sido? Ele não encontrou ninguém, pois não?"

"Oh, vai-te foder," disse Parkinson, virando sobre os calcanhares e indo embora, deixando Harry ali sentindo-se envergonhado.

oOo

As duas semanas que se seguiram passaram numa correria de cerimónias, trabalhos de casa, fofocas e definitivamente sem sentir a falta de Draco. Nem um bocadinho.

Afinal, Draco certamente não parecia estar a sentir a sua falta. E porque sentiria? Para começar, Draco nunca gostara dele. Se isso alguma vez fosse posto em dúvida, Draco certamente as esmagava a todas; ele parecia sempre perfeitamente alegre, a gozar com os seus colegas e a namoriscar com Pansy. Ele até começara a pentear o seu cabelo para trás, como se todas as coisas que o recordassem dos últimos dois meses tivessem que desaparecer.

Com tudo isto em mente, Harry tinha-se atirado cegamente a tudo o que encontrase. Ele obedientemente interpretou o campeão tragicamente heróico durante as várias cerimónias do Ministério às quais ele tinha ir – incluindo uma onde foi premiado com uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe – ele passara horas na biblioteca com Hermione, fazendo revisões para os EFBEs (que estavam a meses de distância) e fazendo os seus trabalhos de casa a um nível ridiculamente alto, e ele tinha treinado a sua equipa de Quidditch tão arduamente que todos eles o odiavam agora, mas tinham uma óptima hipótese de ganhar a taça.

E assim, Draco tinha sido relegado para o fundo da sua mente. Sim, ainda era estranho sempre que Harry avistava um flash de cabelo loiro platinado pelo rabo do olho e tinha de se lembrar para não estabelecer contacto ocular. E, sim, talvez as suas noites parecessem estranhas sem ter de se esgueirar para a Sala das Necessidades.

E, se ele se estivesse a masturbar três vezes ao dia com as memórias que tinha de Draco, bem, desde que isso ficasse na sua cama – ou no chuveiro – então estava tudo bem. O ponto era que, depois de vestido e fora do dormitório, ele era Harry Potter, recente salvador do mundo, vencedor de Voldemort, estudante do sétimo ano de Hogwarts e capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Nada mais.

Infelizmente, a vida de Harry tinha um hábito de o foder sem misericórdia.

Era uma Sexta-feira à tarde e a sua última aula do dia (Transfiguração) tinha acabado. Ele estava a começar a temer os fins-de-semana; eles traziam mais tempo livre – menos coisas com que ocupar a sua mente. Especialmente agora que o Ron e a Hermione passavam cada vez mais tempo fora da sala comum (ambos lhe tinham dito que nada era oficial ainda, mas o Harry suspeitava que isso iria mudar dentro de um dia ou dois).

Harry suspirou e colocou a sua mochila ao ombro. Houve a habitual algazarra de movimento enquanto todos saíam das suas salas e Harry provavelmente teria perdido o momento se não estivesse já a pensar nisso.

Mas ali estava.

Um flash de cabelo loiro platinado e um par de olhos cinzentos viraram-se na sua direcção.

A pulsação de Harry ressoou nos seus ouvidos e ele permaneceu no meio do Hall, completamente imóvel. Deus, ele pensara que já ultrapassara isto. O Draco Malfoy não deveria ser capaz de exercer este efeito sobre ele. Ele era um filho da mãe. Um Slytherin. Um imbecil com uma cara pontiaguda. Então porque é que o Harry tinha o súbito e avassalador desejo de o arrastar pelo colarinho do manto para dentro do armário de vassouras mais próximos e beijá-lo até que os seus olhos estivessem vidrados e as suas bochechas coradas?

Outros estudantes no Hall de Entrada olhavam-nos curiosamente, mas nenhum deles se moveu. Memórias assaltaram Harry, quebrando as frágeis barreiras que as escondiam durante a última quinzena.

Draco, a sorrir para ele, a sua cara rosada e neve no seu cabelo. Draco, a revirar os olhos e a explicar que a sua mão direira era a sua mão _de-escrever-para-os-pais_. Draco, a ajudá-lo a vestir mantos formais, ajoelhando-se e fazendo um laço nas botas rígidas de couro preto, piscando-lhe o olho com descaramento.

Draco, os seus pulsos presos, a sua cabeça atirada para trás em pura submissão, estremecendo e gemendo enquanto o pénis de Harry estava dentro dele, investindo nele uma vez e outra e outra e outra.

Um arrepio desceu pelas costas de Harry. Os seus olhos ainda fitavam os de Draco (Malfoy) e era impossível desviar o olhar. Não agora. Como poderia? Com memórias de um tempo em que Draco era – apesar de doer só de pensar nisso – uma das pessoas mais importantes na vida de Harry tão perto da superfície.

Segundos estenderam-se em eternidades e contudo nenhum deles se moveu. Talvez a Hermione estivesse certa. Talvez o Harry devesse _falar_ com o Draco. Talvez o Draco ainda pudesse _gostar_ dele.

Assegurando-se que a Hermione quase nunca estava errada, Harry decidiu-se. Ele deu um passo em frente, e Draco piscou. Harry deu outro passo, e Draco abanou a sua cabeça ligeiramente e voltou-se, dirigindo-se às masmorras sem uma palavra.

_Merda_.

Harry tornou-se consciente do nível de conversa que o rodeava como se alguém tivesse acabado de ligar o som de uma televisão Muggle. Havia demasiadas pessoas à sua volta. Ele casualmente caminhou até à porta que dava passagem para as masmorras e esgueirou-se por ela. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de _seguir_ Draco. Isso era—

Isso era uma boa ideia, na verdade.

Ele não estava a _persegui-lo_ ou qualquer coisa. Ele apenas tinha de ver se... talvez, poderia existir uma hipótese... Parkinson dissera, afinal...

Não se permitindo pensar sobre isso, Harry tirou o seu saco do ombro e vasculhou freneticamente até encontrar o seu Manto da Invisibilidade. Ele colocou-o sobre os seus ombros e correu pelo corredor até às masmorras, preocupado que, se desperdiçasse mais tempo, ele veria a razão e voltaria para trás. Mas ele tinha de saber.

Ele apressou-se pelos corredores das masmorras, mais provavelmente fazendo uma terrível algazarra, mas ele não conseguia ouvir nada para além do som nos seus ouvidos. Ele não devia estar tão esperançoso. Mas a _Parkinson _dissera, e ela _conhecia-o_.

Ele chegou à sala comunal dos Slytherin no momento em que a parede de pedra se fechava. De alguma maneira ele conseguiu entrar a tempo, quase se esquecendo de puxar o manto depois dele para que não ficasse preso.

Ele olhou em volta nervosamente, tentando acalmar a sua respiração. Não podia ser apanhado agora.

Oh, e ali estava ele, caminhando até ao canto da sala e atirando-se para um cadeirão de couro preto gasto. Ele não _parecia_ estar a ansiar por Harry. De facto, parecia bem o oposto. Ele sorria e atirava comentários para o resto do grupo, parecendo totalmente relaxado.

Todos eles pareciam amá-lo. Harry apenas ficou ali a fitá-lo por um bocado, admirando a convicência sem esforço de Draco com os seus colegas. Podia ver-se que ele estava no seu ambiente ali, pensou Harry. Ele estava no seu elemento.

Uma rapariga que Harry vagamente reconheceu bamboleou-se até Draco e sentou-se no seu colo e Harry enrijeceu. Talvez isto fosse o comportamento normal dos Slytherin, argumentou ele. Não tinha de significar—

A rapariga inclinou-se e beijou Draco na boca e frio inundou o corpo de Harry. O Draco era um _filho da mãe_! Como é que ele podia? Depois de tudo, depois dos beijos no Ano Novo e os toques gentis e os carinhos murmurados, como é que ele podia estar abertamente e sem arrependimentos com outra pessoa? Era enjoante, era nauseante, era _errado_.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse prestes a vomitar, Harry virou costas e fugiu. Ele tropeçou depois de dois passos e chocou com vários Slytherins, mas ele não se importava. Ele agora sabia que aquilo que ele suspeitara estava certo: ele não significava absolutamente nada para Draco Malfoy.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Draco afastou violentamente a sua boca da boca de Queenie e olhou para a entrada da sala comum. As pessoas estavam a criar alvoroço por alguma razão, e a passagem tinha-se aberto e fechado por si própria. Quase como se alguém por debaixo de um Manto da Invisibilidade tivesse passado por ela.

Ele abanou a cabeça. Merlin, ele estava a ser estúpido outra vez. O castelo estava cheio de centenas de fantasmas e um poltergeist; uma porta a abrir-se sozinha não era nada de novo. Só porque tinha o coração partido não significava que tivesse de abdicar da _lógica_.

"O que é que se passa, Drake?" Queenie sorriu afectadamente, brincando com um botão do seu manto.

Draco recompôs-se. "Parece que adquiri um crescimento indesejado na minha boca," disse ele jovialmente. "Mas já desapareceu, não te preocupes. Apesar de existir um no meu colo que eu acho que devia pedir aos curandeiros para darem uma vista de olhos. É realmente muito chato."

Queenie pareceu ofendida por alguma razão. "Só estava a tentar ser _simpática_," cuspiu ela. "A Panse disse que estavas chateado por isso pensei que talvez pudesse ajudar."

"Se alguma vez eu precisar de conselhos quanto à prostituição, vou imediatamente ter contigo," garantiu Draco, perguntando-se porque é que ainda tinha uma Daphne Greengrass sobre os seus joehos. "Até lá..."

"Está bem," disse ela rancorosamente. "Eu vou à procura do Theo. Ele é um cavalheiro a _sério_." Draco perguntou-se preguiçosamente se ela teria alguma estranha deficiência mental que fazia com que ela encurtasse qualquer nome que dizia e empurrou-a sem cerimónia do seu colo.

"Estás meio que a dar-lhe razão, não achas?" murmurou uma voz no seu ouvido.

"Não sei de que estás a falar," respondeu ele. "Eu estava a ser _cavalheiresco_ e a ajudá-la a levantar-se. É a coisa correcta a fazer."

Pansy bufou. "Acho que, para ser um cavalheiro, tens de parar de ser um paneleiro primeiro."

"_Importas-te de falar baixo_?" sibilou Draco, olhando-a furiosamente. "E para além disso, eu _não sou_. Foi só _um _rapaz. E vê só em que é que isso resultou."

"E quantas raparigas?" Draco corou e não disse nada. Não era culpa dele que nunca tivesse beijado ninguém antes de Harry. Ele era só... particular, era só isso. Para além disso, ele nunca tinha visto o objectivo daquilo tudo. Era bastante feliz como uma pessoa independente, muito obrigado; ele não precisava de se prender a alguém para funcionar.

Até ter tomado a poção, afinal. Depois disso, foi tudo para o caralho.

"Admite, Draco," continuou Pansy. "És um fabuloso, berrante, coberto-em-rosa—"

"_Obrigado_, Pansy."

A coisa era que, Draco sentia-se tão... deslocado, agora que Harry desaparecera da sua vida. Era _estranho_. Antes do completo fiasco da poção, Draco fora capaz de se encaixar sem esforço em qualquer situação, medindo os participantes e manipulando-os habilmente. Mas agora – bem, não era como se ele já não o fizesse, ele não era estúpido, mas exigia _trabalho_. Era _cansativo_.

Não ajudava que ele tinha de estar no controlo _todo o tempo_ agora. Mesmo quando estava sob a influência da poção, não tinha estado tão stressado. Ele conseguia relaxar quando na Sala das Necessidades, deixar-se ir e perder-se no Harry.

Ele não podia fazer isso agora. E quer fosse, ou não, pelo seu corpo simplesmente estar habituado a isso depois de dois meses, sempre que ele via o Harry, ele _ainda_ ficava com tesão. Não era _justo_. O que é que ele tinha feito para merecer isto?

Sim, está bem, ele já não perdia completamente a cabeça quando estava na mesma sala que Harry, que era o que acontecia com a Orexis Votum, uma nuvem de luxúria quente e vermelha a envolvê-lo pelo menos cinco vezes por dia. Não, isso já não acontecia. Draco estava no controlo da sua mente.

O que, se se pensasse nisso, era muito pior. Porque agora o Draco não tinha nada em que colocar as culpas da sua loucura. Nada a não ser o seu próprio cérebro pervertido.

E, claro, o Harry Potter.

E ele culpava o Harry Potter. Quando não estava a fantasiar sobre ele. Ou a sentir a falta dele... Ou a fitá-lo. O problema era que, como era bastante raro estes dias que o Draco não estivesse a fantasiar sobre ele, a sentir a falta dele ou a fitá-lo, Draco acabava por odiar Harry por cerca de dois minutos por dia. O que, se se pensasse nisso, não era muito bom para Crescer e Seguir Em Frente.

A verdade era que não havia muito para odiar. Harry era – e o lado de Draco que ainda tinha algo semelhante a orgulho retraía-se só de pensar nisso – _maravilhoso._ Ele era corajoso e bondoso e ria-se das piadas do Draco e beijava magnificamente bem e brincava com o cabelo dele sem ele ter de pedir e, na realidade, o que mais se podia querer numa pessoa? Bem, possivelmente adoração incondicional, mas o Draco imaginou que ficaria farto disso depois de algum tempo. Ele ficaria feliz se o Harry apenas _gostasse_ dele.

Suspirou e a Pansy deu-lhe pancadinhas na cabeça, fazendo-o acordar para o mundo real. "Pobre bebé," disse ela. "Apaixonado e triste. E lembra-me outra vez porque é que voltaste a usar o teu cabelo como antes? Eu podia perdoar a tua depressão se ainda tivesses cabelo sexy."

Draco levantou uma mão e passou-a pelo seu cabelo impecavelmente penteado com gel. "Fiquei cansado de o usar solto," disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Estava sempre a cair-me para os olhos, era muito chato."

Pansy suspirou. "Algumas pessoas," começou ela, "felicitar-te-iam por seres fiel a ti próprio e por não te importares com as aparências. Eu não sou uma delas. És um idiota."

Ela partiusem mais palavras e Draco revirou os olhos. A verdade era que ele apenas usara o cabelo assim porque Harry gostava; _era_ irritante ter de agitar a cabeça ou passar a mão pelo cabelo para o tirar dos olhos de cinco em cinco minutos. E uma vez que já não havia razão para fazer alguma coisa só porque o Harry gostava...

Está bem, era uma forma mesquinha de revolta, ele admitia. Mas fazia-o sentir-se melhor, por isso ele continuaria a fazê-lo até que Harry o procurasse e lhe implorasse para mudar outra vez.

Ele pensou no momento em que tinha visto o Harry no Hall de Entrada. E em que Harry também _o _tinha visto. Tinham ficado ali a fitar-se mutuamente como um par de amantes cruelmente separados – o que era mais ou menos verdade. De certa forma. Para Draco, pelo menos.

E Merlin, Draco estivera tão perto de abandonar a sua táctica e empurrar Harry para a sala vazia mais próxima, mas por uma vez ele conseguira manter-se sob controlo. A Orexis Votum tinha certamente sido útil para fortalecer a sua força de vontade.

Draco suspirou e pressionou os dedos contra as têmporas. Não estava bem o suficiente para ficar na sala comum dos Slytherin. Era um milagre que ninguém ainda não tivesse reparado na sua fraqueza e a tivesse explorado.

"Vou sair," disse ele para ninguém em particular, e dirigiu-se à porta.

Vagueou pelo castelo sem rumo, sem prestar atenção a onde se dirigia, confiando que sete anos de conhecimento eram suficientes para impedi-lo de se perder.

Depois de um quarto de hora de vaguear sem objectivo, Draco deu por si perto da tapeçaria de Barnabás o Louco pela primeira vez em semanas. Ele olhou para os trolls de tutu desanimado; claramente o Barnabás não era o único louco.

E a loucura de Draco era obviamente demasiado grande para ser reprimida, por isso não valia a pena tentar. Obviamente. O que significava que se ele desse três voltas no corredor com a sala deles em mente, bem isso não fazia mal. Era só um produto da sua insanidade.

A sua respiração parou quando a porta apareceu. E se o Harry estivesse lá? E se ele tivesse vindo à Sala todas as noites durante semanas, à espera dele? E se ele secretamente desejasse o Draco como o Draco o desejava a ele?

Ele agarrou o puxador com força; a sua mão ligeiramente suada quase escorregou de novo. Respirou fundo, e abriu a porta.

A sala era como sempre fora. Dois sofás permaneciam convidativos em paredes opostas; a secretária à janela, ainda repleta de pedaços de pergaminho que Draco nunca chegara a limpar; uma cama de dossel grande e confortável, cortinas pesadas azul-escuro penduradas nos cantos.

E nada de Harry.

Draco exalou pesadamente. Claro que não havia nenhum Harry. Ele estava provavelmente a divertir-se com os amigos dele algures, o tempo que passara com Draco uma distante e desagradável memória.

Acendendo as tochas com um aceno distraído da sua varinha, Draco deixou-se cair na cama, deixando que as memórias o inundassem. Merlin, a certa altura ele estava quase convencido de que Harry também gostava dele, de que ele não se encontrava com Draco só por causa dum qualquer maluco sentido de obrigação Gryffinfor. A maneira como ele o olhara às vezes. Como ele agira sob os efeitos daquela maldita poção...

Draco agarrou uma almofada e puxou-a para cima da cabeça, enojado com a natureza patética dos seus próprios pensamentos. Esta era a razão pela qual ele não devia permitir-se sair do dormitório; poucos segundos de troca de olhares com um _Gryffindor_ e ele tornava-se lunático. O seu pai _ficaria_ orgulhoso.

Por outro lado, contudo, o seu pai era um busca-pé. Um sorriso curvou a boca de Draco quando ele relembrou a benevolência do Harry no seu lado Slytherin. E era tudo para o Draco.

A meditação piegas de Draco na Sala das Necessidades duraram mais do que ele esperara; já estava escuro lá fora quando ele pestanejou e se sentou. Os roncos do seu estomâgo lembraram-no de que faltara ao jantar, no entanto Draco sentia-se estranhamente contente, sozinho no quarto deles. Era quase como se nada tivesse mudado.

Ele acabou por voltar à Sala das Necessidades de longe mais vezes do que era provavelmente saudável – ou seja, basicamente todas as noites... e aos fins-de-semana. Ele tentou dizer a si próprio que era uma coisa prática, uma sala silenciosa onde trabalhar, mas na verdade, ele sabia que era porque a sala o lembrava do Harry. Sempre que entrava, meio que esperava ver um flash de luz reflectido em óculos redondos, ou um par de sapatos Muggles patetas a serem descalçados de pés com meias estranhas.

Às vezes, apesar de nunca admitir isto a ninguém, ele fingia que o Harry estava lá. Ele entrava e saudava a sala vazia com um casual "Desculpa o atraso." Ele lia o seu trabalho de casa em voz alta e pedia a opinião do Harry – e depois ele agia como se tivesse sido respondido e sorria e insultava a inteligência do outro rapaz. Ele ficava na cama, acariciando o seu pénis, e imaginando que era a mão do Harry, que o Harry estava por cima dele, a beijá-lo, a agarrá-lo. A desejá-lo.

Talvez _fosse_ um bocadinho estranho. Mas afastava um pouco do terrível vazio que o Draco sentia desde que tomara o antídoto.

E não era da influência da poção que ele sentia a falta.

oOo

Draco estava ter mais um sonho sobre Harry. Nem sequer era sexual. Irritantemente, normalmente não eram, estes dias. Oh sim, o Draco ainda tinha sonhos sexuais sobre o Harry, sonhos dos quais ele acordava desesperadamente duro e desejoso pelo toque do Harry. Sonhos onde a boca do Harry estava nele, provocando a cabeça do pénis de Draco com a sua língua, onde Harry estava dentro dele, inclinando-se sobre ele e atingindo aquele sítio perfeito com cada investida, onde Harry permanecia de pé em frente a ele, os dois nariz-a-nariz, os seus pénis nas mãos um do outro.

Sim, Draco definitivamente ainda tinha desses sonhos.

Mas mais frequentemente, os seus sonhos eram sobre coisas completamente estúpidas. Agora mesmo, por exemplo, ele estava a sonhar que Harry o levara à Londres Muggle e que o Draco tivera de usar aqueles estranhos sapatos brancos e um par de jeans (com um fecho!). Draco não sabia muito sobre o mundo Muggle, portanto a maioria dos detalhes do sonho eram provavelmente um pouco sobre o factualmente incorrecto.

Por exemplo, apesar de ser verdade que os Muggles eram bárbaros e sem educação, ele duvidava que eles tivessem guisados de gato assado ou cachorros quentes em sanduíches. A sua imaginação realmente era morbidamente hiperactiva.

Ele acordou inquieto e tenso nessa manhã e nem sequer conseguiu masturbar-se no chuveiro.

O pequeno-almoço também foi um pesadelo. A decisão dele de se abster da sua punheta matinal voltou para o assombrar depois de ter passado a refeição inteira com o olhar fixo na mesa dos Gryffindor; ele tivera de ficar no Salão Nobre durante cinco minutos depois da maioria das pessoas se ter ido embora para tentar acalmar-se.

Ao menos não tinha Poções naquele dia. Ainda era raro que ele conseguisse entrar na sala de Snape e concentrar-se no seu trabalho, não quando Harry estava a meros _três metros_ dele.

Então, Draco aguentou a aula de Encantamentos e a de Transfiguração bastante contente, esquecendo o seu problema com o Potter por agora enquanto os seus professores o perfuravam com perguntas de revisão para os EFBE's (bem, a McGonagall perfurou-o; o Flitwick meio que guinchou para ele). Ele estava mais confiante sobre os exames do que esperava; talvez as suas sessões de estudo com o Harry na Sala das Necessidades vazia estavam a resultar.

Simon Vaisey avançou furtivamente até ele ao almoço. "Er, Malfoy?"

"Sim?" perguntou Draco vagamente, examinando um queque atentamente. "O que é que achas que estes pedaços são?"

"Uh, mirtilo," respondeu Vaisey.

"Óptimo," disse Draco, decisivamente, e deu uma dentada. "Querias alguma coisa?"

"É só," disse Vaisey nervosamente. "Nós só tivemos três treinos de Quidditch nos últimos dois meses, e o Potter tem estado a treinar a equipa dele que nem um louco, e nós estávamos a pensar..."

"Estavam a pensar _o quê_?" sibilou Draco, semicerrando os olhos para Vaisey. "Que eu tenho _negligenciado_ a minha equipa? Que eu estava tão ocupado com a minha própria vida que estava feliz por deixar um bando de _Gyryffindors_ sem cérebro passar por cima de nós e reclamar a taça?"

Vaisey empalideceu, mas levantou o queixo e olhou directamente para os olhos de Draco. "Um bocado, sim."

"Hmm, estás provavelmente certo," divagou Draco distraidamente, dando mais um dentada no seu queque. "Treino de Quidditch hoje à noite, então. Seis e meia. Espalha a palavra. E _não_ te atrases."

oOo

Merlin, ainda bem que o Vaisey o tinha acordado para a realidade. A equipa tinha definitivamente perdido algo durante a pausa de dois meses.

Esse algo era_ competência_.

"Vamos lá!" gritou Draco para Victoria Ackerman, uma chaser do quinto ano cujo cabelo acobreado cuidadosamente entrançado chegava à sua cintura. "Estiveste na equipa por um ano, certamente já aprendeste como _apanhar_ uma Quaffle! Malditos ruivos. E Crabbe, isso não é uma Bludger, é a cabeça do Goyle, por isso pára de lhe bater." No entanto, para ser justo, Goyle não parecia estar a senti-lo.

Draco puxou a vassoura para cima e observou os desastres que era suposto ganharem a taça de Quidditch para os Slytherin. Ele resfolegou em nojo; uma não-tão-pequena parte dirigida a ele próprio. Ele tinha estado tão preocupado com os seus próprios problemas que negligenciara a sua casa - nos Slytherin, isso era imperdoável. Os Slytherins eram (normalmente) espertos o suficiente para perceber que tinham de olhar uns pelos outros; se não o fizessem, quem o faria?

Determinado a fazer um melhor trabalho e a deixar as suas estranhas fantasias seguras na Sala das Necessidades, Draco voltou a mergulhar para se juntar aos outros com uma nova purposeful atitude. Esta era a equipa dele. E eles _iam_ ganhar.

Duas horas mais tarde, exausto mental e fisicamente, Draco entrou na Sala das Necessidades e atirou o seu manto para cima da cama. Voltou-se para a secretária, considerando se deveria terminar ou não o seu primeiro rascunho da sua composição para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e estacou.

Talvez a sua loucura finalmente tivesse atingido o seu auge. Isso era uma explicação. Ele passara tanto tempo a fingir que o Harry estava aqui que a sua imaginação o levara mais longe.

Porque parecia que o Harry Potter estava sentado no parapeito da janela. O mesmíssimo parapeito no qual Draco se sentava para ver os treinos de Quidditch dos Gryffindor.

Um arrepio desceu pelas costas de Draco com o pensamento de que Harry estivera a observá-_lo_. Sendo verdade ou não, Harry estava certamente a observá-lo agora. A olhá-lo com olhos prudentes, um joelho dobrado, todo o seu corpo tenso.

_Diz alguma coisa_, ordenou Draco a si próprio. _Fala com ele, sê simpático._

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" disparou ele acusadoramente, e imediatamente quis afogar-se no lago. "Não quis dizer - aquilo soou - porque é que estás aqui?"

Harry levantou-se. Uma parte do cérebro de Draco lamentou a perda da visão da perna de Harry em ganga dobrada atraentemente no joelho, mas ele calou-a rapidamente. Isto era sério.

"Não sei," disse Harry. Draco tentou não tomar nota do facto que estas eram as primeiras palavras que Harry lhe dirigira desde aquele devastadoramente maravilhoso beijo logo depois de Draco ter tomado o antídoto. "Acho que... senti um bocadinho a falta disto."

Ele tinha saudades disto. Harry sentia a falta da sala. Isso significava que ele também tinha saudades de Draco? Talvez o Harry ainda pensasse nele de vez em quando. Era demasiado, esperar que Harry ainda pensasse nele _frequentemente_, mas Draco ficava contente com de vez em quando. Talvez o Harry até pensasse nele _regularmente_.

O possivelmente-imaginário-Harry limpou a garganta e Draco percebeu, tarde demais, que estivera a fixá-lo. "E tu, vens aqui muitas vezes?"

"Não," mentiu ele prontamente.

Um sorriso levantou os cantos da boca de Harry e Draco teve de fazer tudo o que podia para não esticar a mão e _tocar_. Só para ter a certeza de que era real, de que estava mesmo a acontecer. "Parecias terrivelmente familiar com o sítio quando entraste."

"Vínhamos aqui muito regularmente nos velhos tempos. Claro que estou familiar com a sala." E então, quando o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Harry, "E todas as noites durante o mês passado não é muito. Uma quantidade perfeitamente normal, diria."

Harry deixou escapar uma pequena e surpreendida gargalhada e Draco tentou não se sentir convencido. _Ele_ fizera com que o Harry se risse.

"Então, como é que tens estado?" perguntou Harry. Ooh, a imaginação de Draco era inteligente. Isso soava exactamente como algo que o Harry real diria. Mas o Draco não era enganado tão facilmente.

Ele considerou a questão. A resposta honesta era, obviamente, bastante horrível, mas ele não podia dizer isso. Mas também, se isto não fosse uma ilusão, ele não queria dar ao Harry a ideia de que estivera óptimo sem ele, só no caso do Harry... bem, era improvável, mas Draco não estava prestes a pôr as suas magras hipóteses em risco.

"Não estou óptimo, mas sabes como é que é. Tenho conseguido lidar com isso," disse ele levemente. Pronto. Não soara tão patético como ele se sentia, mas ainda assim passava a ideia de que ele não estava satisfeito. Agora... "E tu?"

Os olhos de Harry fixaram os seus. "É, mais ou menos o mesmo," disse ele, e Draco ofegou. Harry estava apenas a imitá-lo, podia não significar nada. Ou então o Harry-falso estava apenas a dizer-lhe aquilo que ele queria ouvir.

Draco tentou tirar mais nabos da púcara. "Nem te tenho visto," disse ele casualmente. "Pensei que estivesses a festejar algures, celebrando a tua liberdade e tudo isso."

Harry riu. Draco pensou que parecia bastante amargo. Ele perguntou-se se isso seria algo que ele imaginaria. "Nem por isso. O Ron e a Hermione finalmente se juntaram, por isso tenho estudado bastante. Reconheço que tenho os meus EFBEs no papo graças aos seus - impulsos."

"Quão produtivo," comentou Draco.

"Sim."

Caíram no silêncio, cada um estudando atentamente o outro. Draco sentiu a necessidade de desenvolver a sua declaração de 'não estou óptimo'.

"Tenho saudades tuas," disse ele calmamente.

Harry nada disse, embora os seus olhos se arregalassem. Oh, merda, ele tinha ido longe demais. Ele dissera demais, ele expusera as suas fraquezas, isto não era um Harry falso de todo e o Harry verdadeiro iria ficar enojado, ele iria embora e contaria à escola inteira que o Draco Malfoy era um completo e total-

"Também tenho saudades tuas."

O cérebro de Draco pareceu sofrer uma súbita falta de oxigénio e ele inspirou bruscamente para tentar libertar-se do ataque de tonturas. Estava agora quase certo que este Harry era apenas uma criação da sua imaginação, porque a vida de Draco nunca era tão boa para ele. Indo por essa lógica, Draco podia contar-lhe qualquer coisa. Pessoas imaginárias não podiam julgá-lo.

"Penso em ti a toda a hora," disse Draco suavemente ao Harry imaginário. "Sonho contigo. Não consigo tirar-te da minha cabeça, é tortura ver-te pelo castelo sabendo que não posso... que não somos..."

"Draco," disse Harry cuidadosamente. Draco perguntou-se quando é que ele se tinha aproximado tanto. Ele não _parecia_ imaginário, apenas a um metro dele. Ele parecia muito autêntico, na verdade. Bem, pelo que o Draco se lembrava. Ele já não sabia _o que_ era real. Talvez tivesse imaginado os três últimos meses. Isso explicaria muita coisa.

Era quase certo que este Harry não era real, divagou Draco, porque ele tinha a certeza de que os seus olhos não deviam ser tão verdes, escondidos por detrás de óculos ou não. E as pestanas de Harry eram assim tão compridas? Porque não eram pestanas másculas de salvador do mundo de todo. Eram na verdade pestanas muito femininas. E o Harry - real ou não - estava muito perto agora e Draco estava quase certo de que as pessoas reais não se aproximavam tanto umas das outras. A não ser, claro, que fosse _beijar_-

_Oh_.

Oh, agora, bem. Se o Draco estivesse a imaginar isto, então a sua imaginação merecia os parabéns, porque isto era tal e qual como ele o recordava. Não, era _melhor_, porque ele não estava a afogar-se sob a influência da poção. Ele estava hiper consciente de tudo; como a boca de Harry se mexia perfeitamente contra a sua, como o seu nariz se esmagava ligeiramente contra o de Harry, como, se ele virasse a cabeça _assim_, a respiração de Harry parava e ele abria a sua boca para a língua curiosa de Draco.

Merlin, isto era como o primeiro beijo de Draco. Não, este _era _o seu primeiro beijo; nada o forçava a fazer isto, era só ele e o Harry. E era maravilhoso.

Harry afastou a sua boca e o coração de Draco saltou uma batida. "Fiz alguma coisa mal?" perguntou ele, olhando ansiosamente para Harry. Certamente ele não poderia ter estragado tudo. Não quando tudo estava a começar a ir no bom caminho.

"Não, é só..." Harry sorriu e enterrou a sua cara no pescoço de Draco e inspirou profundamente.

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado e colocou uma mão na nuca de Harry, enterrando os dedos no seu cabelo preto e desarranjado. "Porque é que me estás a cheirar, Potter?" perguntou ele, ainda demasiado feliz para injectar irritação na sua voz.

Harry fez um barulho de contentamento da sua garganta. "Cheiras a..." disse ele, um tanto ou quanto sonhadoramente, "_Baunilha_."


	16. Epílogo

**Nota da tradutora: **Este é o final desta fic, da maravilhosa Crystal. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic e que deixaram reviews/follows, e também aqueles que não o fizeram. Dentro de uma semana esta fic vai ser passada para o meu perfil pessoal, e será lá que postarei outras traduções. Boa leitura :)

**Epílogo**

"Vai-te foder, Potter!"

Pedaços de pergaminho empilhados não-tão-cuidadosamente voaram para o chão quando um rapaz magro com cabelo loiro despenteado correu pela Sala das Necessidades. Ele foi prontamente seguido por outro; um rapaz ainda mais magro com cabelo negro ainda mais despenteado, um sorriso rasgado e feliz na sua cara.

"Não sejas chato, sabes que foi a brincar!"

O loiro parou e escondeu-se por detrás da coluna de uma magnífica cama de dossel.

"A ideia foi tua, Draco, ouvi-te eu próprio."

O rapaz de óculos ligeiramente mais baixo avançou sobre o loiro com um brilho predatório no olhar. Ele segurava um cachecol vermelho e dourado e sorria sedutoramente.

"Eu estava só a _pensar_ em voz alta! Tu _sabes_ que sim!"

Draco retrocedeu, os seus olhos fixos no cachecol. A sua voz tremeu ligeiramente quando tentou deter o seu companheiro.

"Na verdade, uma vez que já o fiz antes, se calhar devia ser _eu _a atar-te a_ ti."_

"Ai sim?" perguntou o Harry, invadindo o espaço pessoal do Draco e respirando para o ouvido do Draco. "Se és tão contra a ideia, porque é que tens uma _erecção_?

Draco fechou os olhos e inclinou-se contra o toque do Harry. Às vezes ele odiava o poder que o Harry exercia sobre ele. "Vai-te foder," murmurou ele.

As gargalhadas de Harry fizeram arrepios correr pelo corpo de Draco. "Isso querias tu," retorquiu ele, e estendeu a mão para baixo…

…para tirar a sua varinha do bolso, e murmurar para o pescoço do Draco, "_Incarcerous_."

Os olhos do Draco arregalaram-se e ele resistiu contra o cachecol que atava os seus pulsos contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele ignorou o desejo que fluía pelo seu corpo. "Seu _maldito,"_ sibilou ele.

Harry riu-se e gatinhou – _gatinhou_, como um maldito _gato_ – para cima da cama, as suas mãos a demorarem-se desnecessariamente. Ele beijou o Draco profundamente e começou a despi-lo e, a sério, o Draco mal conseguia _pará-lo._ Portanto, se ele gemia e o seu corpo se arqueava ao toque do Harry, bom, ele estava só a fazer a sua parte. Era só isso.

Não, que se lixe, o Harry era malditamente fantástico e o Draco sabia-o. _Merlin_, se o sabia.

"Tu... Tu és…" arquejou ele, precisando de partilhar a sua epifania.

O Harry beijou-o. "Shh," disse ele, assim que se tinham separado. "Deixa-te ir, vai ser bom."

"Sim," concordou Draco sem pensar, e elevou as suas ancas ao encontro da mão do Harry.

Ouviu vagamente o Harry a tirar a rolha de uma garrafa e a sua respiração acelerou em antecipação do que estava para vir. Er, sem trocadilho.

O Harry preparou-o lenta e carinhosamente – tão lentamente, de facto, que o Draco tinha praticamente perdido a capacidade de falar na altura em que o Harry decidiu que ele estava pronto e finalmente – _finalmente_ – entrou nele; tudo o que o Draco conseguiu dizer foi um "_Merda_" sem fôlego.

"Não te estou a magoar?" Harry ofegou, uma única gota de suor a deixar um rasto no lado da sua cara. O Draco abanou a cabeça desesperadamente e rodou as ancas, determinado a não ser o único a não conseguir formular uma frase. Pareceu funcionar; o Harry grunhiu e investiu para a frente _com força_.

_Oh caralho Merlin, és bom nisso._

Draco investiu contra as suas mordaças, aquela gota de suor a provocá-lo. Ele queria poder estender a mão e tocar o Harry, lambê-lo. Ele queria poder enterrar os seus dedos nos ombros do Harry enquanto o cavalgava.

_Merda, como é que eu vivi sem isto?_

O Harry mudou de posição, balançando apoiado numa mão enquanto que a outra agarrou desastradamente o pénis do Draco. Este gemeu, desesperado, à medida que o Harry começava a masturbá-lo apressadamente, as suas investidas cada vez mais rápidas e a sua respiração a sair em arquejos curtos.

_Caralho, Harry, eu amo-te eu amo-te eu amo-te eu amo__—_

"Caralho!"

O mundo do Draco explodiu em luz e ele veio-se espectacularmente, quase não notando o Harry a enterrar-se fundo no Draco e deixando sair um chorrilho de asneiras roucas.

O Draco manteve os seus olhos fechados até se ter acalmado do clímax, e cantarolou alegremente ao sentir o Harry a efectuar feitiços de limpeza sobre eles e depois a instalar-se na cama, a sua cabeça no ombro do Draco.

O Harry sorriu, apesar do Draco não ter visto, e beijou suavemente o pescoço do Draco, agitando a sua mão na direcção dos pulsos atados de Draco e murmurando com perfeita ternura, "_Finite."_


End file.
